Only You
by Arcadia81
Summary: The world suffers a devastating loss. Fate puts Diana on a path to finding herself - and possibly love - again.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks ImFanci for beta, the title, help with the summary and the numbers for the Powerball. No. You are keeping that for yourself? Rats!

Only You

Part One

There was no end to the fighting. The monster Doomsday was unstoppable. He steamrolled over the military, civilians and Justice League, leaving countless dead and injured in his wake. Flash's legs were broken. Batman was in an intensive care unit at the Justice League's Watchtower, lucky to still be alive with his broken body. Nightwing and Robin feared their mentor may not walk again.

They would've had extra help with the Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern but they were off world when Wonder Woman sent in the call for help. She feared they wouldn't make it back in time.

Wonder Woman, Diana, propped herself against the damaged Daily Planet building in Metropolis. She was bruised and bleeding from injuries she suffered at Doomsday's hands. She watched her husband, Superman, Kal, as she always called him, battle Doomsday. He wasn't doing much better than her. Her husband's red cape was torn in several places, pieces of his blue uniform ripped and where the uniform ripped, he bled.

Superman was exhausted, over exerting himself but seeing he was the only one who could really stand up to Doomsday, he continued on.

It didn't help Doomsday was fighting dirty. The beast had a crude piece of kryptonite in the form of a dagger on him. Batman used kryptonite earlier in Gotham, hoping it would stop the beast but it didn't and Batman was suffering greatly for his miscalculation.

Kal had a weapon as well. Before it was broken in half by Doomsday, he used Hephaestus's sword when Diana fell from battle. Kal was able to cut Doomsday; sliced some of his bony protrusions off his arm.

Diana looked on at Kal fighting Doomsday, wanting to help but in her condition knew she'd only get in the way. Four of her ribs were broken as was her right leg and left wrist. She had to relocate her left shoulder when Doomsday dislocated it. Cuts and bruises scarred her beautiful body.

With each blow Doomsday delivered to Kal, the city shook. With each blow Kal delivered to Doomsday, there was a quake just as powerful but Diana could hear the chink in Kal's armor weakening.

Watching Kal's shredded cape fall off his shoulders to the broken streets was symbolic. Almost prophetic. A heavy sense of dread filled Diana's heart as a grim possibility became reality for her. There will be no miracles this day. No last minute rescue. No sliver of hope. She knew this was it. This was the day her husband would die.

Even as he delivered blow after blow on Doomsday, Kal was growing weaker faster than the beast. Part of it had to do with the kryptonite Doomsday had in his possession and the other had to do with Kal's exhaustion from battle. Kal wanted to rest, needed to rest to recoup himself but he couldn't. He was the last line of defense and help and was too long and too far away. So many had died at Doomsday's hands. Kal vowed no one else would die as he would break his own rules and kill the monster himself.

Blood ran from his eyes, the scars on his face, the open wounds on his chest, arms and legs. Kal breathed heavily, wincing at the pain in his lungs due to a blow by Doomsday. He didn't have much left in him and the good thing was neither did Doomsday.

Kal and Doomsday faced off once more. They knew this was it. One or both would die with this final attack. Colliding one more time, Kal balled his fists together and with all the strength behind him smacked Doomsday so hard across his face that his neck snapped. Kal could hear the bones crack in Doomsday neck, could see his neck turning in a complete circle before falling limp with the rest of his body. At the same time Doomsday was hit with a fatal blow, he was able to deliver one to Kal as well.

The kryptonite he had finally stabbed Kal directly in his heart.

As Doomsday's lifeless body fell to the ground, Kal could feel the pain in his chest. He looked down to see the kryptonite jammed deep, straight through his heart. Blood spilled from his chest and mouth as he staggered.

The wound was bad. Mortal. He just knew it. He could feel the weakness enveloping him and his life force draining out of him. His impending death did not matter to him for he had put an end to the danger to his city. To the people. To Diana.

"Kal!" Diana ran to him, wobbling, not caring of the pain in her broken body.

Diana caught Kal in her arms and gently helped him to the ground. "Kal." Diana held him close, hearing the faint beating of his heart growing weaker, feeling his blood soak her uniform. She knew he was dying and there was nothing she could to do stop it. She couldn't pull the kryptonite out for it was lodged so deep that if she did, the bleeding would be too fast for her to stop. Even if she tried to take him home to Themyscira to heal under the purple ray, he would die on the way. He defeated Doomsday, but at the cost of his life and with his remaining strength would die in his wife's arms.

Kal raised a bloodstained hand to touch Diana's face. He opened his mouth to speak but his hand dropped to the ground and his eyes closed as he drew his final breath.

"KAL!" Diana sobbed heavily holding her beloved husband in her arms.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes. She released the pillow in her arms that she often slept with. In the days after Kal's death, it helped Diana sleep for it carried his scent. Now it gave her something of his to hold to help through the most difficult of nights.

Diana released the pillow and remained on the cotton bed sheets. She wanted satin sheets. He wanted cotton and she relented. Sometimes she would change the sheets to satin, creating a playful fight between the two. Now Diana couldn't imagine getting rid of the cotton sheets.

An hour passed before Diana forced herself out of bed. After her meditation, Diana did her morning exercises in the simulator room. She always sparred with a visual of Kal. Sometimes she would have conversations with him. After her exercises, Diana took her bath, soaking her body in the steamy waters, lost in her own contemplative thoughts.

Diana was used to baths. That was all she took on Themyscira. Very rarely did she take showers and she carried that routine with her when she married Kal. Kal was more of a shower person having grown up on a farm in Smallville, Kansas. However, he grew to like baths a lot once married to Diana.

Diana shook away the last memory of her bath with Kal and rose out of the circular tub. Once out, the tub drained itself and began self-cleaning.

Diana dressed herself in a black, flowing dress with only a gold belt and gold choker that hooked up the top part of her dress. She attached her black bracelets engraved with her husband's famous 'S' symbol to her wrists. Her gold lasso attached to her belt, was the only semblance of her famous red, white and blue uniform. Diana parted ways with her once famous uniform at Kal's death.

Less than a handful of times, Diana left her home and returned to the world as Wonder Woman and when she did, she wore a new uniform. Black pants and a black tank shirt with silver bracelets engraved of Kal's symbolic S. Not many people were enthusiastic about the change in uniform, particularly the men who preferred a more flesh revealing Wonder Woman than a covered up Wonder Woman. Not that Diana cared what they or anyone thought.

Diana entered the kitchen where Kalex was making breakfast. Taking her seat at the table, Diana smiled at the robot that resembled her late husband and kept her company in the Fortress.

"Good Morning, Princess Diana." Kalex placed breakfast before Diana. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected."

Kalex wasn't sure how to take that. He was a robot after all and knew little of human emotions. "While you were exercising this morning, Donna Troy called to say she was coming by."

Donna was her most frequent visitor. Batman gave up coming by as he saw his case to get Diana to return to the Justice League fail one too many times. Batman faced Doomsday and was lucky to be alive. He missed being paralyzed by inches and it was a year before he was in top form again. J'onn came by not to get Diana to return to the Justice League but to see a friend. She knew he wanted her to return but he respected her decision to leave the group. Donna's visits weren't as easy to predict. Donna would come by to get Diana to return to the Justice League, return home to Themyscira instead of staying at the Fortress or just to see her.

"What time should I expect my sister?" Diana asked.

"She said she will be coming by noon."

That gave her two hours. "Escort her to the Weapons Room when she arrives."

After breakfast, Kalex took away Diana's plate and returned with food for the animals in the alien menagerie. "Will you need me to help you feed the animals, Princess Diana?"

"No, thank you, Kalex. I shall be alone until my sister arrives." She needed that time alone to mentally prepare herself for Donna's arrival.

* * *

Donna arrived at the Fortress at noon as she told Kalex. The robot that resembled her late brother-in-law escorted her to the Weapons Room where Diana was conducting a check of the weapons Kal collected over the years.

_Still wearing black_, Donna observed of her older sister. "Hello, Diana."

Diana turned to the voice of her sister. No smile, just a look of acknowledgement before going back to the checking the energy readings of a gun Kal kept after a battle with a Khund. "Hello, Donna. What brings you here today?"

"Do I need a reason to see my sister?"

At that, a faint smile crossed Diana's face. "No. Of course not." She locked the gun and placed it back on its holder. "But more often than not, you do."

Her sister knew her so well. "Well, I should skip the pleasantries and get straight to the reason of my visit. Diana, you can't continue to live your life like this."

Diana pulled out a spear from its glass case. She turned on the spear, watching sparks of electricity crackle from its sharp end. Pleased it was still functioning, Diana turned it off and placed it back. "And how am I living my life?"

"Stuck in a rut like a hermit," Donna said. "It's been two years since Kal's death. It's time to move on; to be a part of society again."

"You forget I grew up on an island isolated from society for years before I came to this world as Wonder Woman. What does it matter if I retreat from that world for two years or more if I like?"

"Because it isn't just this world you have retreated from. It's our home you're isolating yourself from as well. You remember it, don't you? Themyscira."

Diana was complacent, "I've been home."

"One time in the past six months. The rest of your time you've spent here, isolating yourself from this world; from everyone who loves you."

"Not everyone," Diana murmured.

Donna's gaze softened on her sister. "No, not everyone." This place. This Fortress of Solitude kept her sister close to the man she loved. "Kal wouldn't want you to live like this. We all loved him, Diana."

"Not the way I love him," Diana said.

Donna sighed. "No, but Kal wouldn't want you staying in your home like this. You need to be out with the Justice League, fighting crime, saving the world, spreading your message of peace."

"The world has been saved. Doomsday has been neutralized and any other disasters and crimes that have happened since then has been taken care of by the Justice League without me. Mara has taken over my ambassador duties and is doing a fine job."

"You may feel the Justice League and the Embassy doesn't need you but you are wrong," Donna argued. "What about Themyscira? You are the princess."

"So are you," Diana retorted. "If anything happens to me, I know you can take my place. Besides, I've come home when needed."

Donna sighed. Her sister could be so stubborn. "You've thought of everything then. You've resigned yourself to staying here?"

Diana checked another weapon. "My place is here."

"No!" Donna argued. "It's with the Justice League! You are their leader now that Kal is gone!"

"The fact the Justice League has continued in spite of my absence proves you don't need me."

"And you don't need to stay in this prison you call a Fortress! Kal called this place his Fortress of Solitude. Now that he is gone, you're gonna take his place?"

Diana turned away from Donna not answering. Looking into a glass cabinet of inventions Kal started but never finished, Diana's eyes fell on one particular device.

Donna saw her sister pull out a device from the glass cabinet she never saw before. The way Diana gingerly carried it to a table showed it had great significance to her. Parts of the device looked familiar as if they were taken from another mechanism and conjoined together.

"What is that?" Donna asked.

"Something Kal was working on before his death," Diana answered. "Kal liked to experiment. He grew up on Earth with farmer parents but he was still a scientist like his biological parents. That was why he left the Daily Planet. He couldn't deny who he was."

Donna picked up the instrument and examined it before placing it on the table again "It looks familiar. Why?"

"Parts of two powerful off world instruments created this," Diana explained. "Even though it was damaged and parts irreplaceable, Kal kept the transit device the Crime Syndicate used that allowed them to travel to different Earths. Orion gave Kal a spare boom tube to use."

Donna understood. "Kal was trying to recreate the transit device. Why?"

"Kal called it the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger. From our understanding, there are fifty-two Earths. Kal wanted to travel and study them. Kal also said if there was a crisis where we would have to evacuate the Earth, he wanted a backup planet where we could get to in short notice. He thought he could find one among the different Earths."

That made sense to Donna, especially given what happened to Kal's birth planet.

"Donna, do you wonder if there are other versions of us on these other Earths? Other versions of Kal and me?"

Donna grew suspicious of Diana's words. "I'm sure there are, but it doesn't matter. You can't interfere in their lives or their world." Donna was worried. "Are you continuing Kal's work on this to do that?"

"No. If there are other versions of myself with Kal, I would never interfere with that." Diana was angry, insulted. Why would she come between another version of herself and her love? She didn't want anyone to feel the pain she was experiencing. "I can't believe you would ask me that. I only wondered if there are other versions of myself with Kal who made it; had a family."

"Oh." Donna's eyes fell to Diana's stomach. A child would help ease the pain in Diana's heart. "You can't wonder, Diana. You can't live in the past or through other versions of yourself. You have to face the future. A future without Kal."

"What if I don't want to?" Diana said cryptically.

Donna slapped Diana across her face. "Stop it! You think you're the only woman who has lost her husband? Damn it! You're Princess Diana of the Amazons! You are Wonder Woman! You are the epitome of femininity. Your strength and wisdom inspire women, gets them through the toughest of times. All those times you comforted women who lost their husbands, their children; women who didn't have anyone but themselves to lean on. Are you gonna say those words were empty?"

"No, but he wasn't just any man who died." Diana's voice grew stronger. "He was Superman. _My husband_! Everyone on this planet knew who he was! They knew all the good he did! All the lives he saved and when it came to bringing justice for his death, the very people he protected turned their backs on him! They let Lex Luthor get away with murdering him! He created that monster Doomsday and _they_ let him go! All Kal's fight in what he called the never ending battle, all Kal's noble deeds for the people of this planet and this is how they repay him! By letting his murderer go?"

It was unfair. Donna couldn't believe it either when the jury came back with a not guilty verdict. Diana was too shocked to react to the news. Flash lashed out, calling Luthor a murderer and vowing he will get his. "The courts found Lex Luthor innocent due to his paying off members of the jury no doubt but he was not a free man for long. He was killed by a zealous Superman fan."

After Lex Luthor was acquitted, he left the courtroom with his lawyers and bodyguards, smug of his victory when shots rang out and he was struck three times in the chest. The killer was a zealous Superman fan posing as a cameraman with the gun inside his camera. As soon as he got a clear shot, he fired on the business tycoon and surrendered to the cops in the courthouse.

"And that man is spending life in prison." Diana shook her head. "For killing the man who killed Superman." Diana sighed. "I just don't have it in me to deal with that world anymore."

"_That _world?" This was worse than Donna thought. "Diana, you're sounding like mother. She and our sisters retreated from this world. Are you going to do the same? Retreat to this Fortress?"

Diana couldn't meet her sister's eyes. "This place holds comfort and heartbreak. Kal's presence is strongest here. I…. I can't leave."

"Keeping yourself in this place won't do you any good!" Donna wanted to smack Diana again but she knew it wouldn't do any good. "How long do you plan to mourn his death? Forever? Well, I won't have it! I won't let you stay here, locking yourself in an immortal prison, clinging to someone who is no longer here!"

Donna grabbed Diana's arm and Diana yanked her sister's arm away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you away from this place. You are going back to Themyscira and you are going to stay there. You need to be with mother and your sisters. Not here!" Donna reached for Diana again only to receive a punch from her older sister.

"I will return to Themyscira when I want. Not before!"

Donna wiped the blood from her lips. "At least I know you still can throw a punch. One can wonder having locked yourself up here for two years."

Diana held her arms up, setting up her stance. By the sharp look in her blue eyes, Donna could see the eyes of a warrior still lied in Diana. Every part of her body was protected and guarded. Donna knew Diana would be ready for her no matter how she attacked.

But having being up here in this Fortress for two years, did Diana still have the skills? Besides, Diana was in a dress. Not much for swift movement or good mobility.

Donna threw a fist at Diana. Diana blocked it and punched Donna in her stomach. Donna lurched forward as the blow shocked her. Her sister wasn't holding back.

Diana grabbed Donna's hair and slammed her face into Diana's knee. Diana was going to hit Donna again but Donna grabbed Diana by her waist, picking her up. Diana pounded Donna's back but Donna didn't let go and slammed Diana into a glass cabinet where the weapons were. Glass shattered and weapons scattered on the floor.

Diana caught a falling gun and pressed it at Donna's neck. Donna's hold loosened on Diana enough for Diana to break free and smack Donna across her face with a gun.

Diana saw Donna staggering back against the table where the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger laid. She wasn't fast enough to react. The table caught Donna but the jolt of her body knocked the trigger from the table. Diana saw the traveling device falling and lunged for it. It bounced once on the floor before Diana could catch it.

Donna recovered and saw Diana on the floor clutching the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger. Diana was defenseless. It would be easy enough for Donna to take Diana but she couldn't. She never saw her sister look so pathetic.

"Look at what has happened to you, Diana. In your grief, you are turning your back on your heritage, attacking me when I only want to help you. You are clutching something your dead husband worked on as if that's all you have of him. You don't, Diana. You don't. You have lost yourself. Please," Donna implored. "Please return home to Themyscira so you can be the woman you once were."

Tears fell from Diana's eyes. She looked down at the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger in her hands. Was Donna right? No. She hadn't lost herself. She was mourning her husband.

Kal.

Diana thought of her husband dying in her arms. The blood from his battered and beaten body spilling onto her. Watching him drawing his last breath in her arms, was too much for Diana. She wasn't new to seeing death. Just not her husband. She knew of death. Just never experienced it personally until her husband died.

Her husband. Her precious, loving, noble husband. Dead.

More tears fell. Diana dropped the trigger and buried her face in her hands.

Donna came around the table to see Diana sobbing softly. Donna shook her head at her sister. She was once a strong woman and now she was a shell of her former self.

Donna knelt by Diana and wrapped her arms around her. "Please come home with me. Let mother and our sisters heal you."

Diana whispered. "Give me one more day."

"Okay. I will." Donna kissed Diana's temple and left Diana alone.

Ten minutes later, Diana emerged from the Weapons Room. Searching for Kalex, she found him in Kal's lab doing his routine chores. "Has my sister left?"

"Yes."

"She is banned from the Fortress. Put up a defense shield. No one is to come to the Fortress unless I approve."

"Ban your sister?" Kalex, though he was a robot, was confused. He thought Donna Troy was a friend and welcomed visitor.

"Yes. Are you questioning my orders?" Diana snapped at the robot. Kalex had always done what Diana asked.

If a robot could look confused, Kalex was giving it his best impression. "No, of course not, Princess Diana."

Diana regretted her anger at Kalex. He was a loyal robot. He didn't deserve her anger. "I'm sorry, Kalex. I…. I guess I am not myself."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Kalex asked. It was his duty to serve his creator and since he was gone, his servitude was to his wife.

He was a sweet robot. Doing everything to please her; carrying his duty to serve her. He didn't deserve her anger. "Bring my lunch to the Weapons Room in an hour."

Diana left Kalex. She knew Donna was going to return with more reinforcements. Perhaps with the Amazons. Perhaps with the Justice League. The shield around the Fortress should hold them off. Diana wasn't going to leave the Fortress. It was her home now.

* * *

Diana returned to the Weapons Room. She picked the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger off the floor and laid it on the table. Examining it, she noticed it was damaged, could hear parts shaking inside. It may be damaged probably beyond repair but she would try to fix it.

"If only I spent more time with Kal as he worked on it."

Diana shook her head at herself. She wasn't sure of it when Kal was building it. She actually feared it would do harm than the good as Kal promised.

"_Are you sure this will work?" Diana asked. "It's risky blending different sciences, especially when they are from different worlds."_

_Kal stood over a table working on the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger. "Yes, but the Crime Syndicate Quantum Trigger was damaged in my fight with Ultraman and the only parts that could substitute would be from a boom tube from Apolkolips." _

_Diana hugged herself worriedly. "Still. Mixing science from those evil worlds. I fear nothing good can come from it."_

"_In the wrong person's hands," Kal said, "but I'm not an evil person. My intention for building this is pure and for science."_

_Diana knew that and so his words shook off some of her doubts. "It'll be fascinating to study other Earths. If this works," Diana was quick to add. "I hope we won't find any other evil versions of ourselves. I rather not deal with another Superwoman."_

"_I hope not either but on these different Earths, there will be several versions of us. Why, there may be an Earth where we are not together but with other people. One of us might not be on that Earth."_

_Diana wrapped her arms around Kal's waist and rested her head against his back. She loved holding him. "How tragic. For them to not know the love we have."_

_Kal chuckled. He turned around and hugged Diana back. "I'm sure they are happy with their significant others. You know we might go to an Earth where there are no heroes."_

"_Or an Earth where the dinosaurs still roam."_

"_Possibly. There are infinite possibilities, Diana. We might find an Earth where we have children."_

"_Family," Diana murmured happily. "Do you think it's possible for us to have children?" _

"_I don't see why not." He kissed the top of her head. "You want to try?"_

"_We haven't already?" Diana teased as her fingers rubbed the muscles outlining his suit._

_Kal took her fingers off his chest and pressed them to his lips. "Not hard enough."_

Two days later, Kal was dead.

Diana looked down at the trigger. "What am I going to do?" Diana said to herself. "I can't fix this. I don't know where to start." She sniffed as a tear fell. "And you were so close to finishing it."

Diana wiped away another tear. "No. I can't finish what you started but I could repair the damage."

Diana went to Kal's tool drawer, picking up the correct instruments to repair the trigger. It took Diana an hour to repair the damages. She had to improvise with some of the repairs, hoping she didn't make it worse. Done, Diana turned her back to the device as she put up the tools.

The Interdimensional Quantum Trigger pulsed. Hearing the odd sound, Diana turned. The trigger was glowing. Diana reached forward and touched it. The glow around the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger surrounded Diana. Her heart raced. What was going on?

Was it working or was it going to explode and take her with it? Take her to a possible death? The Crime Syndicate's trigger and the boom tube never made this sound before. Whatever was going to happen, it couldn't be good. The pulsing sounds grew louder and louder. She had to get rid of it. Now!

"Princess Diana."

Diana looked up as Kalex entered the room. He had her lunch for her.

Kalex was a robot but she didn't want him harmed. She held her hand out to him, ordering him to keep back. "Kal-" There was a flash of light and Diana was gone along with the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger.

Kalex stood alone in the room. He went over to where Diana stood. There was nothing of her left. Not a trace of clothing. A thread of hair. Even her lasso was gone. "Princess Diana?"

* * *

"….wake up. Wake up, please."

Where was she?

Diana's eyes were closed but she could hear a voice above her, calling her to wake up. Someone familiar. Someone dead.

_Is that what happened to me? Am I dead? Did the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger implode and take me with it? Was Kalex caught in the blast?_

"….please wake up." The voice above her pleaded.

_Oh, Gods, I am dead. I'm with you. _

Diana forced her heavy eyelids open. Her vision blurry slowly cleared. As her vision came to focus, she gasped in shock seeing the man holding her. Her beloved Kal was alive and back.

"Kal." Diana touched his face. "Oh, Hera, it's you."

The man who resembled her husband stared at her for a long moment. Half in shock, half in confusion. "How did you-" but he never finished.

Diana sobbed against him. "I thought I would never see you again. When you died…." her tears muffled her words.

"Died?" the man repeated. "I'm not dead. I'm alive like you."

"You're…" she broke off again. "You're alive?" Hope surged in Diana. Was it possible? It was a shock to the world when Superman died. Many doubted it was possible. Diana knew he exhausted himself. Was it possible he only needed to recuperate? But he had been gone two years. She buried him.

Diana pulled away to stare at his face. She ran her fingers along his face, familiarizing herself with his lips, his nose, and his cheeks. He felt warm and when she cried in his chest, she could hear the strong beat of his heart. "But how…" She stopped herself. "You're alive and that's what matters. I love you so much, Kal." Diana kissed the man she thought was her husband. Happy tears sprang from her eyes as her heart soared with joy at kissing her husband again. He was alive. They can resume their life again.

But something was wrong. When she kissed Kal, he always kissed back. Why wasn't her husband kissing her?

Diana pulled back to stare at the man. "Kal, why aren't you kissing me?"

What the man in her arms said next, made her heart drop. "Who are you?"

* * *

AN: This story is loosely based on an idea from JLA 25 and 26 where Vixen was transported to an alternate reality where Superman and Wonder Woman are married. Superman died fighting Doomsday. Wonder Woman left the Justice League, retreating to the Fortress of Solitude as she mourned Superman's death. So from that, an idea formed in my head and thus this story was created…


	2. Chapter 2

Only You

Part Two

Who was this woman?

Clark didn't know. What he did know was that she was absolutely beautiful. He never saw a more beautiful woman. Eyes bluer than the purest seas, ebony hair cascading down her shoulders in a midnight dress. She looked like a mythological goddess out of a fantasy novel.

Five minutes ago, he was in his barn feeding the animals when he heard a rumble in the cornfield. Since it was an unusual sound to his sharp ears, he went to see what was happening. The rumbles centered in the middle of the cornfield. With each rumble, the air contorted until he saw the form of a human figure. There was a bright flash of light that would cause a human to shield their eyes. Clark didn't have that problem. He saw a figure fall from the sky. He jumped to catch it and gently returned to the ground. In his arms, was a woman.

He saw a weapon of sorts in her hand and placed it aside. The last thing he wanted was to be attacked. Besides her beauty, Clark noticed the bracelets she wore. The black bracelets had the same insignia that was on his ship when he traveled to Earth as a baby. Was it possible this woman was Kryptonian?

Feeling a sense of urgency to learn more about this woman, Clark called for her to wake up. She awakened, turned to him, shocked, as if seeing a ghost. The shock faded into a warm smile of recognition. Then she called him Kal. A shortened version of his name given to him by his biological parents.

She cried, talked about losing him, thinking he was dead. He tried to correct her, get her to explain what she was talking about when she kissed him.

Shocked coursed through him for two reasons. One, this beautiful woman was kissing him and secondly, he could feel it. He kissed very few girls in his life. There was Lana, his friend and high school sweetheart. Lori, his girlfriend from college and women he dated socially in his young adult life. He felt something but it was too light to be anything more than a light caress. He was also too scared to press harder in the kiss in fear of hurting the women. He learned the hard way of letting his powers get out of control.

With this woman, he could feel her lips on his, feel turbulent emotions rushing through him. He wanted to kiss her back but was too afraid. What if he did hurt her? Clark remained where he was until the woman noticed something was wrong and pulled back.

"Kal, why aren't you kissing me?"

When he asked her who she was, she was even more shocked.

"It's me, Diana. Your wife."

_Wife? _"I've never met you before in my life."

Diana couldn't believe it. Her husband didn't recognize her? The sound of a bird flying overhead got her attention. Looking away from Clark, Diana became aware of her surroundings. She realized she was standing in a cornfield and in the distance, she saw a barn and a home. One she had not seen in years. "The Kent Farm? But I was in the Fortress…." She trailed off.

"Fortress?" Clark repeated.

Unsure of what was going on and feeling embarrassed for kissing Clark since he couldn't remember her, Diana pulled herself out of his arms. "Where am I?"

"As you said, the Kent Farm but how did you know this was the Kent Farm? How do you know my Kryptonian name?" He hesitated for a moment. "Are you Kryptonian?"

Diana remained aghast. Her husband really didn't know who she was. "I'm not Kryptonian. You know that I am an Amazon."

"Amazon?" From the mythological stories? Clark wanted to say but refrained from doing so. "I'm sorry but I never heard of you. I've never seen you before until now but you obviously think differently. You think I am your husband."

"I don't think. I _know_," Diana snapped. This was so frustrating. She was reunited with her husband after thinking he was dead but he didn't recognize her. "Maybe you came back and lost your memory in the process," she suggested. "But it doesn't explain why we are on the Kent Farm and not the For—That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The Fortress. The Fortress will jog your memory."

Diana jumped in the air, stunning Clark. She could fly? Like him? "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To our home!" she said and flew off. Clark followed her. He had to. Who knows where she was going and what he could find at this Fortress. He also wanted to know more about her and why she kept thinking he was her husband.

Having flown around the world, Clark knew the terrain of each state, each country. When he realized they were flying over Canada, he wondered just how far Diana was taking him. Further north, they would be in the Arctic and who would have a home there? He wondered. Certainly not him!

Much to his surprise, they _were_ going to the Arctic. Diana slowing down her speed in flight attested to that. Clark looked around the frozen tundra. He saw plenty of ice, snow and even a few polar bears, but he didn't see anything that would resemble a home.

Why? Why would he have a home—a Fortress-she called in the North Pole? Why would she want to live here? Why would anyone?

Diana looked around frantic, flying off in one direction and then the other. "This can't be happening," she said. "Where is it?"

"The Fortress?" Clark guessed. He couldn't imagine her looking for anything else.

Diana turned to him, her eyes wild. She looked on the verge on becoming hysterical. "Yes!"

Clark touched Diana, gently grasping her by her shoulders. He didn't know her but he pitied Diana. He didn't know what to think of her actions. He only knew he wanted to comfort her somehow. Gently, he told her, "Diana, this Fortress you're talking about doesn't exist."

"No," Diana shook her head in denial. "There has to be an explanation for this. Maybe my mother or the Oracle knows."

Before Clark could ask what an Oracle was, Diana was flying off again. With a sigh, Clark followed not sure where Diana was taking him this time but knew he should remain close to her.

Diana was flying fast but not too fast for Clark. He easily caught up and flew alongside her. "Where are you going? Where do your mother and this Oracle live?"

"Themyscira of course!" He forgot her home as well! It didn't matter she told herself. Once they were on Themyscira, her sisters will help him remember.

Only that wasn't to be, for Themyscira wasn't where it should be. There was nothing but the Atlantic Ocean for miles. Diana knew Themyscira's coordinates. She couldn't have been mistaken. Her home should be right here!

Clark looked around at the vast ocean. With his eyes, he looked for land but didn't see any. There was nothing but the Atlantic Ocean surrounding them. He faced Diana who looked completely lost.

"I…." she looked at Clark unsure what to say. "I don't understand. Themyscira is right here."

Diana looked so certain. Maybe she did believe her home was here but it wasn't. "Diana, there isn't any land as far as I can see and I can see as far as forty miles."

This couldn't be happening. First her husband didn't recognize her, then her home with Kal was gone and now here beloved island was gone. What was going on? Was this a test of her Gods? Was she going mad? Or …. "Where's the Justice League?"

Clark was once again lost. But he was getting used to it now. Whatever Diana said confused him. "Justice League?"

"Our friends. Batman. Flash. Green Lantern! Tell me _they_ exist!"

Finally! He knew what she was talking about. "There's nothing called a Justice League but heroes such as Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern do exist."

Diana felt some relief. At least her friends were here but why would Kal forget they were the Justice League. "Then all is not lost. We should go to them. Maybe J'onn will know what is going on."

"J'onn?" Clark was unfamiliar with the name. "Is he a new hero? There are so many I can't keep count, but you speak as if you know Batman, Flash and Green Lantern so well. Are you friends with them?" Maybe she was, Clark thought. Maybe she was in a battle and her memory was jarred or she was just plain loony.

The hope in Diana's eyes faded. Something just wasn't right. "Yes, and so are you, Kal. You're our friend and leader, but most importantly, you are my husband."

And he lost her again. "I'm not a leader of anything and I don't know anything about the Justice League. I'm just Clark Kent, farmer from Smallville, Kansas."

"No, you're more than that," Diana said to him. Kal was part of the Justice League. He was the leader but this man who called himself Clark didn't believe he was Kal, didn't know anything about a Justice League and she was beginning to believe him. Perhaps this man wasn't her husband. If he wasn't, then who was he and where was she? "Something's wrong. What's going on?"

Diana didn't look as if she was going to fly off again. For that, Clark was grateful because he didn't know where she would fly to next. "Maybe we should go back to my home and talk."

Diana didn't see she had any other choice. "Yes, I think you're right, Kal."

"It's Clark."

"What?"

"My name is Clark."

"But I thought…. " Diana paused not sure what to say or think. "Tell me this. Are you from Krypton?"

Clark considered if he should tell her. No one living knew of his special abilities. Well, except for Diana now but he only revealed part of his powers when he discovered she can fly. This woman also thought she was his wife, which meant she would be aware of his abilities and she knew of Krypton. She knew a lot more about him than anyone else. That alone made him tell her. "I was born on Krypton but I was sent to Earth as a baby where I was raised as Clark Kent. I go by that name."

"Oh." She was so used to calling him Kal. He didn't mind. He preferred she did. "I see. I'm so used to calling you… never mind."

* * *

Diana didn't say anything on her way back to the Kent Farm. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and confusion. Clark remained quiet as well, preferring they talk once they got to his home. They landed on the outskirts of the cornfield where Clark found her. Diana sat on the grass, drew her knees to her chest and buried her face.

Clark sat beside her. "What was the last thing you remember before coming here?"

Diana raised her head, thinking back. "I was in the Fortress. I was fixing the…" Diana looked around suddenly. How could she have forgotten? "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The Interdimensional Quantum Trigger. It was in my hands…." Diana put a hand to her chest as it all came together. Now everything was making sense. "Hera, it worked." Diana noticed Clark staring at her. She scooted away from him. "You're… you're not my husband. Kal is dead. You're not him."

Diana realizing Clark wasn't her husband should've been a relief to Clark but it wasn't. Her emotions were unpredictable. He couldn't tell if she was crazy or finally coming to her senses. "What worked? What are you talking about?"

"When you found me was there something in my hand? Something that looks like…." She struggled to find the right words. "A mini scanner with a trigger."

"Yes!" That did describe the device he found in her hand. "I left it in the field." Clark left her to retrieve it. Having walked the fields since he was a toddler and with his eyes, he easily found it and brought it back to Diana. "I thought it was a weapon. What is it?"

"Kal called it the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger. He used parts from the Crime Syndicate Quantum Trigger and the boom tube-" Diana saw that she was losing Clark. He had no clue what she was talking about. Simplifying it, she said, "This device travels between different dimensions. You see, I am from another Earth in an alternate universe. This explains why you didn't recognize me or why I couldn't find the Fortress or Themyscira." Diana sighed, heavily as it hit her on what she was saying. "They don't exist. On this Earth, _I _don't exist."

Clark was glad he was sitting. Otherwise, he might not believe what Diana was telling him. She was from another Earth? Another dimension? It didn't seem possible but Clark knew that could be the only reason for Diana being here and her reacting the way she did. He was relieved. She wasn't crazy!

"Can you get back to your world?" Clark asked.

Diana looked at the trigger in her hand and shrugged. She flipped the switches, squeezed the trigger, recalling how Ultraman activated the quantum trigger. Power flickered for a moment before dying again. "I'm not sure. It was damaged and I fixed it. When my back was turned, it started to pulse and the next thing I knew I was here. Until I figure out how to work this, I… I think I may be stuck here."

* * *

From his kitchen, Clark stared at Diana sitting on his sofa; pensive as she fingered the device that brought her here. She didn't belong here. She needed to return to her world but part of Clark didn't want her to go. At least not yet. He wanted to know her and the man he was in another universe.

Another dimension. Another Earth. Even though he believed her, Clark had trouble wrapping his head around that. He shouldn't, he chastised himself. He came to Earth in a spaceship as a baby and was raised as an Earthling. So, he should believe what Diana was telling him. Growing up on the farm, Clark didn't think of the possibility of alternate Earths. Now that he knew they existed, he wondered if his Earth parents were still alive in one. Perhaps they were alive in Diana's and maybe it was why Kal became the man he was and why he didn't.

Clark joined Diana on the sofa, carrying a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of water. "I thought you might be hungry."

Diana stopped fingering with the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger and reached for a sandwich. "Thank you." Realizing how hungry she was, she ate the sandwich more voraciously and went to the next one while Clark continued with his first sandwich.

They ate in silence. From the corner of his eye, Clark saw Diana staring at him. She thought he was her husband. Her _dead_ husband and she kissed him. She was probably as uncomfortable as he was feeling right now. However, he knew they couldn't be in silence forever.

"So, you are from another Earth?" Clark wanted to verify that again. "I thought there was only one Earth."

"There are fifty-two different Earths with alternate realities on each one. On my Earth, you, my Kal, is dead and apparently on this Earth, I never existed."

"And you were married to me, er, another version of me." Diana nodded. "So," Clark began uncomfortably, "how did I-he die?"

"Kal sacrificed himself saving the world from Doomsday. Doomsday was a monster Kal's enemy created using Kal's DNA and other dark science. The monster was unstoppable. We lost a lot of people that day but Kal's death was the biggest loss."

Especially for her, Clark thought as he saw the pain in Diana's eyes. "How long ago was this?"

"Two years ago." Diana wondered why he asked that.

So, she has been mourning her husband's death for two years. "What made you come to this Earth?"

"I hadn't planned to. Kal wanted to travel to different Earths to study them and look for a possible home in case we had to evacuate our Earth." Diana finished her second sandwich and reached for her third as she stared at the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger again. "Kal was close to finishing it when he died. I guess he was closer than I thought. I _have_ to get home."

Why Clark wanted to ask but held it in. "I will help you but I have to be honest. I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" Diana asked. "You're a scientist, aren't you? Didn't you study the crystals your parents left for you?"

"I have studied them but I am not a scientist. I am a farmer."

She heard him say that once before but she didn't think much of it. Now she was getting the feeling being a farmer was all he did. "So, you're not a superhero in this world? You don't use your powers to help others? You don't use the name Superman?"

"Superman?" The name was so foreign and yet felt so natural as if that should be his name. "Is that the name your husband went by?" Diana nodded. "He was a big hero?"

Diana smiled proud of her late husband. "The biggest. He was the greatest hero the world, the universe had ever known. A man with amazing strength, abilities he never abused and had the kindest, gentlest heart."

He was the perfect guy Clark thought wryly. "How did you two meet?"

Diana leaned back on the sofa, smiling as she recalled the moment she met Kal. "My mother, after so many years of isolating the Amazons from the rest of the world, decided to rejoin it. I was newly appointed as the Champion of Amazons and accompanied her to the United Nations in New York to meet with world leaders and Earth's biggest heroes. Kal was among the group that included Batman, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter and the Flash. I was eighteen, new to the world. I never saw a man before that day. As my mother and I were being introduced to everyone, my eyes fell on Kal's and his on mine. We…" she started to blush. "We couldn't take our eyes off each other."

Diana finished her sandwich. "I ran the Embassy with my mother and Kal was a frequent visitor. My mother was initially suspicious."

"Because you were eighteen and never saw a man before?" Clark guessed.

"Yes, and the Amazons history with men. It wasn't pleasant. My mother was ready to rejoin the world but she wasn't ready for her daughter to get involve with a man. Then there was the significant age difference between Kal and I. I was eighteen and he was twenty-nine."

"Twenty-nine?" He was only twenty-seven! "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-six. Kal was thirty-five when he died." She looked at him puzzled. "You're not that age?"

"No," Clark shook his head. "I'm twenty-seven."

"Wow. Even years are different in this world." Diana had a taste of her water before putting the glass down and continuing with her story. "For two years, Kal and I worked together, maintaining a professional relationship. He never touched me inappropriately, but I saw him looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking and I looked at him when I thought he wasn't looking." She shook her head amused. "He knew. He always did.

"When I turned twenty, I got enough confidence to tell him how I felt. He didn't deny his feelings for me but said we shouldn't be together because he was so much older and experienced and I was young with no experience and didn't know what I wanted. He felt the feelings I had for him were fleeting. So, I kissed him and he couldn't deny me anymore than I could deny him."

"How did your mother feel about this?"

"She was angry and deeply concerned," Diana admitted, "but she accepted it. In fact, she married us a year later."

Doing the math in his head, Clark realized Diana was married to Kal for three years before he died. "I'm sorry for your loss," Clark told her. However, at least she had someone. He never had anyone.

"Why did you ask about my relationship?" Diana asked.

"I was curious about him," Clark admitted. He reached for his glass. The water wasn't as cold as before. With a quick blow of his breath, the water was chilly again. "I wanted to know what type of man he was and if I could've been like him….if things were different."

"What things?" Diana sharply picked up his words.

"Nothing."

But Diana wasn't going to back down. "Clark, did something stopped you from being Superman here?"

Clark was quiet. Diana gave up waiting for Clark to respond until she saw him get up from his seat and walk to the mantle over his empty fireplace. "I never became a superhero. I never left Smallville," Clark confessed.

"Why not?" Diana followed Clark's eyes to what he was staring at. She saw him staring at a photo of the Kents and Clark as a teenager. "Clark?"

"Are they alive in your world?" Clark asked.

"No. The Kents were in their fifties when they found Kal. Jonathan Kent died when Kal was a sophomore in college." Diana joined Clark at the mantle. "Martha Kent died not long after Kal became Superman. Car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver. She died almost immediately. When did yours die?"

"When I was seventeen."

"How?" Diana saw Clark tensed. She touched his back, gently rubbing it the way she would rub Kal's when he was troubled. "You can tell me. I won't judge."

The feel of Diana's fingers on his back was soothing. He never had a backrub before. Never knew what it was like as he could hardly feel touches from humans. With Diana's soothing dulcet tones to tell him, he did.

"I….I killed them."

* * *

Battousai222: Nope. I peak with Brave New World. It's all downhill from here. ;) Based on the JLA story Diana did fall apart in a way. She left the JL after Kal died and retreated to the Fortress. So, I feel at liberty to play with that and explore it further before bringing her back to the Diana we know.

Hellacre: Yes, I know which scenes you want to get to but you have to be patient. :p

Unoaranya30: No, it's gonna take more than a bare chest to win this Diana over. How? Stay tuned.

Wonderbee: I'm holding my laptop tightly so it doesn't fall into your hands. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Only You

Part Three

Diana's hand dropped from Clark's back. "You _killed_ them?" That couldn't be right. He couldn't kill. Not even Kal killed except when it came to dealing with Doomsday.

"You're lying," she told him. "You couldn't have."

"I did."

Clark stepped away from Diana to get away but she got in front of him. She wasn't going to let him leave her. Not after he said that. "Tell me the truth. What happened to the Kents in this world? How did they die?"

He said too much, he thought. Maybe it was her being married to another version of himself that made him so comfortable with Diana to reveal something he thought he would take to his grave. He looked to Diana, saw the pleading in her eyes and decided it was just her.

Clark walked around Diana but she grasped his hand so he wouldn't get away. "Please tell me. I want to know."

There was something in her voice that washed a cool wave of comfort over him. She could tame the wildest animal with those dulcet tones. He tried to rebuff her. "If you think you can find your husband in me, then you're wrong. I'm nothing like him. I'm a murderer. I'm not a hero."

Diana came around to face Kal again. Much to his surprise, she was smiling. "He tried pushing me away, too, when he thought I wasn't ready to start a relationship with him. He thought he was protecting me. I don't need protecting. I've seen many horrors, Clark. I've witnessed the death of my husband. I can handle anything."

Still holding Clark's hand, Diana returned them back to the sofa. "Tell me."

She wouldn't stop unless she got the truth. Either he kept rebuffing her and ignored her persistence or he told her. He decided on the latter. "You should know before I learned I was from another planet, I knew I was different. I was a child prodigy. I could read at a fifth grade level at three years old. I graduated high school at fourteen. Colleges from all over the country wanted me to attend but I stayed close to home and attended Smallville University. Along with my sharp mind, I had my physical abilities, which I kept secret from the public. At the time, I didn't understand why but I obeyed my parents. By seventeen, I had all of my powers."

"How did the Kents take your abilities?"

"They were proud of the things I could do. They encouraged me to study my powers." Clark paused, unsure if he should confess what was on his mind, but decided to anyway. "It's silly but I thought I was their biological son. It was a blow to me to learn I wasn't."

"No, it's not silly. It sounds as if you and the Kents were very close." Diana could see the love Clark had for the Kents on his face. "Kal loved the Kents but he wasn't close to them as you were to your parents." Looking at the picture of a teen Clark with the Kents, Diana noticed they were younger than the Kents that lived on her world. Clark's parents looked as if they were barely in their forties. _Perhaps that is why Kal embraced his Kryptonian heritage so quickly when he learned he wasn't an Earthling. When Kal was that age, Jonathan and Martha Kent were nearing their seventies__._

Clark wanted to know why Kal wasn't close to the Kents as he was but decided he could ask that later. He had his story to tell. "I was sixteen and on summer break from college when my parents showed me the spaceship I came in. Everything changed for me that day. I went from thinking I was an above average human to a child from another planet being raised as an Earthling. I spent the rest of summer in the barn studying the crystals my biological parents left me and learning who I really was. I wasn't finished studying them when I knew what I had to do with my powers. I wanted to help others.

"Ma and Pa were supportive but concerned I was rushing into it. I wanted to start when I finished college but they felt I should give it a few more years. They thought I should learn more of the world and hone my powers more before I revealed myself." Clark shook his head at his past arrogance. "I was determined to have it my way. I was cocky then. Everything came naturally and easy to me. I never studied too hard for school and I didn't practice on my powers as much as I should've. I felt I was ready to take on the world."

Diana felt Clark tighten his hold on Diana's hand. She placed her other hand on his. "What happened, Clark?"

"It was the fourth of July. Pa bought a brand new grill for our barbecue. Ma often told Pa she rather he use a grill with charcoal and lighter fluid but not Pa. He loved using his propane tank for his grill."

Clark's voice wavered so he took a moment to get control of his emotions. "I offered to set it up. I…I did everything right. I had the gas of propane tank at the right level but it wasn't working. The charcoal wasn't lighting up. Ma and Pa came outside with the raw patties and hot dogs. As they were approaching me, the more frustrated I was getting that I didn't have the grill ready. Everything always came easy to me: my education, my powers. I catch on fast to everything so I didn't understand why the grill wasn't working. So, I thought I'd help it along by using my heat vision to light it up." Clark's voice trembled as he recalled his fatal mistake, "I wanted to apply a light dose of my heat vision but in my frustration it came out in full blast."

Clark closed his eyes as he relived the horrific moment in his mind. "It exploded. Everything was in flames in seconds including myself. I put out the fire as fast as I could with my freeze breath. When it was over, I saw part of the house was gone. I knew I was in trouble. I knew I would get a lecture on not practicing my powers enough and my parents would use this incident as leverage that I wasn't ready to be a superhero. I turned to my parents apologizing and that's when I realized they were closer to me than I thought." Clark buried his face in his hands. "God, I will never forget seeing their charred bodies."

Diana embraced Clark. She couldn't imagine the emotions churning through him and the guilt he was feeling. "It was an accident," she gently told him. "It wasn't your fault."

Clark pulled himself out of Diana's warm embrace. He didn't deserve it, he told himself. "It was and I didn't take responsibility for it. I was a coward. I was scared of what would happen to me if I were caught. Everyone would know about my powers and they would fear me."

"So, what did you do?"

"I called the police and told them there was an explosion at my house and my parents were dead. It's a small town so it took the police and fire department fifteen minutes to get to my house. I had more than enough time to change clothes and soil it to look like I fought the fire but I wasn't caught in the blast. I also changed the crime scene so the cops wouldn't suspect me. When the cops and firemen arrived, I told them I was in the kitchen getting food for the grill while Ma and Pa were outside when the explosion happened." Clark wasn't a person who lied and it scared him how good he was at it. "I did tell them one truth. I told them I put out the fire but I couldn't save my parents.

"Collaborating my story with the evidence they gathered at the crime scene, they figured it was an accident, Pa miscalculated and put too much heat to the grill. I let them think my Pa killed himself and Ma. I was such a coward and selfish."

"No," Diana gently told him. "You were young and scared. You didn't know what to do. You feared what would happen to you. There would've been no way for you to explain to them about your powers. They would've tried to lock you up, have the government perform tests on you. It's not a life you would've wanted."

"But it's a life I deserve. I deserved to be poked and prodded. I deserve every vile thing to happen to me." A tear fell from his eye. He didn't feel self-conscious to wipe it away. "I killed the two people I care about most in the world. If I killed them, how can I be certain, I wouldn't kill innocent people?"

"So you gave up."

Clark nodded, "I couldn't be a hero. I wasn't one. Real heroes own up to their mistakes and I couldn't risk hurting anyone with my powers again."

Diana wanted to pull Clark in her arms again but she felt he would push her away. "It was an accident, Clark. You can't keep blaming yourself and you shouldn't hold yourself back; not when you can do so much good. Have you worked on your powers since the Kents' deaths?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's enough."

_It probably was but in his mind, he doesn't see that. He lost his confidence. _"I know what it's like having to control my strength. So did Kal. I can help you. Would you like me to?"

Clark looked at her hopeful. "You would?"

"Yes. I can show you don't have to be afraid of your powers. You won't hurt anyone again," Diana promised him and added, "This can be compensation for me staying here."

Clark's face softened. "You don't owe me anything. I never told anyone the truth about my parents' death, and now that I have, I feel a heavy burden has been lifted and it's all thanks to you. I feel privileged having you here for as long you like." Diana smiled. She had a beautiful smile. How long would he see that smile he wondered? How long would she stay here before she found a way home? Did anyone know she was here? "You came here alone," he said to her. "Does that mean there won't be anyone worrying about you if they find you missing?"

Diana shifted uncomfortably. Talking to Clark, she briefly forgot about her world, her home. "Kalex is probably wondering what happened to me."

Kalex sounded like a man? Clark knew Diana was widowed but was it possible she found someone after her husband's death? "Who is Kalex?"

"Kalex is a robot Kal built. He's our assistant and friend. He's helped me take care of my home with Kal and he's been good company. My sister, Donna, will be worried about me, too. In fact, she's coming back to the Fortress to take me back to Themyscira." Diana felt a twinge of guilt of how her conversation with her sister turned out. "However, I told Kalex she was banned from the Fortress and no one is allowed entry unless I allow it."

"Why?"

"Donna wanted me to go back with her to Themyscira so I can properly mourn Kal. She felt I hadn't since I remained at the Fortress since his death. I gave up everything when Kal died," she confessed. "I gave up being an ambassador and being Wonder Woman."

_She gave up everything just like I have._ "I don't mean to pry but is Wonder Woman your superhero name?"

"Yes and you're not prying," Diana assured him. "You can ask my anything. Since I will be here a while, it is best we share our lives so we can understand each other better."

Her permission allowed Clark to say, "When I was thinking of being a hero, I considered having a double identity. Did Kal do that?"

"Yes. He was Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis but he wasn't happy working there."

"Why?"

Diana made herself more comfortable on the sofa. "Kal was only a reporter so he could know where he was needed most as Superman. The people were great to work with he said but he did have a problem with one. Lois Lane. He said she was two-faced."

"Lois Lane?" Clark couldn't believe it. "I know her! Well, I know of her. She has a news show on LNN."

Diana wasn't surprised to find Lois Lane in this world but she suspected the woman would be working for a newspaper and not television. "Hopefully, she's not like the Lois Lane Kal knew. Kal said Lois looked down on him because he was from a small town in the Midwest. She ignored him or any man that wanted to pursue her romantically but she gave Kal attention when he appeared as Superman. She tried to get a story out of him, flirted with him but Kal rejected her every time. He swore she got herself in trouble just so she could see him."

Clark thought the attention was nice. "Some people are flattered by such advances."

"Not Kal. Even if Kal was attracted to her, he knew relationships with humans wouldn't work for him. That doesn't mean Kal wasn't experienced," Diana went on to say. "Kal was very experienced when we met. As Superman, he was able to travel to other worlds, meet women who met his physical needs and had relations with them. One in particular was Maxima, Queen of Almerac. She was a crazy one," Diana laughed but Clark detected a slight annoyance in her voice. "Kal said she was quick tempered, arrogant and their relationship was more physical than anything else. Maxima wanted Kal as her husband but aside from being so mismatched, Kal couldn't leave Earth to be with her. Earth was his home. Kal ended the relationship and she was furious. She was livid to know he married me a few years later."

Diana smiled and it wasn't a fun smile, more like a victorious smile after a competitive match. "Several times she went after him but he rejected her. I ignored Maxima's petty remarks about me. I was above all that."

"Petty remarks?" Clark interrupted confused. "What could Maxima say about you?"

"She referred to my lack of experience with men and the lovemaking Kal had with me pales against the sex she had with Kal. She questioned my sexuality since I grew up with women and suggested I was only using Kal. She said anything and everything to get under my skin." Diana recalled the unpleasant occasions she had to meet with Maxima and deal with her, with and without Kal. Judging by her haughty behavior, it was no wonder why Kal couldn't have a serious relationship with her.

"Kal ignored her and encouraged me to do so as well. I never had to doubt Kal's loyalty. I knew he loved me and he was happy with our coupling but after a while, I had enough of Maxima and decided to shut her up once and for all. I fought Maxima and embarrassed her on her home planet in front of her people. Kal broke up the fight, apologized and rushed me to the Javelin so we could make a quick exit."

"Why did he apologize?" Clark asked. "Maxima was a bully. Pa always said to not start a fight with a bully but to finish it."

"Kal wanted to keep the peace," Diana explained. "The last thing we needed was an intergalactic war between Almerac and Earth. Kal didn't say anything to me on the way home. I assumed he was mad but when we got home, he wasn't." A rush of heat passed over Diana as she thought of the hours of the wild, intense love she and Kal had. She never thought Kal seeing her fight Maxima was arousing. Men.

Clark saw a blush form on Diana's face. He had a good idea why Diana was blushing. At least he and his double did have something in common but that was the only thing. Diana's Kal was more confident and experienced than him. Diana would never fall for anyone else less than that.

Clark cleared his throat. "So, when Kal learned about his Kryptonian heritage, how did he take it?"

"Kal embraced it. He cherished his Earth heritage, loved Jonathan and Martha Kent but Kal said even with the love of Jonathan and Martha Kent, he still felt alone and like an outcast. He said he didn't feel complete until he learned he was Kryptonian at eighteen. Everything became clear to him after that."

Clark didn't understand why but it bothered him Kal lacked the connection to the Kents in his world. He seemed to care more about his Kryptonian heritage than the Earth heritage he grew up with.

Diana's voice took Clark from his troubling thoughts. "When Kal and I married, we created the Justice League. Kal quit his job at the Daily Planet since the Watchtower could alert him to where he was needed on Earth. It also gave him more time to work on his Kryptonian science."

"What about money?" Clark asked. "How was he financially able take care of himself and you, and with the Kents dead at this time, what happened to the Kent Farm?"

"Kal had his Fortress for years by the time we married. He sold his apartment in Metropolis and we lived at the Fortress for the remainder of his life. Having a home in the Arctic that operates on alien technology saves you from paying bills and taxes. As for the Kent farm, Kal sold it to Ben Hubbard. He was a good man and his family were friends with the Kents for years. Even though Kal gave all rights to him, Ben and his family share the profits they make on the farm with Kal and now me."

If they continued to share the profits with Diana, then…. "So, they know who Kal really was?"

Diana nodded. "Yes. They knew Kal was Superman." She noticed Clark frowning. "What?"

Clark ran a hand through his dark hair. "I don't know. I never hear you call Kal Clark but it was his name as well. The Kents gave him that name. Everyone knew him as Clark."

"Clark Kent was Kal's Earth name but he preferred Kal. It was the name given to him by his birth parents. He wanted to honor them by taking that name back. Why wouldn't he use the name given to him by his birth parents?"

The slight infuriation in Diana's voice was loud and clear to Clark. "I'm sorry," Clark apologized. "I know my birth name is Kal-El. I'm so used to Clark and I'm comfortable being Clark, I wouldn't think to change my name, even knowing the truth, but I'm not Kal so…" he let the rest of his statement hang.

Suddenly, Clark tensed and went to his door. Diana followed him, "What's wrong?"

"My animals in the barn. They're a little rowdy." He slapped his forehead. "Oh, I was in the middle of feeding them when you arrived. I forgot about them."

"Let's feed them then. I can help you," Diana offered. "I'm good with animals."

Clark didn't doubt that. "One of your powers?"

"Yes. I was blessed with empathy with animals. Kal said I didn't need my gift. He said my smile would calm the wildest animal."

_I believe it._ Clark opened the door for Diana and led her to his barn.

* * *

On Themyscira, Hippolyta sat on the divan, listening to Donna's encounter with Diana. It sadden her to hear how her eldest daughter was grieving her husband, how she turned on her sister when she was trying to help her.

"I blame myself for this," Hippolyta cursed herself.

"This isn't your fault, Mother."

"Yes, it is," Hippolyta couldn't shake the guilt. "Diana was eighteen when I brought her to that world. She was so young, innocent and full of optimism. She never met a man before and she laid her eyes on Kal-El…." She shook her head at herself. "I should've gotten someone else to come with me to Patriarch's World, shouldn't have had that tournament."

"No, you needed the strongest and wisest Amazon," Donna told her mother. "That was Diana. You didn't expect Diana to fall for a man. None of us did, but she did. It was fate."

Fate? Hippolyta cursed the Gods for bringing such sadness to Diana. "It was fate my daughter fell in love with a man only to have her heart broken by his abrupt death? Is it fate my daughter locked herself in that ice home, away from her friends and family?" Hippolyta yelled. "For what? What could fate possibly have in store for her by making her suffer so?"

"I don't know," Donna didn't understand it herself but she still had hope. "Maybe the Gods have finally listened to our prayers. Diana has listened to me. She realizes she needs help and has agreed to return home."

Hippolyta was doubtful. "If that is true, why didn't Diana come home with you?"

"She needed one more day."

Hippolyta scoffed. She knew the truth. She knew her daughter better than Donna knew her sister. "What would Diana find in one day that will motivate her to leave the Fortress when two years of mourning Kal wasn't able to do so? I fear when you go to her tomorrow, she will not come with you."

Donna wasn't so quick to give up on Diana; not when she was so close to reaching her. "Then I'll enlist the Justice League. I'll get Batman and J'onn to get Diana."

Hippolyta wasn't as confident in Batman as Donna was. "Batman is a human. He can't defeat my daughter if she fights him and last I heard from you, he gave up trying to get Diana out of the Fortress."

"Maybe he will be willing to try again once he knows Diana wants to come home."

Hippolyta admired Donna's will, but she knew Diana. Diana would not leave without a fight. "I pray you are successful but I fear you missed your chance. You lost the element of surprise. You should've gotten Diana when her guard was down. When you came to her today, you should've had the Justice League then. Diana will be ready for you with the arsenal of that Fortress at her disposal."

Giving the advice of a queen, Hippolyta told Donna. "If you want to regain any sense of surprise, you will get the Justice League to the Fortress now and not wait for tomorrow."

* * *

"No!"

Donna's shoulders slumped at Bruce's refusal to join her. Donna went to J'onn first and he agreed to get Diana. Donna was bringing J'onn along with her because of his strength and telepathic abilities. She wanted to bring Bruce because she thought he could reach Diana as Bruce was, next to Diana, Kal's best friend.

"Bruce, if there was any opportunity to reach Diana, now is the time."

Even though it was two years since Bruce took on Doomsday and a year since his recovery, Donna knew Bruce wasn't the same. His body wasn't the same anymore. He was almost paralyzed from his battle with Doomsday and needed pins inserted into his spine. Even now, there was a slight limp to Bruce's walk.

Bruce was back as Batman again, but he wasn't taking the biggest risks anymore. He was leaving that to Dick Grayson and Tim Drake: Nightwing and Robin respectively.

"Diana needs to realize she needs help on her own," Bruce told Donna. "Not by you. Otherwise, she will never admit she needs help."

"If she resists, we'll take her by force. Diana is strong but she can't stop J'onn and me if we take her together. Why are you holding back?"

"Perhaps it has to do with Batman dealing with anyone stronger than him," J'onn surmised.

Bruce glared at J'onn. "Reading my mind?"

"I didn't have to," J'onn said. "Ever since you recovered from your injuries due to Doomsday, you've stayed in Gotham and taken on criminals in your city. Just as Diana hasn't gotten over Kal's death, you haven't mentally recovered from your battle with Doomsday."

Bruce flinched. The remark was too close to home. "I haven't recovered mentally? I'm afraid to take on people stronger than myself?" Bruce pulled the cowl over his head. "You want to get Diana. Let's get her but don't say anything when I tell you, she will put up a fight."

* * *

The Batjet flew alongside the Javelin as it neared the Fortress of Solitude. Batman was nervous. He _was_ worried Diana would fight instead of coming with them easily. The last time he saw her was six months ago, and Diana was so deep in her loss Bruce knew she wasn't ready to come out of it now.

As they neared the Fortress, Donna prepared to announce herself to Kalex when soft blue rays suddenly surrounded the Fortress. Diana knew they were coming. Batman had a bad feeling about this. "J'onn, Donna. The Fortress."

"We see it," J'onn's voice came over the radio. "There's a force field around the Fortress."

Batman cursed. "Diana was expecting us. My jet isn't loaded with armory to take down that force field."

In the Javelin, Donna opened communications with Kalex in the Fortress. The robot appeared on the small monitor. "Kalex, this is Donna. I have J'onn and Batman with me. We are requesting access into the Fortress."

"Princess Diana has ordered no one entry to the Fortress unless she's approves."

Batman who was listening from his jet said, "Perfect."

"But I'm her sister," Donna said to the robot. "She couldn't have banned me. I was just here hours ago."

Monotonically, Kalex said, "She mentioned you in particular."

While Donna dealt with the shock of her sister's actions, J'onn requested, "Could you tell Diana we are here?"

"No."

Angry, Donna snapped, "Why not?"

"Diana is not here."

"What?" Even Batman was surprised.

Donna cut off the channel with Kalex. She turned to J'onn. "He's lying. Diana wouldn't leave the Fortress."

"But why would Kalex, a robot, lie?" J'onn asked.

"I know Diana wouldn't leave the Fortress. Why would she ban us access to the Fortress if she was going to leave it?" Donna was more determined than ever to get in. "We're going in after her."

J'onn had a plan. "The force field ends a mile under the surface. I'll phase in to get inside and turn the force field off. You and Bruce keep Kalex distracted."

J'onn phased out of the Javelin and dived into the icy waters of the Arctic. Invisible, it was easy for J'onn to enter the Fortress.

"Fortress infiltrated," a computerized voice said overhead.

However, due to the sensors in the Fortress, he couldn't enter undetected. Seven robot clones of Kal quickly arrived to J'onn's area and surrounded him. One robot scanned J'onn. "Intruder is J'onn J'ones. Major weakness is fire."

All the robots' eyes turned red and fired the heat lasers from their eyes on J'onn. J'onn reacted quickly by phasing into the floor. He knew Kal made robot clones of himself but he didn't expect the robots to have any of his abilities or an account of his weakness.

J'onn searched through the Fortress for Diana with his Martian telepathy only to discover Diana wasn't in the Fortress. If she wasn't here, where was she? Other than her home on Themyscira and the Embassy, this is the only place Diana would be.

J'onn entered the Control Room where Kalex sat. Kalex rose not expecting the Martian. "You do not have access to be here. Princess Diana ordered it."

J'onn kept a safe distance from Kalex. He didn't want to harm the robot that was only following orders but would if he must. "I understand but Donna, Batman and I are not here to harm, Diana. We want to help her. I know she is not here. Where did Diana go?"

"Princess Diana has refused guests to her home without approval."

The robot had a one track mind. J'onn deduced the only way to get the robot to talk was promising to leave. "We will leave if you tell me where Diana is."

Kalex was silent. J'onn thought he was going to repeat his orders again until Kalex confessed. "I don't know where Diana is. She disappeared."

"Disappeared?" This concerned J'onn. "How? Did an enemy get to her?"

"No. She was in the Weapons Room when I was bringing her lunch and she disappeared."

J'onn tried to think of what weapon in Kal's arsenal would cause Diana to disappear. There were so many weapons in Kal's possession but there were none he could think of that would do that. A weapon could harm Diana, maybe even kill her but it wouldn't make her disappear. J'onn also knew Kal was an inventor. Perhaps, he was working on something before he died. Kal was an honorable man with a good heart but Kal didn't share anything with them unless he had to. The only person who knew everything Kal was doing was Diana. J'onn had to get in the Weapons Room to find out more of Diana's disappearance but he knew Kalex wouldn't let him in the room and he did give his word to leave.

"Did Diana tell you she was leaving or when she will be back?"

"No."

So, it was an accident. Diana had no intention of leaving, which means she could be in trouble. "How long was it since Diana left?"

"Six hours ago."

That would be not long after Donna left. "Thank you. My friends and I will not come back unless we have Diana's permission."

Donna saw J'onn leaving the Fortress, puzzled he didn't go through with his plans. She questioned him as soon as he entered the ship. "J'onn, why did you leave? The force field is still up."

"Let's go. Diana isn't here."

Donna refused to leave. "What do you mean Diana isn't there?"

"I checked the Fortress. Diana isn't there and it seems Kalex doesn't know where she is either. He said she disappeared in front of him in the Weapons Room. Do you know of any weapons or anything Kal invented that could do that?"

Donna's face turned white. "Oh, Gods. She did it."

"What?" Batman's voice came through the open channel. "What did Diana do?"

Donna explained what she knew about the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger to J'onn and Batman. "Diana said it wasn't finished. I knocked it on the floor in our fight! I left her crying over the damn thing."

"Maybe Diana was working on it when it came on," J'onn speculated. "From what Kalex told me, Diana wasn't expected to leave. It was an accident. She could be transported to an Earth where she needs our help."

"But how can we find her?" Donna asked. "There are fifty-two different kinds of Earth out there and we don't have our own Interdimensional Quantum Trigger."

"Then we'll build one," J'onn decided. "We'll get her back."

"Wait," Batman interrupted. "If Diana left with that trigger, she can find her way back. It's working after all. If she wanted to come back, she would've been back."

"Maybe she's stuck!" Donna argued. "Maybe she's waiting on us to help her."

"Or she might not want us to bother her at all," Batman countered. "Maybe she's happy where she is."

Donna couldn't believe Batman. He acted as if he didn't care at all. "How can you be so callous?"

"I'm thinking about this with a clear head," Batman said. "Before you make any decision on what to do, I think Queen Hippolyta should know."

"Think she will see your point?" Donna challenged.

"I think she will have a clearer head than you."

Angrily, Donna turned the Javelin around, going to Themyscira. Her mother will prove Batman wrong. She would want to find Diana as much as she. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Ben: Yep. I suck but it's fun to have evil cliffhangers.

Hellacre: Thank you. I'm having fun creating my universe here and going against tradition. I really like the universe I am creating for Clark. Hope I didn't bore you as I delve more into Kal and Clark and how different these two men are. ;)

Shiro: No, this isn't based Superman Revive. It's based on a JLA story a couple years ago where that Superman did die. :( No. Diana won't be wandering from Earth to Earth to Earth. She will only be on this different Earth with Clark.

Battousai: Oh, thank you. Brave New World is my favorite story. I love the plot and characters so much. I really love creating Kal. He was much fun to write. I kind of want to go back to the characters in that story set a few years down the line, but we'll see. The only thing that is borrowed from the comic story is Kal dying against Doomsday(it was never explained how he died), Diana leaving the JL and retreating to the Fortress. Everything else is mine.

Unoaranya: Kal certainly treated Diana like gold but he was a bit of Casanova before he met her. LOL! No Ultraman in this one. Thankfully.

Wonderbee: Well, I spent most of this chapter delving into the differences between Kal and Clark. The story should move a little faster now as it progresses more of what Clark's world is like and his relationship with Diana.


	4. Chapter 4

Only You

Part Four

Hippolyta sat on her throne listening to Donna, Batman and J'onn's excursion at the Fortress. The Queen of Themyscira wasn't surprised at the defense Diana put up but was surprised of her daughter's sudden absence and possibly transportation to another Earth.

"Donna, you saw the device. Did it show what Earth Diana went to?"

Donna shook her head. "No, Mother." The regret was evident on Donna's face. "I didn't get a good look at the screen."

That was disappointing news to Hippolyta. If they knew exactly where Diana was, it would make finding her easier. "So, Diana could be anywhere on _any_ Earth with different versions of us, good or bad or on another Earth where no human exists due to the unnatural elements."

"Exactly!" Donna was pleased to see her mother was on her side. Not that she had any doubt. "That's why we have to build our own Interdimensional Quantum Trigger and get Diana back. Diana could be in danger."

"Or Diana could be happily spending time on the other Earth with another Kal," Batman interceded. "The Interdimensional Quantum Trigger works. Diana used it to leave. If she were in trouble, she would've return."

"I don't agree," J'onn put in his voice. "From what Kalex said, Diana left unexpectedly. Kalex doesn't know what happened to Diana or when she will be back. Diana would leave without telling _us_ anything but she would not leave without telling Kalex anything."

"No, Diana wouldn't," Hippolyta reluctantly agreed. "She's grown very fond of that robot. He has been her only companion in that Fortress and he looks like Kal-El." The queen didn't hide the bitterness in her voice. She found it insulting Diana remained in the Fortress with a robot that looked like her deceased husband instead of returning home to her mother and sisters.

"If she met another Kal," And Bruce was certain Diana did, "I believe Diana wouldn't think about returning. Her only focus would be her and the new Kal."

There was that possibility, too. Hippolyta saw the depression Diana sank into after Kal's death; saw her retreating to the Fortress in a foolish attempt to still be in contact with her husband, and as her mother, Hippolyta did nothing.

"The next course of action is obvious," Donna said, "we have to build our own transit device and find Diana."

"Do you have the parts to make one?" Hippolyta didn't think they did. "You told me Kal-El built one combining parts from a Boom Tube and the Crime Syndicate's transit device? If you had all the parts, Kal-El wouldn't have reduced himself to using parts from two different worlds."

"No, we don't have the parts," J'onn confirmed with Hippolyta. "In fact, Kal had the only transit device from the Crime Syndicate. I rather not make an attempt to go back to that universe and retrieve one. They don't need to know we are without both Superman and Wonder Woman. We could go to Apokolips and retrieve a Boom Tube from Orion. He rules Apokolips now that Darkseid is dead."

"What does he rule?" Hippolyta asked pitifully. "A world of broken people still wishing for Darkseid's return even though he has been dead for years. It's an insult to all Orion and Kal-El did to free them." Hippolyta sighed, washing her hand of the matter. They weren't here to discuss that. "The Boom Tube will provide half of what you need to create another Interdimensional Quantum Trigger. Without the Crime Syndicate's transit device, how do you plan to make another one?"

"We'll pool together Amazonian, Martian, Earth and any other type of technology. I will do what it takes to find my sister."

Hippolyta admired Donna's bravery and determination but her emotions were clouding her from seeing the clear picture. "Even if you are able to create a transit device, how can you find _our_ Diana on fifty-one other Earths?"

"It's only fifty-one Earths. Not fifty thousand, Mother." Donna felt the support she thought her mother had in her fading. It frustrated Donna to see the lack of determination and passion in finding Diana by her mother.

"Yes, and on each of those Earths, there's another version of Diana, another version of you, Donna, another version of Batman, J'onn and everyone else with different personalities, different lives. Have you considered the consequences of running into your doppelganger? How it could alter their lives? _Your_ lives?"

"No," Donna admitted. Her only focus was finding her sister. "But we can be very discreet in searching for Diana. They wouldn't know we were there."

How positively impossible, Hippolyta thought. "And Earth is a very big planet to discreetly look for one person who could not want to be found."

All arguments were made on looking for Diana. It was time for Hippolyta to voice her decision on the matter. "I am inclined to agree with you all. Diana may need help, but Diana may _not_ need help and is enjoying herself on another Earth with a replacement for Kal-El. Diana has closed herself off from everyone since her husband's death. It's hard to say what goes on in her mind now. Donna, you told me the fates may still be in play with Diana. I wasn't persuaded to believe it before but given what has happened to Diana, I am now. Perhaps it is fate Diana goes on this journey, to return to the woman she was."

"Are you…." Donna couldn't believe her mother. "Are you saying we do nothing?"

"We did nothing for two years," Hippolyta reminded her daughter. "For two years, we let Diana stay in the Fortress alone. I told myself Diana needed time alone to mourn her husband. Perhaps, on some twisted level, I was punishing Diana for marrying Kal-El." Hippolyta understood the irony of her words since she was the one who married Diana and Kal-El. She didn't need to see the look on Donna and J'onn's faces to know they would be shock by her confession. Batman, as always, maintained his cool.

"I married Diana and Kal-El but a part of me still holds a grudge against men for what they did to me and our people. Even with the Embassy, I still can't shake the pain and humiliation that was done but I knew we had to open relations with Patriarch's world, so I pushed it aside. I never expected Diana to fall for a man. I knew Diana would get her heart broken by Kal-El and when she did, she would deal with that punishment alone. I felt it was the only way she would learn."

"Diana's heart was broken by his death," Donna said, still shocked at her mother's confession; shocked her mother's heart was still cold to men, even her son-in-law. "Kal did nothing to deliberately hurt Diana. He loved Diana. He worshipped her."

"But even in death, he still hurt her and I felt Diana had to deal with that alone." Guilt painted Hippolyta's face. "It took me much too long to see the fault of my actions. We should've taken Diana away a month after she locked herself in the Fortress. Perhaps, we still would've had a chance to reach her. Going after her now and bringing her back, if that is possible, will not help us reach her."

Donna loved and respected her mother. She never raised her voice at Hippolyta until now. "How can you say that? This is your daughter! You do not give up on your child!"

Donna's outburst didn't upset Hippolyta. She was cool and controlled as always. "I know that and my motherly instincts want nothing more than to go after Diana but I missed my chance. Diana needs to be away from all she knows to find herself again. The strong, resilient Diana is still there. Diana will find that woman again on her journey. That Diana will return to us."

Decision made, Hippolyta stepped down from her throne. "If there is nothing else, I have other matters to attend to."

Donna was still in disbelief of her mother's words as she, Batman and J'onn left the throne room. Her mother didn't want to find Diana. She would let Diana return on her own accord. Hippolyta may be content to wait until Diana returned but Donna wasn't.

"I don't care what Mother says. She's wrong. I will find Diana even if I have to do it myself."

"Don't look to me to help you," Batman said. "I have Gotham to look after." He continued on out of the palace leaving Donna and J'onn alone.

Another disappointing setback. Donna turned to J'onn. "What about you? Are you giving up on Diana, too?"

"Kal was a very good friend to me and I let him down not looking after his wife. I lost my family and I did not help Diana in her period of mourning. If I had, maybe it wouldn't have come to this. I will atone for my mistake," J'onn vowed but warned Donna, "It won't be easy. It may take weeks or months to find the right parts and build our own Interdimensional Quantum Trigger."

"I don't care. Like I said, I will do what it takes."

* * *

Diana blinked in the warm glow of sunlight. She opened her eyes to find herself in a bed that wasn't her own. A patchwork quilt covered her body instead of white cotton sheets. The walls, a pale blue, were covered with landscape pictures of the countryside while she was used to awakening to a pristine wall with holographic images of her and Kal.

_It wasn't a dream. I'm really on another Earth._

She smiled. For the first time in two years, Diana didn't in lay bed for an hour, contemplating over her loss. She _wanted_ to get up and when she did, she spotted a new set of sheets at the foot of the bed. It wasn't cotton. It was red satin. She told Clark about liking satin sheets last night. She mentioned it in passing. She didn't think he would actually get it for her.

_He must've flown to an open store last night to get this for me. He's sweet just like Kal. _

Diana got out of bed, wearing one of Clark's denim work shirts. Since Diana only had her dress, Clark gave Diana his shirt to sleep in and offered to take her to town to get some clothes.

Diana changed the sheets on the bed and when she finished, the smell from the kitchen drew her downstairs. She found Clark in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Diana stood at the bottom of the steps, watching Clark in quiet fascination.

He was standing over the stove, flipping pancakes in his blue jeans and a sleeveless white tank shirt, dusty from farm work he did while she. Just like Kal, Clark's body was rippled with muscles. _Just because he's not Kal, it doesn't mean they would be physically different. _

Kal always had a spit curl over his forehead. Diana would always push it away and if Kal didn't put it back, it would fall back over his forehead as if it belonged there. Clark didn't have a spit curl. She didn't think he would want one either. Unlike Kal, Clark didn't appear to want to adopt the Kryptonian ways of his birth parents and appeared content with the life his adoptive parents left him.

However, just like Kal, Diana knew Clark was aware of her presence but pretended to not notice. Kal did the same thing and it was always her to open the conversation between them.

"It smells good."

Clark looked to Diana, pausing the moment he saw her. He gave her his shirt last night but never saw her in it. Now he did and was slowly drinking her in. His eyes went from her legs to her face and when he caught Diana looking at him, Clark guiltily looked away, embarrassed for gawking at her.

"Uh, um, good morning." Clark focused on the food cooking on the stove. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Thank you for the sheets. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted you to be comfortable. Have a seat," he told her. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Diana took a seat at the polished, wooden table. Fresh orchid flowers rested in the blue vase at the table's center. The flowers' strong fragrance teased her nostrils. Clark's home was airy, spacey and filled with warmth and life. Plants hung around the house, sunlight flittered through the rooms, animals roamed outside in the barn. It left Diana thinking of the Fortress. It didn't have any windows or sunlight entering the home. The Fortress had its own natural light with each room different than the other. It could be a maze if one didn't know it as well as Diana. And the only animals they had besides Kal's alien menagerie were the polar bears.

_How would Clark feel in the Fortress?_ Diana pondered that questioned as she stared at Clark. _I can't see him feeling at home there._

Clark felt Diana's eyes on him the moment she entered the room. Still comparing him to Kal he figured. Clark tried to not let that get to him but it did. Flipping off the dials on the stove, Clark fixed his and Diana's plates: pancakes, round sausage patties and eggs. When he turned to Diana, he saw her sitting at the table smiling at him.

"What is it?"

Diana watched Clark approach with breakfast for them. He placed Diana's breakfast before her and took his seat. "Nothing." She poured syrup on her pancakes. "It's… well….."

"Come on," Clark urged Diana, "Tell me."

"I didn't know you cook." Diana cut a piece of the yummy pancake and put it in her mouth. "This is good."

"Why would you think that?" Clark asked, "I live by myself. How else will I eat?"

"Kal didn't cook," Diana said. "He could but he left it to Kalex to do the cooking while he focused on his experiments and the Justice League. I know you don't have robots. I assumed you would have a part-time maid."

Not only Clark was taken back, he was insulted. Why have a robot do something he can easily do? "So, only your robot did the cooking? Kal never cooked. _You_ never cooked?"

Diana shrugged as she put another slice of pancake in her mouth. "No. Kal would never allow me to cook. He said princesses shouldn't have to cook. My mother didn't allow it either when I was growing up. I did learn how to hunt on Themyscira."

"So, you don't know how to cook?" Clark wanted that clear.

Diana shook her head, not ashamed or embarrassed by that fact. "No, not really."

That just wasn't right to Clark. A woman Diana's age not knowing how to cook? Her husband and mother wouldn't allow it? "I'm going to teach you how to cook."

Diana raised her eyebrows, "You are?"

"You need to learn how to cook. What if Kalex stops working? You wouldn't be able to feed yourself."

"I could make myself something," she defended herself. She wasn't incompetent but she understood what Clark was saying. She relented, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn a few things."

Good. He was glad Diana didn't argue it. He was only trying to help her. "So, even though Kal knew how to cook, he never did at all?"

"He did. A few times, particularly, our anniversaries or some other special occasion he would cook for me." Diana smiled wistfully. "On our anniversaries and birthdays, it would just be us at the Fortress, a remote area of the world or another world where no one knew us. Nothing else mattered."

_She's still very much in love with him. _"Did you ever _want_ to cook for Kal?" Clark asked.

"I did… just to see what it would be like but it never happened." Diana shrugged. "I wanted to learn how to cook for myself, too. I just never got around to doing that either."

Outside, Clark heard the sounds of a familiar truck stopping in front of his house. _Oh, not now._

Lila Lewis walked up the steps to Clark's porch. In her right hand was a basket of her homemade banana muffins. She checked her hair and makeup in the window of his front door one more time. Clark Kent was such an elusive man. Every week she always came by with a fresh batch of muffins, cookies, a cake or pie. He would refuse the food but take it at her kind insistence. He told her he wasn't the settling down kind but Lila knew she could change that. Clark needed a woman like her to help him take care of his farm. She was amazed he could take care of such a vast amount of land by himself but seeing the muscles on him, she understood how he could.

Lila could cook and clean so she knew she could help Clark run the farm. She could definitely give him the loving he needs. She still had her looks, too. Lila considered herself very pretty with her red, thick, long hair, a nice bust size and shapely hips that still got attention. She also had a son who could use a man like Clark as a father and not that two timing, drunk Brad she married and divorced.

Lila opened a few buttons on her shirt. Nothing wrong with showing off the assets, she told herself, especially if it got her Clark. She rang the doorbell and patiently waited.

Clark heard the doorbell. He looked at Diana nervously. His guest would see her and it won't be pretty. Diana read Clark's nerves differently. "It's all right. I'm stuck here for a while anyway."

Reluctantly, Clark left Diana's side and went to the door, knowing Lila Lewis was waiting on the other end. He knew she wanted him but he wasn't interested in her. Lila was an attractive woman and if he was human, he would consider dating her but he feared what could happen to her if his powers got out of control.

Lila thrust her chest out as the door opened. Clark stood on the other end but he wasn't looking at her chest. "Good morning, Clark, I knew you were in the middle of breakfast, so I know you wouldn't mind if I drop my muffins off." She wanted to step inside the home as she always did but this time she was met with reluctance. Usually, Clark would let her come in, share whatever goodies she baked for him and she would be on her way but he was stopping her. "Aren't you going to invite me in? You always do."

"I'm sorry, Lila, but I have a guest."

"A guest?" Who? And why didn't Clark want her to see the guest? Then she saw her: a tall, dark haired woman stepping out of Clark's kitchen and wearing Clark's shirt. Jealousy struck Lila. "Well, well, who do we have here?"

Clark, seeing he couldn't hide Diana or block Lila anymore, stepped aside and let her in.

Lila entered, going straight to Diana. She looked the woman over. Was she a model or actress? She had the movie star looks with her dark hair and exotic sea blue eyes, long, sexy legs and a bust that couldn't be hidden in Clark's shirt.

_Are those real? I can certainly see Clark's attraction to the hussy._

The tall, ebony haired woman smiled and held her hand out. "Hello, I am Diana."

Lila took her hand and shook it begrudgingly. "I'm Lila. Nice shirt."

Diana looked down at her shirt, almost aware it was inappropriate for her to be wearing it. "Oh, Clark gave it to me."

"I see." Lila's emerald eyes shot daggers at Clark. "I wasn't aware you were with someone, Clark. Can't imagine why you would want to hide a beautiful woman like Diana here."

"He wasn't hiding me," Diana defended Clark. "I showed up yesterday. Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not," Lila said curtly. _But I could be if it weren't for you. _"Are you?"

Clark interrupted, "Diana's a friend. She is staying with me for a while. She… she doesn't have many clothes which is why I loaned her mine."

"Is she an on the run criminal?" Lila hoped that was the case so she could turn her in. "I can't imagine why she wouldn't have many clothes unless she's the type that hardly wears any." _Like a hooker._

Clark knew Lila would be upset but she hoped the woman would be subtle with it. "She could be less fortunate."

_Not with that face and body._ Lila smiled at Clark, "Then I can loan her some of mine."

"I thank you for the gesture," Diana said, "but I don't think my clothes would fit. I am a few inches taller than you and bigger in few areas."

_Yeah, a cup size. _Smiling politely at Diana, "Well, there's nothing wrong in asking." Turning to Clark again, "I don't remember you telling me about Diana."

"It might have to do with the fact Clark hadn't told you about me," Diana was patient with the woman. "I'm a friend of Clark's. He knew my husband."

"Husband?" Lila relaxed… a little. "And he doesn't mind you wearing Clark's clothes?"

"My husband passed away two years ago," Diana explained. "Things have been rough for me and Clark offered me his home and because of my situation, I don't have many clothes, but we are going shopping for clothes today."

"Oh, I see," Lila said stiffly. She should feel sorry for Diana but she didn't. "I'm sorry for your loss." Lila couldn't get her eyes off Diana in Clark's shirt. The story sounded believable but something wasn't right. "Well, I'm sure you and Clark want to get an early start on clothes shopping and get out of his clothes."

Seeing she wasn't going to get her morning with Clark and disliking being in Diana's presence, Lila decided to make a quick exit. "Well, I should go." She gave Clark the basket of muffins. "Enjoy. I hope to see you in town, Diana. We should get together."

"Perhaps, but I will be staying close to Clark for now."

Lila nodded stiffly. _Why doesn't that surprise me? _"I understand. Nice to meet you, Diana." Lila quickly excused herself.

When they were alone again, Diana said to Clark, "I'm sorry for appearing rude to her."

"No," Clark said. "She was pushy with her questioning you."

"More like scoping the competition." Diana was used to receiving looks like that from women, particularly Maxima.

"There is no competition." Diana wouldn't want him. If he had to settle for a woman, he could with Lila. At least she was interested in him.

"Oh?" Diana inquired. "You are attracted to her? I….I wasn't aware. I shouldn't have been…"

Clark didn't let Diana finish. "No, it's not that. Lila is a pretty woman but I can't be with her."

"Because of your powers?" _I should have considered Clark would have someone or at least pining for someone. _"I can help you with that. Once you get over your fear of losing control, you can date Lila. You won't be afraid to hurt her."

That wasn't the reason Clark wanted to say but refrained himself. "We should finish breakfast and go shopping for clothes."

He was abrupt but Diana didn't question Clark's decision to drop the subject. "If I'm able to make it back home, I will repay you."

"You don't have to do that. You helping me and your presence are enough."

Diana smiled, despite herself. _He looks like Kal but he is not Kal. Don't make it more than it is._

But she didn't listen to her inner voice.

* * *

Clark didn't stop in Smallville to shop for he knew Lila already blabbed to the local ladies about Diana and they no doubt would be expecting her, asking questions Diana couldn't answer. To save Diana from the gossip, Clark drove them to Kansas City for clothes.

Shopping only took them two hours, much to Clark's surprise. He foolishly thought with Diana being a princess and spoiled by her mother and husband, shopping for clothes would be an all-day venture and expensive but Diana was a very quick and simple shopper.

They returned home in the early afternoon. Clark offered to fix a quick lunch while Diana put her clothes away. Diana returned downstairs ten minutes later. Clark was finishing up lunch with the television on the LNN channel. Diana sat on the sofa watching the news channel as she waited for lunch. The news anchor switched to the next news segment. A familiar face of a man from Diana's world appeared and she nearly turned white.

"Diana, lunch is-" Clark stopped when he saw a shocked Diana looking at the television. "What's the matter?"

Diana pointed to the television. The President of the United States was speaking in the Rose Garden. With the president, Green Lantern and Flash were receiving a medal of honor. "What's the problem?"

Diana screamed, "Lex Luthor is the President of the United States?"

"Yes," Clark said slowly. That knowledge clearly disturbed Diana. "Why? What is he in your world?"

"He's responsible for Kal's death."

Clark looked at President Luthor on the television to Diana again. "He created Doomsday?" Clark looked at the kind face of President Luthor again. "I'm shocked. On this Earth, President Luthor is a good man. He's a true humanitarian."

"Humanitarian?" Diana was repulsed. "He's an evil scientist. He hated Kal. His only joy in life was finding ways to kill Kal." She pointed to Luthor on the television. "He's a deceiver. He's duping the people in this world just as he did in mine."

"That could be true or he could be a decent man in this world."

"I'll never believe it." Diana was adamant. "And I can't believe Green Lantern and Flash would accept anything from that man. How did he become President?"

"He was elected," Clark stated the obvious. "It was almost a landslide victory. Before President Luthor got involved in politics, he was a businessman from Metropolis. Half the buildings in Metropolis are owned by him. He specialized in science and technology that has helped this world. With his money, he created a news network: LNN that exposed a lot of corruption in the government and big business. He made many enemies along the way and avoided many assassination attempts. Luthor ran for President on an honest campaign and won. He's the first President in a long time to actually follow through on his campaign promises."

"I'll never believe he's a good man." Maybe there was another reason she was sent to this particular planet, Diana thought. To expose Lex Luthor. "I'm sure Bruce has some dirt on Luthor to expose him for the fraud that he is."

"Bruce?" Clark inquired curiously. "Who's Bruce?"

Diana was briefly baffled before she remembered, "That's right. You don't know. Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"Bruce Wayne?" Clark didn't recognize the name. "I don't know who that is."

"He's a billionaire playboy from Gotham City." Diana thought Clark would at least know that but he apparently didn't judging by the blank look on his face. "He runs Wayne Enterprises."

"I've heard of Wayne Enterprises," Clark admitted, "but only in passing on the news. I've never given much thought to who runs the company. You're telling me a billionaire playboy spends his nights fighting crime?" Clark wanted to laugh but the seriousness on Diana's face told him he shouldn't. "I don't know much about celebrities or any rich people. I don't delve into people's personal lives."

Clark sat next to Diana and pulled the laptop on his coffee table on his lap. "I could look him up. Maybe I've seen him but never put a name to a face." Clark typed Bruce Wayne's name. Immediately, web links and pictures of him popped up. "Nope. Don't recognize him."

Diana noticed another familiar face popping up with Bruce Wayne's pictures. "Why are there pictures of Bruce with Selina Kyle?"

Clark clicked on a thumbnail picture, increasing its size. He read the caption on the photo. "It says she's his wife. Selina Kyle-Wayne."

"_Wife_?" Bruce got married and to Catwoman?

"Who's Selina Kyle? Is she someone special in your world?" She had to be for Diana to have that kind of reaction. "Wait. Come to think of it. Batman fights crime in Gotham and so does Catwoman so that means Selina Kyle is Catwoman. Wow. Batman and Catwoman are socialites, Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle-Wayne."

Diana briefly wondered what the Bruce in her world would think of that. "In my world, Catwoman is a criminal. I know Bruce has feelings for her but her criminal life keeps her and Bruce apart." The Bruce in her world had long since given up on Catwoman and had dated other women but since his battle with Doomsday he kept to himself.

"Pull up his bio. There has to be some drastic change in this world for Bruce and Selina to be married." Clark did so and Diana quickly read the words on the screen. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"Bruce didn't witness his parents' death when he was a child." Diana explained, "In my world, that was the catalyst that set Bruce on the path to being Batman. He was an orphan, too. Here, Bruce grew up with his parents and a younger sister, Helena Wayne, until he was twenty-four where his parents' sudden death in a car accident ended his playboy and partying ways and he became a responsible adult running Wayne Enterprises. I guess that's when he decided to be Batman."

"I don't think so," Clark said and typed 'Batman' through the search engine. "I remember reading about Batman's history." Various pictures of Batman appeared on the screen. "There!"

Diana looked at an old black and white photo of Batman. "What am I looking at?"

"This is the first image of Batman. He first appeared in Gotham in 1942. It says Batman fought Nazi spies on the U.S. soil during World War II. After the war, he disappeared and reappeared for a few years in the fifties and sixties and again in the eighties and nineties. Batman's human so I figured whoever he was, kept this in the family."

Diana understood. "So, you're saying Bruce took on the mantel as Batman after his father died just like his father before him?"

"It would make sense given Batman appeared again three months after Martha and Thomas Wayne died after being out of the spotlight for ten years."

This new origin of Batman left Diana wondering about the rest of the Justice League. How were they different from the ones she knew in her world? Using Clark's laptop, she looked up the heroic and regular names of the Justice League.

Green Arrow's origin was the same except the world knew who he was. He was not married to Dinah Lance who was still Black Canary but had many girlfriends in many cities around the world.

Black Canary was Dinah Lance, an investigative reporter for LNN who worked alongside Lois Lane occasionally in exposing the corruption in Washington, D.C. and huge corporations. What really shocked Diana was Dinah being married to Lex Luthor.

Dick Grayson parents' still died but he wasn't adopted by Bruce Wayne. He was adopted by Commissioner Gordon. Dick Grayson followed in his adoptive father's police career and became a detective. He was also married to the magician Zatanna.

Flash was still the speedster of Keystone City. Aquaman was still King of Atlantis. J'onn didn't exist in this world for she couldn't find any information on him. Judging by the picture of Green Lantern, it looked to be Hal Jordan under the mask.

Diana kept reading on her friends until half an hour later, when she closed the laptop and pushed it aside. "It's a little overwhelming. People are the same. People are different."

"Can you handle being around them?" Clark asked. "When I introduce myself to them, I'd like to have you by my side."

Diana was again touched at Clark's need for her. Kal was confident, certain of himself most of the time except for those rare moments where he was vulnerable. "Yes, I can. In fact, I think we should get started on your training now."

* * *

Training was at a grassy field a quarter mile from the Kent home. Clark used this land to feed his animals and let them roam freely. It was also safe from any prying eyes for only a dirt path behind his home lead to it. Clark and Diana sat on a grassy hill facing each other with their legs crossed.

"The first thing you need to do is accept your parents' death was an accident."

"That's very difficult to do," Clark told Diana.

Diana unhooked her lasso from her hip. Diana had no use for it until now. She explained to Clark the power of her lasso earlier but was still nervous using it on him. "Are you comfortable with me using the lasso?"

"If it can help me accept my parents' death, I can be."

Diana placed her lasso over Clark. "Relax. Close your eyes. Under the power of the lasso, you are compelled to tell the truth. It will free your soul and hopefully lift the heavy burden you have been carrying. How do you feel?"

"Open. Vulnerable." He pulled at the lasso trying to break it. He smiled. "I don't feel as strong. I like it."

It was funny. Clark didn't mind being powerless under her lasso. Kal hated it.

Diana reached forward and grabbed Clark's hands. "You love you parents and they loved you. It's been ten years, Clark. Your parents' wouldn't want you berating yourself over their death. They wouldn't want you putting your life, your dreams on hold because of them."

Cupping his face in her hands, Diana asked him, "Do you think your parents' forgive you for what happened?"

Clark thought of Jonathan and Martha Kent. He thought of the people they were, how they treated him when as a child, he would underestimate his strength. He initially thought no but the lasso worked its magic making Clark see the truth. Opening his eyes, a tear fell. "Yes."

Diana wiped the tear away. "Now comes the hardest part. Forgiving yourself. It won't be easy and it won't happen overnight but you have to make the attempt. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Pleased, Diana removed the lasso. "Now let's use your powers. I want you to not be afraid of using them. One way in doing that is using it against someone who can take it. "

Diana and Clark stood. Clark wondered what Diana meant until he saw her walking away from him. He feared he was wrong but Diana turned to face him. "I want you to use your powers against me. I want you to attack me."

No! He couldn't! "I can't do that." He lost his parents by accident because of him. He was not going to harm Diana by deliberately using his powers.

"You won't hurt me," Diana calmly assured him. "Trust me. I can handle you."

But he didn't think so. Diana was strong but so was he. He wanted Diana to help him but not like this. "Diana—"

"Clark!" Diana raised her voice at him. She was not going to let him back out. She was not going to let his fear control him any longer. "You won't hurt me. Kal and I sparred all the time. I fought many strong beings in my world. You have to do this to get over your fear and I will not take no for an answer! If you don't fight me, I will attack you until you fight back!"

This was another side to Diana he was seeing in such a short time. After their initial meeting, Clark found Diana to be warm, gentle woman yet vulnerable but he was seeing another side to her now. A woman with fire and determination. _Such a complex woman._

Deep down, Clark knew Diana was right. She was here to help. She couldn't do it if he held back. He decided to use his heat vision first. It was the power he rarely used since his parents' death.

Clark fired his heat vision on Diana and she easily deflected it with her bracelets. The rays of his heat vision hit the grass lightly charring it. Clark tried it again, using a stronger blast and Diana deflected that. When Clark tried it again, Diana used her bracelets to repel his heat vision back on him.

Seeing Diana able to handle his powers with ease encouraged Clark to try harder.

The remainder of the day was spent with Clark displaying his abilities to Diana so she could determine how to help him in controlling his powers and teach him a few tricks Kal knew. That night, Diana plotted out a schedule for her and Clark. She felt useful, needed as she had something to do each day and it made her happy.

Each morning, after Clark did his morning chores, he would meditate with Diana. Then they would begin the arduous task of training. Clark would use his abilities in a spar with Diana or around the world using different levels of his power.

Diana noticed Clark had the ability to control his powers. Only his fear held him back. The more they switch up on his powers, the more comfortable Clark was gradually becoming. When testing his strength, they would fly to remote areas of the world where Diana would push Clark to his limits. Each lesson grew more intense. Sometimes Diana felt she might be pushing Clark too hard in their sparring but she remembered Kal's fate. One world lost their Superman. Diana wasn't going to allow history to repeat itself.

* * *

"How many times have I said you are not to go crime fighting!"

Helena Wayne, Bruce Wayne's younger sister, twisted in the seat to the large computer in the bat cave. She looked up at the dark caverns bored. Bruce yelled at her so many times about it she lost count. "Fifteen times?"

"Thirty-four times!" Bruce snapped. "And each time you deliberately disobeyed me."

"Well, that should tell you I'm not going to listen so you might as well stop yelling."

Leaning against a table, Selina Kyle-Wayne smirked. It was always fun watching the Wayne siblings spar. Bruce was older than Helena by five years and thought himself as the boss but Helena proved time and time again, no one was going to boss her around, especially Bruce.

"There's only going to be one nut in the family playing hero and that's me," Bruce pointed to himself.

"Oh, please," Helena rolled her eyes. "You're only doing this because I want to. Dad was after you for years to take over Batman but you were having too much fun partying and sleeping with every bimbo that opened her legs for you."

"Hey!" Selina jumped in.

Helena smiled at her sister-in-law. "I'm not including you, Selina. You're the farthest thing from a bimbo and my parents liked you."

"I was having fun, enjoying my life," Bruce defended his past wild ways. "It's something you should do. You're twenty-three, Helena. You could be in grad school, traveling the world, enjoying being a single, independent and might I add rich woman and not out risking your life fighting lowlife criminals."

"I was more passionate about fighting crime than you," Helena pointed out. "Dad molded you to follow in his footsteps and you fought against it every chance you got. You hated the detective and psychological tests Dad would give you, hated the teachers Dad hired to train you. When I showed a genuine interest, Dad taught me, too because he felt you would disappoint him and not be Batman. You already did when you refused to be Batman when you came of age. So he wanted me, Batwoman, to be Gotham's hero."

Looking back, Bruce hated the fights he would have with Thomas Wayne but at the time, he didn't care. He wanted his own life. "Well, Dad had nothing to worry about. I passed every test he gave me. I learned every fighting and escape artist technique and after he died, I became Batman. Gotham has its hero. It doesn't need another."

"Well, it could always use more than one," Selina said slyly. "Batman would've had it a few times if it weren't for Catwoman."

"And me," Helena said smugly. "I saved your life a few times, too." Laughing she spun herself in her seat.

Irate, Bruce grabbed the chair, stopping it so fast, Helena almost fell out of her seat. "Well, that wasn't the case last night. You would've been dropped in a vat of acid if it wasn't for me and because I was busy saving you, Joker got away."

Helena shrugged her shoulders. She knew it was a close call but she made it out alive and it was a lesson to learn from not to quit being a hero. "I made a mistake."

"A mistake that almost cost you your life!" Bruce snapped. "Gotham has enough crime fighters with me and Catwoman. It doesn't need anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a new voice said.

Bruce turned to the doorway to see Hal Jordan coming down the stairs. A frequent guest and friend to the Wayne family, Bruce knew when Hal dropped by unannounced it wasn't a good thing.

"I'm afraid to ask but what makes you say that?"

Hal kissed Selina and Helena's cheek in greeting much to Bruce's annoyance. He hated when Hal flirted with the two most important women in his life, especially Helena. Bruce knew Hal's reputation and his sister was off limits to the hotshot pilot but that didn't stop Hal from flirting and sometimes staring at Helena like his next conquest.

"We might have a new enemy among us and it's going to take all the heroes on Earth to stop it."

"Is this about Darkseid?" Selina asked. "Is he going to target Earth?"

For weeks, Hal heard whispers through the Green Lantern Corps, Darkseid was planning a massive invasion. Several galaxies in the universe, including the Milky Way, where Earth resided, were among those mentioned.

"It's looking that way," Hal said grimly. "The rumor is that Darkseid is looking for the anti-life equation. It's also said he may find it on Earth."

"What can we do to prepare ourselves?" Helena asked receiving a scowl from Bruce.

"I've informed President Luthor and Aquaman of the possible invasion. They are preparing their military with weapons we can hope take out the parademons. I've contacted every superhero I know so they are on full alert."

Hal was serious and looked worried. That was odd for the carefree Lantern so Selina said, "You're not sure we can fight off the invasion."

"I think we can for a short period of time." Hal ran a frustrated hand through his chestnut hair. "Honestly, I'm not sure what we can do if Darkseid steps foot on Earth and if he brings his Furies. I've witnessed them in battle once and it's ugly, brutal. It was something I hoped would never happen on Earth."

"We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves," Bruce said. "We don't know for certain Earth is a target."

"Just strong suspicions and believe me you don't want to be caught off guard when Darkseid arrives." There was something else Hal needed to tell them but he didn't want to scare anyone. Still, he had no choice. "It's a possibility the invasion has begun."

Selina's mouth dropped. "What? You mean they're here?"

"How do you know that?" Bruce asked.

"The Air Force has been picking up strong vibrations in sparse areas of the planet. When I went to check them out, it was obvious signs of battles took place. There are also recordings of sonic booms in the areas and different parts of the globe."

"What about satellite images?" Selina asked.

Hal shook his head. "These events happened in remote areas of the world with limited technology. By the time the vibrations and sonic booms were reported, whoever was causing them were gone."

"Well, maybe it's not something we should be worried about," Helena tried to be positive in light of the gloomy report.

Hal explained, "Darkseid could have sent spies to test the terrain and look for anyone that could cause problems in his invasion." He dug in his pocket, pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Bruce. "The flight patterns and vibrations are all over the place. We can't pinpoint the origin but I thought you would want to look at it regardless."

"I will. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. With a possible invasion, I think it's time all the heroes come together and form some kind of group. It will strengthen our forces against an invasion."

Bruce shook his head. "There are too many strong personalities. Everyone wants to be leader. No one wants to take orders."

_Strong personalities like you,_ Hal thought. "With the safety of the Earth at risk, I'm betting everyone will be willing to put their egos aside."

"It's something we should consider," Selina said to Bruce.

"But forming a group and building a base will take time we might not have." Bruce gripped the flash drive. "I'll see what I can do with this and then consider your offer."

* * *

Clark collapsed in his backyard exhausted. This was the first time he was tired. Ever! Clark and Diana spent the entire day in the Arctic, sparring, testing Clark's strength and pushing him further. Diana would not let up on him. After the all-day exercise, they flew home where Clark collapsed in the yard, not having the strength to go in.

Diana sat beside him, tired but not as exhausted as Clark. "Good workout."

Clark laughed. "You would think so. I never worked my muscles so much and so long."

"You're not used to it," Diana told him. She noticed Clark rubbing the muscles on his shoulder. _He's probably not used to a lot of things. I bet he never had a backrub before._

Clark felt Diana move behind him and pull his shirt up. Clark grew hot and too shy to stop Diana from removing his shirt. He wondered what she was doing until he felt her hands on his lower back. A backrub? "Thank you," Clark said. "I never had one before."

"I know," Diana smiled. "Kal loved it when I gave him a backrub."

Some of the excitement of getting his backrub went away at the mention of Kal. "I could've kept my shirt on."

"I always gave Kal backrubs this way. Besides, it's much better to touch the muscles directly than through a shirt." _I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be touching him this way but I can't help myself._ "You're doing very well in your lessons."

"It's all because of you," Clark told her. Only a month into their training and Clark was growing more confident in his abilities, his fear was falling to the wayside and he was also coming to terms with his parents' death and it couldn't have been done without Diana. "I owe you more than I can repay."

Diana moved her fingers up his back, massaging the tough, dense skin between her fingers. "You don't owe me anything." _Is it I who owe you._

"You might be ready to introduce yourself to the other heroes faster than I thought. Do you have a costume designed?"

"Ma made me one before she died. It's stretchable. It can still fit me."

Moving her fingers to his shoulders, Diana asked, "What about your identity? You don't wear glasses. If you come out to the world, everyone in Smallville will know the truth."

"I could wear a mask," Clark suggested, "Or I could let everyone know the truth. I don't want to hide anymore."

"That's very bold of you," Diana told Clark. Not even Kal exposed his Clark Kent identity but she wondered if he really knew what he was doing exposing himself like that. Was he truly ready for the attention? Much to Clark's regret, Diana removed her hands from his back. "I want to see your costume."

Clark grabbed his shirt and followed Diana back in the house. Instead of putting the shirt back on, he left it on the sofa and lead Diana upstairs to his room. Though she had been staying here for almost a month, she had not been in his room. His room was big and simple. Diana's main focus was the big oak wood bed that laid in the center. For a quick moment, Diana wondered what it would be like to lie in his bed. Shaking such thoughts away, Diana turned her attention to the pictures of Clark from child to adulthood and of the Kents that hung on his walls.

"After my parents' died, I made some adjustments to the house. I expanded the rooms, made walls and floors sturdier. I got a little paranoid with my strength." He opened the doors to his walk-in closet. Clark went to the clothes rack and pushed it apart. Clark pushed down a notch in the corner and the wall opened, leading to another room.

Diana followed Clark inside. In the hidden room, was Clark's spaceship he came to Earth in as a baby and the uniform Martha Kent made. Diana's eyes brimmed with tears. It was the same as Kal's. She caressed the red cape. A cape in another world she wrapped herself in numerous times. She ran her fingers over the symbolic 'S' on the chest of the shirt. Yes, the same.

"It should fit," Diana said. "The material is stretchable and it feels tough."

"Yeah. Ma, looked for the toughest material she could find." Clark noticed Diana's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Not crying. It's just… I never thought I would see this uniform again." Diana wiped the tears away. "It's silly."

"Soon, I'll wear this uniform and I'll be able to help the people on this planet just as I've always wanted to do." He turned to her. "I don't know how I can thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Diana said. "You've done enough in your cooking lessons." She chuckled at her previous attempts at cooking. "It took a month but I can make decent full course meal now."

"I would like to thank you in my own way," Nervous, but taking a huge chance, Clark brought Diana's hand to his lips.

Warmth poured through Diana with that simple action. Clark watched her carefully for her reaction. He listened to Diana's heartbeat, hearing it quicken slightly when he kissed her hand.

"There's another way you can thank me." Diana touched his right shoulder and allowed her hand to slowly move down Clark's arm. "Over the past month, we've grown closer. I can see it in your eyes when we are together. I can feel it when you hold me while we spar. I can't deny there is an undeniable attraction between us. Can you?"

"No." Clark felt a burden lift off him. He had to hold his feelings in because he wasn't sure but now that Diana was coming out with her feelings, he felt good to say, "I've been holding it in."

Diana moved closer, nuzzling her face against his as she whispered, "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

Clark closed his eyes, inhaling Diana's scent. "Yes."

"That's good because I want to kiss you, too. Kiss me," Diana commanded. Diana closed her eyes and felt Clark's lips on hers. He was so light, so cautious. He kissed her as if she was a regular human woman. That wasn't going to do with Diana. She wanted more. She felt Clark pull away; his eyes looking at her hopeful.

"Kiss me as if I won't break…" Diana gazed back at him, seducing him under her spell. "Kiss me as if you're not afraid."

He drew Diana into his arms again and kissed her, lightly then harder as he used more of his strength, letting go of his fear. Having kissed few girls and careful of the strength behind the kiss, Clark's experience was limited but lucky for him, Diana understood and guided him. She wrapped one arm around his neck while the other caressed the muscles on his chest.

"Open your mouth," Diana whispered between the heated kisses. "Use your tongue." Diana's tongue met his as he explored her mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips. "Yes, like that." As the kisses grew heated, Diana murmured between kisses, "Don't be afraid to touch me. Hold me."

Diana suddenly felt Clark's hand in her hair while one slipped down her back, settling on her hips. She writhed against him, shameless in her need. Suddenly, she felt Clark's arousal grind against her hips. The familiar feeling took Diana back to happier times. More than anything, Diana wanted to feel him around her, inside her—

But it was suddenly over with the ringing of the doorbell.

Clark pulled away, staring at Diana confused and embarrassed. That had never happened before. He never kissed a woman to a point where he got aroused. He never felt that passion before.

Stunned and trembling with sexual desire, Diana looked cautiously at Clark, wondering if they went too far. _Did I move too fast? Did I push too hard? _She yearned to be back in his arms again, losing herself in the passion they were creating.

"Clark—"

The doorbell rang again. Clark looked away to the door, looking with his superior vision to see who was at his door. "It's Lila and a few ladies from Smallville." Without saying anymore, Clark left Diana, leaving her feeling cold and confused.

* * *

Battousai: Yeah. I'm evil with cliffys. I can't help it. :p

Ben: Yep. Kal definitely got around before Diana came along.

Hellacre: No, Clark hasn't but that may change as long as Diana is around. :D I'm having fun exploting the world Clark is in. I bet I shocked some people with the characters.

Wonderbee: Yeah, the pining after Lois sounds ridiculous. Yeah, Kal got around but the women he was with knew where they relationship stood. He was a gentleman all the way. I'm curious what others will think of Hippolyta now and her confession to Donna about how she really felt for Kal and Diana. Clark and Diana's relationship will be interesting to say the least.

Shiro: You would be correct about Kal and Clark. I think any version of Clark being raised on Earth would be a genius. He is not human and though raised as one would still learn at a phenomenal rate because kryptonians are smarter than humans. You have families where one child is a genius and attends college at fourteen but have siblings that have normal intelligence. So why should Clark learn at the same rate as an average child? And Donna is determined to find Diana, even against her mother's wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

Only You

Part Five

Clark tossed on his shirt as he made his way to the door; his body still hot from kissing Diana. Clark was grateful his arousal was going down. With his shirt falling over his hips, it was indiscernible. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Clark called out. Once at the door, he looked back for Diana. She had yet to come down.

Clark checked himself once more before opening the door. Lila, her mother, Beth, and her best friend, Elsie greeted him. Clark knew this was not a good thing and a serious grilling was on his way.

"Hello Lila, Mrs. Gibson, Elsie. Please come in."

Beth Gibson was an older version of her daughter, Lila. A woman in her early fifties, Beth Gibson kept herself together. Her red hair wasn't as rich as her daughter's but the highlights did its charm. A size ten and no longer a size four, Beth felt more confident as her figure was curvier and she still had her wits about her to keep her husband interested and she was going to use those wits to get her daughter the man she wanted: Clark Kent.

Clark Kent was an attractive man, Beth observed but she was not falling for Clark's charming smile. "Well, that's a better greeting than the one you gave my daughter when she came by a month ago." Beth stepped inside Clark's home. "I'm glad to see your manners have returned."

"Hello, Clark," Elsie stepped in next. She smiled politely but Clark knew she was a brutal and direct woman. She would have no mercy on Diana or him for that matter.

"You have to excuse my mother," Lila said, stepping in last. She looked around not seeing her competition. "Where's Diana?"

"She's upstairs. Why are you here?"

Beth sat on the sofa with Elsie and Lila on both sides of her. "We heard from Lila you had a friend staying with you for the past month and we've yet to see her in town. How do you think your parents would take your recent behavior? I'm certain they wouldn't approve of you and a woman living together."

The comment about his parents stung. "My living arrangement with Diana isn't how you are making it, Mrs. Gibson, and my parents would approve of me helping a friend."

"Friend?" Elsie's eyebrows went up in doubt. "Perhaps your definition of friend differs from mine. I don't know any man who lives with a beautiful woman and is only friends with her unless it's friends with benefits." Elsie also added, "Lila told us how beautiful Diana is. I can't help but wonder why you are hiding a beautiful woman. Most men like to show them off."

"I haven't lost a husband," Beth said, "but I can certainly help Diana deal with grieving the loss of her husband… _if_ that is why she is here." She eyed Clark suspiciously. "She's not here for other purposes, is she?"

"No, I am not."

Everyone turned to see Diana coming down the stairs. Diana heard the women before coming down. With the women's eyes trained on her, Diana knew how an animal felt being sent to slaughter. Still, Diana maintained her cool. If she could deal with Maxima, she could certainly deal with them.

"Diana, this is Mrs. Gibson, Lila's mother, and her best friend, Elsie. You already know Lila."

Ever the diplomat, Diana smiled politely at her guests with a kind "Hello" knowing the three ladies did not like her.

Mrs. Gibson stared at Diana with jealousy. She was a beauty like her daughter said. She had a firm, tight figure, too. She did not believe for a second Diana and Clark were just friends.

Clark noticed Diana changed from a sleeveless shirt to a long sleeved shirt. More than likely she was hiding her bracelets. Smart move.

"So, we finally get to meet you, Diana." Beth scrutinized Diana. "Such a shame we had to invite ourselves here to meet you. It seems Clark was never going to invite us over." Beth hid her curt remarks behind a flashy smile. "Smallville is such a small town and we love to meet new people. It's obvious Clark forgot the manners the Kents taught him. Even though Clark's not related to the Kents by blood, one would think their influence rubbed off on him."

Diana steered herself from responding to the insult. She looked over at Clark who remained passive. Kal would never allow that. Why would Clark? "Clark was concerned about me. I've been through a terrible ordeal losing my husband. Clark was kind enough to respect my request for privacy. Sometimes, people can overstep their bounds and push before they are invited. They don't understand it's about others and not them."

Beth stiffened as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Elsie chuckled, "She certainly has a mouth on her." Shooting a sly smile at Clark, "Has she used it on you, Clark?"

"Elsie!" Lila shook her head at her best friend. Though she was curious, she didn't want to know.

"Losing a husband can be traumatic," Elsie went on without missing a beat, "and I can understand why you want to keep yourself in Clark's company. If anyone knows anything about tragedy it's him. He lost his parents as a teen. However, he has trouble getting over that since he remains on this farm alone instead of settling with a good woman like Lila. I'm not sure if Clark is the best company you should be keeping."

The bluntness of Elsie surprised Diana. So much for small town hospitality. What bothered Diana even more was Clark. He wasn't standing up for himself. Kal would never allow anyone to talk to him; insult him the way Beth and Elsie were doing to Clark. He wouldn't physically attack them like a barbarian but he would verbally put them in their place.

_If Clark isn't going to do anything, I certainly am._

"I am getting over my parents death." Clark smiled at Diana as he said it. "Diana has been helping me."

Diana returned the smile, proud Clark was standing up for himself; happy of his praise for her.

Lila narrowed her eyes at Diana and Clark. The way they were looking at each other. One would think… No. Lila refused to think that. They couldn't. He couldn't. Green, hurtful eyes filled with jealousy. _It was supposed to be me. _

"Two people in mourning coming together." Elsie looked at Lila, gauging her reaction. "How sweet."

Lila couldn't take it anymore. She had to get the truth out of Clark. Jumping to her feet, she requested, "Clark, may I talk to you in private?"

"Go ahead," Beth encouraged the two to leave. "Elsie and I will keep Diana company."

Clark turned to Diana worried but her smile told him she will be all right. Lila followed him as he took her outside.

Lila sat on the front porch swing while Clark leaned on the railing. He knew this talk wasn't going to be good. Lila knew as well. She didn't listen to Clark's rejections in the past because she felt she had a chance with Clark. He wasn't seeing anyone. She didn't have any competition until Diana arrived. It was crushing to see Clark choosing Diana over her. "I get the feeling you and Diana are closer since I last saw you a month ago."

"We are." Clark didn't hide the truth. "Lila, I know you are angry and hurt. I should've tried harder rejecting your advances."

Lila scoffed. "Like that would've stopped me. You told me no several times and I kept coming after you. Just tell me this. Why Diana?"

"What Diana and I have is complicated but undeniably strong."

"Complicated?" Lila laughed humorlessly. "No, I don't think it is. It only took her a month to do something I couldn't do in two years: get close to Clark Kent. I guess if I was tall and beautiful like a goddess and living with you, walking around in your clothes, I would've had a chance."

"It's not what you think," Clark told Lila. How to explain to Lila without revealing his secret or hurting her even more? "There are things about me that Diana knows. That she understands."

Crushed even more, Lila held back her tears. "And you couldn't take a chance on me? You can't trust me?"

Clark never wanted to hurt anyone, especially a woman. It was also a role reversal for him. When he dated Lana and later Lori, it was them who hurt him and ended the relationship. Lana found it difficult dating Clark and ended things when Clark was ready to tell Lana about his powers. Lori came in his senior year of college after his parents died. Clark was very introverted and Lori was patient with him until she gave up waiting for Clark to open up to her. After Lori, Clark couldn't take another chance again.

"You are trusting, Lila, but there are things about me Diana knows and experiences, too. It makes it easier for us to bond."

Lila didn't understand but she wanted to try. "When did you meet Diana and her husband?" That was a mystery to Lila. "I know you dated Lana Lang and I was friends with her in high school while you two dated. When you broke up, she said it was difficult for her since she was in high school and you were in college. You would come home every weekend but it wasn't enough. I know after your parents' death, you finished school, moved back home and took care of the farm. So, if you've been on the farm all these years, I don't know how you and Diana crossed paths."

That was the problem living in small towns. Everyone knew your business.

"I met Diana and her husband when I was in college. We kept in contact over the years. They even visited the farm once." It was a story Diana made up for Clark since she knew he would be asked how he and Diana met. Even though Clark agreed to tell the story, he was growing increasingly uncomfortable at how easy it was for him to lie.

"You met Diana and her husband when you were in college?" Lila wanted to clarify. "She looks so young. I wouldn't put her past twenty or twenty-one. I'm surprised you had friends while you were college." She saw Clark narrowing his eyes at her and quickly explained. "You're a genius, Clark. You didn't go to school with kids your age. You skipped grades. You started college at fourteen when everyone else starts at eighteen. That's a big gap socially."

"People did see pass my age when they got to know me. When I was a senior in college, I did date. I even had a girlfriend."

Lila bit her lower lip, wishing she could take back what she said, "I'm sorry. That was presumptuous of me. It's just frustrating, Clark. I came over all the time with food, talked to you, did my best to show I can be a good farmer's wife, a good mother and you turned down my invitations to dinner all the time. One month living with this widow after she has been out of your life for years and you chose her, not me. You can't blame me for being insulted."

Clark couldn't. If he were in Lila shoes, he would feel the same way. "There are things about me that you will find out, and once you do, you will understand why we can't be together."

Clark was talking in riddles. Lila shook her head frustrated. "I don't understand what you mean and you're wrong. Whatever it is you and Diana share, _I_ can share in it, too, and it wouldn't stop me from wanting you but you won't give me a chance."

Lila got off the swing and closed the gap between her and Clark. She wanted to touch him but she knew he would push her away. "I can be the woman you need, Clark. I know I can. I can be a good wife, a good mother, the right woman to heal that heart of yours and I don't regret saying Diana isn't the woman for you."

"How can you be so sure?" Clark asked. "You're speaking in anger, Lila."

"You're blinded by her beauty," Lila told him. "Any man would be. You see her beauty and forget her faults. Diana has been a widow for two years and suddenly she shows up with nothing but the clothes on her back? I don't know all the details but it's very suspicious. Who's to say she's not using you to replace her husband?"

The thought had crossed his mind especially whenever Diana mention Kal doing something differently than how Clark would do it but Diana kissed _him_. She _wanted_ to kiss him. That proved to Clark Diana wasn't thinking of her husband all the time.

"You're a good man with a good heart, Clark. I hate to see it get broken and it will if you get with Diana. I'm not saying this as a woman scorned." Clark wasn't entirely convinced of that. "I'm saying this as a woman who truly cares about you. When you see the true Diana, I will be waiting for you."

Lila kissed Clark's cheek and went back inside the house.

"…. long are you planning on staying here?" Elsie was heard asking Diana.

Beth followed that up with, "Are you helping Clark on the farm?"

Diana saw Lila and Clark returning. She turned away from them and to her interrogators. "How long I stay is between Clark and I, and I am helping Clark on the farm. I help him feed the animals, pick the food in the gardens. I even learned to cook a meal." Diana was very proud of that accomplishment.

Elsie's eyebrows shot up. "You haven't cooked before?"

"No," Diana felt no shame in that, "but I didn't have to."

Lila looked at Clark again while Beth and Elsie exchanged looks. Elsie started laughing and Lila couldn't help a cruel, "Well, I can see why your husband married you."

Diana didn't say anything but the look Diana sent let Lila know Diana didn't like the insinuations of her comment.

Lila didn't care. She was pleased to get under Diana's skin. "I think we should be going. Max has spent enough time with his father." Lila smiled at Clark. "Goodbye, Clark. Hopefully, it'll be sooner and not later before we talk again."

Beth and Elsie rose from the sofa. "It was interesting meeting you, Diana," Beth said while Elsie smirked at her.

Diana continued to remain kind to her guests. "Perhaps we can meet again on better terms."

The ladies didn't respond as they left the house. Clark closed the door on them. He looked over at Diana concern. "Were they rough on you?"

"Lila's mother and best friend see me as an interloper for you and Lila." She sighed. "Seems I'm always the interloper. First Maxima and now them."

Clark went to Diana, resting his hands on the back of her chair. "You are not an interloper."

Diana looked up at Clark. "Then what am I to you? What is Lila to you? Are you attracted to her? Do you want to be with her?"

Clark hadn't seen Diana look so vulnerable since she arrived. By each passing day, she was growing stronger, more confident. He got a sense of the strong, commanding woman she was on her planet. _You are a strong woman but your heart is still vulnerable. Like mine._

Clark sat on the sturdy coffee table and took Diana's hands in his. "I thought I will always be alone. I felt it was safer for other people that way but Lila wouldn't allow it. I kindly rejected Lila's advances but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Soon, I welcomed her company and I felt if I didn't have my powers, maybe she and I could have a chance."

_So he does want her. _If it was Lila Clark wanted, Diana knew she couldn't stand in Clark and Lila's way. _I should've known I couldn't get a second chance. I should work on that Interdimensional Quantum Trigger and go home. _"I understand." Diana pulled her hands away, got up from her chair, needing her distance from Clark. "You have a better control of your powers now. You can be with Lila."

Clark saw Diana walking away. _Did you misunderstand? _"No. I don't want to be with Lila."

Diana stopped and turned to him. His words gave her hope. "Do you want me?"

Clark didn't answer which worried Diana. He finally said, "What I want is irrelevant to what you want."

"What does that mean?" Diana wondered and asked. "Was the kiss wrong?"

"It didn't feel wrong. It felt very right. I never felt such strong emotions before, but I was wrong to allow that to happen. Still, I am a man and it's not easy to share a house with a beautiful woman every day and not want to touch her."

Diana went to him; her body remaining sinfully close but not touching Clark. "Why would it be so wrong for us to give in to our feelings? What harm could it be when my feelings are the same?"

"You will be leaving." Clark was blunt. "Why start something when you will be leaving?"

Maybe. Maybe not. Diana hadn't looked at the transit device since she started Clark's training. "Why not enjoy the moment now instead of wondering what the future may bring?"

"Because I may not want it to end." May? He knew he wouldn't want it to end.

"I didn't want my marriage to Kal to end but it did. Some things are beyond our control. You can't stop doing something you want if you are afraid of it ending."

What she said made sense and yet if they end it wouldn't be by death but by Diana leaving him. Just like every woman in his life. Only Diana's parting would truly crush him.

"What if we take things slow?" Diana suggested.

"Slow?"

Diana took his hand and led them to the sofa. "You said you never felt such strong emotions before. I imagine you were experiencing things you never had before." Clark shifted uncomfortably and Diana covered her hand with his to steady him. "I want you to know I don't want to rush into anything. I want us to do what feels right for us." Diana caressed his face with a gentle hand. "And all I wanted to do tonight was this."

Diana captured Clark's lips with hers in a slow, seductive kiss. She explored his mouth, thoroughly, working her tongue with his in expert precision. Passionate flames of heat spread through Clark in dizzying speed. Her taste was exotic, addictive. He felt Diana run one hand through his hair while the other slowly massaged the muscles on his chest through his shirt. He longed to feel those fingers on his flesh again but didn't encourage Diana. She made his heart race, his lower body throbbed with desire again and she wasn't even touching him there.

Diana pulled back smiling at Clark. "That's all I wanted to do. Nothing more."

If that's all she wanted to do with a kiss, what would Diana do if she wanted to make love to him? She was such a seductress and yet not trying to be one. What little will Clark had at resisting Diana was melting away. He was bending to her will. He knew pursuing a relationship was dangerous, knowing she may go back home but he couldn't help himself. "We can take it slow."

"Good." Diana hugged Clark and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Why don't we celebrate this by making dinner?"

Clark took Diana's hand and walked her to the kitchen. "Okay. I will show you how to make Chicken Cacciatore. We'll have that with Caesar salad and seasoned potatoes."

"And you'll wash the dishes?"

Clark laughed as he kissed the top of Diana's head. "No, that'll be a joint venture for us."

Diana leaned on him smiling. Life was feeling worthwhile again.

* * *

Selina awakened in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Looking at her husband's side, she realized Bruce never came to bed at all. He told her he was going to in an hour and Selina decided to wait for him only to fall asleep at wake up at 2:45am.

Pulling off the cover, Selina grabbed her silk, black robe and ventured out to find her husband. They stayed in tonight so Selina knew Bruce wouldn't betray her and sneak out to fight crime alone. While they make it a habit to not be in the same places in the city, they do go out on the same nights. When they are together, sometimes they create fights in front of the criminals to make them think Batman and Catwoman do not get along.

Selina entered the batcave through the wall clock and walked down the winding steps. She told Bruce time and time again he needed an elevator or maybe a secret passage in the library where a wall opened and they slide down poles but Bruce thought that was ridiculous. She found Bruce sleeping at his chair in front of his computer. The eighty-inch monitor was covered with various flight paths of the mysterious people.

Selina tried studying the flight paths but even she couldn't make heads or tails out of it. Always a light sleeper, Bruce quickly awakened. "Selina?" he said groggily.

"You were supposed to come to bed four hours ago," Selina lightly scolded him. She sat on the arm of his chair, her eyes still on the screen. "Did you find anything?"

"No. I tried to find a common pattern and when I do, it gets mixed up again. Whoever these people are, they are smart. They know to change things up so they can't be traced." Bruce enhanced a flight pattern over Siberia. "Right here. Sonic booms start from Sibera but stop over Moscow and then it's lost. The same thing happens in Antarctica and Sahara Desert."

"You think they were already in the area for a while and made a quick getaway afterwards causing the sonic booms?"

"Yes," Bruce agreed. "It's frustrating I can't figure out their pattern."

Selina kissed his temple. "You'll figure it out. If you can't, you should contact Zatanna and take her to one of these places. Maybe she can use her magic to get a reading on them."

"That's a possibility. While you were sleeping, Zatanna did call. She told her husband what Hal told her."

Selina knew what Bruce was going to say next. "And he told his Dad, Commissioner Gordon, who wants to see us."

"Yes. On top of the police station tomorrow night at ten."

Selina sighed. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. First, we have to be at the White House at eleven to meet with President Luthor and then we have to meet with Commissioner Gordon and his son Dick Grayson." Sighing again, "I hope Hal is wrong about Darkseid."

"So am I but when has Hal been wrong?"

"Never and that's what worries me."

* * *

"What is your report of Earth, Desaad?"

Desaad, Darkseid's twisted advisor, stood before the despicable ruler of Apokolips. The diminutive man didn't have the fighting skills of Steppenwolf or strength of Kalibak but his twisted, analytical mind more than made him a formidable opponent. He scouted all the planets Darkseid wanted to invade, looked for its strength and weaknesses so Darkseid knew how to strike.

"A small, insignificant planet. There are people Earthlings call heroes but no one to be considered a threat to you or your army, Great Darkseid. Their strongest hero is a Green Lantern."

Darkseid sat on his high throne, brooding. His eyes flickered with hot flames that could reduce a human to cinders in seconds. "So, the Green Lantern Corps power stretch as far as Earth."

While the Green Lanterns weren't a threat to Darkseid, he found it odd one would patrol the sector Earth is in. Earth was a unique planet that it surrounded itself with other planets in the same galaxy that didn't contain life. "Whoever they have guarding that insignificant speck of the universe isn't a threat to me. Kalibak. Steppenwolf."

From different corners of the room, Kalibak and Steppenwolf stepped forward.

"Steppenwolf, you shall gather a small army of Parademons and unleash them on Earth. Kalibak, you shall kill any fool that gets in his way. Taking down one popular city and killing one of their most powerful leaders, should let the people of Earth know they don't stand a chance."

Darkseid was pleased with his plan. Steppenwolf and Kalibak will attack Earth in one quick swoop and conquer it in less than a day. Then he will make his presence known, capture the pathetic Earthlings and use them for labor, entertainment for his soldiers and perhaps dinner to his demon dogs.

* * *

President Lex Luthor sat in the Oval Office of the White House looking at the photos Hal showed Bruce days earlier. With him was his wife, Dinah Luthor, also known as Black Canary. Instead of her boots, leather and fishnets outfit, Dinah wore a blue conservative business suit, fitting for the First Lady. Her blonde locks were hidden under a black wig. No one, except for a few close members of the Secret Service, knew the First Lady was also Black Canary. While Lex didn't mind his wife's extra-curricular activities, he knew the rest of the world wouldn't be pleased the First Lady was risking her life in such a way.

Also in the room were Hal Jordon, Bruce, Selina and Helena, much to Bruce's protest, and Zatanna. It wasn't uncommon to see superheroes in the White House. Lex was always a vocal supporter of them before and after being elected President. He admired their bravery, their sacrifice and respected their privacy to not ask who was behind the mask.

Lex placed the photos down. "If this is proof Darkseid's planning an invasion, it must mean they plan to strike Earth soon. However," Lex sat back in his seat thinking, "it strikes me as strange."

"What does?" Dinah asked.

"From what Green Lantern said, Darkseid is an evil dictator who compares himself to being a God. Darkseid is a very cruel son of a bitch. It's odd he would send his men to sparse areas of the world to create disturbances where no one was able to pick up on long after they were gone. Someone of Darkseid's position would use a more populated area on Earth to let everyone know he is coming and to induce fear. I don't think these disturbances are caused by him."

"You should've been a shrink," Dinah teased her husband.

Lex smiled, despite the seriousness of the situation. "No. Darkseid's way of thinking is no different than some of the evil people that once lived on Earth: Hitler, Genghis Khan. Take your pick."

"That would make sense," Hal reluctantly agreed, "but Darkseid can be so unpredictable."

"I've alerted the Joint Chief of Staffs, Secretary of Defense and all my top Generals and Admirals. They are preparing our men as best they can. I contacted the most powerful world leaders and while many are reluctant to believe we will be invaded by aliens, they are beefing up their military as well."

"If you don't think Darkseid is behind the disturbances, then who is?" Helena asked.

"I don't know, Batwoman." Lex wished he did. He hated not knowing, especially when over three hundred million lives were depending on him to protect them. "Whoever is responsible are strong and I hope they are on our side."

"If they are on our side, why are they in hiding?" Bruce put the question out. "We know all the superheroes on this planet. No one has to hide themselves from us."

"Maybe we can spy on them," Selina suggested. "I'm sure LexCorp has some kind of technology that can spy on these people in the rough terrain they are in."

"LexCorp does, only I'm hesitant in using it, Catwoman. I've always been open with every superhero. I've never spied on you all. I never asked who you are behind the mask. I respect your privacy. I don't want to spy on people who could be allies."

"But they could be enemies, Mr. President," Bruce said.

True, but Lex was going to listen to his gut on this one.

A knock at the door interrupted the meeting. The Chief of Staff entered. "Mr. President. Marine One is here."

Lex acknowledged the Chief of Staff with a slight nod. He wished he had more time to discuss this but he had a flight to London to take. "We will have to continue this when Dinah and I are back from the G8 Summit in London."

* * *

A worried President Luthor looked out the window as Air Force One takes off at Andrews Air Force Base. Lex was only in his second year in his first term as President. His ratings were high among the people. He was following through on his campaign promises. He was always cool under pressure even when his opponents challenged him. Nothing got to him. He knew the problems he was going into as President and dealt with them accordingly. He was always straightforward and cut through the bull and found a solution.

In this situation with Darkseid, he didn't have an easy solution for dealing with Darkseid and he worried of the countless lives that would be lost when Darkseid invaded. He didn't know the type of weapons Darkseid used. If he did, LexCorp could prepare something to deal with it.

Dinah looked over at her brooding husband. She squeezed his hand. "Want to tell me what you're thinking?"

Lex sighed. "I don't think we should go to the Summit. I should make the captain land."

"As a journalist, I say we have to attend the Summit. There are several issues we have to discuss with these world leaders, including Darkseid's invasion. As your wife, I want to know why you want to turn the plane around."

"Darkseid. If he strikes, I need to be home to assure the American people. I shouldn't be in another country."

"There is no proof Darkseid will strike while we are gone. Let's relax and enjoy these three days." Dinah laid her head on Lex's shoulder. "It's been a few years since we've been to London. Maybe we can get in some sights. When we come back home, you'll be refreshed and able to deal with the Darkseid situation."

Lex grinned at Dinah. "There's another way I can be refreshed."

Dinah kissed Lex. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Suddenly Air Force One shook as a strong wave of turbulence overtook the powerful aircraft. The airplane took a sharp dip before the pilots got control of it again.

Dinah looked towards the cockpit. "Whoa! The skies are clear. The pilots didn't say anything about turbulence."

Lex looked out the window. His lips formed in a tight line as he saw what caused the plane to dip. "It wasn't the weather that caused that."

Dinah looked out the window with Lex. Though the skies were clear and the sun bright, loud rumbles filled the sky. With each rumble, the plane shook. Pockets in the clouds opened and out of them came parademons.

"What the hell is that?" Luthor wondered.

Dinah knew. "Parademons."

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Only You

Part Six

Lex turned on the speaker to the cockpit. "Land the plane now!"

"We can't," Captain Novak's controlled voice came over the speaker. "We have to unload some of the fuel before we can try landing."

"He's right, Lex," Dinah backed up the Captain. "Trying to land now with the fuel gauges at full will cause a larger disaster if we crash. We have to think of the populace below us."

Turbulence caused by the boom tubes shook the plane again forcing it to drop sharply. Dinah and Lex lurched forward in their seats with the safety of their seat belts saving them from stumbling to the floor.

Lex briefly wondered if this was the end for him when the plane gradually began pulling itself back up.

"Mr. President!" Four Secret Service men staggered in the room. "The F-15s escorting us and Captain Novak are preparing for evasive action from the aliens. Back up is on the way but their E.T.A is fifteen minutes. We have to get you and the First Lady to the escape pod!"

Lex and Dinah unbuckled their seatbelts. They hurried with the Secret Service when a loud explosion was heard outside the plane. Air Force One dipped again, knocking everyone to the floor. Two Secret Service men helped Dinah up and the others helped Lex.

"Were we hit?" Dinah asked.

One agent was looking out the window. "No. We lost one of the F-15s."

Lex saw Dinah's face turned from sadness to anger, then determination. He knew what she was going to do. "Dinah…."

Dinah threw her arms around Lex and gave him a passion filled kissed goodbye. "Don't argue but you are more important than me." Dinah turned towards the agents. "I'm staying. I can hold off the attack of the parademons before the other F-15s get here."

"But you can't!" One of the agents argued. "You're just the First Lady!"

Dinah removed her brunette wig and glasses, revealing her long blonde hair. "I'm more than that. I'm Black Canary."

While two agents knew of Dinah's other identity, the other two clearly didn't. One agent's mouth fell open and the other looked at Lex, baffled. "Don't argue with her!" Lex barked at the men. "She stays but you protect her with your life!"

Lex left with two agents. Dinah turned to the two guarding her. "Let's get the big guns."

When Lex decreed weapons from LexCorp replaced some of the guns on Air Force One, Dinah wasn't entirely supportive. She felt the weapons that were on the plane were good enough to keep them safe. The cannon guns Lex now had on Air Force One were three times the fire power. Dinah was glad she didn't change Lex's mind on the guns.

The plane shook again but the pilots held the plane steady. Dinah and the agents entered the weapons room. Each got themselves a cannon gun and went down to the baggage deck.

"Secure yourselves," Dinah ordered as she grabbed onto to a sturdy piece of the plane. "And lower the ramp. Those parademons are gonna try to get in but we're gonna stop them and shoot down as many as we can."

One agent lowered the ramp while Dinah and the other agent braced themselves. Strong gusts of the winds whipped them and Dinah tightened her hold to the plane as she held her gun tightly with one hand. Parademons swarming around the plane saw the opening and flew to it.

Dinah opened her mouth and released her sonic cry. The sonic power of her voice distracted the parademons. Some covered their ears, others flew away from the sound. With the parademons unfocused, Dinah and the agents fired their guns on them. Five of them were easily killed.

Seeing their fellow parademons fallen, enraged the other parademons and more flew at Dinah in retaliation. "Get ready," Dinah told the agents. "We're gonna have a fight on our hands."

Lex entered the lower level of Air Force One where the ejection pod waited. A third agent was waiting for him with the pod door opened for Lex. "Hurry, Mr. President."

Lex placed one foot and half his body in the pod and suddenly stopped. He faintly heard the sounds of his cannon guns and Dinah's sonic cry. He couldn't run decided. Not even to save himself. "No, I can't leave. I can't leave Dinah."

"Sir, you have to get into the pod!" Agent Beatty was insistent.

"You are the President," Agent Hackman told him. "The country will need you to guide them through this crisis. They can't have a dead leader."

Lex stepped out of the pod. His decision was made. "Sending me out in the pod, won't do any good. I'll be live bait for those parademons! You don't think if they see something coming out of this plane they won't attack it? I'm safer here at my wife's side. Get me a gun. I'm fighting."

"But, Mr. President-"

Lex silenced Agent Beatty with a warning glare. "I'm the President. Don't question my authority again."

The parademons were fighting harder to get inside the plane. Dinah's sonic cry and the cannon guns were keeping them at bay but the parademons weren't giving up.

When Agent Katz ran out of ammo, he smacked the parademons with it until he was overrun and dragged from the plane to his death. That left an opening for more parademons to get on the plane.

Dinah was able to hold them off from her but Agent Scott was overwhelmed. He shot two down before one grabbed him and ripped his head off. Dinah used her sonic cry and the remaining ammo in her gun to knock the parademons away but it was too late to save the agents. With the two agents dead, they turned on Dinah.

Dinah readied herself to release another sonic cry when a parademons' head was blown off, another had a hole blown through its chest while the other received multiple shots until it stopped moving.

Dinah looked over to see Lex and two Secret Service agents with Lexcorp cannon guns in their hands. "Lex!" She was relieved and angry to see him. "You're supposed to be in the pod!"

Lex went to his wife with a sardonic smirk on his face. "You're welcome."

"Mr. President!" Agent Hackman called to him. "We have more coming!"

Lex and Dinah turned to see ten more parademons coming their way. "We'll discuss this later." Lex cocked his gun. "Let those parademons hear your angelic voice. I have your back."

Dinah's anger at Lex melted away. Standing beside her husband, she released her sonic cry while Lex and the other agents shot at the parademons.

* * *

"Bruce, you're being unfair!"

Selina sighed as she followed Bruce and Helena into the hangar where Bruce and Helena's jets were stored. "Do you have to argue _now_? We do have a guest with us." Selina gestured to Zatanna who caught a ride with them from Gotham. Watching the exchange between Bruce and Helena was amusing to magician.

"Helena started it," Bruce said, "And I am finishing it. You are not going to face the parademons. You are going to stay home."

Selina turned to Zatanna, exasperated. "You see what I have to deal with."

"I wish Dick was here to see this," Zatanna said between laughs. "He and Jim would have different attitudes about Batman and Batwoman if they saw them bickering like children."

"I'm as capable as you are!" Helena yelled. "Every hero will need to be out in full force when Darkseid strikes!"

"Helena is right, Bruce," Zatanna intervened. "I know you want to protect your sister but Gotham's gonna need her. Jim and Dick want everyone's involvement on protecting Gotham from the parademons."

"Helena has proven she is capable of taking care of herself," Selina added.

"And Hal has been giving me extra tips in flight maneuvers and hand to hand combat."

If Bruce had his mask off, Helena would see the muscle under Bruce's right eye twitch. "When have you been spending time with Hal without my knowledge?"

Selina rolled her eyes, fed up with Bruce's overprotective behavior. "You're her brother, not her father and she's an adult, not a child. Drop it."

Bruce glared at Selina but he knew like she that intimidating look had no affect on her. A thunderous sound rumbled overhead. Bruce was going to ignore the odd sound when he heard it again. The four went outside the hangar to see where the noises were coming from.

"No matter what you say, Bruce," Helena said watching the swarm of parademons fill the Washington, D.C. skyline. "I am going to fight."

"Get to the jets!" Bruce ordered. "Now!"

As Bruce, Selina, Zatanna and Helena ran to the jets, Bruce's earpiece vibrated. It was Hal contacting him. "Bruce, parademons have invaded, D.C."

Bruce jumped into the seat of his jet. "No kidding!" He turned on the jets' engines. Selina got in the seat behind him while Zatanna got in Helena's jet. "Are any other cities being invaded?"

"Not yet. Wally and Ollie are standing by in their city just in case. So far, there seems to be a small army."

Bruce took the jet out of the hanger, gunning it down the runway. "How

small?"

"Well, small for Darkseid. Large for us."

"How large?" Helena pressed.

"A hundred."

He said it so casually. Selina wanted to smack Hal. "You call a hundred small?"

"Compared to what I usually see, yes. They are only in D.C. area at the National Mall, Capital Hill and the White House."

"Only there?" Batman was suspicious. "Then the parademons are targeting D.C. on purpose. Have you contacted Dinah?"

"Dinah's in an air fight with the parademons. They have Air Force One surrounded," Hal informed them. "Steppenwolf's leading the charge from the National Mall to Capital Hill. Kalibak is with him, too."

"Kalibak?" Helena was worried. "Darkseid's son?"

"Yeah," Hal confirmed. "I'm gonna fight Steppenwolf."

"I'll help you," Zatanna volunteered. "My magic might be able to subdue him."

"I'll fly us over there," Helena offered.

"Helena," Bruce warned his sister, "you better be careful."

Helena smiled, touched by her brother's concern. "You too."

* * *

"Nice." Clark remarked as he took his eyes off the noon news and watched Diana step into the living room. With Clark ready to go out in the world as Superman, Diana thought she should have an outfit of her own in case she had to help him.

Diana had no intention of playing hero. It wasn't her world but Clark's. He had to be the hero but if she needed to step in, she would. So, Diana went to a shop in a small village in Greece where a seamstress made an outfit similar to the one Diana wore in her world using Diana's dress.

"But do you think it's a little revealing?" Clark thought so as her top revealed her midriff. A beautiful midriff of smooth olive skin and muscles Clark had not seen even when sparring. He wondered, if their relationship continued to progress well, would he see more of her?

"I've altered the outfit so my breasts are covered," Diana told him. "What more do you want?"

Clark was able to talk Diana into covering up her breasts but knew he was pushing it trying to get Diana to cover her midriff. "Sorry. I'm not trying to control what you wear but wouldn't revealing your midriff leave you vulnerable?"

"I revealed a lot more in my other clothes." Diana found Clark's discomfort amusing. "Kal never had a problem with my outfit."

And so that meant he shouldn't? Diana didn't do it often but Clark was irritated whenever Diana compared what he did to what Kal did. _Just because we look alike, it doesn't mean we are the same. _

Clark had to ask. "Kal wasn't concerned about people ogling you? Particularly the men?"

Diana shook her head. "People ogled me no matter what I wore. It didn't bother Kal. His motto to the other men were, 'You can look but you can't touch.'"

"And no one tried to touch you?"

"Oh, they tried," Diana replied with a slight smile, "but they never succeeded." She threw her arms around Clark's neck. "It was nothing I couldn't handle and Kal knew that." Nuzzling her face against his with her breath fanning his face, she teasingly asked, "Are you worried?"

"No."

She kissed him. "Good because you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you."

_And your dead husband._

Diana pulled away from Clark when he tightened his hold around Diana's waist and kissed her with a hidden raw passion Diana wasn't aware Clark had in him. His big body engulfed hers and his tongue worked hers as he urged her lower half closer to him.

A hot, raspy gasp shuddered from Diana as she broke the kiss. "What was that for?" She exhaled sharply; her heart racing; her mind spinning. "I thought we were going slow."

"We are. I want you to remember who you are kissing."

Diana's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What?"

Diana never knew if Clark was going to explain himself when breaking news from the television caught his attention. "Diana."

Diana turned and saw parademons on the television, invading Washington, D.C. "Parademons."

Thanks to Diana, Clark knew what parademons were and more importantly who they serve. One terrifying question came to mind. "Is Darkseid coming?" Aside from Doomsday, Darkseid was the one other being Clark didn't want to meet.

"Yes," Diana was certain of it. "I never thought about him invading _this_ Earth. Isn't there an Earth safe from that monster? This is it," Diana said with realization. "This is the moment we've been waiting for."

"Then I should change." Clark left the room in a blur. He came back a second later dressed in bright red boots, blue tights and a red cape. "How do I look?"

Diana pulled a lock of his hair across his forehead, twisted it with her finger until it curled. "Perfect." Diana cupped his face in her hands. "It's time to be Superman." She gave him a kiss for luck. "I'll be watching you."

Clark was taken back. "You're not coming?"

"I will but I will intervene only when I have to. This is your moment."

"It doesn't have to be." Clark kissed Diana's hands. "It can be our moment. Let the world be introduced to both of us."

"I don't want to take your moment away," Diana told him though she knew that wasn't the reason of her hesitance.

"We're wasting time. There are people depending on us." Not waiting for Diana to argue he flew off holding Diana's hand.

Diana wanted to protest, she started to but she got a look of Clark's face. He was happy. Deliriously happy he was fulfilling his dream. He was going to use his powers to help others and he wanted her with him.

_I can't take his happiness from him._

With Clark's speed, they arrived in Washington, D.C. in a minute. Clark could hear the cries of so many people. So many needed help but who to go to? Who needed his help the most? Then Clark saw Green Lantern fighting parademons and a man that seem to be leading the charge at the National Mall. In the air Batwoman fought the parademons in her jet while Zatanna dealt with them on the ground. Batman and Catwoman were also in a jet fighting off parademons at Capital Hill. Clark was going to join them when he heard something much closer.

A plane in the sky with thousands of sounds going at once. He could hear pilots cursing as they fought to keep the plane in the air, something chewing the metal of the plane, the sounds of gunfire, a loud bird cry and animalistic growls. Focusing more, he saw parademons surrounding Air Force One. Three parademons were gnawing on the plane's wings and rudder like gremlins. The plane was getting rid of fuel and couldn't defend itself against the attack. An F-15 exploded taking two parademons with him. Clark didn't see anymore F-15s which meant Air Force One was completely without guards. On an open ramp of the plane, he saw Black Canary using her voice to distract the parademons while the Secret Service men and President Luthor shot down the parademons.

"I'm going for Air Force One," Clark decided.

"I'll see to the people below." Diana released Clark's hand and descended to the city below.

Using his heat vision, Clark sliced down the back of a parademon on Air Force One's left wing. He froze one on the right with his freeze breath and then punched the one on the rudder, rendering it unconscious. All three plummeted from the sky.

The shaking on Air Force One reduced itself to a light wobbling. Lex paused momentarily before shooting at the parademons still trying to get inside. From his count, he saw there were at least six more parademons that needed to be taken care of. "Why did they stop attacking the plane?"

"I wouldn't question it," Dinah said with a hand on her throat. Releasing her sonic cry at a high range constantly was wearing her down.

"Mr. President!" Agent Beatty pointed at the parademons. "Look!"

Lex and Dinah saw the parademons flying away from them. "They're retreating?" Lex carefully went down the ramp, looking out to see what the parademons were flying to. Dinah followed him. "Wh-"

Dinah and Lex watched stunned to see a man in a blue suit and red cape fight off the parademons.

"Who is that?" Dinah wondered.

"Hopefully the cause of those mysterious disturbances," Lex said. He and Dinah moved back up the ramp. "Close it!" he ordered an agent. Lex ran up the steps leaving the baggage deck. "We'll let our new friend take care of those parademons."

Lex entered a conference room and went to the phone. He put it on speaker and connected to the cockpit. "Captain Novak, have we lost enough fuel to land?"

"It's irrelevant now," the Captain said. "We _have_ to make a landing. The left wing is really shaky. Those monsters really did a number on it. Strap yourselves in. I'm gonna try to land this plane before we lose the left wing."

Lex, Dinah and the agents went to the nearest seats and quickly strapped on their seatbelts. Lex noticed Dinah fidgeting with her belt timidly. He grasped her hand. "It'll be okay. Captain Novak is a very experienced pilot. In the last war, he was forced to land his helicopter. Everyone survived."

"Who's worried?" Dinah was and could tell her husband knew it, too. A kiss on her hand from Lex did calm down her nerves. Some.

Outside, the battered Air Force One tried to hold together as the pilots worked to land the plane. Debris from the destroyed F-15s were scattered across Air Force One. Several cracked windows were on the verge of shattering. The right wing was holding up but the left wing finally gave way under the damage it received by the greedy parademons.

As the left wing snapped off, Air Force One spiraled out of control. Emergency masks dropped from above. Lex and Dinah put theirs on. Lex reached for Dinah's hand again. Husband and wife looked at each other as they expected the end.

After beating up half the parademons that swarmed Clark, the other half retreated in defeat. Clark was going to go after them when he heard screams. He turned around to see Air Force One plummeting from the sky at a fast clip.

Clark went to the remains of the left wing on the plane. Grabbing hold of it with one arm and the side of the plane with the other, he used his strength to slow the speed of the plane so it stopped spinning. With the plane no longer spinning, Clark could safely land it. Maneuvering himself until he was on the belly of the plane, Clark carried the plane on his back and descended.

As he was bringing the plane down, Clark looked for a spot to safely land it.

The nearest spot with the largest amount of land was the National Mall. Not many people were on the ground, so that was to his advantage. His eyes also caught someone familiar. He saw Diana on the ground, fighting with a bulky monster.

On Air Force One, Lex caught glimpses of the mysterious man in the red cape stop the plane from spiraling out of control. Then he disappeared under the plane, helping it land. Lex hoped the man would stay long enough to introduce himself. He, Lex decided, could be a powerful ally against Darkseid.

Safely on the ground, Clark opened the door of the plane and stepped inside. He saw Secret Service agents, Lex and Dinah still in their seats. "Is everyone all right?"

Lex unbuckled his seatbelt, pleased he would get to meet this stranger. Going to him, Lex coolly said, "We are thanks to you." He held his hand out and Clark shook it. "I'm President Luthor and this is my wife Dinah Luthor. Thank you for saving us. Who are you?"

"My name is Superman," Clark spoke calmly, confidently and yet a little nervous standing before the President and his wife. "It's an honor to meet you, but if you will excuse me, I must check on my friend."

* * *

While Clark aided Air Force One, Diana flew into Washington, D.C. She paused in the air, scanning the battles, seeing where she might be needed most. She hoped not to intervene but a world under attack by parademons, Diana knew she would have to get involved.

At the White House, Secret Service agents, F-15s and a tank defended the home of the President against parademons with cannon guns and missiles. The brave men were holding up very well but Diana noticed the army of parademons was small.

_Why did Darkseid send such a small army? Darkseid always attacked Earth with a large army._

Over at Capital Hill, a swarm of parademons tore at the building. Police and military officials shot their guns and fired their tanks at the parademons. In the air, Diana spotted Batman and Catwoman in the bat jet firing their own assault on the parademons.

Flying over the National Mall, she saw Green Lantern engaged in battle with Steppenwolf. Diana saw a parademon attack Hal from behind by gnawing on his shoulder. While Hal struggled to wrestle him off, Steppenwolf unveiled his famed electro-axe. Diana was going to intervene but Hal took care of it. Creating a fist with his ring, he pulled the parademon off him. Quickly changing the fist to a green spiked mace, Hal collided his weapon with Steppenwolf's.

Diana turned her attention to the female flying the Batjet, fighting off parademons in the sky, shooting lasers and missiles from the jet's artillery and dodging the parademons with amazing flight maneuvers. Zatanna was on the ground calling forth her magic to incase, freeze, and set afire parademons.

So far, the group held their own. So, Diana watched and waited.

Standing at the Washington Monument, Kalibak sneered at Earth defenses. They weren't a threat but an annoyance nonetheless and must die for their interference. Green Lantern, Zatanna and Batwoman. Who was the weakest person?

Green Lantern, though in a fierce battle with Steppenwolf would see him coming and block his attack. Kalibak also knew not to interrupt a fight Steppenwolf was engaged in. Zatanna may deflect his attack with her magic. Kalibak was a strong, hulking beast but he didn't like dealing anyone with magic. That left Batwoman and her jet. Parademons were all over the jet. She would be too busy fighting off the parademons to see him coming.

Kalibak punched the Washington Monument repeatedly, breaking the fame building at its base. It and many buildings nearby were evacuated when the attacks began. Getting a good grip, he picked it up and heaved it over his head. Aiming it at the batjet, he threw it. If that monument didn't get, the parademons would for he knew Batwoman couldn't fight off two attacks at once.

Parademons surrounded Helena's jet. They were on her wings and window. Helena turned the jet in circles, going faster and faster in an attempt to fling the parademons off her.

"Helena," Bruce's voice came in over the radio. "Give me an update of the situation."

"I think Zatanna and Hal have everything under control."

"You think?" Bruce didn't like that answer. "Can't you see them?"

"With the parademons covering my jet?" Helena sarcastically remarked. "No."

"Have you shocked them off?"

"My jet has taken enough damage by these things, Bruce. If I shock them off, I risk burning out the engines. I'll be forced to land. This area is too hostile for me to do that."

"Do it anyway," Bruce ordered. "I'm on my way."

Helena pressed the blue button her jet. An electric charged surrounded the jet, shocking the parademons and forcing them off Helena's jet. Just as Helena thought, the electricity drained too much power from her jet. Helena descended to land when she saw the Washington Monument coming at her. With no time to safely maneuver out of the monument's way, Helena was going to eject when she saw a woman catch the monument and carried it away from her.

Bruce and Selina arrived on the scene to see Helena be saved by a woman in a black suit, gold lasso on her hip and black bracelets. She was flying and she was carrying the Washington Monument with ease.

"Well, well, looks like the cavalries here," Selina said.

"Yes, but who is she?" Bruce wondered. "Do you think she is the cause of those odd disturbances?"

"I would say so," Selina agreed, pleased they had a new ally. "But there were _two_ flight patterns."

"Which means, there is another."

Diana laid the monument on the ground near its foundation. Clark could repair it when he arrived.

"Desaad didn't say anything about you being on Earth." Kalibak smirked as he made his presence known. "Father will make Desaad pay for a miscalculation."

Diana turned to face Kalibak. "I was hoping I wouldn't come across your kind here, but it seems you and Darkseid's evil will be everywhere. It would be wise if you surrender now."

Kalibak sneered at Diana. "I will never surrender to you but I will allow you to kneel before me and service me how I please."

Diana response to Kalibak was a deadly fighting stance. Kalibak read her foolish pose as she rather do battle with him. Though she could fly and proved she was strong by carrying the Washington Monument, Kalibak was still confident he can defeat Diana.

Kalibak charged on Diana. With every heavy footprint, the ground shook. He was going to ram her, knock her down and break her spirit. Then he would take her back to Apokolips and use her as he pleased. It didn't happen as Kalibak planned. Because of his arrogance, he left himself open and Diana struck. A punch to his stomach, knocked the wind out of him. Diana didn't wait for him to recover. She grabbed his arm and slammed him on the ground.

Kalibak laid on the ground stunned. A woman hit him and it hurt! No woman had ever done that to him. Pride hurt, Kalibak vowed revenge. Kalibak rose only to be kicked in the face by Diana. The blow was so hard on his face, he felt his teeth loosen. Kalibak tried to get up again but Diana punched him across his thick face.

"You fight just as poorly as he," Diana told him.

This couldn't be happening Kalibak thought. A woman was beating him? He couldn't get up without this woman knocking him back down. This embarrassment wouldn't continue. Kalibak rolled onto his hands and knees and pounded his fists into the ground. It created a light tremor. Diana jumped in the air but so did Kalibak, as he expected Diana to do so.

He grabbed her waist and she twisted and wrapped her legs around his neck in one quick motion. She flipped them both, flinging Kalibak off her. She hit the ground but she quickly got back up with the grace of a cat. Kalibak was slower to get up and not quick enough to avoid Diana wrapping her lasso around him. Kalibak struggled but his strength couldn't get him out of Diana's lasso.

While fighting Hal, Steppenwolf saw Kalibak's poor performance. With this mysterious woman he was fighting and unknown man descending with Air Force One on his back, Steppenwolf knew it was wise to beat a hasty retreat. Best to retreat and return another day than to not return at all. Besides, Darkseid wouldn't be upset at him with this loss but Desaad not only for his poor planning but the capture of Kalibak.

Steppenwolf pulled away from Hal and signal the parademons to him. Opening the boom tube, he retreated into the boom tubes. The parademons followed.

Once they were gone, Hal looked down at the mysterious woman on the ground. She was a looker he noticed. _Who's the babe in black? _Hal also took noticed of the man who landing Air Force One going to the woman. _I hope he and Miss Hottie aren't a couple. _

As soon as Clark got to Diana he said, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Clark looked at Kalibak wrapped in Diana's lasso. "So this is Kalibak, Darkseid's son."

"How do you know me?" Kalibak demanded but his question went unanswered as Batman, Catwoman, Batwoman and Green Lantern surrounded them.

Diana turned to Hal who was ogling her. Diana was aware of Clark watching Hal, watching her but Clark maintained his cool and trusted Diana to take care of herself. "Do you have a place that can hold him?"

"Temporarily but there is a more permanent place on Oa." Hal smiled at Diana, ignoring Clark, "I'm Green Lantern. Who are you?"

"Wonder Woman."

Hal looked into Diana's eyes and went south, stopping at Diana's breasts. "You certainly are."

Bruce elbowed Hal. "There's someone else here." Bruce introduced himself to Clark, "I'm Batman."

Clark smiled at Bruce and gave him a firm handshake. "Hello, I'm Superman."

"I'm Batwoman," Helena eagerly introduced herself to Clark first then Diana.

As introductions continued, Lex and Dinah made their way to them. Dinah, still keeping up with her identity, wore her dark wig. Diana saw Lex and her friendly demeanor immediately turned cold. This Lex might be different and then he may not. All she could see was the man responsible for Kal's death.

Lex smiled at Diana as he held his hand out to her, "Hello, I'm President Luthor. I thank you and Superman coming when you did." When Diana didn't return the handshake, Lex awkwardly lowered his hand. "Not a fan I see," he quipped. "Well, no one's perfect," he joked but it brought no smile to Diana.

Dinah took over pleasantries. "Superman, Wonder Woman, if you like I invite you to the White House. There's much we have to discuss with each other."

Clark looked to Diana. He knew Diana was uncomfortable being in Lex's presence and if she wasn't comfortable with staying, they would be leaving. Seeing Clark putting it in Diana's hands, she gave her consent to stay.

"We accept."

* * *

Darkseid was not pleased.

He was furious.

Having heard what happened on Earth, Darkseid was infuriated. His army of parademons annihilated from an army of a hundred to twenty-seven, his son Kalibak captured and the arrival of two new powerful strangers to battle that forced Steppenwolf to retreat.

Darkseid was in his feeding pit with Desaad as Steppenwolf recounted the embarrassing battle on Earth. Lowly servants fed the Demon Dogs below. Darkseid watched as his dogs ripped apart a mortal leg from its body. Five dogs fought for the thick piece of meat while eleven fought for the rest of the body.

"Explain yourself, Desaad," Darkseid's eyes burned. "You said Earth was a pitiful planet that could be easily defeated. You said their strongest opponent is Green Lantern, but there are other two other individuals that are just as strong and more powerful. How did you miss these two?"

Desaad quivered in Darkseid's presence. His body shook and his voice trembled. Darkseid didn't like humiliation unless he was doing the humiliating. "I….I don't know, my Lord. They never revealed themselves on Earth. I studied the planet for months, I studied the people. People like that man and woman shouldn't be on Earth."

"But they are!" Darkseid growled. "Because of your incompetence, Steppenwolf retreated in a humiliating defeat!"

Steppenwolf smirked. It was a pleasure seeing Desaad get his. As long as Darkseid continued being angry with Desaad, the heat was off Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf also saw it as payback for Desaad sending him to Earth unprepared.

"If you give me another chance," Desaad pleaded, "I can find out all you need to know about them. I can find their weaknesses…." he shut up as Darkseid stood over him, his eyes a fiery red. In fear, Desaad stumbled back. Liquid pooled from his legs, staining his clothes and embarrassing himself even further. Darkseid loomed over him, shrinking Desaad's frail form. He fell to his knees. "Please, sire!"

"You only get one chance." Darkseid's omega beams struck Desaad's chest, incinerating him.

Turning away from the charred remains of Desaad, Darkseid turned his attention to Steppenwolf. "Steppenwolf."

Steppenwolf stood at attention. "Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you try to retrieve Kalibak?"

Sweat beaded across Steppenwolf's face. His heart pounded in his chest. "Um, it wouldn't have been prudent to retrieve him. He was surrounded and I already lost a considerable amount of parademons. I had to retreat."

"You were already embarrassed in your performance on Earth. Coming back here is further humiliation than staying and fighting to the end. What have I told you about humiliation?"

Steppenwolf swallowed, "You want to do the humiliating. You don't want to be humiliated."

"Precisely. You have failed me, Steppenwolf."

Steppenwolf knew what Darkseid did to failures but Steppenwolf wasn't going to go down as easily as Desaad did. He reached behind and grabbed his cable snare. He was strong and agile. He couldn't defeat Darkseid but thought he could hold him off until he made an escape.

Steppenwolf released his cable snare a second before Darkseid fired his omega beams. The cable snare deflected the omega beams. Livid his own solider would attack him, Darkseid grabbed the cable before Steppenwolf could pull it back. With lethal energy beams charging his body, Darkseid pulled the cable snare hard, yanking Steppenwolf with him.

Darkseid wrapped a large hand around Steppenwolf's neck. The violent electricity charging through Darkseid passed through Steppenwolf. He gurgled a scream as Darkseid tightened his hold.

"Attacking me will not guarantee you an immediate death but a severe torture. I shall feed you to my Demon Dogs." Darkseid released the cable snare and tossed Steppenwolf's body to the deadly pits below where twenty Demon Dogs ate him alive.

Darkseid turned away, smiling at the painful screams of Steppenwolf. The man and woman on Earth will soon feel the same pain.

* * *

Hellacre and Roshane: LOL! Judging by your responses, I written them right. Clark is too nice of a guy to say that but I would be right with you Roshane.

Kairan: Yeah, this Lex is more honorable than the Lex we know.

Sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Only You

Part Seven

Cameras flashed and live video feed transferred to news studios, televisions, computers and cell phones around the world of the two mysterious strangers entering the White House with President Luthor, First Lady Dinah Luthor, Batman, Batwoman, Green Lantern, Catwoman and Zatanna.

Reporters and eyewitnesses gave their account of the man in the blue suit with the red cape landing Air Force One at the National Mall and the woman in black fighting the bulky alien that defamed the Washington Monument. Many speculated on what they could be talking to President Luthor about; what their origins were; if they will be interviewed by the media and by who. The obvious choice by many was the First Lady who was a reporter for LNN, President Luthor's own news network. The second choice was Lois Lane, another investigative reporter for LNN. Whoever got the job was going to land the biggest interview of the century.

"I hope you like attention because you two will be getting it for a long time." Lex was always a man of cool composure. He was never star struck by anyone. However, Lex couldn't deny being in awe of Superman and Wonder Woman. There was something about them. Their presence lured people to them. Anyone caught in their magical web would want to know everything about them; would never get enough of them. His instincts told him he could trust these people, even Wonder Woman, who seemed cold to him. "Once again, I thank you both for your help. There are so many questions. For one, what planet do you come from?"

Clark spoke first. "I am a Kryptonian raised on Earth."

That garnered surprises from everyone. "Kryptonian raised on Earth?" Hal gave Superman a second look. He spent more time with aliens than anyone in the room and traveled to many planets in several universes. Not many could pass as human and he never heard of a Kryptonian. "What planet are you from and when did you get here?"

Clark answered, "My birth planet Krypton was dying and to save my life, my parents sent me here as a baby where I was secretly adopted and raised."

"I sense you wish to keep your other life a secret," said Lex, "but that will be impossible if anyone recognizes you. If you want me to protect your parents or any other family you have from the media, I have the power to do that."

"There's no need for that, Mr. President. My parents are dead. It's only myself and Wonder Woman."

Dinah, who had been watching Diana suspiciously since meeting her asked, "You are from Krypton as well, Wonder Woman?"

"No, and you can call me Diana." Diana knew mentioning her origins would bring more questions about her but did so anyway. "I was born on Earth but not this Earth."

"Another dimension?" Bruce guessed not shocked by the revelation.

"Yes." Diana was pleased this Bruce was as sharp as the one she knew. "I was transported here by accident."

"What type of Earth is it?" Lex asked growing more fascinated with his new guests. "Is there another version of myself, Dinah or any of us here?"

Diana wondered why Lex was so excited. Did he want to visit that world? What was his motive for learning about the world she came from? "Fortunately and unfortunately there are versions of you all from my world. There's even one not from my world, but there isn't a version of myself here."

Though curious to know who wasn't in Diana's world, no one asked. "So," Lex continued, "on this other Earth, is every human strong like you?"

"No. The humans on this world appear the same in mine. I am an Amazon from an island called Themyscira."

"Themyscira?" Helena spoke up. "I read about that in my Greek Mythology class. Themyscira is a mythological island of Amazons and other Greek creatures like the Chimera and Hydra. Hercules has to be my favorite mythological hero."

Insult flashed across Diana's face as she peered at the younger Wayne. "I assure you Amazons and Themyscira aren't a myth and Heracles wasn't a hero."

Helena shrunk back.

Brazenly, Hal stepped forward. "You are proof Amazons and Themyscira aren't a myth and I don't care about Hercules either." He flashed his perfect smile at Diana that won over women on Earth and beyond. "So, how long have you been here? I can't believe I missed seeing a beautiful woman like you on my planet." He gently grasped Diana's hand and kissed it. "Please tell me the other me in your world isn't as blind."

Selina whispered to Bruce, "_His_ planet?" Her sharp eyes caught Superman focusing on Hal. Selina blinked and fought off the attempt to rub her eyes. If she didn't know any better, Superman's eyes were red for a moment. She smirked. "This should be good."

"He doesn't stand a chance," Bruce had his eyes on Clark, too. "She's with Superman."

"I've been here almost three months," Diana slipped her hand from Hal's. "I've been keeping a low profile. I didn't want to bring attention to myself."

"Not until the time was right," Clark stepped closer to Diana as if to send a message to Hal. "And it was with Darkseid."

"Do you know a lot about Darkseid?" Lex interrupted. "If you do, it can help us greatly when we deal with him. From what Green Lantern told us about him, he won't take defeat lightly and will be back."

"I dealt with Darkseid in my world. Thankfully, he is no longer alive. My…." Diana caught herself. They didn't need to know about her relationship with Kal. "A couple years ago the Superman of my world and Orion overthrew Darkseid. Orion killed him. Apokolips is still a chaotic place as Orion tries to maintain order but the universe is a lot safer now that Darkseid is gone. I suggest you contact the Orion of this world and Highfather of New Genesis. Together…." Diana stopped when she saw the flirtatious smile fade from Hal's face. "What? What's the matter?"

"Orion killed High Father," Hal gravely informed her.

"What?" The shocking news hit Diana in her stomach. "That's not possible. Orion loves High Father. He wishes High Father was his father."

Like Dinah, Zatanna was wary of Diana. She appeared closed off and too judgmental of President Luthor and Helena. She wasn't easy to read as Superman was. It made the magician suspicious of Diana. "That might be the case in your world but not here."

Diana briefly closed her eyes, reminding herself that this world wasn't like her own. Things were different. People were different. "Was Orion raised by Darkseid? He wasn't exchanged for Scott Free?"

"The exchange happened but it didn't matter what environment Orion was in. He was Darkseid's kid." It was clear from the anger in his voice and stony face Hal didn't like Orion. "High Father was patient with him but the kindness of High Father didn't enter Orion's heart. He was a hot headed and violent kid. High Father and the New Gods thought they finally got through Orion when he was thirteen. It was then Orion learned Darkseid was his father. Orion slowly changed into a better person. He cooled his temper, made friends with the New Gods, spoke out against Darkseid and became the greatest skilled warrior on New Genesis. High Father thought Orion knowing the truth was the kick in the head Orion needed to get his priorities straight. It wasn't. It was the catalyst Orion needed to show how evil he was. When he was twenty-two, he killed High Father, went to Apokolips and never looked back."

"Except as a soldier for Darkseid," Dinah took over, giving Hal a chance to cool off. "I've never met Orion but for him to hide his true intentions from the people of New Genesis for so long, kill High Father, make it off New Genesis alive to Apokolips and moved up in the ranks to be as lethal as Steppenwolf and Kalibak, he's a threat we've got to take seriously."

"We have a minor victory in capturing Kalibak, but we were still caught off guard. I don't want to be caught off guard again. Next time Darkseid strikes Earth, I want to be ready." Lex's eyes fell on Clark and Diana. He was confident in them, confident in what he had in mind. "I trust our new friends. We should let them in on what we've been planning."

"Planning?" Clark inquired.

"For years, Earth's heroes have been fighting on this planet against evil people wanting to kill, destroy or take over it. I, for one, can't understand why someone would want to take over a planet." He chuckled, "I guess I don't have it in me."

Diana refrained from rolling her eyes.

Lex continued, "Green Lantern brought an idea to me and I had hoped a decision would be made right now among the other heroes but given Darkseid's attack, I can't wait anymore. The people on this planet can't wait anymore. I want to form a league of heroes to be ready to defend the Earth against any attacks from within or outside." Lex inquired earnestly of Clark and Diana. "I want you two to join the team."

Clark looked at Diana. Her face was cool but the muscles under her skin told a different story. He can imagine the emotional turmoil going through her. Lex was easier to read as he smiled, looking hopeful. "You want to form a Justice League, Mr. President?"

"You have a name for it." Lex didn't expect that but was very pleased nonetheless. "Or was it Wonder Woman who had the name for it? Is that a group from your world?" He smiled at Diana but she didn't smile back. "I like it. If everyone is in agreement, let's call the group Justice League."

"I think we're rushing this," Zatanna spoke up. "Nothing against Superman and Wonder Woman but I think we should introduce them to the other heroes, let us see more of what they can do and earn the people's trust more before we consider them joining this Justice League you have in mind."

Lex had an answer for that. "They can do that while being part of the Justice League, Zatanna." HHhHHhe joked, "You've been hanging around your husband too much."

"Dick trusts people," Zatanna defended her husband.

Reaching for a remote on his desk, "When Green Lantern brought the idea to me, I had my people at LexCorp immediately work on a base for everyone. They have this." Lex was giddy. He wanted to share this with everyone immediately after Merci Graves, CEO, and the woman running his company while he is President, showed him what his tech team created. When Dinah saw it, she called Lex a giddy techno geek.

Lex pressed a button. A fifty inch screen TV came down from the ceiling.

"Done some changes to the Oval Office I see," Selina remarked. "Nice."

Lex pressed another button and the TV turned on. "This will be your work base."

Helena studied the visual on the screen. "It looks like a satellite."

"It is one, Batwoman. It will orbit the Earth like a space satellite with the best defenses on the planet. Missiles, lasers, cannon guns. There's even a teleport pad and two jets for space travel."

"You've started work on it?" Zatanna guessed.

"As soon as Green Lantern mentioned forming a group five months ago," Lex quipped. "LexCorp already had a satellite so it was easy to modify it. It should be officially up and running in another month." Lex turned his attention back to Clark and Diana. "What do you say? Will you join us?"

A Justice League formed and funded by Lex Luthor? Her work with Lex? _For_ Lex? He wasn't the Lex Luthor responsible for Kal's death but he was still Lex Luthor and she didn't trust him. She didn't like him.

Seeing the smile on Lex's face, Diana could only think of Lex's smug face when he was leaving the courtroom after his acquittal.

"_Come on, Diana. Let's go." Donna tugged Diana's arm._

_Diana wouldn't move. She could only stare at Lex as he jovially shook hands with his dirty lawyers who got him off with murder. Murder of her husband. Murder of Earth's greatest protector. Diana sent a scathing look at the jury. How could they? How could they do it? How could they Lex go?_

"_Diana, please. Let's get out of here," Donna urged her sister. "We can take a back entrance and avoid the reporters."_

_Wally West, who was also in the courtroom, took Diana's other side. "Don't worry, Diana. Lex will get his."_

"_He should have gotten it today, Wally," Diana hissed at him. "Instead he walks away with murder. He murdered my Kal." Diana saw Lex turn to her and smile. He murmured something to his lawyers and took the short walk to her._

"_What's he doing?" Donna murmured as Lex approached. _

_Lex stopped in front of Diana, smiling like a man who got away with murder. "Wonder Woman, I am sorry for your loss. Superman was a great man. He was a man I deeply admired."_

_Diana snarled at him. "You admired him so much you murdered him?"_

_Lex grinned. "It wouldn't be admiration if I murdered him, Princess. Technically speaking, it was Doomsday who killed Superman. Not me." _

"_You created him!"_

"_If a son kills someone, then the father is to blame?" Lex shook his head ruefully. "Parents can't take responsibility for everything the child does, you know. If you had a child of your own, you would know that. Something your mother and the Goddess Athena failed to teach you and something Superman failed to give you." He chuckled. "I guess Superman wasn't super in everything, eh, Princess?"_

_Diana lunged for him but Donna and Wally held her back. "You should leave while you still can, Lex," Donna warned him though she was sorely tempted to release Diana and let her attack Lex._

_But Lex didn't leave. "Such a wild spirit. Were you this wild in bed?" He pictured Diana lying on his bed naked inviting him to join her. "I guess it's something only Superman knows and something one of the Justice League members will find out sooner or later." Wicked eyes focused on Flash. "Isn't that right, Flash?"_

_Flash was incensed. "What the hell are you talking about?" _

"_I've seen members of the Justice League show up during the trial but you've been at the trial every day, Flash. Donna Troy has been here every day, too, but she is Wonder Woman's sister." Even though he wore a mask, Lex saw the rage building on Flash's face. It was a bonus to see it building on Diana and Donna's faces as well. "It makes me wonder. Are you here because Superman was a good friend to you or are you doing this to be a shoulder for the Princess to lean on and hopefully someone she opens her legs to."_

"_How dare you?" Donna yelled at him. _

_But Lex ignored her. He knew he could say whatever he wanted now that he was a free man. No one would dare strike him in court. "Everyone knows Flash was hot for the Princess when she arrived. He can finally have her now that Superman is dead. I would love to have the Princess, too. That would be the __pièce de résistance."_

"_You son of a bitch!" Flash punched Lex, knocking him on his back. _

_Lex's lawyers went to him but Lex waved them away. He wiped the blood from his cut lip. "I'll let that one go. Hit me again and I'll charge you with assault." Lex stood and dusted himself off. "You lose and I win. Always."_

_Diana shook with rage as Lex walked out of the courtroom with his lawyers. Blood dripped from her enclosed hands. "I'll kill him. I will. I swear Kal's death will be avenged."_

"_No, Diana!" Donna tightened her hold on her sister. "Don't lower yourself to him."_

"_It won't be lowering myself if I kill him. It will be an honorable kill to avenge Kal's death." Diana spoke with venom. "I trusted the justice system in this world to do the right thing and they failed me. Failed Kal. I won't fail him."_

"_Diana," Wally pleaded with her. "Kal wouldn't want this."_

_Diana didn't think that way. She knew Kal would want her to avenge his death. He would kill for her just as she would for him. And she will, she vowed. She was a trained Amazon. She could easily kill and make it look like an accident. She could-_

_Gunshots rang outside the courtroom. Diana, Donna and Wally rushed outside. _

_Lex laid on the floor with blood pooling from his chest and stomach. His lawyers and cops surrounding him, administering first aid. Cameras flashed over Lex's dying body and cops arrested the assailant who shouted words of hate against Lex, calling him Superman's murderer. _

_Diana saw Lex's eyes close and she smiled, wanting that to be the last thing he saw before death welcomed him. _

"_Justice has been served." Diana turned away, ignoring the reporters calling for a statement from her._

Lex was dead in her world, but in this one, he was alive and well and smiling at her the same way the Lex she knew did.

"NO!" Diana stepped away from him. "I can't. I won't!"

"Diana?" Clark grabbed her arm, stopping Diana from leaving.

"Please?" she pleaded with him and Clark released her, leaving Diana to run out of the room.

Clark immediately followed her. Lex was once again speechless. He looked at Dinah, hoping she would have an understanding on what was going on. Dinah hesitated then followed after Clark.

_I have to get out of here. Away from this place. Away from him!_ Diana looked around the hall, trying to decipher which way to go. Secret Service and military officials were everywhere. To her left was the Rose Garden. Peeling the curtains back, she saw several members of the press gathering, waiting for Lex to make a statement. She couldn't leave that way.

"Diana!"

Diana turned and saw Clark approaching her. "I can't do this, Clark. I can't work for him."

Clark saw curious onlookers peering at them. Clark drew Diana to a corner, using his body to block anyone's view of Diana. "You won't be working for him," Clark assured Diana. "LexCorp is funding the satellite and ships yes but we are really working for the people of this planet."

Diana shook her head. "It still has his mark on it. Everything in the satellite will remind me of him, the murderer."

Clark gripped Diana's shoulders gently. "He's not a murderer. He's a different Lex Luthor. The Lex of this world is not the evil Lex you knew. I know it will take time getting used to seeing him but you have to look pass from what you know to what it actually is."

Diana closed her ears, reliving the memory of her beloved Kal dying in her arms. "I can't. He's a murderer. He has everyone fooled. He murdered Kal."

"When you see President Luthor, you only see the madman from your world that killed Kal. Is it the same for me?" Clark prepared himself for the worst. It was always in the back of his mind. "When you see me, do you see only Kal?"

"Excuse me?"

Clark reluctantly took his eyes off Diana and turned to face Dinah. The First Lady looked on with apprehension. Could she see then tension between him and Diana? Clark wondered.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I have a question to ask." Dinah knew she was interrupting something serious between Superman and Wonder Woman. She wondered what it was but she had more pressing questions to ask. "What was my husband like on your world, Diana?"

Diana stepped away from Clark. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I get the feeling you don't like my husband," Dinah replied plainly. "A lot of people don't like my husband. He exposed many terrible people: corrupt politicians, businessmen, mob bosses. He has done so much to help people and many want him dead because he is stopping their evil plans. However, I get that is not the case with you. You seem like a good person so it leads me to think Lex was an evil man on your world."

Now that Dinah figured it out, Diana didn't hold back. "He was. He was the most reviled man on my planet and I'm glad he is dead."

Dinah put a hand to her chest. How can someone who was supposed to be good speak so coldly?

"Diana," Clark pleaded with Diana to keep her feelings in check. "I'm sorry," Clark apologized to Dinah. "It's very difficult for Diana to see Lex and not think of the Lex from her world."

"He must've done something terrible to you," Dinah felt a pang of sympathy for Diana. Whatever the Lex from her world did, it cut Diana deeply.

"Not only to me but to the entire world."

_What could that Lex have done? _Dinah decided to find out what the Lex from Diana's world did. It may have affected the entire world but it was very personal for Diana. "I'm sorry for the pain that Lex caused you but I want you to know, the Lex in this world isn't like that. He is a very good man." Dinah looked to Clark to back up her claims. "You've told her that, haven't you?"

"Yes," Clark turned to Diana but she looked away from him. "Just give Diana some time."

"Despite this obvious hate you have for my husband, can I trust you not to harm him in a sick act of revenge?" Dinah asked of Diana.

Diana assured Dinah, "I won't hurt him the way he hurt me but I won't trust him to not do any harm to me."

Dinah knew then she couldn't trust Diana and had strong and reasonable reluctance to have her join the Justice League. Still, Diana was greatly needed to this team. "At least I know where you stand. So, will you put aside your differences you have against my husband and join the Justice League? Lex is right. We will need you against Darkseid. Any information you have is valuable to us."

"Come on, Diana," Clark urged Diana. "Think of the innocent people in this world. I've never dealt with Darkseid but you have." He went to Diana's side. He implored her. "We need you. I need you. Will you let your hatred of one man stop you from saving billions?"

For a moment, Diana was tempted to say yes.

Clark grew worried at Diana's silence. "Diana?"

Diana gazed into Clark's cerulean eyes. He was scared; scared she would sacrifice the life of billions because of her hatred for Lex. Diana knew she couldn't do it. That would be going too far and turning her back on all her teachings. "No. No, I won't."

Sighing in relief, Clark pulled Diana into his arms. "Thank you."

Dinah watched the two carefully. She had her suspicions but witnessing Superman and Wonder Woman now confirmed something romantic was transpiring between the two. _I wonder if Diana had a relationship with the Superman in her world and if Lex did something to him. Perhaps killed him. _Dinah shook the thought away. That couldn't be it. There might not even be a Superman in her world. Diana did say someone didn't exist.

"I'd like to go home now," Diana requested of Clark.

"We will, but let's tell the others about us," Clark suggested. "Then we'll go home."

"Please stay a little longer," Dinah implored Diana. "We really need to talk about Darkseid and your presence here. People will want to know about you and Lex wants to announce the formation of a group."

Diana nodded quietly. As Clark lead her back to the Oval Office, Diana readied herself to be in the room with Lex and wondered how she will deal being in his presence in the future.

* * *

It was evening when Clark and Diana returned home. Clark was glad press vans weren't outside his home. He expected them to be since the media did get a look of him. "I guess I got lucky," Clark said as he landed in his backyard. "No one recognized me."

"Don't be so sure," Diana warned him as she followed Clark inside. "This is a small town. It may take a little longer before the press gets here." Diana slipped off her boots and settled on the sofa. "I don't want to knock your optimism but I'm sure someone recognized you. If they didn't today, they will soon."

Clark spotted a note under his front door. He went to receive it. Opening the letter and reading it, he said, "Someone knows."

"Who?"

"Lila." He folded the letter just as Diana came to his side. "She saw me earlier on TV, waited for me for two hours and said she will be back tonight." He stopped as his ears picked up the sounds of a car a mile away driving at eighty, forty miles over the speed limit. "She's on her way now."

"Then you should talk to her. I'll be upstairs."

Clark turned watching Diana walk up the stairs. He was surprised Diana was leaving him alone with Lila. She didn't seem bothered at all about Lila. Either she was very trusting of him or so confident Lila couldn't lure him away. Diana didn't have anything to worry about but it would be nice for Clark if she showed some concern.

Clark didn't bother changing his clothes. Lila knew the truth. Clark opened the front door of his home just as Lila stepped out of her truck. Lila stared at him for a long moment taking in Clark's appearance in his uniform. Her eyes roamed over the muscles outlined in his blue suit. She was angry with him but couldn't deny how good he looked or how big he looked.

Lila walked up the steps to his porch, getting a closer inspection of Clark head to toe. "Nice uniform. Very tight and fitting."

"Thank you. You saw me on the television?"

"The whole town saw you, Clark." Lila walked around Clark inspecting his uniform. She touched his cape, feeling the material. "It's not something you can ignore when breaking news report aliens have invaded Washington, D.C. and some guy in a red cape lands Air Force One at the National Mall." Standing before him, Lila boldly put a hand on Clark's chest and ran her fingers along the 'S' symbol. "This is why you couldn't get close to me. Why," she said bitterly, "you said it's easier to bond with Diana."

Clark heard the anger in Lila's voice. He hoped an apology would be enough. "I'm sorry."

"Did you really think I wouldn't understand?" she asked him softly. "That I wouldn't want you because you have powers?"

Clark stepped away from Lila. Though he could faintly feel her touch, the fact she was touching him and so boldly was wrong. "Some people are scared—"

"I'm not some people." Lila was insulted Clark would think of her as _some_ _people_ when she knew she wasn't just a random person in his life. "You can take a chance on me."

"I can't, Lila. I'm with Diana now and I've made myself known to the world. I don't know what will happen once the media learns I am Clark Kent but I can guess just by watching the lives of celebrities, if we were together, you would be hounded by the press. You and your son's life would be in the danger by the villains I will make. They would after you or your son to get to me."

Lila snorted, "And so you chose Diana as a default because she is safer to be with and strong like you? She can fly like you? She doesn't have children holding her back?" Her anger and jealousy of Clark's relationship with Diana aroused Lila's suspicions. "Just how did you really meet Diana? I'm betting now it wasn't at college."

"No, it wasn't," Clark admitted that much but knew he couldn't tell Lila everything. "It's very complicated and private for Diana and it's up to her if she wants to say."

In other words, Clark wasn't telling her. Lila didn't like that. "I deserve more than that." But she knew she wasn't going to get it. Clark never told the secret of others. "Did the Kents know about these powers of yours?"

"Yes."

Lana couldn't have known otherwise she would've told her Lila figured. She doubted Pete Ross knew either or that girl Lori Clark dated in college. "So you've had these powers your whole life?"

"I slowly discovered them as I grew up."

"So, were you born on Earth with these powers or are you from another planet?" Lila couldn't imagine Clark being an alien. He didn't look like any of the aliens she saw on TV. "Did you have these powers when the Kents died?"

Clark knew to be careful with his words otherwise his secret on his parents' death could be exposed. "You'll learn more later but I came to Earth as a baby and my powers weren't fully developed when the Kents died. I was still learning and controlling my powers when they died."

It was a half-truth but Lila couldn't know everything. He secretly hoped the new heroes he met would never know either. If they did, he worried they may fear him or think he may lose control again when, thanks to Diana, he knew that wasn't happening.

Once more, Lila wasn't satisfied. Frustrated, she demanded him, "I want you to tell me everything right now."

"I already told you too much," he raised his voice to get across to her that she will not bully him into an answer. Being calm certainly didn't work with Lila. "Sooner or later the media will find out about me. They may question those around me which may include you. The less you know about me, the less any future enemies will try to use you to get to me. Please, try to understand that."

Lila understood all right. Clark was pushing her away and she blamed Diana for it. Ever since Diana arrived, Lila could never get anytime alone with Clark. Even when she dropped by unannounced as usual, Diana was around like a leech. "I can take care of myself."

"Not against the evil people out there. Smallville's biggest threat in crime is a petty thief like a bank robber. In bigger cities, there are aliens. You saw the footage in Washington, D.C. What if one of those aliens came after you? You'd be dead."

Lila smiled, touched. "So, you _do_ care about me. You must to be so concern about me."

_Not in the way you are making it. _"Lila, I don't want to see anyone dead because of me. Caring for you has nothing to do with it. You're a friend. Nothing more."

Lila frowned, feeling insulted. "You're a fool to be so blinded by Diana. You have to learn the hard way." Lila could wait for Clark. She waited this long. "Diana will break your heart and when she does I will be here for you. Remember that." Lila went back to her truck and didn't look back.

Clark stood on his front porch long enough to see Lila drive off. Going back inside, Lila's words were on Clark's mind. Would Diana break his heart? She never answered his question earlier. Dinah interrupted them but she could've answered when they flew back home but she didn't. She said nothing. If Diana tells him she only sees Kal when she sees him, he didn't know what he will do.

Clark headed upstairs to Diana's room only to stop by the hall bathroom when he heard the water running. He started to leave but stopped himself. He had to know the truth from. He couldn't leave.

He waited until the shower stopped running before knocking. "Diana?"

Diana opened the door. A light waft of steam blew out of the room. Through the light mist he saw a white towel was wrapped around her hair like a turban. Diana had a towel covering her front but it was obviously not wrapped around her body.

Clark turned around. "Sorry."

"I am wearing a towel, Clark. I'm covered."

_Not nearly enough._ Clark cleared his throat, "I can wait."

"If you wanted to wait, you would've waited for me to come out of the bathroom instead of knocking first." Diana slipped past Clark and entered her bedroom with the towel loosely around her. "I thought you were still talking to Lila. How angry was she?"

Clark stood at the door. He watched as the towel dipped lower on Diana's back when she opened her closet door and searched for an outfit. "More like disappointed I didn't have enough faith to trust her. She still wants me."

Clark heard Diana's towel drop as she stepped further in the closet away from his view. Not really. He could see through the wooden door but respectfully decided not to use his powers. "Well," Clark heard Diana say, "that moment has passed. The whole town knows then? About us in Washington?"

"They saw us on the television."

Diana stepped out of the closet wearing a black T-shirt (no bra) and red shorts that stopped just pass her thighs. "It won't be long before the media is here. Perhaps we should move to some other place."

"Move?" Clark stepped further in the room to Diana. He struggled to keep his eyes on Diana's face and not dip lower to her breasts. Diana didn't wear bras often and never at night so he was privy to Diana's breasts bouncing in her shirt or her nipples poking through the shirt. Sometimes he had to shake his head to clear it. Like now. "Diana, this is my home. Why should I leave because of the media? I knew the risk and I am accepting it."

"It may get overwhelming." Diana removed the towel on her head and shook her hair, allowing the dark locks to move freely. "You may want to get away."

"If I do want to do that, what do you suggest? You obviously have some idea in mind."

"I think you should build a home in the Arctic."

Clark dropped his hands from Diana. "A home in the Arctic?" _Like the one you shared with Kal?_

"It's the perfect hiding spot."

Clark felt threatened. "I told you I don't want to hide. I like my home here."

Diana picked up the heavy tone in Clark's voice. "What's the matter? You sound angry."

"I'm not…." Clark sighed. "I don't see the point, Diana. A home in the Arctic? What would I put there? What would I do there?"

"You can put your spaceship there instead of hiding it on the farm. Instead of having a corner of the barn where you used the crystals to watch holograms of your parents, you can build a room for that. This home can be kept for your farm life but the home in the Arctic can be reserved for your Kryptonian history, your life and work as Superman."

Diana made sense but Clark didn't want to accept that. Part of him worried the true intention of Diana suggesting this. "But I have a large span of land here. I could do those things here."

"It won't be easy. You'll see soon enough."

Clark didn't want to hear anymore. "We'll cross that bridge if it comes to that later. We have to meet with President Luthor again tomorrow when he announces the Justice League. Will you be able to handle that?"

"Yes, I'll be able to stomach his presence." Just thinking about Luthor caused Diana to shudder in disgust. "Everything was so sudden—the attack, meeting Lex and his proposal of a Justice League. I needed to step back from it."

"And you'll join the Justice League?"

"I prefer to be a consultant than an actual player but I will join the Justice League."

Clark embraced Diana and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Diana rubbed her hands up and down Clark's arms, her breasts brushed against his chest in her tight shirt and her voice very suggestive. "Why don't you move your lips a little lower?"

Clark inhaled the natural scent from Diana's hair, heard her racing heart, felt her body rubbed against his and fought off the growing desire building in him. "Would that be wise?"

Diana raised her eyes to his. "Because you think I am thinking of Kal?"

"You remember?"

"You think I forgot?" Diana thought about Clark's word ever since he asked her. "You look like Kal, but you are not him. I know Kal is dead and you are Clark. You are a different man; a man I've grown fond of; a man I so deeply want."

To prove her point, she kissed him. A kiss from Diana was similar to being cast under a spell. Clark always felt that way with Diana kisses. He always felt her kisses were addictive. He can never get enough of them. He could not get enough of her. Over the past three months, they have steadily been growing closer. It was clear Diana wanted physical intimacy but Clark was holding back.

Why? Right now with Diana kissing him he wasn't sure.

Reluctantly, Clark drew back. Diana reached out to touch him but Clark gently grasped her wrists. "Why didn't you say something sooner? It was driving me crazy you said nothing on the way home."

"I was hoping at home, I finally give you my answer and show you how much I want you."

This time Clark allowed Diana to draw closer to him. Her breast heaved through her shirt and while she wore no bra, Clark had a strong desire to finally cup his hands around her soft, firm flesh.

Clark pressed kisses along Diana's face to her neck. "You are seducing me, you know that."

"I don't mean to." A throaty moan Diana escaped her mouth and her fingers threaded his hair at Clark's hungry mouth against her throat.

"You lie," he told her as he covered his mouth with hers once more. He pulled Diana with him to her bed. Kneeling on the thick mattress, he kissed Diana with a wild, possessive hunger. A part of him told him to stop before he goes too far but the rest of his body wanted to give in to the physical demands he held off for so long.

Diana broke the kiss to ask him, "Do you think this bed will be sturdy enough?"

"Sturdy?" Clark was confused. "You don't think this will break, do you?"

Diana laughed at Clark's naiveté. She couldn't remember being this naïve her first time with Kal. Then again with Kal, they were at his Fortress and his bed was very sturdy.

"Only one way to find out," Diana pulled Clark to her again.

As they kissed, Diana pulled Clark's shirt at the waist of his pants. She pushed the shirt up his chest until Clark pulled back and help Diana tossed it over his head. The cape and shirt fell in a rumple on the floor.

Diana's eyes roamed over Clark's chest. "Beautiful," she murmured as she ran her fingers over the muscles on his golden chest. Moving closer she placed kisses and light nips along his chest as she slowly pushed him to the mattress and straddled him with her body.

Clark sucked in breath as he felt Diana tugged and gently sucked his nipples with her lips. The tantalizing feelings produced exquisite pleasure tearing through his body. He never knew he could feel such emotions. Eager to return the feelings he pinned Diana on her back, kissing her until she melted against him. One of her legs came around his waist and her hips pushed up against his. Clark could feel his own desire growing and rocked his hips against hers.

Just as she undressed him, Clark began pushing Diana's shirt up. He slowly teased her, kissing the firm muscles of her abdomen. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart, feel the shiver of her skin under his caresses, and feel her fingers in her hair. When he cupped one of her breasts through her shirt, a wordless cry escaped her throat.

Clark pulled back to look at Diana. Her ebony hair was spilled across her mattress, her eyes glazed with desire. Her eyes weren't the only signs of desire Clark observed. He could smell and intoxicating scent evoking from Diana. Clark could feel himself growing at the realization.

He moved to kiss her with no intention of stopping when his ears picked up the sounds of something else. Voices. He could hear several of them close by. There was something else, too. The engines of vans, the feedback of microphones, the patter of several footsteps.

Clark got off the bed and went to the window. Diana looked at him puzzled. "Clark, what's the matter?"

Clark turned away from the window. "The media's here."

* * *

"I think we did it."

Donna was slightly apprehensive. This was the third time J'onn thought he was successful. Every night and day for the past three months they have been working on a transit device. They were able to acquire a boom tube from Orion. They also enlisted the help of Mr. Terrific and Atom to help with creating a transit device.

Blending Themysciran technology from Apokolips and Earth was very tricky and dangerous. The first prototype exploded and took a room on the Watchtower with it. Luckily, J'onn, Donna and Mr. Terrific escaped the room in time to save themselves from any injuries. The second prototype didn't explode. Instead, it disappeared, taking itself on an unknown journey to different Earths. J'onn thought it was a good thing since it helped show where he and Mr. Terrific were going wrong.

"Third time's the charm," Mr. Terrific quipped.

"I hope you are right." The device was smaller than the one Diana had. Mr. Terrific designed it to look like a slide cell phone so it wouldn't stand out when J'onn and Donna used it on different Earths in their search for Diana.

"I am confident this one will work."

Donna hoped J'onn was right. "Okay. I believe you. Let's use it now."

"Now?" Mr. Terrific repeated. "You don't want to wait until the morning?"

"Michael, my sister has been missing for three months. Only Hera knows what is happening to her. I have to get to Diana to make sure she is safe."

"You don't think it might be what Bruce is saying?" Mr. Terrific asked. "That she might be okay and enjoying herself on another Earth? After Kal's death, Diana gave up on this planet."

Donna shook her head defiantly. Things might've been strained between them, but Donna knew her sister. "I refused to believe my sister would be so selfish. We are leaving now."

"Well, good luck. I hope you find her."

J'onn turned on the transit device. As the device warmed up, J'onn pushed up the keypad, studying the different codes running across the flat screen. Each code represented a different Earth. Unfortunately, no knew what Earth Diana was on or what Earth number each code represented so J'onn and Donna had to go to each one until they found Diana. It would be a lengthy and dangerous task as they travelled to different Earths but they had to find Diana.

J'onn selected a code. A small light emitted from the traveling device, opening a portal in the room. With one last look at Michael, J'onn and Donna stepped in.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, work, holidays, writer's block and all that held me off. Happy New Year!

Booeygirl89: Unfortunately, Clark's biggest competition isn't Hal but a dead man who looks like him. I like writing Lex this way. We always see him as an evil man, but I wanted to see him as a good guy who has a genuine love for his wife and his world.

Hellacre: Darkseid isn't a happy person. So I intentionally wrote a light battle in preparation for a bigger one later. Yeah, Diana still has issues with Kal and Clark. I hope it was kind of obvious in this chapter particularly when she and Clark got back to the house.

Battousai: Thank you. Sorry for the delay. I like writing Lex too.

Wonderbee31: You are definitely onto something with her and Clark and Kal. I kind of hinted at it with Clark and Diana back at the house. Something's not quite right.

Jana Girl: Hee. Hee. Yes, you are confused. Batwoman isn't dating Question. This is a different Batwoman. She's Helena Wayne, Bruce's younger sister. Dinah and Lex? I thought "Why not?" It's a different Earth so everything doesn't have to be the same. So I figure on making Lex a good guy married to Dinah.

Roshane: Diana held back a lot of restraint to not do that. She doesn't trust him but she has a few lessons to learn.

John: Might bring in the Furies but I want to test an evil Orion first.

Unoaranya: This Darkseid really doesn't play. It's pretty much one strike and you're out with him. Desaad and Steppenwolf may be gone but Kalibak will be back. He can't be imprisoned for long. Yeah, Diana has a lot of hate for Lex and that is hurting her more than helping among a few ladies in the League.


	8. Chapter 8

Only You

Part Eight

The cold was biting. The wind whipped through her body like paper. The snow was blinding to her eyes and icy on her normally, soft yet tough skin. Ice frosts dusted her hair and clothes. Her body was growing numb after being exposed to the elements for nearly two hours. While she could handle the cold like her sister, Donna had to admit this was frighteningly cold and the feel of this unnatural weather was not common to her.

What was also frightening and biting was the monster she and J'onn were engaged in at the moment.

When J'onn and Donna arrived on this Earth, J'onn knew Diana wasn't here. In fact, he knew no one was here. He couldn't detect any human life on this Earth. J'onn activated the transit device to leave when two monsters appeared out of the blizzard snow to attack them.

Donna could best describe them as abominable Cyclops snow creatures with godlike strength and speed. How did they come to be Donna wondered? How did this Earth come to be? That no human life could maintain in this world but only snow monsters. Donna wished she had her sister's gift for animal empathy. Maybe then she could reach the creatures and convinced them she and J'onn weren't food.

Donna and J'onn killed the first monster but was having trouble with the second. He seemed smarter, stronger and more agile.

J'onn turned into a Martian monster to adequately fight the snow beast. He was fighting the monster solely on his own since Donna broke her arm killing the last beast. J'onn morphed into a serpent with inebriating barbs to subdue the beast. It had little effect on the snow creature so he squeezed the beast hard to suffocate it until it lost consciousness but this monster's was fighting him, wrestling J'onn off like a pet wearing an itchy sweater.

Donna searched for something to use to aide J'onn. Her eyes caught sight of a frozen lake. She ran to the lake and using her good arm, pounded on the ice until it cracked. Donna gripped a piece of the jagged ice and yanked it free. It was a sizable chunk of a jagged ice that would make a crude, jagged javelin.

Donna returned to J'onn's aid as fast as she could. J'onn was losing the battle with the beast as he fought harder to ring J'onn off him.

"Keep holding him, J'onn!" Time was running out. Donna took a chance to fly in the blizzard winds to the beast. She was an excellent Javalin thrower but that skill was worthless against the whipping wind. So, she flew closer. The beast saw her coming too late to defend himself.

Donna stabbed the beast in his eye. J'onn released the beast. The beast lost interest in J'onn as it tried to get the ice javelin out. J'onn took hold of Donna to make a haste escape. They stopped by the lake where Donna retrieved her weapon.

"Are you all right?" J'onn examined Donna's broken arm with delicate fingers.

"I'm fine." Donna gritted her teeth, fighting off the pain. "Let's get out of here."

"I think we should tend to your arm first."

"Not in this place," Donna said. "Another one of those monsters could show up. Beside, it'll heal in an hour or two. Diana's not here and there's no point in us staying here any longer than we have to."

J'onn activated the transit device and within a minute, they were gone.

* * *

"They are?"

Diana readjusted her clothes in a hurry. She got out of bed and joined Clark at the window. Several news vans were parking in front of the house. Overhead, the sounds of a helicopter hovered over the house. Clark could hear the voices; hear the _greedy_ voices of the reporters thinking how a boost to their career it will be when they get a photo of Clark. All of them were waiting for the money shot of Clark to come through the door.

"They just keep coming," Clark said of the growing swarm. "They're keeping a distance behind the fences but what if they come closer? What if they come through the barn? They can spook the animals trying to get to me or they could find my ship."

Clark turned to Diana, lost and uncertain on what to do. The grave concern on his face was not for himself but for the innocent animals he cared for. "Should I go out to meet them? Maybe that will put a stop to it."

"That will bring more people here, Clark. Future enemies you will make don't know for sure you live here and if you show your face, there won't be any peace for you here."

Clark walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and buried his head in his hands overwhelmed about his world closing in on him. "I only want to help. I knew it would draw some attention but I never thought it would be like this if anyone found out about me."

_So naïve and optimistic. _Diana put a hand on Clark's left shoulder. What to say to him she wondered? "We'll think of something. You may have to stay in until we do."

"Stay in?" That triggered a reaction from Clark. He went from looking worried of losing the world around him to annoyed. "That could mean hiding if someone needs my help." After today, he couldn't imagine doing that. "I…I can't do that." Clark stood again, going to the window. "I told you once I didn't care if anyone finds out about me and what's the first thing I do when I am found out? I get scared and hide like a coward." What would Jonathan and Martha Kent think of him now? What about his own dreams of helping people with his powers? "If they want to see me, they will."

"What about your privacy?"

"I gave that up the moment I revealed myself." Clark grabbed his shirt and cape off the floor and tossed it over his head. "As for enemies, I will have to fortify the place to protect my animals but I won't hide from them."

Diana went over to Clark to smooth out his cape. She wanted him to look presentable even if it was to a crazy mob of reporters. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to." He kissed Diana. "But you don't. Stay here."

Diana looked on in awe of Clark walking away to face the reporters. Kal never would've done this. He never let anyone he didn't want to know he was Clark Kent as well as Superman. Even when he left his job at the Daily Planet and virtually abandoned his Clark Kent identity and it wouldn't matter if the world knew, he still didn't reveal himself.

Diana smiled, impressed with Clark. He was doing something Kal never did.

Clark's heart pounded as he neared his door. He was nervous and a little scared but he knew he was doing the right thing. Clark opened the door exposing himself to the blinding light of the cameras and overzealous screaming reporters. Not only were more reporters showing up but some of his own Smallville neighbors there to get a glimpse of him.

"Superman, are you from Earth?"

"Why do you live out here?"

"Is your name really Clark Kent?"

"How do you have your powers?"

"Are you married?"

"Are you related to that hot chick Wonder Woman?"

"Who created your outfit?"

The questions were endless. Clark put his hand up, signaling the reporters to silence themselves so he can speak. "Yes, I am Superman when I am in uniform but I am also Clark Kent in my everyday life as a farmer. I am not from this planet but a planet that has been dead for years. Krypton. I was raised by two good people until they unfortunately passed away. I want to help the people of this world I love so much and I hope you respect my privacy."

Military trucks roared down the road to Clark's home. It was enough to briefly silence the mob of reporters. What did the military want? Lex Luthor came to mind. Could this be his doing Clark wondered? _Was Diana right about him?_

The military truck came to a stop and several soldiers came out. General Sam Lane stepped out of his truck and marched through the sea of reporters, barking orders they get out of his way as he marched to Clark.

Sam Lane stopped in front of Clark who stared at the man in wonder. "Superman, I have orders from the President to deal with this mob. Stay back and let me take care of this."

Clark stared speechless at the man. "Um, okay."

Sam Lane turned to the crowd. "Superman has answered your questions now I am ordering you to leave!"

"What for?" a reporter yelled out.

"You can't do that!" Another voice cried out.

"You are trespassing on private property and I'm sure violating a helluva lot of parking violations! Superman is also part of a military investigation, which you are disrupting and by orders of the President of the United States, you are to leave!"

"He can't make orders like that!"

"He can!" Lane argued. "And I'm enforcing it!"

Military soldiers began forcing the crowd a mile away from the Kent property. Clark was relieved to see them go but felt uncomfortable the military was getting involved in this dilemma. Surely, they had better things to do and there was something Sam Lane said that triggered Clark's concern.

"General Lane, what do you mean I am part of a military investigation?"

Sam Lane lit his cigar. "Oh that's something we said for the press." He blew off a puff of smoke. "You're not really being investigated, Superman. President Luthor only made the decree to get the press off your property. There will be a military presence here for a day or two until the barricades are put up."

"Barricades?"

Sam Lane shrugged. "Another of the President's orders. He's looking out for you." Sam Lane sized up Superman. From his view, Superman can take care of himself but orders are orders. "President Luthor always had a soft spot for heroes. He was the first public and political figure to embrace them." Cynically adding, "Personally, I think he wants to be one and this is as close as he can get."

Sam Lane walked away from Clark giving orders to his men. Clark turned to his home to see Diana from the window. She looked as concern as he about the military presence.

* * *

Lex and Dinah sat together on a sofa in the Oval Office watching General Lane forcing the media to leave the Kent farm. As a journalist, Dinah was disgusted at the media circus around Clark's home. LNN had to be only news media not at the farm. Oh, they wanted to be there but one call from Lex stopped them from getting on a plain to Kansas. As the news station switched back to their studio, Lex turned the television off. He breathed a sigh of relief. "One crisis adverted."

Dinah, who had her legs comfortably on Lex's lap, wasn't so sure. "A little too late if you ask me. It would've helped if Superman revealed his identity to us. It would've saved the trouble of you sending the army to shoo the media away. Perhaps, they could've gotten a barricade up before the press got there or we could've discouraged Superman from going back home and not revealed himself to the media like he did." She sighed. "He's awfully green, isn't he?"

Lex found Clark's innocence likeable. "He's honest. I like that. I like that he's not using the dual identity."

"It will have consequences, Lex." It was something Dinah never thought would understand. "Heroes shouldn't reveal themselves, especially in this world with crazy people like the Joker, Dr. Psycho and Giganta running rampant. Can you imagine what will happen if the world knew I was Black Canary?"

"People will try to kill us every day. We'll be hounded by the media. Oh, they already do that."

Dinah scowled at him. "You know what I mean."

Putting the topic back on Clark, "Superman's very eager, Dinah. He'll learn. He'll adjust. He's an adult not a child. Besides, it's only him and Wonder Woman living there. I would agree if there were children involved but there isn't."

The mentioned of children triggered a topic Lex and Dinah buried but Dinah wanted to bring up once more. They got along very well as a couple but this delicate topic often brought them at odds. "Is that why we don't have children, Lex? You don't want to expose our children to this?"

The smile from Lex's face quickly died. "I'm President now, Dinah. This isn't the right time."

"When will the right time be, Lex?" The calmness in her voice gave way to irritation. "After your next term? Including this one, that's another six years of waiting, Lex. Kennedy had kids while he was President."

"And look what happened to him. If I have a child while being President and I die…." Lex didn't want to think about it. "I can't do that to our child. I want our child to know his father."

The anger Dinah had building in her melted away. "Lex, no one wants to leave their child before it is time. Being President doesn't mean it will happen. It happens unexpectedly every day. You also have the Secret Service and me to protect you."

"We both would've been dead today if it wasn't for Superman," Lex gravely reminded her. "And now we have Darkseid to contend with. Bringing a child in the world now would be foolish."

"You're just using Darkseid as an excuse. If it wasn't him, it would be something else." Dinah pushed her legs off Lex's lap and got to her feet. "There will never be a good time for you." Dinah stormed out of the room, not caring if Lex went after her or not.

* * *

"Superman. Wonder Woman. Welcome back!" Lex greeted Clark and Diana warmly when they arrived in the Rose Garden of the White House. Given the military presence around the farm, Lex understood the stony expression from Diana and the uneasiness of Clark. He hoped they would listen and understand his reasons for doing so.

"We have our usual friends waiting for us in the Oval Office." Lex put a hand on Clark's shoulder, stopping them before they entered the White House. "May I have a word with you alone, Superman?"

Clark glanced at Diana for a brief moment. She knew he was uneasy by the thought of Lex wanting to speak with him alone but he could handle himself. "Of course."

"Good." Lex opened the door for them. "Wonder Woman, everyone is meeting in the Oval Office. I'll be but a few minutes with Superman."

Diana looked at Lex skeptically. "I'll be waiting." Diana left the men alone.

Lex chuckled uneasily. "I thought she would skin me alive for taking you away from her." He gestured Clark to follow him. "Shall we?"

Clark followed Lex, unsure why Lex wanted to speak with him alone. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? He shook his head, admonishing himself. Diana's negative words about Lex were getting to him. This Lex was a good man. He wasn't like the Lex in Diana's world but he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. After all, he did have the military build a barricade around his home and after they left, members of the National Guard were standing outside his home.

"How long do you plan to have the military around my home?" Clark asked Lex. "I'm not comfortable with the barricades or the military surrounding my house. General Lane explained the reasons but I still don't like it."

"It's only momentarily," Lex promised him.

Lex opened the door to the study next to the Oval Office. Clark looked around the room in awe. Though he was the most famous man in the world right now, it was humbling to be in the private quarters of the President of the Unites States. Looking around the posh room, Clark followed Lex to an oak desk with a rolled up blueprint resting on it. "I thought I mention this to you alone. This includes Wonder Woman, too, but I thought you should break the news to her. I get the feeling if I mention this to her, she would break my legs." It was a weak laugh but Clark got the feeling the President was serious.

Lex unrolled the blueprint on the table for Clark to see. "Take a look at this and tell me what you think."

Clark stared at the designs on the blueprint. He didn't know what to think. Shock? Confusion? Both? If Diana were with him, she would be furious. He was relieved Diana didn't insist on following him. She might break Lex's legs if she saw what he was seeing.

"This…. is my home." He looked at Lex for an explanation. "Why do you have a blueprint of my home?"

"After you were bombarded with reporters at your home last night, I thought you would need a new fortified home. The first attack was ambitious reporters and the barricades will keep them at bay. Next attack?" Lex shrugged. "Any enemies you make on Earth. I had some people from LexCorp design your home with basic defenses."

"Not to sound arrogant, but I can protect myself from any attacks on Earth."

"I'm sure you can but what about when you're not there or what if someone from Apokolips attacks you at your home?" Lex asked. "I know this is unorthodox and you find it unsettling. I would too if some guy I didn't know well got a blueprint of my home and offer to add additional security to it but I am only trying to be helpful. Perhaps I'm trying too hard but I really want to help out and I want to be your friend."

"Thank you for the offer. My concern isn't for myself or Diana but for the animals on my farm and my land. I make my own living as a farmer. I am famous all over the world but I would like to retain some semblance of normalcy."

"I'll be honest with you, Superman. You lost any normalcy when you revealed yourself. The best you can do is adjust and accept your new life."

"And build a more secure home?"

Lex smiled. "That will help. Green Lantern has access to alien material and LexCorp has the best material on this planet. What I'm suggesting is rebuilding the home and barn with the best security possible. I did the same with the White House. With my people, it will take two weeks."

As thoughtful Lex was being, Clark didn't want anyone changing anything in the home that his parents once lived in. "I don't want to change my home."

"I understand. Home is very personal." Lex rolled up the blueprint and pulled out another from his desk drawer. "I had a contingency plan. Instead of the home, we can change the barn and work on the defenses around the farm and put up warning signals."

Clark wasn't sure of he should be grateful for Lex's generosity or annoyed but he was more inclined to this idea than his home being revamped. "I'll think about it."

"Good. In the meantime, I do suggest you vacate your home for a while until things cool off. Do you have a place to stay?"

Clark hoped Lex wasn't offering one because Diana would not have that. "Not really but I think I will reconsider an idea Diana has been suggesting."

* * *

"We're not flying back to the farm."

At the White House, Clark and Diana met with more heroes including Flash, Green Arrow and Vixen. They were also part of Lex's press conference announcing the formation of the Justice League. Clark and Diana didn't address the press much to the media's anger. Lex cooled them down, promising a sit down soon.

After the press conference, Clark and Diana left the White House. Diana assumed they were going home but noticed they were flying north.

"I want to talk to you without anyone watching us."

Now that Clark and Diana were revealed to the world, there anonymity was gone. They were on every newspaper and magazine cover around the world.

"This has to do with Lex?" Diana inquired. She was curious to know what Lex talked to Clark about but patiently waited for Clark to tell her about it.

"Yes. Let's just wait until we get there. Then we can talk."

There? Where was that Diana wondered? She found out when they arrived at the Arctic. "Why are we here?"

Clark scanned the land of ice and snow. The gust of cold air blowing against him and Diana felt like a cool breeze but to a human it would chill them to their bones. They could die in this weather. He spotted a pair of polar bears wrestling together in the snow. He smiled at that.

The smile was only temporarily for aside from the polar bears he a land devoid of human life. _How could Diana live here alone all those years in her world? It looks so lonely here. I'm one to talk. I've been living on the farm alone for so many years. Of course with Diana around, the farm isn't so lonely. This place won't be either._

"I've made two decisions, Diana. I will build a home here. It will help separate my life as Superman and Clark. Having a home here might give me some peace and quiet from the attention I'm getting and I won't be lonely if you're with me."

"Oh!" Diana jumped in his arms and hugged him. "You're doing the right thing, Clark. I know just what to do build the Fortress. We'll…" her excitement faded as she recalled Clark had something else to say to her. "What's the second decision?"

"I talked with Lex. He wants to help out."

Diana was on guard. "Help out how?"

"He's offered to build extra security around the farm but not in the house. He offered but I declined. I can protect my own home. He offered to rebuild the farm so it is safe for the animals, the crops and the land surrounding the home."

"He offered and you accepted." Diana couldn't keep calm with the shocking news. "You know how I feel about him."

"I know he's not the Lex you're angry at. You're angry at the one from your world and you're taking it out on the Lex of this world. You…. you won't give this Lex a chance because of that."

"_That?_ Don't you understand what he did?" Diana snapped at him.

Clark placed his hands on Diana's shoulders. "You…. you have so much hate….so much anger built in you. I understand why you are angry at that Lex but you have to let that hate go." Diana looked away, not wanting to listen but Clark gently turned Diana back to him. The pain in her eyes crushed him. "Oh, Diana, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and when you smile, your face lights up and your eyes….it's magical. But there are times you are in another world. I see a sad, tortured woman and it hurts that you shut me out. Despite your problems, you've help me with mine. Why can't you let me help you?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to. So badly she did but something held her back. "I….I don't know. It's hard. It's hard to let go and trust someone with so much. I've never had this problem before. I never held a lot of pain in me until Kal's death. He was the one I could completely be myself with."

"No," Clark corrected her. "He wasn't."

The tears stopped. Her mind and body were overcome with shock. "What?"

He expected Diana to be angry; thought she would hit him but she stood there staring in shock. "Kal was the closest person to you but treated you like a princess. I have no doubt he loved you but he saw your title. He never let you do anything on your own. You once told me he said, 'Princesses shouldn't have to cook.'"

"I don't think Kal meant it like that," Diana said softly. "He loved me and I guess kept me in a lifestyle I was used to. There were things I didn't do on Themyscira and it continued when I married Kal. It's not to say I didn't want to do those things. I wasn't allowed I suppose."

"You were always something, Diana. Wonder Woman. Princess. Daughter. Wife. Sister. Ambassador. You were never simply Diana. At least with my parents, I had a chance to just be myself and now with you I feel I can be myself. It's something I've haven't had in a long time. It's something you've never had but you can now. With me."

Diana never saw it that way. She thought she was being herself with Kal but did he always see the Princess title? His treatment of her may imply that. He did reference her princess title often but it was always in love and affection. "How do you see me?"

"A beautiful woman with a tortured soul. A woman who has shown me half of who she is. A woman meant to love and be loved. A woman of great strength who finds joy in the simplest things." He brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "I want to see the beautiful, kind and loving woman you are. I want to see a woman free of hate, free of anger and full of love."

Fresh tears formed in her eyes. She remembered the woman she once was. A woman of love. Hope. Forgiveness. She knew she wasn't that woman anyone but desperately wanted to be that woman again. "I want that, too."

"Then we'll bring her back….together."

Clark dropped a kiss on her lips. Soft kisses soon gave way to hard, passionate kisses. Diana pressed closer to Clark, moving her hands over his chest and neck and into his hair. Clark's hands were roaming as well as it passed over her hips. He dropped kisses along her face and down her neck wanting to go further but only stopping as he realized he and Diana were in the Arctic in sub-zero temperatures with wrestling polar bears nearby.

Diana wrapped her arms around Clark's waist and laid her head against his chest. Clark stroke Diana's back and dropped a kiss on her head. "We have a lot to do, Diana, and that means working with President Luthor. Could you try getting along with him?"

"I promised that before."

Clark touched Diana's chin, forcing Diana to look up at him. "Mean it this time."

Diana was amazed at the growth in Clark over the past months. The quiet man afraid of his powers had become a quiet, confident man comfortable in his own skin. When she watched him with the members of the Justice League, she noticed Clark carrying himself as a gentle giant with a strong, commanding presence. He was in awe meeting heroes he read about but they were amazed by him. He still appeared overwhelmed by his newfound celebrity but he was growing into it.

"I will, Clark."

Clark and Diana's comlink vibrated. It was something every member of the Justice League now carried to keep in contact with each other. Clark lit up like a child on Christmas morning, " Superman here."

"Superman, it's Green Arrow. I'm in Central City with Flash. We're having some trouble with Solomon Grundy and Gorilla Grodd."

"Having trouble?" An exasperated Flash was heard in the background. "They're kicking our ass!"

"Say no more. I'll be right there." Clark looked to Diana. "Want to come?"

"No, I'll sit this one out. You go."

Clark gave Diana another kiss and he was off.

* * *

"A word, Father?"

Darkseid stood on his perch looking down at the line of chained slaves being ordered and whipped by their brutish overseers. He heard Orion requesting his presence. As cold as his heart was, there was an immense pride Darkseid had towards Orion. His son wasn't raised on Apokolips but New Genesis and yet his Apokoliptan blood ran strong to break away from New Genesis and their teachings to return to his true home: Apokolips.

Orion was strong, brilliant tactician, and a skilled fighter. He was everything Darkseid want in a warrior. He was one who could subsequently take over his throne. Much better than Kalibak and that was a problem. In truth, Darkseid had no intention of giving up his throne and he was smart enough to know Orion wouldn't be a follower forever. As proud as he was of Orion, Darkseid knew he was dangerous. Orion murdered High Father, a man he knew most of his life as father. Darkseid knew it didn't bode well for him having knowing Orion in less time.

Orion was already dangerous when Darkseid allowed him to stay on Apokolips. It was ever more dangerous Orion started a relationship with Lashina, the leader of his Furies. Orion could get into Lashina's head about rebelling against him and Granny Goodness. He already lost Big Barda to Scott Free. Scott Free was born on New Genesis but raised on Apokolips and turned one of his own against him. Darkseid had no doubt Orion could do the same to Lashina.

"I hope you have news for me."

After Steppenwolf and Kalibak's embarrassing defeat on Earth, Darkseid put Orion to task on strategizing a plan to take Earth. It's been two months since the embarrassing defeat but Orion was not one to rush into things. He was very patient, studying Earth, studying the heroes there, studying Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Yes. The man and woman on Earth are called Superman and Wonder Woman and are now part of the newly formed Justice League."

Darkseid grumbled. "Justice League?"

"All the heroes have come together to form the Justice League. President Luthor of the United States announced the formation of the group two months ago. He is the man Steppenwolf and Kalibak failed to kill." Orion spoke with disgust. "It was a great miscalculation on their part. This Luthor, though human, is a threat. His money, power and positive influence is sickeningly effective. Because of him, the Justice League has a satellite station orbiting the planet. They call it a Watchtower. A land base on Earth is currently being built."

A united base of heroes? Darkseid didn't like that at all. Earth was growing to be a bigger threat than he thought.

Orion continued, "There isn't much known about Wonder Woman but from her recent battles with the villains on Earth she is a power opponent. She has yet to mention her origins. Superman is an agriculturalist on Earth and though he looks like an Earthling, he isn't one. He is from another planet. Krypton."

"Krypton," Darkseid growled incense at recognition of that name. "I've heard of that planet. It was an enlightened world but the people were xenophobes. Desaad said the children could be valuable to me but warn their physiology could make them powerful under a yellow sun. The abilities a Kryptonian child inherits under a yellow sun are limitless. Granny Goodness advised against capturing a Kryptonian. The stupid beast of a woman thought a Kryptonian could be a threat to me. I wanted one anyway. If I could have a Kryptonian child under _my_ control….." Darkseid's eyes flared up and gripped his fist tightly over the frustration of never getting a Kryptonian child.

Needing to release his anger, he fired his Omega Beams. The beams zigzagged down his perch striking a slave. His body reduced to ashes in seconds. No one batted an eye and continued with their work.

"What happened?" Orion inquired. He knew something beyond Darkseid's control stopped him from getting a Kryptonian.

"The planet blew up." Darkseid chuckled at the twisted irony. "I never given that planet much thought but when I suddenly want something from it, it blows up. Never did I think someone escaped."

"This Kryptonian…this Superman has been living under the Earth's yellow sun for years and has been influenced by their culture," Orion said with disgust. "It would be a waste brainwashing him. He's better off being killed. Superman is nothing but a threat to your empire."

_More like a threat to you if I capture and brainwash him. You would have a worthy adversary for contention to my throne. _"Then you shall lead the charge on Earth with a full army of Parademons and my Furies. Kill Superman. Kill the threat before the threat kills us."

Orion bowed before Darkseid. "It will be my honor, Father."

"I advised you to not rush into it as Desaad, Steppenwolf and Kalibak did. You are my son but I do not tolerate failure."

"Of course not, Father. My attack on Earth will be well calculated." Orion turned to leave but hesitated. "What of Kalibak? He was sentenced by Oa but Earth is keeping him prisoned. My spies tell me he is imprisoned on Devil's Island in a cell built to hold metahumans like him."

"Then he shall rot there. If he can't break out of a cell made by insignificant humans, then he doesn't deserve a chance at redemption from me."

* * *

Arista rolled to the ground with the wall of the arena stopping her. Blood ran down her face, arms and legs. Three ribs were broken as well as her right ankle. A bloodied hand reached for her sword but Lashina kicked it away. Lashina slapped her whip on the ground; electricity crackled around her as she made her way to Arista, her apprentice.

Arista was rising among the ranks as a fierce warrior. Lashina noted Arista's strength and skills with a sword. Though skilled, she was young, arrogant and foolish. She thought she could defeat Lashina and take over as head of the Furies. Lashina showed her that was not the case.

Demon dogs snarled and drooled as they watched the women. They knew the loser will be their dinner and from the looks of Arista lying on the ground, dinner was coming soon.

Lashina slapped her whip against Arista. Electricity coursed through Arista. The young woman's screams delighted Lashina that she whipped her again and again. Welts were on her face, arms, chest and legs when Lashina finished torturing her.

"And you thought you could defeat me."

"I…" Arista coughed up blood. "was mistaken."

"A mistake you will pay with your life." Lashina turned away from her. As she walked across the arena ground towards the exit, she passed the Demon Dogs being held back by their trainers. "Release them."

As Lashina entered the corridor, she faintly heard the sounds of Arista's screams and snarling dogs.

Orion stood at the end, waiting for her. He wasn't pleased with what occurred and Lashina's face told him she didn't care what he thought. Disagreements were a normal occurrence with the two but they were minor and it never distracted them from their main goal.

Entering the chambers of the Furies, Orion and Lashina looked like a formidable pair. Apprentices and even Furies such as Bernadeth, Stompa and Mad Harriet stepped out of their way when seeing Orion and Lashina together.

"She could've been of some use to us," Orion finally said to Lashina.

"The child was arrogant. She needed to know her place."

"I understand defeating her but how would she know her place by having the Demon Dogs eat her alive?"

"_That_," she smiled wickedly, "was for Arista looking at you." Lashina grabbed Orion and slammed his body to the wall. She pressed her body to his and gave him a searing kiss. "I will kill any woman for thinking she can take you from me."

"What for?" Orion asked caressing her face. "It's only you I want."

Lashina released Orion. "I know how men like you are. After all, I serve your father." Lashina entered her chambers, locking it after Orion stepped in. Here, she was free to talk to Orion without any prying eyes or sharp ears.

While she was comfortable in her room, Orion wasn't and always did a sweep of the room for any bugs. What they talked about in Lashina's room would be considered treason. Both Lashina and Orion knew Lashina was being watched more carefully since beginning a relationship with Orion.

"It's clean," Orion said.

"Good." Lashina began undressing. She started with slipping off her shoes. "What did Darkseid say?"

"We are going to Earth."

"Earth?" Lashina pushed down her suit over her tone, naked body. "Isn't that the planet that handed Steppenwolf and Kalibak their asses and caused Desaad's untimely death?"

Orion admired Lashina's athletic form as she tossed away her uniform. "They underestimated the people of Earth. Darkseid is particularly interested in the Kryptonian that has been living on Earth for years and has now revealed himself. He wants me to kill Superman." Lashina walked passed Orion naked. He stared at her backside. He'll get his hands on that very soon. "I think he wants me to die killing the Kryptonian."

Lashina laid on her bed giving Orion a visual invitation he could not turn down. "Kill two enemies with one stone? You were right. He does fear you."

Orion began undressing himself. "He also fears the strength of Superman."

"Is Superman really a threat?" Lashina asked.

"He is and so is Wonder Woman but it doesn't matter. I'll kill Superman like my father wants and when I do, I'll kill him."

"Once Darkseid is dead, it won't take long for the others to fall in line." Lashina thought of Steppenwolf and Desaad. "Darkseid did his job and rid you of any challenges you would've faced from Desaad and Steppenwolf. And Kalibak," she chuckled. "He wasn't much of a threat to you."

Orion joined Lashina on the bed. He ran a finger along the scars on Lashina's breasts to her stomach. "And Granny Goodness will pay for the abuse she did to you." He kissed a scar on her left breast then her right. "We'll kill her after I kill Darkseid."

Lashina sighed in pleasure of Orion kissing her wounds. "No. She will still be needed to train the new recruits. After she got a taste of her own medicine by me, she would not dare betray me."

Orion moved up to kiss Lashina's lips. "If that is what you want."

"That's not the only thing I want." Lashina pushed Orion down to her legs.

Orion smiled at Lashina and obeyed her command.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for this, Dinah." Lois Lane applied the finishes touches of her foundation on her face. She looked over her eye shadow collection pondering which color she wanted to use. "I guess being friends with the First Lady has its advantages."

"Lois, you know I didn't suggest you for this job because we're friends. You are a good journalist and the best reporter at LNN."

"I know I am," Lois said confidently applying a pale pink color over her eyes. "I've only seen Superman on TV. "Is he better looking in person? Maybe I can convince him to fly me around the city."

"Down girl," Dinah warned her friend. "He belongs to Wonder Woman or have you not noticed?"

"Really?" Lois brushed mascara over her eyelashes. "I know she arrived the same time as he but they haven't always been together when fighting those nutcases like Joker, Captain Cold and Solomon Grundy. I thought she was his sister. They both have black hair and blue eyes." Lois closed her mascara case and picked up her lipstick case. "Such a shame. Women think he's the hottest man on this planet. Knocked Bruce Wayne off his mantle."

Lois talked as she applied her lipstick on her upper lip, "What's Wonder Woman like?" Going to her lower up, "She doesn't talk to the press."

Dinah wanted to share what she knew but she knew Lois would use it in her interview against Superman. While Dinah didn't care for Diana much, she did admire Clark. So for his sake, she protected him. "She likes to keep private."

Lois snapped her lipstick case shut. "Oh, come off it. You're a journalist and First Lady. You have the inside scoop. You know something. Spill!"

"Lois, I won't talk about it. Being the First Lady comes first over my journalistic duties. There are many things I cannot talk about. I probably said too much mentioning Superman and Wonder Woman are together."

Lois rolled her eyes. "You're sounding like a politician's wife." She spat bitterly. "And I thought we were friends. You never kept anything from me until you started seeing Lex."

_That wasn't true. You don't know I'm Black Canary._

Lois's assistant slammed the door opened. The young intern was blushing and stammering. "He's here! Superman's here! Oh my god he is so hot!"

"He's early." Lois quickly checked her makeup again and smoothed out her dress. "Showtime."

Lois and Clark were on the set of Lois Lane's news show, _Lois Lane Tonight_. She didn't interview behind the desk, preferring a chair for her and Clark. It gave Lois the opportunity to show off her pink two piece and her legs which were famous on their own. Lois hoped it would be enough to impress Superman. Much to her chagrin, his eyes haven't dropped from her face.

"Superman or Clark Kent? Which do you prefer?"

"As I am in uniform now, I prefer to be called Superman. When I am not, Clark is fine."

"Wouldn't that get confusing?" Lois asked. "It's like you're creating two different personalities. You're not bipolar are you?"

"That's not it. I prefer to keep my lives separate."

"Then you should've created a secret identity." It was a statement, not a suggestion. "All the other superheroes have them."

"All superheroes are not the same, Miss Lane. Everyone is different. I don't have the desire to have a secret identity."

"I guess that would make sense. After all, you spent your whole life in hiding. You would get bored of it eventually."

Lois Lane was always a tough no-nonsense journalist. He didn't expect any less from her but the petty insults were immature.

"I've been researching you as Clark Kent and you have an interesting tale. You were a considered a child prodigy. Reading at a fifth grade level at three; a world chess champion at ten; graduating high school at fourteen. You had top schools like Yale, Oxford and Harvard chasing you. You majored in physics and aerospace engineering—very hard courses but you scored perfect scores on every test. You were clearly onto great things. A doctor. Astronaut. A scientist. Why did you settle on being a farmer?"

How much research did Lois Lane do on him he wondered? Is she baiting him to talk about his parents? If so, he had to play this carefully. "My parents died, Miss Lane. After all they've done for me, the least I could do was take care of their land. My dreams didn't matter."

"What exactly were those dreams?" Lois persisted.

"Dreams are personal. You can understand my wanting to keep it that way. Since my exposure, I don't have much privacy anymore."

"I suppose but your parents died while you were still in college. Someone was taking care of the farm while you were finishing school. You could've sold the farm and go on with your dreams. Could've gotten an early start on being a superhero."

What was she getting at? He foolishly thought an interview with Lois would be easy. After all, in Diana's world, Lois pursued Kal. This Lois didn't seem she had any interest in pursuing him. "The arrangement was temporarily."

Lois saw she wasn't going to get anymore out of him on that. She moved on. "Your parents died in an accident. A propane explosion. You were there, too, according to police reporters. Couldn't you use your powers to save them? If not, how can the people of this world be safe with you if you can't even save your own parents?"

Pain flickered in Clark's eyes for a brief moment. Thanks to Diana he forgave himself for a costly mistake. It still hurt whenever he thought of his parents dying but it no longer crippled him. "Believe me, if I could've saved them I would've. You can't imagine how helpless I felt when I couldn't save them. My parents were everything to me. My powers didn't come to me overnight, Miss Lane. It took years to develop and time to hone them so I knew how to use my powers and not hurt someone with my gifts. Think of my studying my powers like studying to be a doctor, Miss Lane. Would you have a first year med student perform surgery on you or a licensed doctor with years of experience?"

Lois sat speechless. Not many men can do that. "I… I see your point." Lois moved on. "So, I assume you want to keep your life as a farmer and still be Superman."

"That is the plan, yes."

"Gonna be hard to do. You might be on missions that take you away for days at a time. It would help if you have someone living with you." _Thank you so much for the scoop, Dinah._ "Like Wonder Woman. Rumor has it she is living with you. Is that true? Are you already a taken man?"

Clark knew Lois found that out two ways. Either someone from Smallville told her or Dinah did. He believed it was the latter. Smiling proudly, he answered, "Yes, I am a happily taken man."

"Married?"

"No."

Lois smiled, "Then there's still a chance for us single girls."

Clark frowned. He didn't like the idea of that.

"So, tell us about Wonder Woman?" Lois continued. "Who is she? Where did she come from? How does she have her powers? Is she from Krypton, too?"

"You will have to ask her. I do not speak on Wonder Woman's behalf."

"Got you on a short leash?" Lois teased.

On the screen, Clark looked speechless.

"I've seen enough." Diana grabbed the remote and hit the mute button. "She's not different from the Lois Kal described to me."

Clark and Diana were in the newly constructed Fortress watching Clark's televised interview with Lois. Through the busy two months of gallivanting around the world as heroes of the Justice League, managing Clark's farm and adjusting to their newfound celebrity, the pair found time to build the Fortress in the Arctic. It was incomplete with several more rooms needing to be built but the basic living needs were met. The home was designed by Diana with some changes suggested by Clark. Clark knew Diana was replicating the home she lived in with Kal and that made him uneasy. It created the solace he needed now but Clark wanted to be at his home.

LexCorp was still working on securing the land from any possible attacks or snoopy reporters. With so many people around the farm, Clark didn't feel comfortable staying there and only visited the farm to feed his animals and take care of his crops. After that he would spend time in the Watchtower getting to know his fellow Justice League members or return to the Fortress.

Diana placed the remote in its holder. "Clark?" Diana noticed his silence. "What's the matter? Is it the interview with Lois Lane."

Clark shook his head. "I just can't wait to be in my own bed in my home on the farm."

"It won't be much longer." Diana laid her head against his strong, sinewy arm and cuddled against him. She missed being with Clark like this. After revealing themselves, Diana and Clark have been very busy as Superman and Wonder Woman. If they weren't fighting a crazed villain, they were getting to know their fellow Justice League members, having meetings about Darkseid and strategizing their best defense against him. It has been a crazy two months and the two hardly had anytime alone as a couple.

"Don't you like this place?" she asked him. "It's quiet. There are no reporters or flashing cameras. We can be alone and do whatever we like."

Diana placed kisses along Clark's face. Her hands worked the buttons of his shirt. "We can finally continue what we were doing last time we were alone like this."

Clark felt Diana's hand slip inside, caressing the muscles on his chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying feel of Diana's lips on his ear. He thought about that night, too. A lot. While initially annoyed with the interruption, he now saw it as a blessing. If he and Diana made love that evening, it would've been a mistake.

Just like now.

Clark grabbed Diana's hands and pushed her off him. "No. We shouldn't." He stood to distance himself from her. "I'm going to bed." He didn't dare kiss her good night. He wasn't sure if he could resist her if he did. "Good night, Diana."

He ran as fast as he could away from Diana without blurring.

* * *

Diana stood over Clark's bed, watching him sleep. Clark slept with the covers to his waist. The light outside his room gave Diana a sexy eyeful of his bare chest. She reached forward to touch him but stopped.

_Is this right? Am I doing the right thing?_

The whole situation was still unusual to her. She was on another world with a man who looked like her dead husband. She helped him get over fears that crippled him and pursued a dream he never thought he would finally be achieved. The attraction to Clark was undeniably strong. He looked like Kal but he was not him and Diana found herself attracted to that, too.

There was a sweet innocence about him Diana never saw in a man, not even Kal. Kal could be sweet with her but innocent? No, not Kal. He was knowledgeable in everything. Clark was gentle giant of amazing strength. Gentle wouldn't be what Diana would use to describe Kal. He was kind and passionate to her but he was confident in his strength and his mission. His confidence drew her to him among other things. Clark's gentleness drew Diana to him in a whole new way. She liked the way he thought. She was impressed by his logical way of approaching problems and his need to not use science like Kal. Unlike Kal, Clark had a sense of humor. Kal was so serious at times. Clark was lighthearted and could laugh at himself. Kal was critical of himself when he made mistakes.

Would Clark be a gentle lover as he is a gentle spirit?

Diana reached forward to touch him again but stopped herself. It was hard fighting off the desire to reach out and touch him. She wondered how it would feel to cuddle up behind him and nestle her body close to his warm back. Would it feel the same as before? As it was with Kal?

Diana shook her head. _No, I can't think like that but I am._

Unsettled, Diana tried to analyze her wayward emotions. It's been a long time since she has been intimate with a man. She had enjoyed sex a great deal. Diana admitted to being nervous with Kal the first time but his skill and experience made her comfortable to lovemaking. It of course grew each time with more love and passion. Kal knew what to touch and how to touch her to release emotions in her she had not known she had. It was addictive. She also enjoyed the closeness they shared during and after their lovemaking. She missed that. She missed that kind of intimacy.

Diana knew her attraction to Clark, though initially sexual, had a great deal of depth and complexity. He looked like her deceased husband for starters! How could she not be attracted him physically? How could she not want to be intimate with a man who looked like her dearly loved husband? And yet, she felt herself being drawn to Clark differently than the way she was drawn to Kal.

_I should go. This was a mistake._

Diana turned to leave when a hand reached out and grabbed her. Diana turned to see Clark looking at her.

Clark flipped on a light by the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Diana, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to disturb you."

Diana tried to leave but Clark pulled Diana to sit on his bed. "It's too late now. What is it?"

Diana's eyes fell from his face to his chest again. She wanted him badly. Could he hear her pounding heart? Could he see her desire for him? Of course he did she rationalized. Clark could see it, hear it, and probably even smell it.

It was that notion that forced Diana to tell the truth. "I was thinking about us."

"What about us?"

To make her intent clear, Diana put a hand on his thigh.

Diana didn't need to say anymore. Clark knew what she meant; knew what she wanted. He wanted to avoid it but the fact Diana came into his room in the middle of the night told him he couldn't hide anymore. They had to talk. "Last time, was a mistake. I was full of emotion and not thinking with my head. We wouldn't have been together for the right reasons."

"Right reasons?"

Clark sat up in bed. "We haven't talked about us, Diana. We haven't talked about where our relationship is going. I don't just want to have casual sex with you."

"Who says it has to be?" Diana said. "You want me. I want you. We're alone in this new home. The tension between us is so strong it's almost unbearable. Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Because you're leaving or will leave as soon as you get that Interdimensional Quantum Trigger working."

Diana couldn't say if she was leaving or not. She'd cross that bridge when she gets there. _If _she gets there. She hadn't worked on the trigger in months. "But I'm here now." Diana crawled in bed with Clark. Her hand slipped under the sheets to touch his thigh. Her hand was very close to where Clark desired her touch. The fact Diana was so close to him, wearing a silky nightshirt that fell to her thighs wasn't helping either. "We shouldn't hold back from what we both want."

Deliberately, Diana glided her hands to his shoulders, bringing them down, slowly over his muscled chest, his stomach to the waistband of his boxers.

"Diana," he whispered in a strained voice. "Stop it." But he made no move to stop her. He drew in a sharp intake of breath when Diana placed kisses and gentle bites along his chest.

Diana pulled back briefly, watching the desire in his eyes as she playfully tugged at his boxers. Amazed with her own boldness, her hand slipped inside, exploring the bulge of his crotch, stroking and caressing him with the strength in her hand. "You want this as much as I do."

Clark's eyes were focused on Diana and her hand. He wanted to stop her and yet he couldn't. No woman ever got him aroused before. Lana tried but her hands couldn't get him up. He whispered in a low, passionate voice that held the last of his resolve. "How much do you think a man can take?"

She cupped and fondled him. "Then don't try to fight it anymore. Come to bed with me."

Clark felt his resolve fading away. He bent to plant kisses along Diana's face and neck. "You're killing me, Diana. I don't know if any man can resist you."

"I don't mean to kill you," Diana whispered. "Can't you forget the questions of tomorrow and think about now?" She choked on a sob, "I haven't been made love to in such a long time. You can't imagine how lonely I've been."

Clark could take no more. He had to have Diana. He needed to have her. "You will never be lonely with me, Diana. You are a woman who should be made love to every day."

Diana smiled wistfully as she caressed his face, "Would you like to make love to me?"

"Every day," he kissed her palm and then her lips. They became lost in each other's deep, passionate kisses. Diana lavished him with attention. She pulled back from the kiss, only to capture his lower lip with her teeth, chewing gently while her hands stroke the strong muscles on his back.

Clark grabbed her hips and dragged Diana against him. He ground his sex against her and muttered something inaudible. His hands began to explore her body, slipping up her nightshirt to caress her breasts. He squeezed one and heard Diana whimper. The sound wasn't one of pleasure and Clark felt his body tense as his mind panicked.

"Gentle," Diana told him. She covered his hands with hers. She gently caressed, showing Clark how to do it. "They're attached, Clark, so caress them." She could see him flush with embarrassment. It was his first time in everything. Diana kissed him tenderly, "It's all right. Don't rush. Take your time. Remember your training."

Clark's blushed deepened but he nodded in understanding. Diana placed Clark's hand on the buttons of her shirt. "You do it."

Clark swallowed hard as his heart pounded against his chest. His fingers started at the button at her waist. One by one, he slowly unbuttoned a shirt, revealing more of her smooth, olive skin. He saw teases of her muscled abdomen, parts of her breasts hidden by the shirt. When he freed the last button, he parted the shirt and pushed it down Diana's shoulders. His eyes fell on Diana's beautiful body.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Clark was always a respectful man. Though Lana and Lori wanted to, he didn't go all the way with them. He couldn't in fear of what his strength could do. However, he couldn't imagine Lana or Lori having breasts like Diana. Perfectly sculptured large round mounds of flesh with soft pink tips that were for him to explore, to touch and caress with his hands and lips.

Clark reached forward to cup both breasts, gently massaging with his hands before thumbing her nipples with his fingers. Diana hissed and closed her eyes. Clark immediately stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Diana sighed heavenly, "Mmm... no. You can do it again; harder this time."

Encouraged, he squeezed a breast with one hand and thumbed her nipples with his other hand. He switch, giving one breast the same treatment as the other. A sweet feel of pleasure washed over Clark as he saw Diana's face twist and contort in pleasure. Her whimpers and panting were music to his ears. He covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue in her mouth.

He broke the kiss from her lips and moved to her neck when Diana told him, "Kiss one." His eyes, thick with emotion held hers. "Lick around the edge, kiss the tip. Then….suck it in your mouth."

Diana watched Clark's cerulean eyes smolder in a soft red hue as he dipped his head and followed her instructions seamlessly. Diana's hand moved to back of his head and she played with the dark locks of his hair. She didn't push him down into her chest but coaxed him with her moans and whimpers until he figure out what set her senses ablaze. He learned quick as he knew what each moan and whimper meant; what gesture with his tongue and teeth did to her. Soon Diana's fingers curled into his hair and she pushed him deeper into her chest, hungry for more.

"Ohhh!" she cried out as her chest arched further into his mouth.

Clark smiled inwardly at the whimpering Diana when he pulled his mouth away then gave the other breast the same sweet torture. Diana muttered, whimpered and begged him to continue and so he did, being creative along the way as he went back and forth tasting, biting and suckling each breast with a hidden, feral hunger of his own.

It was Diana who finally pulled back, panting heavily, dazed and heavily aroused at Clark. "Hera, you might not have done this before, but…" she couldn't finish her words but only let out a pleasured moan.

Diana's eyes fell onto the thick bulge in Clark's boxers. Boldly, she ran her palm over the engorged, but hidden member. Clark stared at Diana's hands, noting her strength as she reached inside his boxers and freed the straining muscle from the silky cloth. Instead of pushing the boxers down his legs so he can kick them off, Diana ripped them off. "It's much easier this way," she murmured to Clark who had no complaints. Clark groaned when her fingers teased the head, softly squeezing and massaging the top, before dragging the skin down and back up again.

Diana teased Clark for a minute perhaps two, he wasn't sure, nor did he really care. He was in Heaven. He watched his member slide easily within her grip then with different maneuvers. She would stroke his member with long, lazy draws of her hand moving up and then she'd suddenly change and rapidly pump his sex. Clark thought he was going to explode in her hand when she stopped and asked, "How close are you?"

Clark swallowed, trying to comprehend the question. "Umm. . .I think I'm okay," he said and then saw Diana lower in the bed to caress him with her mouth. "Ohh, Diana," he gasped. His fingers hand curled into her wavy black hair.

Diana went deeper, moving from the tip to the base, dipping occasionally to give the twin sacs loving treatment, slow then fast, then fast to slow. Clark grunted as his hips moved instinctively. Diana looked up, grinning to see Clark's closed eyes and sweet face in awe.

Clark was hurting in the worst kind of way and he wanted to prolong it instead of ending it. "Diana….mmm… if you keep doing this…." another groaned escaped his lips. "It's been a long time for you but it's a first for me."

Diana pulled out smiling, "We don't want that now, do we? Although," she added, "we do have all night and no chance of interruptions."

"Good. I want to show you what I like about you."

"Really? Like what?" Diana asked playfully.

Clark cupped Diana's sexy bottom. "This? I like this. This cute little bottom of yours." He gave it a squeeze. "You don't know how many times I wanted to grab this."

"Yours isn't bad either," she said massaging his. "There have been a few times I wanted to grab yours, too."

Diana moved her hands from his butt to his chest. "And I wanted to touch this, too." And she proceeded to show Clark how as she peppered his chest and shoulders with kisses. "I've wanted this so much and for so long you can't imagine."

Clark gently laid Diana on the bed. He looked down on her not as a woman he liked but a woman he loved. He had fallen irrevocably in love with Diana. He wanted to do all he could to please her, make her happy, satisfy in any way she needed because if she is satisfied so is he.

"You don't have to wait anymore," Clark promised her with a gentle kiss on her lips.

Clark pulled down Diana's lacy panties so she was a nude as he. He drank in her body. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful woman. He wanted to return what she did to him. "This is a first for me but I've read about it enough."

"Read?" Diana giggled.

"I was curious," he explained not hiding his own chuckle. "Tell me if I am doing this wrong."

"I will," Diana promised.

Clark started with kisses down under her ribcage, moving to her abdomen.

"Wrong….wrong….. so wrong," Diana laughed as his touch tickled her flesh.

Clark couldn't help but notice the scent of her arousal waft over him. So strong and seductive. Diana told him she was gifted by Aphrodite. He read of the Goddess and can see how she granted Diana her powers. He analyzed her fragrance, trying to define the scent. He couldn't pinpoint an exact smell. It was an array of erotic and sensual smells that would seduce any man.

Diana waited patiently, her own desire growing she waited to feel Clark's tender and virginal touch on her skin. Soon his hands massage her cheeks, his mouth continued with kisses down to her center. Diana watched him touch her with his finger, making her body tremble with anticipation.

When she felt his tongue on her nub, her hips arch to his mouth. "Oooo…uh….take it in your mouth….play with it like you….." her words were drowned out in a series of moans.

He heard her pleas and he fought to control his excitement so he could pleasure Diana the way she wanted and deserved. He licked at her nub, teased her with his fingers, using the same pace Diana used when she stroke him, increasing and decreasing reacting to Diana's moans.

Diana's words were garbled with gasps and whimpers. She couldn't remain still. She curled her hands in his hair, pushed him deeper into her and tangled her legs around his neck, shocking Clark. He read how intense women could be when they reached their release but he didn't expect this.

Buried in her, he heard Diana cry out her pleasure before her body fell limp. Her legs and fingers untangled themselves around him. He moved up kissing Diana's stomach and breasts, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest as he continued up to her shoulders, neck and lips.

"Wrong?" Clark teased her as he kissed her glowing face.

Diana turned to him, a wonderful smile on her face. "Right. So very right." She kissed him, exploring his body with her hands. As she does this, Diana pushed Clark on his back and climbed on top of him.

"We fit so well together. Don't you think so?" Diana asked him while kissing him and running toes down his bare legs.

"I don't know…" he teased, lost in his lust and love for Diana. "There's one more alignment that needs to be measured."

Clark grabbed Diana's hips to pull Diana down on him but she stopped him. "No, let me do the honors."

Diana held the painfully hard base gently as she slipped his head into her and kept herself poised as she watched Clark's face contort in a mask of mixed emotions. She wondered if she looked that way her first time.

Clark watched his member slowly disappear into Diana's hot slick folds. Inch by inch she consumed the thickness of his virgin member. When she had the full-length of him buried inside her, she ground her hips becoming overwhelmed as much as Clark. It was a first for Clark but it was also the first time she was intimate with a man since Kal's death.

The emotions overloaded her senses. Diana's eyes glistened with tears. She closed her eyes, allowing the emotions to take over her. It felt the same; perhaps stronger now. Opening her eyes, Clark lay below her but she saw only Kal. Saw his smile, felt his touch. It was the same as the last time they made love.

"_You're such an enchantress," Kal said to Diana._

_Diana laid nude on the bed. A sheet covered Diana's body to her hips leaving her back bare. She laid on her stomach with her body propped under a pillow. She turned her head, flipping her hair back. _

"_Enchantress?"_

_Kal laid on his back with the sheets to his feet. "Yes." Kal reached over and kissed Diana's hand. "I'm under your spell. Whatever you ask, I will do."_

_Diana laughed. "I thought you did what I asked because you love me."_

"_I do but it doesn't mean I am not enchanted by you." He rolled to his side and kissed Diana's left shoulder. "And your body." He pushed Diana's hair aside and plant kisses down her back._

_Diana sighed in pleasure. "You spoil me with your kisses."_

"_You spoil me with your love." Kal captured Diana's lips with his as he pushed Diana on her back. _

_Diana felt Kal spreading her legs when she suddenly stopped him. "No," she broke up. "Let me this time." Diana placed her hands on Kal's shoulders. "Please."_

_Kal's irises lit up as he rolled on his back and pulled Diana on top of him. "Please do."_

Clark felt Diana lift herself up and descend down on him. She teased him, going slow, going fast then slow again, making Clark beg Diana to quicken her pace. She did so, holding him tight within her walls as she rode him faster.

Clark looked up at Diana watching her body move and shake above him. While her body looked beautiful riding him, her face was breathtaking. She looked down on him as if she loved him. There were times he didn't know what Diana was feeling. So many times he thought Diana thought of Kal but with her looking at him now, he was glad to see he was wrong. She loved him and he loved her. He would tell her. Now would be the perfect time.

"Diana….Diana, I…." he couldn't finish as he felt his release coming. He held it in for so long, he couldn't hold back. He let out an audible groan followed by Diana's name.

His release sent Diana over the edge. He watched as Diana arched her back as her orgasm hit. Her cry wasn't a moan or a scream. Just a name. _His _name.

"Kal."

Shock! Humiliation! Clark felt it reverberate over his body. He wanted to be wrong. Thought he was wrong but Diana's words were loud and clear. Kal! She called him Kal!

A cold chill rushed over Clark's body as his desire for sex quickly evaporated.

Diana fell into Clark's arms. Her eyes closed, her breathing slowly evening out. She was relax and content but Clark was shock, hurt and angry.

She lied to him. She made him think she was no longer thinking of her husband. She was thinking of him the entire time. Even now when he thought they were making love, she was thinking of another man. Her dead husband.

Clark grabbed Diana's hips and cruelly pushed her off him. He jumped out of bed, searching for his clothes. He had to get away from her.

Diana was slowly coming down from her orgasm. Opening her tired eyes, she felt Clark pushing her off him and getting out of bed like she was contagious. "What's wrong?" Diana asked him. Clark turned around and Diana saw his face full of anger. "What is it?"

"You can ask me that after what you did?" Clark snarled at her.

Diana shook her head lost. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act all innocent now. I know the truth. The least you could've done was told me and not used me to get in bed to satisfy your needs!"

"My needs? But you wanted me, too. You wanted to make love."

"It wasn't lovemaking you wanted!" he yelled at her. "It was sex and I was the only one who could give it to you because I look like him. I look like Kal!"

Diana hadn't caught on. "Why are you bringing him up?"

Clark pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. "It wasn't me bringing him up. You did when you called his name as you got off!"

Diana put a hand on her head, trying to think back. She recalled being on top of Clark, riding him, feeling so happy to be making love again. Her thoughts drifted to her last time with Kal as she took Clark inside her, as she…. "Oh, Gods." Realization dawned on her!

Clark slipped on his pants. Diana pleaded with him as she got out of bed. "Clark, please you have to listen. Let me explain."

She touched him and he rebuffed her. He grabbed a shirt and stormed out. "You already said enough."

Diana followed after him as Clark tossed on his shirt. "I didn't mean it. It was a very emotional moment for me."

Clark turned to her, his eyes red with anger. "And what do you think this was for me? To lie there with you, be so open to you and you were thinking of your dead husband the entire time!"

"Ka—Clark!" Diana covered a hand over her mouth. Gods, she hadn't meant to say that.

But it was enough for Clark to pounce on it. "See? You can't even get it straight now! Don't hide the truth anymore, Diana! Be honest! You only see Kal when you see me!"

"It was a mistake. Please, don't leave like this."

"Tell me you weren't thinking of Kal when we were in bed together," he challenged her.

"I….." Tears fell from Diana's eyes. She felt so ashamed for her behavior. "I can't. I'm sorry, but if you could-"

"There's nothing more to be said." Clark took the aerial exit out of the Fortress and didn't look back.

"Clark!" Diana wanted to go after him but knew it would anger him even more. She had to let him go. She punched a wall, angry in frustration, angry at herself, angry at her foolish mistake. She punched the wall until it gave way under her power. Anger soon gave way to tears and Diana collapsed next to the rubble crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

* * *

Lila awakened to the incessant ringing of her doorbell. Tossing the covers off her, she glanced at her alarm clock. Who could be coming to her home at two-thirty in the morning?

No!

Panicked raced through Lila. Was it her son, Michael? He was on a camping trip. Did something happen?

Lila threw on her robe and rushed downstairs. She opened the door, expecting to see the police or Michael's camping coach but it wasn't either of them. It was Clark.

"Clark?" She touched her hair, wondering if she had bed hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should've called first but I needed to talk to someone."

"Of course." Lila took Clark's hand and pulled him in. The door fell shut behind them. "You know you can talk to me." Lila led him to the kitchen and flipped on the lights. It was then she saw how haggard Clark looked. She smiled inwardly. Something had gone wrong with him and Diana.

Clark looked around nervously. "I hope I didn't wake Michael."

"Michael's on a camping trip. He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Lila sat on the bar stool, encouraging Clark to sit next to her. She patted his thigh and said, "What's going on?"

Clark noticed Lila's hand on his thigh and didn't push it away. "You were right about Diana. She was only using me. She's still in love with her husband."

Lila put a hand over his and leaned closer, looking sympathetic, but inwardly overjoyed. "I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

Clark shrugged. He wasn't sure. He was so angry. He needed to leave but had no idea how to handle the situation. "I just left her but I have to go back."

"No, you don't!" Clark was so vulnerable and Lila was so close to having him. She couldn't let him slip through her fingers now! "Diana is living with you. She has been living with you for months. It's time for her to be on her own. Make her go back to her own home. She had one before she dropped in on you."

If only it was that easy…. "It's complicated. Diana just can't leave."

"Oh," Lila understood. "Because she's part of the Justice League now? Well, Diana can live on that Watchtower President Luthor built."

Clark shook his head. "It's not that."

"Clark, the more time you spend time with Diana, the more likely you'd want to forgive her and she can't be forgiven for this. My ex cheated on me. For a moment, I was tempted to take him back and I would've if I didn't kick him out. You're going through the same thing, Clark." Clark looked away but Lila turned his head to her. "Clark, I don't want you to get hurt again. I want you to be with someone who will love you, who won't use you."

Lila leaned closer to Clark, close enough to kiss. "I can be that woman, Clark. I won't use you like she. I never thought of any other man. Only you. If you just give me a chance. Please," she kissed him. He didn't push her back so she kissed him again. "Give me that chance."

Clark saw Lila move in to kiss. He could turn away but he didn't. He allowed Lila to kiss him. Not once but twice. He could feel the faintest feeling of Lila's lips on his. It was the same with Lana and Lori. He couldn't feel their kisses like he could with Diana but Diana didn't want him. She wanted her husband. Lila on the other hand, wanted him. Before Diana, she always came by with food to talk and he enjoyed her company but held back because he feared his powers. Now that he had a control of his powers, he didn't fear holding back anymore.

He kissed back.

* * *

Hellacre: I bet you hate me now. :)

Booeygirl: Yeah, Kal/Diana/Clark is a very deadly web and someone got hurt. Poor baby but I'm having fun writing this. I'm so evil. LOL!

Unoaranya: I bet you think Lex is trying to hard now. LOL! Kind of fun writing him as a nice good guy who just wants to help. If you thought the last BGI was cruel, I bet you thought this one was dispicable. ;)

Battousai: Thanks. Seems Clark and Diana's relationship has hit a wall now and poor Clark is very vulnerable.

Wonderbee: Diana is holding a lot of pain in but she's gonna have to let that go and take a hard look at herself before she can change and that will happen now,given what happened in this chapter. Seems like Lila got the prize now by Diana's mistake, doesn't it? You're right about Clark and Diana's relationship being uncomfortable and it's worse now. I'm gonna hide. :) And we can't have media without a glimpse of the Lois Lane from this world. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Only You

Part Nine

Lila couldn't believe it. Clark was kissing her. After all these years of flirting, baking sweets, coming over to his home, Clark finally responded to her advances and kissed her. Many nights Lila dreamt of the sexy farmer; how he would come to her at last; how he would look naked, on top of her, in her and now it was finally going to happen.

Lila wrapped her arms around Clark's neck, pushed herself off her stool and onto Clark's lap. Bullets bounced off him like steel. Lila could understand why. His skin felt tough. She tried nibbling his lower lip with her teeth but it was like biting a rock. Lila didn't let that deter her. If she couldn't nibble him, she would find some way to please him. Her hands went to his shirt and pushed it up from his waist.

Lila's kisses were a light tingle against his hard skin. The same as Lana and Lori's. Nothing like Diana's. He didn't want to think of Diana's kisses and how they made him feel but it was hard not to. He wanted to forget her. However, once he felt Lila's hands pushing his shirt up, he was stabbed with a guilt of consciousness. He couldn't go through with it.

Clark put his hands over Lila's. "No," he broke the kiss. "No, I can't."

Lila wanted him. He knew that; saw it in her eyes, hear her speeding heart and he could smell her arousal. However, Clark couldn't do it. Clark knew he would regret sleeping with Lila. Diana used him and he hated it. If he wanted to be with Lila for her alone and not use her to get back at Diana, he would take Lila to her bedroom now but that wasn't the case. There was also another reason he was backing down.

Lila moved in to kiss him again. Her fingers clinched his shirt. "It's okay. You're nervous."

Clark grabbed Lila's hand and pushed her away, forcing her off his lap. Clark got off the stool, putting more distance between him and Lila. "No. That's not it." He growled, frustrated Diana's pretty face filled his mind. "It wouldn't be right. I can't get Diana out of my mind."

Wouldn't be right? Lila fumed. _He can't be thinking of Diana's well-being! Not after she hurt him. _"Don't give Diana any thought. She didn't with you. She used you. You're not getting back with Diana by being with me. You left her to be with me."

Lila went to Clark's side and attempted to kiss him again and Clark pushed her away. "I can't. My feelings for Diana." Even when he was furious with her, all his mind could think about was Diana. She hurt him but kissing Lila, Clark felt like the bad guy.

Lila tried again. She was not going to lose Clark to a woman who didn't deserve him. "Clark, Diana used you. How can you have any other feelings toward Diana beside hate?"

Hate? How could he hate Diana after all she'd done for him? If it wasn't for Diana, he wouldn't have stepped into the world as Superman. President Luthor and the First Lady would be dead. He wouldn't have the fighting skills to defeat Solomon Grundy. He would've have gotten over his fear of losing control. "Diana's done more for me than you can imagine, Lila. I can't hate her. I don't want these feelings I have for Diana but I can't help it."

"What feelings?"

Clark confessed, "I love her."

Lila was repulsed. "You love her?"

"Yes." And Clark wasn't happy about his confession either. "I didn't realize it before tonight, but I've fallen in love with Diana. It doesn't mean I like her. I don't."

Lila was blown Clark feelings for Diana went that far. She thought it was lust, sexual attraction. She didn't consider he would fall in love with Diana. This made her job even harder.

"It won't be easy but I'll get over her Diana."

Lila knew it wouldn't be easy for Clark. He was a nice guy who was very respectful of women. She could see that when he let her down to tell her of his feelings for Diana. She knew a guy like Clark would love a woman forever.

_Why couldn't it be me?_

The mood permanently killed, Lila said, "It hasn't been an easy night for you. Why don't you get some sleep? You can take the sofa in the living room. It's very comfortable. I have a blanket you can use." She started to leave but stopped. Clark wasn't human. Things didn't affect him as it did humans. It was something Lila was beginning to realize about Clark. Physically, he was very different from humans but his heart was just as fragile. "Do you need a blanket?"

"Not really," Clark said, "but I'll take it. Thank you, Lila."

Despite being turned down, Lila smiled. "It's all right." If she waited this many years for Clark, she could wait a little longer she reasoned. He did kiss her. That was progress but getting over his love for Diana, that was going to take a long time.

* * *

Diana awakened in Clark's bed alone. She cried herself to sleep, hoping, praying Clark would come back but he never did. Diana pulled herself out of bed. She passed the mirror in the room, ignoring her bloodshot eyes and her disheveled hair.

"Clark." Diana ventured through the Fortress hoping to find Clark but he was still gone. Alone in the Fortress, Diana never realized how lonely it felt being here. At the Fortress in her world, there was Kalex; there were holograms of Kal she could spar with, sometimes talk to. Today was the first time in weeks she thought about her home world and after what happened with Clark, Diana wondered if she should go back.

"Go back to what?" Diana ruefully asked herself. "A robot that looks like Kal and holograms of a man who no longer exists?" Diana thought of Clark again; the anger in his voice; the hurt on his face. Fresh tears fell from her face as she realized her folly. "Oh, Gods, I was trying to replace Kal with Clark. I wasn't moving on. I lied to him. I used him."

Clark's crushed face filled Diana's mind again. Diana couldn't believe she did that to Clark. She never hurt anyone more than she hurt him. "He didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have done that to him." Diana clasped her hands together. "Hera, what's happening to me? I wasn't like this. I don't want to be like this anymore."

As if to answer her question, a gold light sparkled from the corner of Diana's eyes. She found herself standing outside her bedroom. On her dresser, rest her golden lasso, gleaming, beckoning Diana to touch it.

Her golden lasso brought out the truth in everyone. People could bury the truth within themselves so deeply that even they believe their lies but the lasso always found the truth. Diana knew the lasso was her answer. It was time to find out where she lost herself and how she can find her way back.

Diana picked up her lasso. She could feel the power of the lasso surging through her; the power of truth; the power of responsibility, the power of liberation. Diana fell to her knees and placed the lasso over her head. Thick cords of the golden lasso wrapped around Diana's neck like expensive jewelry.

Just like Clark when he was under the power of the lasso, Diana felt open and vulnerable. Diana thought of the woman she was on her world before she met Kal, after she married him, how she handled his death and meeting Clark. Emotions whirled through her as she thought of the two men. Two men who looked the same but were different except in their feelings for her.

The lasso worked its magic on Diana, digging in her soul, searching for answers, searching for the truth. The truth hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"_It's me he wants."_

_Diana hoped that wasn't true. "No. How can you say that?"_

"_Look at the map, Diana. It's obvious."_

_They were in the Fortress looking at the holographic map on screen. Doomsday hit all the cities where heroes resided in. The last three cities to fall were Central City, Keystone City and Gotham. _

"_He's on his way to Metropolis. He wants me." Kal clinched his fists in anger. "That monster has Luthor written all over it. He's taking out all our friends. It won't be long before he arrives in Metropolis. That is where he will be waiting for me."_

"_Us," Diana corrected Kal. She was not going to let her husband face Doomsday alone. _

_Diana was dressed for battle. She wore her gold eagle uniform with Hephaestus sword at her hip. Her strength and skills would help but Kal didn't want Diana fighting. He saw what Doomsday did to his friends. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Diana. _

"_Together, we can defeat this monster," Diana was confident of it. In her mind, no one was stronger than her and her husband combined._

_Kal wasn't sure. He knew Doomsday had some of his DNA meshed in with who knows what sick, twisted form of science Luthor used to create him. Doomsday was a formidable creature but he couldn't fly. That was an advantage but that wasn't much compared to Doomsday's strength, speed and heartlessness. He asked Diana, "Have you contacted J'onn and Hal again?"_

_In that moment, Diana knew Kal wasn't sure they could defeat Doomsday. Was Doomsday that powerful? That scared her. Kal defeated everything that challenged him. He even stood up to Darkseid and defeated him forever with Orion. Why was Kal so worried about Doomsday? "They're still too far way. It will be hours before they get here."_

_Kal accepted that answer. "I'll do what I can against Doomsday. No more of our friends will fall."_

_Diana noticed Kal referred to himself again when facing Doomsday. He was cutting her out of battle? "Kal, what are you thinking?"_

"_We've lost Oliver, Huntress, Vixen, Hawkman and hundreds of civilians. Wally's legs are broken and Bruce is fighting for his life. If I have to break my own rules and kill Doomsday, no one else will die."_

"_What about you?" Diana asked worriedly. "You're not planning on sacrificing yourself, are you?"_

"_I don't plan to die. I don't want to die, but….."_

"_But nothing!" Diana didn't want Kal to think it. "Wait. Wait for J'onn and Hal to return. We can hold off until then."_

"_We can't. If I don't show up, Doomsday will kill everyone in Metropolis until I come. I won't let anyone else die."_

"_But you're fine to let yourself die?" Diana was angry at him. How could he be so selfish? "What about me? I don't want you to die. I won't let you die! We'll face this monster together and if we die—"_

"_NO!" Kal's voice was like a lion's roar. So loud and fierce that even Diana took a step back. His eyes flashed blood red before calming down to the cerulean blue Diana knew and loved. "No," he said calmer. "You will not die." Kal gripped Diana gently. "I am the only survivor of Krypton. My people are dead. My Earth parents are dead. I only have you. You, Diana, have a mother and thousands of sisters. You are a princess. You are meant to be queen one day."_

"_And you think I have more to lose if I die than you?" Diana's heart broke. Kal was going to sacrifice himself. She fought away the tears but she couldn't stop her voice from breaking. "You are my husband. My love. I can't lose you."_

_Kal drew Diana into a warm embrace. "If I should die, you can move on, Diana. I am only a piece of the long life you have ahead of you. There's so much in life waiting for you to explore, to learn from, to teach. Losing a husband should and will not cripple you." He cupped the left side of her face and gazed down at her. His eyes glistened with his own tears. "Not a strong, brave woman like you. You always knew what you want. I still remember the day you told me of your feelings." Kal's smile lit up his face and the memory brought tears to Diana's eyes. "This young, heady woman of twenty telling me, a much older man, she loved me, she wanted me. You enraptured me with your kiss, breaking down my walls, allowing me to let go and fall so deeply in love with you. You always go after you want, Diana. A strength like that will not be squelched by my possible death."_

_Kal covered Diana's lips with his in a passionate kiss goodbye. Kal knew this was possibly the last time he will kiss his wife so he took his time kissing her, enjoying the feel of Diana's lips of his, the feel of her body against his, the feel of her fingers in his hair. He memorized everything, even Diana's tears sliding on his cheeks._

Diana opened her eyes. She uncoiled the lasso from her neck. The truth was harrowing. Her strength was squelched by Kal's death. Kal knew she could get pass it but Diana didn't want to. She thoroughly embraced the darkness that overwhelmed her when Kal died instead of seeing what Kal did for her. His sacrifice allowed her to live. Being alive, Diana was able to make changes in other people's lives, like Clark's. If she had died with Kal, Clark would still be on the farm, mourning his parents' death, allowing his fear to cripple him from saving others. The President and his wife would be dead. The people who will be saved in the future by Clark would be dead if she had not arrived.

"I was dead," Diana whispered. "A part of me died when Kal died. Not anymore. I am no longer dead."

A surge of determination rose in Diana, a spirit was reawakening again; a spirit of love, of hope. There will be obstacles in the way, experiences she will face that will crush her but she would no longer feel dead again.

Tears of joy fell from Diana's eyes. She was happy. Truly happy. For the first time in years, she was truly happy. The part of her that was dead for years was returning.

Diana put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "I'll love you forever, Kal. Thank you for your love." Diana opened her eyes again. Instead of sadness, her eyes shined with hoped. "Thank you, Clark. Without you, I wouldn't have found myself again."

* * *

"I have to see him. I have to apologize."

Those were Diana's immediate thoughts when she left the Fortress. She flew from the ice home in the Arctic faster than she ever flew before.

"I hope I'm not too late to fix the mistakes I've done."

Diana flew to Clark's home in Smallville. The crew hadn't arrived for the day yet so it was easy for Diana to sneak in undetected. Diana searched his home and didn't find him there. She thought this was where he went when he left her last night. Diana knew Clark didn't stay at the Watchtower. That would raise questions if he showed up without her.

If Clark wasn't here, there was one other possible place Clark went to and Diana hoped she was wrong.

Without a moment to lose, Diana went to Lila's home. It was still early so she arrived undetected. Diana knew if Clark didn't go home, he would go to a place where he could talk to someone. The closest person to Clark, other than her, was Lila. Diana didn't feel threatened by the woman until now.

She rang the doorbell and braced herself.

Lila sat at her kitchen table drinking her mug of coffee and thumbing through a fitness magazine. Clark prepared breakfast for her as thanks for letting him stay the night. He was a good cook, Lila observed. She could get used to Clark's cooking. She could get used to everything with Clark. She pictured him sitting at this table eating breakfast with her and her son and with a little luck, maybe she would carrying his child.

_Diana was a fool but I'm not one to pass on a good thing. _

The doorbell rang just as that thought passed her mind. Lila looked upward thinking of Clark taking his shower. She knew it would cause a controversy if he was caught here since he foolishly told the world he was with Diana. Lila hoped Clark would remain upstairs while she shoo whoever was at the door away. In the past weeks, reporters have to her home as well as all the residence of Smallville asking about Clark, trying to find any dirt on him but she convinced them she knew nothing of his abilities and eventually they left her alone. Proving her worth by protecting Clark against the media, gave Lila an extra boost of her and Clark ending up together.

Lila opened the door not expecting Diana on the other end. This was perfect for Lila. Now she had the upper hand with the beautiful woman.

"What do you want?" she spat out coldly.

"Is Clark here?"

Lila smirked. _Not so confident now, are you? _Oh, she was going to have fun torturing Diana. _Serves her right. _"He's upstairs using my shower."

"Shower?"

Lila saw the panic on Diana's face, heard the shock in her voice. She didn't sleep with Clark but it didn't mean Diana had to know that. "Yes. He is in _my _shower. He came to me after you humiliated him last night. I know everything."

The color drained from Diana's face. "He told you?"

"Yes," she lied. "You are a cold-hearted bitch to use and crush a kind, wonderful man like Clark. Then again," she chuckled cruelly, "perhaps, I should thank you. You did open Clark's eyes to you. Now he can move on to a woman who truly wants him."

If he wanted to hurt her, Clark was going about it right. _It's what I deserve but the hurt is so painful._ "I need to talk to him."

"You said enough last night."

Lila closed the door on her but Diana stuck her arm out blocking it. She easily overcame Lila and pushed the door opened again. "Please. He needs to he—" Diana saw Clark coming down the stairs. "Clark," she whispered.

He was wearing the jeans he left in last night. His shirt was in his hand, his naked chest was exposed to her and his hair was wet from his shower.

Lila turned around seeing Clark coming down the stairs. She went to his side, and to rub it in Diana's face, stepped closer to him and touched his chest. "You don't have to say anything to her."

"It's okay," Clark said to Lila as he tossed on his shirt. "I need to leave anyway. I have to check on my animals." Smiling at Lila he said, "Thank you for everything."

"Sure thing." She kissed Clark's cheek. "Come over anytime."

Diana watched the exchanged between Clark and Lila. Could they have…? Did he?

Diana pushed the emotions building in her aside. If he did, she couldn't do anything about that but they could talk and work things out.

Clark said his goodbye to Lila and walked to Diana. Her heart raced as Clark came closer. What would he say to her? What would she say to him?

The answer came with Clark walking by Diana without saying anything.

Lila grinned. Diana flushed with humiliation.

That was unexpected. Diana thought Clark would say something.

Diana followed after Clark. She was not going to lose him like this.

"Clark, I – "

"There's nothing more you have to say," Clark leapt off the ground, flying away.

Diana flew after him. "There's plenty to say"

At the speed they were flying, it didn't take long to reach Clark's home. Clark saw the crew arriving to finish their work of upgrading his land. _How much longer? _Clark stopped and allowed Diana to catch up to him. He didn't want to be near her but he had to say this. "I don't want to draw attention to our breakup."

"Breakup?"

"You think after what you did I will take you back?" Clark was exasperated Diana didn't realize it was over. He had his pride after all. He wasn't going back to Diana after what she did. He said it again, so it was clear to Diana, "It is over between us. In public, we will act like we were before you humiliated me. I'll decide how much time has passed before we tell the world we broke up. Outside the public eyes, I _don't_ want to see you."

"Clark, if you give me a chance to explain."

"There's nothing you can say that will make me forgive you for what you did."

Clark dropped to the ground and went straight to his barn.

Rejection. That was something new to Diana. She never felt it before until now. Clark rejected her. Kal never did that. Instead of being angry or sad, Diana smiled. _Clark is very different from Kal indeed. How blind I was to not see how much. _

Diana left, flying back to the Fortress. It was wise to not to pursue the matter and let Clark have his way. He was still too angry to listen to her. _We'll play it your way for now, Clark. But soon, you and I will talk._

* * *

"The time to strike is now."

Darkseid hadn't seen Orion since he brought him news of the Justice League's formation three weeks ago. He assumed Orion was still studying the newly formed Justice League and prepping his task force. "So soon, Orion? I advised you to not rush into this."

"I'm not rushing, but we need to strike in the Justice League's early stages. We can't let them became a full force. Their Watchtower is already orbiting the Earth and more of Earth's heroes are joining."

"So, what is your plan?"

"A simultaneous strike."

Darkseid's eyes burned with pleasure. "Divided they fall. An old but very effective strategy."

"Yes. Furies and parademons will take over the Watchtower and crash it on Earth. At the same time, there will be an attack on Smallville, Superman's hometown. There will be strikes all over the world including Washington, D.C. where Steppenwolf and Kalibak failed. Earth will know the true fury of Darkseid."

The vision of Earth's fall was glorious in Darkseid's twisted mind. He saw the parademons killing humans and his Furies killing the Justice League. If anyone could organize a perfect strike, it would be Orion. "When do you plan to attack and how many parademons will you be taking?"

"Forty thousand and we leave in forty-eight hours."

"Proceed and bring the head of Superman to me."

"It shall be done." Orion left the room smiling. _After I shed Superman's head, yours is next._

Darkseid turned away as Orion left. _Not only will Superman fall on Earth but so will you, Orion. You will not return to Apokolips alive. _

* * *

"Superman! Superman!"

A large crowd of women screamed at Superman, trying to get his attention. Superman helped Green Lantern and Vixen battle Sinestro, Giganta and Firefly. During the battle, Superman arrived in the middle of the fight to aid Vixen with Giganta and Firefly. He also put out the fire in the apartment building Firefly set ablaze and rescued many of the occupants.

After the battle, Superman stopped to take pictures and sign autographs. With his speed, he breezed through the autographs with onlookers looking in awe of him.

"Oh, he is so handsome!" one woman gushed as she watched Superman rapidly sign autographs.

"I can't believe he is taken!" another woman groused. "I hate Wonder Woman!"

"She's his girlfriend," another woman added as she pushed up her chest. With the amount of cleavage she was showing, she was certain Superman would take a look. "He's not married to her and even if he was, we still have a chance. Monogamy is overrated."

Superman came to the three women. He signed an autograph for one, took a picture with another and the third offered him a marker, pushed up her chest and said, "Sign my breasts!"

To her disappointment, Superman didn't look down at the woman's breasts. Instead, he gazed into her eyes with his blue eyes twinkling at her, flashing his perfect smile at her which almost caused the woman to swoon. "I don't think it will last long if I do that."

The pretty woman flirted, "The memory of you touching me will last a lifetime for me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just can't do that but thanks just the same."

The woman pouted. "Is Wonder Woman really all that? I wouldn't mind sharing you."

"Sorry," he said again. "I'm a one woman man." Superman gave a parting wave to the people and flew away.

The two women giggled at their peeved friend as Superman flew away. "It's his loss."

High in the sky, Diana watched the battle. Her ears, though not as sharp as Clark's, heard the conversation of the women and Clark rejecting them. She wanted to join the battle but knew this was Clark's time to shine and knew, even three weeks later, Clark's anger for her hadn't simmered.

They had everyone fooled they were a couple. In front of the Justice League members, they would hold hands, share hugs, smile at each other and make jokes. Outside the Justice League, they had no contact with each other. Diana stayed at the Fortress while Clark stayed at his home on Smallville. They would meet at the Watchtower to have meetings with the Justice League members before parting on their separate assignments. Clark would spend time with the other members, forging friendships with them and getting to know them and their world and leave with Diana, letting everyone thing they were going home together.

It was especially hard on Diana to be affectionate to Clark knowing the truth but she hoped the torture of pretending to be a couple wouldn't last much longer. She hoped they can truly be a couple again.

Diana turned to leave. She didn't want Clark catching her. Every battle Clark partook in without her, Diana watched from a distance and she always left without him knowing.

Until now.

Diana saw Clark flying to her faster than she could get away. Instead of making a haste escape, she stood between the clouds waiting for him. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his approach. This was the first time in weeks she was alone with him.

"Clark."

Clark wasn't happy to see her. He knew what Diana's been doing and he had enough of it. "I know you've been watching me. Stop it!"

Clark flew away, leaving a red streak in the sky. Diana was crushed but not broken.

"Blessed, Athena. Thank you for the patience you have bestowed upon me."

* * *

When President Luthor's Chief of Staff entered the Oval Office to tell him Wonder Woman was here to see him, Lex couldn't help feeling scared. He wasn't expecting to see her. With the Watchtower was orbiting the Earth, Lex convened meetings with members of the Justice League on the satellite while he remained at the White House. He was also never alone with Wonder Woman. He knew the woman didn't like him for reasons he didn't understand.

Lex's mouth went dry when Wonder Woman entered the room and the Chief of Staff closed the door behind him. "Wonder Woman, I must say I'm surprised to see you. Would you like to sit down?"

"I'll stand. This won't take long."

Lex nodded. "Okay."

This was one of the hardest things Diana had to do but she knew she must. The way she treated Lex was unfair and uncalled for and it was time atone for that. "I owe you an apology. I was angry with you when I shouldn't have been."

An apology? Wonder Woman came to apologize? Lex slowly relaxed but remained on guard.

Diana continued, "In my world, Lex Luthor was an evil man. He killed someone I love and he got away with it."

Lex had a feeling his double in Diana's world did something cruel. He hadn't considered it was murder, especially someone close to Wonder Woman. "You said was."

"There was a trial and Lex got off. He bribed the jury and he had a team of expensive lawyers. Lex gloated his victory in my face and when he left the court, he was gunned down."

"It was the Superman of your world, wasn't it?" Lex guessed. It had to be. Wonder Woman was involved with the Superman of this world. If she was involved with him, it made sense she lost the Superman of her world. "The Lex in your world killed Superman."

Diana nodded, not surprised at how quickly he put the two together. "Yes."

"I see." Lex sat on the edge of his desk thinking of how to handle this piece of news. "Well, I can certainly understand your hatred of me. I abhor what that Lex did, but you should know I'm not him. I'm not evil. I have no hate towards Superman. I admire him. I envy him." He shrugged with a smile. "Who wouldn't? To have all that power, to do the things he can do. He can save and change the world more than I can imagine to ever think possible."

"It's hard for me but I am trying to not see the Lex from my world when I see you. I am trying to trust you."

Lex took Diana's olive branch. "You can and I understand it will be hard for you. I will do what it takes to prove I am a good person."

"Thank you."

"And I will keep this between us," Lex promised. Diana nodded gratefully.

"Now that I know the truth, I can't help but pry about your relationship with Superman. It's a little strange don't you think?" Lex questioned carefully. "You were involved with the Superman of your world and now you're involved with this one. You're not replacing one with the other, are you?"

If Diana didn't know any better, she would say Lex was protective of Clark. She knew the two had formed a friendship that initially baffled and disgusted her but now she was starting to accept it and potentially see a strong friendship forming between the two.

"They are two different people. I made the mistake of comparing them and trying to replace Kal with Clark but not anymore. My love for each man is different and I want Clark. Not Kal."

Lex smiled, believing her. Having gotten to know Superman, he took the man under his wings, advising him about the world, how he will be viewed by the public and getting to know him. Clark was slowly becoming the brother he never had and along the way, he became protective of him. Now he saw he had nothing to worry about with Diana. "Well, I hope you and Superman are very happy together."

"Thank you." _I hope we can be as well._

_

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So sorry for the long delay. It's been a rough few weeks. From dealing with a really bad cold, to writer's block, getting it back and losing most of my writing and starting over, it's been a long journey and so I combined two chapters into one. Hope you like it.

Only You

Part Ten

"It's safe to say Diana isn't here." Donna made the comment as she and J'onn stood in front of a portrait of Kal-El and Diana with twin eight year old boys and twin girl toddlers, "At least not the Diana we know."

Having been on this Earth for only a day, they knew this Earth was very different from their world. For a world that was only ten years older than theirs, it was very advance. There were land cars and hover cars that weren't powered by gasoline, clean oceans, lands, streets and parks. No wars were happening anywhere on the planet and there wasn't a report of any crimes in the short time they've been on this Earth. There was a subtle feeling of peace in the world.

Passing through Metropolis, J'onn and Donna came across a building named Museum of Krypton. They knew they had to check it out.

Before blending in with the public, Donna concealed her lasso and J'onn disguised himself as a white male with sandy brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a dark suit and trench coat. As they made their way into the museum, a few heads turned their way, particularly on Donna.

On the first level were 3-D models of popular landmarks of Kryptonopolis, birthplace of Kal-El. A hologram of a man in Kryptonian robes stood in the center of the room telling the history of the city. While the hologram's information was important, the portrait of Kal-El, Diana and their children got their attention.

"It seems the Diana in this world is married to a Kal-El very different from the man we knew."

"You can say that again," Donna read the biography of Kal-El on a touchscreen under the portrait. "This Kal-El was born on Krypton but he came to Earth as an adult." Donna tapped a video icon on the touchscreen and a 3-D video of Kal-El landing a plane in Metropolis Park played before them. "This is his first appearance."

J'onn continued reading Kal-El's biography. "Kal-El had to prove himself to world he was a good alien. A year before Earth was invaded with White Martians who were living on Earth in secret for years. The invasion, which killed thousands of people, caused the people of Earth to distrust aliens." J'onn read on, "General Sam Lane wanted to kill Kal-El in fear he was like the White Martians. He partnered up with Lex Luthor and the Injustice League to create an evil clone. The clone killed several members of the Justice League but Kal-El with the aide of Diana and, er, me sent the clone into the Phantom Zone."

"General Lane." Donna shook her head. "Seems he hasn't changed."

"He was killed in jail," J'onn read. "Lex Luthor is imprisoned and the Injustice League was disbanded mainly by Kal-El with the help of the Justice League. They are all imprisoned or dead."

Donna tapped the screen. A window of information opened up. "Diana was the leader of the Justice League when Kal-El arrived but she has passed the duties onto you. Uh, J'onn of this world."

J'onn suddenly became rigid. Someone was coming. "We need to go. Now."

"Why?" J'onn's sudden edginess made Donna nervous

"I sense the familiar presence of Kal-El and… myself."

"We need to leave." Donna hoped to avoid this. She and J'onn were so careful on the previous Earths they were on. "We can't risk being caught."

"Too late."

J'onn and Donna turned to see Kal-El and J'onn standing in the doorway. The J'onn of this world looked like J'onn but Kal-El was different. He didn't wear a cape, a skin tight blue suit with red underwear and red boots. The red and blue colors were there but his clothes were more of an alien military design than the traditional uniform heroes wore.

"The curator's right, J'onn," Kal-El said. "He looks human but the bio scan said it was you. His heart beats like yours, too."

"Bio scan?" Donna questioned. "We didn't pass a bio scan."

Kal-El smirked. That's what she thinks. "The doors you pass through when you came in? Kryptonian designed by myself. Not only does it detect for any weapons, it also does a bio scan to make sure you are who you say you are and checks for any criminal backgrounds you may have. Not just anyone can enter my Kryptonian museum."

J'onn added, "And since I have walked among humans in my natural form for years, security naturally thought it was odd I would appear in the Museum of Krypton in disguise."

"That and J'onn was in Australia when he was contacted by security."

J'onn and Donna knew they could fight them and make an escape but it would get ugly and the look in Kal-El's eyes told Donna he wasn't one to play games or take things easy on anyone.

"Who are you?" Kal-El demanded of Donna. "My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world. She doesn't have a twin but you bear a striking resemblance to her and that's impossible considering her origins."

"We are not your enemy," Donna said. "If you give us a chance, we will explain everything."

"All right," Kal-El gave in. "We'll hear your story, but take out that lasso you've got hidden on you." To J'onn he said, "I see you have a weapon on you as well." Kal-El held his hand out. "We'll hold on to it while you tell us your story."

* * *

"Superman, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

Clark saw Lex reading from a large stack of papers on his desk. From the looks of it, it appeared to be over a thousand pages. "They told me you weren't too busy."

"It's a bill the Senate and House want to pass. I like to know what I am signing. It also gives me a chance to take out whatever they are trying to sneak pass me. So much is hidden in a thousand pages. " Lex put the papers he held in his hand down. "But I can take a break. What's on your mind?"

"Your team has finished the security around my home, Mr. President. I came to thank you personally for sending them and as I've told you before, you can call me Clark."

"Then I insist you call me Lex and you're welcome. You should have privacy and some added security for your farm now. I'm glad you stopped by," Lex rose from his desk. He came around it to face Clark. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

There was something odd in Lex's tone. It didn't sound as if Lex wanted to discuss Justice League business. "What is it?"

"Wonder Woman came by the other day. I know everything. I know about Lex killing Superman in her world."

Whatever Clark was expecting to say, it wasn't that. _What's Diana's angle? Why did she tell him?_ "I see."

A slight smile curved the right corner of Lex's mouth. "I wasn't expecting such a curt reaction. I told Diana I am not that person and she is working on not harboring such feelings for me."

"That's good," Clark kept his voice neutral. "Diana needs to see everyone is not the same from the people in her world."

"At least in that respect. It's not my business but I have to ask." Lex knew he had to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to offend his new friend. "I know you and Diana are a couple. How do you feel knowing the last man she was with looks like you?"

"You mean to say, 'Is Diana with me because I look like her dead husband?'" Clark retorted bluntly. "Yes. I found out and we have ended our relationship. We are waiting for the right time to say it to everyone."

"I…" Lex briefly was at a loss for words. "She told you that?"

"Yes." _In the worst possible way._ "She tried apologizing but the damage was done."

Lex stepped back, edging closer to his desk. Clark was getting angry. Lex didn't think Clark would accidentally hit him but why risk it? "Maybe it was a mistake?"

"A _mistake_? It wasn't a mistake. The truth was finally revealed."

Clark's voice was rising. Lex took a strategic step back to sit on the edge of his desk. "As perfect as women tend to be, they do make mistakes. You should give her another chance."

"Why?" Clark didn't understand. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because she deserves it and you owe it to her."

"I…." Lex was being too kind. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew everything Clark reasoned. "You don't understand the situation, Lex."

"I believe I understand it just fine. While I don't have the strength and abilities that you do, I have a very keen mind. You have been on this world since a baby and now as a twenty-seven-year-old man you've decided to make your presence known to the world. Usually a man tries to make his mark before if he has the means and you have the means. I can only guess your Earth parents' death held you back. Why else would a man of your abilities be on a farm for so long?" There was something in Clark's eyes. Surprise? Sadness? Guilt? Whatever it was, Lex knew he was right. "I don't know the how or why but Wonder Woman is the key to you coming out to the world as Superman. I am very grateful for that."

How did he read him so easily? Clark thought he was better at hiding his feelings. "Why would you say Diana is the key to me being Superman?"

"The odd disturbances; places of your battles and sonic booms that occurred not too long after Diana arrived. When you met her, I assume you talked about your worlds and learning about the Superman that lived in her world inspired you to be Superman here."

Very close to the mark but Clark denied it. "It didn't happen that way."

"Maybe but Diana is the key to you coming out to the world." No matter how Clark tried to deny it, Lex knew that was the truth. "Like the other Superman, you fell for her and who wouldn't? Her feelings for you were quite natural. You look like her dead love. I don't know how long you and Diana have been a couple but she hasn't been on this Earth long enough to have gotten over her dead husband and completely fall for you in such a short amount of time. Either you are a complete and arrogant idiot to believe that or you are suffering a serious case of denial."

Stunned, Clark didn't move. Lex was certainly a brave man to speak so bluntly to him. That and Lex was a true friend. How else could one describe Lex bravely telling off the strongest man in the world without fear of getting his body broken in half? Clark sat on the desk next to Lex. "Either suggestion doesn't make me look good."

"Sometimes the truth isn't always good." Lex experienced that several times in his life. On some level, he understood what Clark was going through. He also knew Clark needed an honest, true friend right now and Lex was doing his best to be that for Clark. "Whatever happened, Diana is very sorry. I think she is sorry for a lot of things and is trying to amend them. She apologized to me. Even Dinah has commented how softer Diana has become. You accepted Diana with her baggage. You can't end it with her because of what you feared all along might be true."

"Might?" There was no might. It was true.

"Might," Lex said it again. "Everyone has baggage. I have it. Dinah has it. Diana has it and so do you. You can't pick and choose what you want and don't want in a relationship. It doesn't work that way."

"I don't think that way but what Diana did is unforgivable. You don't understand, Lex."

Lex knew enough. "A man's second head always clouds his judgment."

Clark snapped his head at Lex. He peered at Lex wondering just how much he knew. Surely, Diana didn't tell Lex _that. _

Chief of Staff Gushen entered the room. "Mr. President?"

Lex nodded his head at his Chief of Staff. "You took the chance to be with Diana. You can't run when it gets too tough or you can't be Superman."

Lex left the room with his Chief of Staff and Clark was left with his own thoughts.

* * *

Lila didn't expect to see Diana at her doorstep again. After their last encounter, she thought Diana would stay away. In Lila's mind, Diana didn't have a chance with Clark now. He was hers now.

"Looking for Clark again?"

"I know he's not here. I came to talk to you."

There was something different about Diana. She wasn't as weak or vulnerable when they last saw each other. Lila knew Diana and Clark hadn't gotten back together. When Clark was over for lunch yesterday, he was adamant he and Diana were over but was waiting for the right time to announce it.

Lila stepped out of her home and closed the door. "We'll talk outside." Lila walked Diana behind her home. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I would like you to give up pursuing Clark."

Lila narrowed her eyes at Diana. _The arrogance of this woman!_ "And why would I do that? Clark is a free man. A man free from your evil spell."

Diana maintained her cool. This will be the first of many venom Lila was sure to spew at her. "I don't want you getting your hopes up with Clark, Lila. I made a mistake with Clark but I won't give him up. I want him."

"You should give up. You had your chance."

"We're women. We shouldn't fight over a man. We should be friends." Diana knew that would not happen with her and Lila but she wanted to be civil with the woman.

Lila scoffed. "Oh, come off it! You don't want to be friends with me anymore than I want to be friends with you. You think you can ensnare Clark in your web again? Forget it. You can't! He's mine and if I were physically able, I would beat that in you!"

"Lila, what is it that you have to offer Clark?" It was a simple question. "You've known Clark for years and yet you couldn't break through his walls. You couldn't get close to him to know his deepest secrets. You couldn't help him where I could. You are only a temporary escape like a drug, alcohol or a one night stand."

One night stand. It angered Lila even more she never had that with Clark and it was because of Diana.

"Bitch!" Lila slapped Diana. The action was foolish for Lila grabbed her stinging hand. Diana stepped to Lila and she moved back. "Get away from me!"

"Lila," Diana said gently. "I only want to save you from disappointment. If Clark doesn't forgive me and turn to you, your relationship won't last long."

"Disappointment? Ha! You're trying to get in my head. It won't work! Leave my home and never come here again! I won't give up Clark!"

There was no way to reason with Lila. Diana accepted she couldn't change her mind. _I tried._ Diana flew away, her destination uncertain. She didn't want it to be this way but she knew Lila was heading for heartbreak. Diana knew she faced that as well if she couldn't get Clark to forgive her.

* * *

Clark was consumed with his thoughts throughout the Justice League meeting. Lex words of wisdom weighed heavily on his mind. Did Diana deserve another chance? He wasn't an arrogant idiot he knew that but perhaps he was in denial and a fool in love. Diana had the floor but he wasn't listening. Looking at her, he could only think of their night together and hear her say that name.

Kal.

That's all he could hear.

Kal.

Clark closed his eyes and could still hear Diana say that name.

Kal.

He couldn't forgive her for what she did. He just couldn't.

Sitting in the meeting with Clark were Bruce, Selina, Helena, Zatanna, Hal, Wally and Diana. Selina took note of Clark. His eyes were on Diana but he looked angry. Clark and Diana were a private couple but when it came to sharing their lives individually, Clark was, at most times, an open book and Diana was very reserved but lately, it was the other way around.

_I wonder what changed. It'll be fun to find out._

Once the meeting ended, Hal and Wally were the first to leave the room. Hal was returning to Earth to meet with John Stewart to interrogate Kalibak while Wally was scheduled to stay at the Watchtower until his shift ended.

Helena jumped out her seat. "Gotta go relieve Hawkgirl from Monitor Duty." To Bruce, she said. "I'll see you at home."

"Right." Bruce didn't give the goodbye much thought. He said to Selina, "Let's go."

"No, you go ahead with Zatanna to meet with Commissioner Gordon and Detective Grayson. I'll stay here."

Bruce frowned at her. It was not often they were separated. "Why?"

Selina looked over at Clark and Diana leaving. They were holding hands and talking quietly together. "Curiosity."

Bruce followed Selina's eyes to the super couple. He noticed something odd with them, too, but it wasn't his business. He didn't care about the affair of others as long as it didn't bother him. "You know what that did to the cat."

Selina grinned. "It got her man." She kissed him. "I'll come home with Helena."

Bruce nodded and left the room with Zatanna.

Clark and Diana walked down a corridor together, holding hands and talking. If anyone noticed closely, they would see Diana had a firm grip on Clark's hand. They would also notice Clark gave one word answers to Diana's questions and his tone was always curt. Now out of the eyes of their allies, Clark pulled his hand away from Diana's and continued ahead without her.

"It's time to tell the others we've broken up."

"No."

The defiance in Diana's voice was strong. He turned to her. "What do you mean no? You knew this was happening."

The defiance was very strong on her face as well. "It's what I said. I made a mistake, Clark, but you won't forgive me. You won't give me a chance to explain."

"There's nothing to explain."

"There is plenty but you don't want me to." Diana approached him. "Why? Are you afraid you would understand? Perhaps forgive me?" Diana touched his arm. "You deny it but you still want me as much as I want you."

Clark flinched from Diana's touch. Her eyes were vulnerable and inviting; her voice tempting. He couldn't let her get to him. Anger flooded through him. Yes. Anger. He needed that to deal with Diana. "I don't want you. I don't even like you. I'm not even attracted to you anymore. I feel nothing for you! We are telling everyone we are over and there's nothing you can say to change my mind!"

Shock crossed Diana's face. Clark wondered if his face mirrored the same shock when she called out Kal's name. _It will serve her right._ Clark turned to storm off again.

"Clark."

Clark stopped again. This was getting annoying. "What?"

Clark felt Diana take hold of his hand. She pulled him to her with such swift force he couldn't stop what was happening.

His lips landed on hers.

The kiss was raw and hungry of need and lust. Clark's response was immediate. His hand encircled Diana's throat and lifted her chin higher for a hungrier kiss. Her mouth opened under his voracious assault. A pleasured sigh escape as she accepted his invading tongue. Diana drew him closer; threading her fingers in his rich, sable hair. For long sweet moments, Clark tasted the sweetness Diana offered and she welcomed the primal need of his kiss.

Several minutes passed before Diana ended the kiss but Clark wasn't ready to let go. He moved from Diana's lips to her throat. "You really believe what you say." Her breathing was coming in heavy rasps. "That you feel nothing for me?"

The jarring question brought Clark back to reality. His hands gripped Diana's arms and he pushed her away. He didn't say anything as he stormed off from Diana and wiped his lips. _Dammit. _

_

* * *

_

Devil's Island was always a penal colony. Before being used to hold metahumans, the place held politicians who opposed Napoleon Bonaparte when he staged his coup to become Emperor of France, to hardened criminals of murderers and thieves. In modern times, it became a place to hold metahumans. When metahumans were captured, no city wanted to hold them in fear of what a breakout would do to the civilians so Devil's Island became their new home.

Kalibak was the latest import. A metahuman as strong as he has never been on Devil's Island. Despite his many attempts to break out of his cell, he couldn't. The air doctored his strength, making him no stronger than an Apokoliptan child. The metahuman designed manacles at his ankles and wrists limited his movement and the electric charged field combined with his limited strength kept him captive. He was the only being on the floor. The other metahumans were on the floor above or below him.

The only people he saw were soldiers who operated Devil's Island. In case of a breakout, only well trained soldiers who had the skills and weapons knowledge to deal with the metahumans occupied the island. Sometimes Justice League members would be on the island for a shift. Today, it was Green Lantern John Stewart who volunteered his services. Hal Jordan alerted him from the Watchtower that he will stop by after the Justice League meeting.

Kalibak sneered at the Lantern as he walked down the corridor to him. "Come for another interrogation, Lantern?" Kalibak mocked. "You would've been better off locking me in Oa's cell. I'm nothing but a waste of space here. I won't tell you anything."

"That's because you don't know anything," John taunted. "You're just a follower. The only ones with a plan are Darksied and his favorite son, Orion."

Kalibak grinned, flashing his dirty teeth at him. "Is that supposed to do something to me? Make me turn? Darkseid doesn't tolerate failure. I know I'm as good as dead if I show my face on Apokolips. I won't tell you anything except prepare for your

death. The longer Darkseid is quiet, the bigger his attack."

"We defeated Darkseid's forces once. We will do it again."

"You got lucky once. You won't get lucky again."

A faint vibration passed through, shaking the floor above and beneath John. Even Kalibak's prison shook. John was on full alert. The walls around this prison were thick enough to not move under the power of a 10.0 earthquake and a category five hurricane.

Kalibak smiled. He knew what was going on.

Alarms blared around them. This was quickly followed by the sounds of weapons firing and dying screams of men.

John tapped his ear piece. "This is Stewart. What's going on?"

"Under attack!" A solider yelled over the sound of explosive gunfire. "In…." the voice died and the only sounds John could hear were more screams and explosions.

Kalibak smirked. "Feel the true wrath of Darkseid."

John ignored him. He flew towards the entrance. Just as he reached the door, it exploded. John used the power of his ring to shield himself from the blast as the force of it blew him back several feet.

Dark smoke filled the area and John used his ring to create a fan to blow it away. When the smoke dissipated, he found himself facing off with Orion.

"Orion."

Surprised but pleased, Kalibak could only say. "Brother."

Orion stood before Green Lantern. An average height male of muscle and power that rivaled what John saw of Superman so far. Orion had sick, pleasured smile on his twisted his face. Blood of his victims splattered Orion's body and a large cannon gun hung over his right shoulder. "Tuh. I thought you were Jordan. I always wanted to kill him. Guess you will do."

Orion fired his weapon. A round distorted ball of energy expel from the gun, creating a shockwave. John formed a shield to protect himself but the weapon did what it needed to do.

The shockwave weakened the structure of the room. The ceiling above them caved, the floor beneath them buckled, the force of the shockwave dismantled the field holding Kalibak, and while John's shield saved his life he didn't escape injury. The potent energy from Orion's gun hit John's shield. One force of power pressed against the other with Orion being the victor. The blast from Orion's gun hit John like a moving train.

John soared through the air with only the thick iron wall to stop his flight. John slumped against the wall. His body was slightly charred and uniform torn from the blast of Orion's gun.

John saw Orion rushing him. He used his ring to create a giant fist to punch Orion. Orion fell back but he quickly got back up.

"I don't have time for a lengthy battle," Orion said. "So, I'll kill you quickly."

"Don't bet on it." John had to play this carefully. Physically, Orion was stronger than him and he just took a hit from Orion's gun that took a lot out of his body. His reflexes weren't as sharp. Still, he had his ring. It will do. John saw Orion prepping his gun again. John shot power from his ring to form two large green fists. One dismantled the gun and the other belt Orion's stomach.

Orion was dazed but focused enough to block the next hit. He moved fast, dodging a blast of the green rays from John's ring one moment and punching the next one, destroying the shapes he would form, getting closer and closer to John with a sadistic smile on his face.

Seeing Orion was getting closer, John leapt into the air to fly over Orion while firing his green rays on him. Orion, anticipating this move, timed his jump perfectly. He latched a hand around John's neck. John was dead before he and Orion hit the ground.

"That's the problem with these so called heroes. They don't try to take out their opponent quickly not that he had a chance to take me out." Orion noticed the ring on John's finger slipping off to fly back to Oa. Orion grabbed it before the ring could leave the room. He crushed it to pieces with his hand. He raised his foot and slammed his boot on John's chest coating his boot with blood and organs.

Orion turned away to Kalibak. "Let's go." Orion noticed Kalibak stumbling out of his cell and still in his manacles. Orion frowned. He thought Kalibak was freeing himself while he fought John. "What's the matter with you? You can't break those chains?"

"The Earthlings." Kalibak inhaled the fresh air. "They drugged the air in my cell. It lowered my strength. It's gonna take a few minutes before I'm at full strength again."

Orion kicked Kalibak, aggravated. This was supposed to be a quick operation and Kalibak was slowing him. "That's more than enough reason for you to move your ass. I have other places to be."

Nervous of impending death, Kalibak asked him, "We're going home?"

"No." He tapped two buttons on his wristband. "I just signaled Lashina. In less than five minutes, parademons and Furies will invade Earth and the Justice League's Watchtower."

"Take me to Wonder Woman!" Kalibak demanded. "I want revenge against her!"

"You're weaker than a demon dog. Wonder Woman took you out at your full strength. What makes you think you can defeat her now?"

"I underestimated her. I underestimated this planet. I won't again."

Orion blew him off. "Lashina will take care of Wonder Woman."

"Then it will be two against one!" Kalibak wasn't going to let his opportunity of revenge get away.

"Lashina doesn't need your help."

"Let her defeat Wonder Woman and I'll finish her off," Kalibak offered. "What's more humiliating in defeat than me conquering her body?"

Kalibak started to make sense. Wonder Woman was a beautiful woman. Orion wouldn't mind having a turn with her. "Instead of killing her, perhaps you and Lashina can deliver the same treatment we deliver all women on Apokolips. Then Lashina and I can play with Wonder Woman together before we kill her."

"Not after I have my way first!" This was why he didn't like Orion. He always took what he wanted. Ever since he arrived on Apokolips, he's taken first in everything. First, he overwhelmed Kalibak in strength and skill, allowing Darkseid to favor Orion over him, he caused the slaves of Apokolips to fear him more Kalibak and he had first choice in women. Kalibak got second choice or what was left of the women after Orion was done with them. The women were repulse by Kalibak's presence. Initially, it didn't bother him. Kalibak knew he was ugly but it bothered him the women didn't resist being with Orion as they him. He wasn't going to allow Orion to have Wonder Woman. "Besides, you got Lashina. After you got with her, you haven't bothered with another woman. I want Wonder Woman!"

After Kalibak had a woman, Orion didn't want to touch her. "It doesn't mean Lashina and I don't like to have fun on occasion." Lashina and he would have to get to Wonder Woman first. Or Orion could just kill him. Kalibak did fail and was imprisoned on Earth. He needed to be rescued. Darkseid won't tolerate that from Kalibak.

Orion suggested, "We'll conquer Earth, kill Superman, and then celebrate our conquest."

"Agreed, but we can have some help. There are beings here we can use here to exact our revenge."

Orion punched Kalibak, knocking him flat on his back. He was already regretting rescuing him. "We don't need Earth villains to do an Apokoliptan's job. If you think that, you are not a true Apokoliptan and you can return to that cell of yours."

Kalibak rubbed his sore jaw as he got back to his feet. "It was only a suggestion."

* * *

Dick Grayson waited on the rooftop of the Gotham Police department for his wife Zatanna, Batman and Catwoman. Since he wasn't a Justice League member, Dick wasn't allowed in the meetings but he often wondered what it was like. While some cops had a problem with the work Batman, Catwoman and Batwoman did, Dick admired them.

They were brave, daring, adventurous in spirit and noble in heart. Dick recalled the few times he saw Batman leaping off rooftops, soaring through the sky with his grappling hook. It took Dick back to his acrobatic days as a child. Though adopted by Commissioner Gordon, Dick still continued his high flying acrobatic stunts by jumping off the roof of Gordon's home to the gymnastic classes he was enrolled in because of it. His skills even got him an Olympic medal. After he ended his Olympic career, he followed into his adoptive father's footsteps into being a detective, using his sharp mind and acrobatic skills to capture criminals.

_I wonder… could I have been a crime fighter like them? Probably not._

A bright light temporarily lit the rooftop, announcing Zatanna and Batman's arrival.

Dick welcomed Zatanna with a kiss. He acknowledged Batman with a slight nod. "Where is Catwoman? I thought she was coming."

Batman answered, "She decided to stay on the Watchtower."

"Oh." Dick pressed on with his information. "We did another run through of an invasion with the new weapons from LexCorp. Gotham is as ready as she'll ever be against Darkseid. Any news about him released in the meeting?"

Zatanna shook her head. "Nothing that you don't already know."

"The not knowing, the waiting has a lot of cops on edge," Dick said. "We saw footage of what was done in D.C. I just hope the cops don't bail or get too trigger happy."

"What about you?" Zatanna asked her husband.

Dick looped an arm around Zatanna. "This will sound strange but I'm a little excited."

Zatanna chuckled while Bruce frowned at Dick. "You think an invasion by Darkseid is exciting?"

"No, but to be in the battle, see what I can do and how I stand up to an alien is kind of cool."

"Kind of cool?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "You don't get it and you don't have what it takes to stand up to someone like Darkseid or his Furies and parademons."

"Don't be like that. Dick isn't an ordinary detective, Batman," Zatanna defended her husband. "He's as acrobatic, agile, skilled in the martial arts and has a mind as keen as yours. He's even helped me a few times."

A loud boom in the air stilled the conversation. Bruce, Zatanna and Dick eyes turn up to the sky as the roar became louder.

"This isn't good." Dick put his cell phone to his ear. "Jim? You're seeing it, too? Looks like the real thing."

It was a bright, clear day in Gotham but sparks of lightning formed in the sky followed by a thunderous roar. The blue skies faded to black as dark pockets of energy filled the Gotham sky.

The thunderous roar that can be heard even in the sewers of Gotham faded as loud, animalistic screeches filled the sky as an army of parademons flew out of the dark pockets.

"I know it's the real thing!" Dick yelled into the phone.

"Damn," Bruce growled. He was trying to reach the Watchtower from his earpiece. "Catwoman was cut off. She and Batwoman are stuck on the Watchtower with parademons. It's a simultaneous strike."

"Looks like it's the two of us," Zatanna said. "I'll teleport us to the cave."

"Three!" Dick stepped up. "Jim can handle the task force without me. There's more than enough trained Gotham P.D. to fight the parademons while I help you."

Bruce scowled at the detective. "Just because you are married to a Justice League member, it doesn't make you one."

"There's no time to argue." Zatanna saw the parademons swarming towards them. "EVACTAB OT SU TROPSNART!"

Dick wanted to pinch himself. He was standing in the middle of the infamous batcave. Rumors of what lied inside have been talked about since Batman's first appearance in the 1940s. Zatanna never told him what lied inside but his mind flooded at the possibilities. He marveled at the large computer shooting a live feed of the parademons in Gotham, wall of costumes of Batmen of the past; the souvenirs the previous and current Batman kept of their battles; the wall off gadgets; the—

"Holy Cow! It's the Batmobile!"

"What the hell were you thinking bring him here?" Bruce yelled at Zatanna.

"We need all the help we can get!" Zatanna fired back. "Our plan of attack had Catwoman and Batwoman here. They're on the Watchtower. We need an extra person. Dick can drive-"

"No one's touching my batmobile!" Bruce put that thought out of Zatanna's mind.

"Fine." Bruce didn't like anyone driving his car. Not even Selina. "Dick can fly one of the jets. He's flown with Hal so you know he's good, and as I've said before, we're wasting time. We're being invaded!" And before he can say it, Zatanna beat him to it. "And if you're worried about identities….." Zatanna looked at Dick who was touching the batmobile, "Dick, Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"What the…?" Bruce sputtered. "Zatanna! You told my identity!"

Dick turned away from the batmobile to scrutinize Bruce, unfazed by the news. "Bruce Wayne? Hmm. Makes sense. Don't worry. I can keep a secret." He turned his attention back to the batmobile. "Say, how fast does this go?"

"Take your hands off my batmobile," Bruce snarled at Dick.

Dick stepped away from the batmobile and approached the two, keeping himself close to Zatanna. "So, are we gonna argue or are we gonna fight the invasion?"

It wasn't as if Bruce had a lot of choice in the matter. They could use an extra hand and if Dick was as good as Zatanna said he was…

Bruce tapped a button on belt. "Step back," he warned Dick.

The floor beneath Dick started to rotate. He jumped onto a still surface and watched as the ground opened up and two bat jets rose from the ground.

"Let's go." Batman jumped in his jet. Dick and Zatanna jumped in the other and followed after Bruce.

* * *

"So, what was that about?"

Diana and Selina were entering a training room to spar. Selina's idea. There was a mischievous glint in Selina's eyes when she asked for the spar and now with that question. Diana knew this Selina wasn't too different from the one she knew. She was fishing for something.

"What's what, Selina?" Diana played coy.

"You and Clark. During the meeting, he looked peeved at you, but it looks like you two made up."

Diana frowned at her. "What do you mean by that? Were you spying on us?"

Diana was on the offensive. Selina wondered why. "Look, I get you and Clark are a private couple but if you want to continue to be private, then don't make out in the hallway."

"You saw us kissing?" _Oh, no. Did she see us arguing? Did she hear Clark?_ "What else did you see? Tell me!"

"Was there something more I should've seen?" It was painfully obvious Diana wasn't in the mood for games so Selina told the truth. "I'm curious about you and Clark. Though you two make a hot couple, you two are weird. When we first met you and Clark, he was open and you were closed off. Now you two are switching places. I followed you after the meeting and spotted you making out in the hallway like horny teens so I left you alone."

"Oh." Diana was relieved Selina didn't see the argument, didn't hear what Clark said.

Selina reached out to Diana. "We're women. We share stuff. You don't have any female friends here. I want to be one for you. I know you and Clark were arguing about something. Maybe I can help."

Diana reached for a sword on the wall. It wasn't Hephaestus sword but it would do. "Couples have tiffs but we made up. Being a married woman, you would know that."

Selina picked up an extending baton. "True, but there's no harm in women talking about it."

Diana's ear piece vibrated. Helena sounded in a panic. "Diana, we need you in the control room. There are strange tremors happening all over the planet. Something's going on."

"I know what that is. Sound out the alarms. Put the Watchtower on full alert!"

Alarms blared over the Watchtower as Diana and Selina raced to the control room. When they entered, Helena, Vixen and Flash were staring at the screens.

"Is it boom tubes?" Diana asked.

Helena appeared amazed Diana knew that. "Yes. The visuals are coming in. Parademons are appearing in cities all over Earth."

"D.C., New York, Metropolis, Gotham, Beijing, London," Flash list off cities.

"It's the invasion Hal predicted," Vixen said.

"Bruce is on Earth." Worried, Selina tapped her earpiece, contacting Bruce. This wasn't the plan. Selina thought she and Helena would be on Earth when the invasion happened. "Batman?"

"Yeah," came Bruce's gruff voice. "I'm here with Detective Grayson and Zatanna. Parademons are everywhere."

"Batwoman and I will teleport down to help."

Tremors passed through the Watchtower. Helena and Vixen stumbled to the floor.

The hair on the back of Selina's face. "On second thought…"

A bright light flashed in the room. Lashina and Speed Queen stepped off with parademons, too many to count. Selina lost count at fifty.

"Everyone else is yours," Lashina decreed. "Wonder Woman is mine."

Speed Queen cackled as she ran from side of the room to the other on her jet powered roller blades. "Flash is mine."

"Looks like the parademons are ours," Selina said to Helena and Vixen.

"Split up," Diana ordered. "Defeat them and get to Earth. We can't have all the fighting here."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Flash, Vixen Helena and Selina ran out of the room and split in three different directions. Speed Queen and Parademons followed hot on their tail.

Alone, Diana and Lashina faced off. Lashina uncoiled her steel whip. It crackled with dark electric energy. "I've seen video of you in battle. There's a dark side to you. You would make an excellent fury." She circled Diana, admiring her beauty, her athletic body. "A strong body. A pretty face. It will be a pleasure to break to break you and bring out your dark side."

Lashina slapped her whip at Diana. Diana ducked and pulled a leg sweep to trip Lashina. Lashina flipped on one hand before getting kicked in her stomach by Diana. She stumbled against a wall.

Diana grabbed Lashina's wrist that held the whip. She squeezed her wrist forcing Lashina to drop the whip. "I have faced my dark side and I've overcame it. There's nothing you can do to return me to that."

"A challenge," Lashina purred. "I like that." She twisted a leg around Diana and head butt her hard. Both women stumbled to the floor, rolling around on the floor to get control.

Lashina landed on top. She straddled Diana and locked a hand around her throat, squeezing Diana's neck with all her strength. "There isn't a woman I haven't broke!"

Diana couldn't breathe. Lashina had an iron clad hold on her throat. Mustering her strength, Diana formed a fist with her right hand and punched Lashina. Lashina fell back but to her relief, she fell next to her whip.

As Diana rubbed her throat, she knew she couldn't rest for long. Lashina was readying to pounce. Just as Diana turned to face Lashina again, her whip latched around Diana's neck. Volts of electricity charged through Diana's. The only thing louder than Diana's screams was Lashina's laughter.

* * *

Hal touched down on Devil's Island on edge. He only left the Watchtower twenty minutes ago, taking his time as he flew to Devil's Island to interrogate Kalibak but once he arrived over the island, Hal knew a battle had taken place. Bodies of bloodied soldiers laid on the ground dead and gutted. It was even worse when he got inside. The blood of the men painted the walls. Limbs were missing. Whoever did this was cold, brutal and enjoyed his kill.

"Orion."

"Superman." Hal linked with Superman. Wherever he was, Hal hoped he was nearby.

Superman's voice came over his ear. "I'm here."

"It's Hal. I'm on Devil's Island." Hal cautiously made his way through the facility. "There's been an attack. It was Orion."

"Are you sure?"

Hal looked down at a gutted soldier. His intestines were ripped out. "I know his mark."

"Is John there?"

"His body may be here but that's it." Hal went up another level. He heard Superman say something. "I know it's being grim but if John was alive, he would've contacted me. I don't think he got the chance. Yeah. I'm going to Kalibak's floor now." Hal paused as he saw the scatter remains of the blasted door. Carefully, he peered inside. "I'm on Kalibak's floor. It's a disaster. Looks like the work of Orion's cannon gun at play here. Damn." John's massacred body laid on the floor. Fury laced through the level headed Lantern. He couldn't hide it as he reported to Clark. "John is dead and Kalibak is gone."

"Green Lantern!"

Hal turned to see an injured soldier coming to him. "Looks like there are survivors, Superman." To the soldier, he said, "Is anyone else alive?"

"Not many. Just twenty. Most of us were knocked out through the initial attack. This alien came out of the sky and began attacking us. He shot something of his gun. It created a weird shockwave. I hit the wall and blacked out. When I came to, everyone but a few men of us were dead." He sighed. "We're the lucky ones."

"What about the other metahumans?"

"They are still locked up. Some of their fields have been damaged but not enough for them to break out." The soldier noticed Kalibak's broken cell. "Looks like he only came for him."

"You get all that?" Hal said to Superman. "No, I think I can handle this. I…." He paused again. Was that thunder he just heard through Clark's link? Hearing it again, Hal asked, "What was that? A storm?"

"Not a storm," Clark's voice came through loud and clear. "Parademons."

Hal flew out the building. The sky was clear except for a few clouds and birds. "There're not here. Where are you?"

"Smallville. It's being invaded by parademons."

"You can't stay there."

"_What_?"

"Listen, if a town as small as Smallville is being invaded then you know the bigger cities like New York, Metropolis and D.C. are. They are gonna need you." He heard Clark start to argue. "Listen, I'll send Kyle to help out in Smallville while you go to the bigger cities. Keep your line open for further communication."

* * *

Clark ate lunch with Lila at his home. Clark didn't know about Diana meeting with Lila and Lila wasn't going to tell him. Lila instead, gushed about Clark's adventures as Superman and talked about herself and her son. She enjoyed these daily lunches with Clark. What bothered Lila about this arrangement was Clark having lunch with her while her son was at school. He never accepted an invite from her to have dinner with her and her son.

After lunch, Lila brought out her famous apple pie in hopes that will work on Clark. She sliced a huge piece for him. "Clark, there's something I'd like you to do."

"What is it?"

Lila placed the steaming piece of dessert on his plate. "The next evening you are off have dinner with my son and me. Michael will enjoy it very much."

"He might ask questions. He might expect Wonder Woman to come with me."

She dropped a heaping spoonful of whipped cream on his pie. "Tell him you two broke up. Enough time has passed. Haven't you told Diana it's time to go public with the breakup?"

He did and Clark knew how that ended. The memory was very fresh on his mind. He remembered how Diana felt Diana against him, the taste of her sweet mouth. How she still makes him feel.

"Clark?" Lila stared at him. "What's wrong?"

Clark shook the memory away and forced a smiled. "Nothing."

But Lila didn't believe that. Something was bothering him and Lila knew Diana had something to do with it.

"Clark, the quicker you go public with the breakup, the better off you will be. She's nothing but a vampire. She'll suck the life out of you."

"Hold on. I'm getting a call from Green Lantern." He touched his right ear. "I'm here." Hal told him of Orion's attack and Kalibak's escape. "Are you sure?" Clark got up from the table. "Is John there?" Clark noticed Lila watching him. He couldn't have this conversation with her listening. He left the kitchen. "Don't talk like that Hal. John could still be alive." Clark hoped John was still alive but with the way Hal was talking…. His heart sank as Hal confirmed John was dead. He heard a wounded soldier relaying to Hal what happened on Devil's Island.

Clark looked back at the kitchen where Lila waited. "Do you need any help?" Hal told him no but Clark knew he would have to leave anyway. Kalibak breaking out of Devil's Island with Orion was a serious situation. He would have to go back to the Watchtower. He was going to tell Hal that when he heard a thunderous sound.

That baffled Clark. It was a sunny day in Smallville. There wasn't any talk of rain. Clark stepped outside his home as thunder roared again. Hal asked if a storm was coming.

"Not a storm," Clark stared at the pockets of sky opening and what was coming out of it. "Parademons." After relaying to Hal where he was, Clark couldn't believe Hal was telling him he had to leave Smallville. "I have to defend my home." However, what Hal said made sense. He couldn't stay in Smallville. Superman was needed elsewhere. "You're right. I will contact the league and head for D.C."

"Clark!"

Clark turned to see a panic Lila rushing out of the house. She pointed to the skies. "What is that?"

"Go back in the house and stay in the basement. You'll be safe. This is the most fortified home in Smallville."

"My son!" Lila cried. "Michael's at school. You have to bring him here."

"I can't. My fight is in D.C. Michael will be safe at the school. A Green Lantern is on his way. He will fight the parademons here. There's also the army. They have weapons that should deal with parademons."

"No!" she grabbed his arm. "You can't leave me without bringing me my son."

Clark took his hand off Lila. "I'm sorry, Lila but I must go. Please do as I say. Go inside."

Reluctantly, Lila did as Clark asked. She went inside only to turn back to see Clark fly away. For the first time, she was disappointed in him. He wasn't staying in Smallville. How could he not defend his home? How could he not bring her back her son so they will be safe together?

"How could he?"

* * *

Parademons were everywhere in Gotham. Most of the people ran inside buildings and homes for safety. Others that weren't so smart were fresh meat to the parademons. Gotham Police and the National Guard were on land and in the air fighting parademons. They were both equipped with weapons provided by the army and LexCorp. They used everything in their arsenal: bullets, missiles, lasers, canonized guns and bombs.

Parademons were blown from the sky, had wings, heads and limbs lopped off. On land, some soldiers and policemen took to fighting the parademons with their muscles and using their guns as a weapon. Some sacrificed themselves by being a human bomb to kill any parademons in their vicinity.

The parademons weren't pushovers. They fought back hard. Some surrounded Gotham Police helicopters forcing them to crash. They overpowered men, mauling them like a pack of wolves to fresh meat.

A bat jet zoomed across the sky. Nets fell from the jet consuming parademons in groups of four. Ensnared in the net, the parademons struggled to break it but cleverly activated the electric charged in each net, rendering them unconscious and causing them to plummet from the sky.

"Whoo! This baby is fast!" Dick cheered as he soared through the sky. Pressing another button, a beam hit a parademon attacking a helicopter. Ice encased the parademon. A policeman pushed the parademon onto a rooftop where it shattered to pieces.

"Did you see what I did?" Dick whooped again. "This baby is beautiful! I am awesome!"

"If there is one scratch on my jet, you are paying for it," Bruce threatened over the radio.

"Lighten up, Bruce," Dick teased him. "You're a billionaire. You can afford it." Dick saw a swarm of twenty parademons flying towards him.

Zatanna saw Dick wasn't changing course. "Dick, what are you doing? Get out of the way. Dive or pull up!"

"What's he doing?" Bruce asked.

"Remember the trick we did in Hal's jet for a battle scenario?"

"What trick?" Bruce demanded.

"Yeah," Zatanna nodded. She loosened the safety belts in her seat. "I hope this works."

"Wait!" Bruce yelled over the radio. "Don't try anything crazy in my jet!"

"Too late!" At the last second, he pulled up. Parademons followed him. Dick looped the jet in a perfect circle and zoomed passed them.

Dick opened the glass over Zatanna. As they sped pass each parademon, Zatanna had her hands out, reaching for the wristband on a parademon. After near misses and a few close calls, Zatanna managed to snatch one off. "I got one! Go around again!"

"Go around again?" Bruce screamed over the radio. "What the hell is going on?"

But no one answered him as Dick zoomed by the parademons again. Zatanna called out, "ERIF FO ELCRIC!"

A circle of fire surrounded the parademons inflaming them. Zatanna recalled Diana telling her about parademons having a boom tube signature on their wristband. She only hoped she was pressing the right button.

She did. The portal opened behind the parademons. They suck them all inside, taking the parademons back to Apokolips .

"Whoo!" Dick cheered at the closing of the portal. "That was awesome, honey!"

Zatanna settled back in her seat laughing. "I wasn't sure if it would work!" She smoothed her hair once Dick put the top back on. "That was better that the test maneuver Hal did!"

Dick was going to answer when he became aware of a stream of curses coming over the radio from Bruce. He feigned fear. "Ooh, Bruce sounds mad."

"You're damn right I'm mad!" Bruce screamed over the radio. "What were you doing? What's going on with my jet?"

"Saving Gotham," Dick laughed. "What have you been doing?"

Zatanna joined in on the fun. "It's so nice to see you care about us more than your jet, Bruce."

"If you're done laughing at my expense, you'll meet me at Gotham Park. We got a problem and I'm tangling with parademons to take care of it."

In the jet, Dick reached Gotham Park in less than five minutes. Dick spotted Bruce fighting parademons from his jet while Zatanna looked down searching for the problem. "Dick, look to your right."

Zatanna and Dick saw a grotesque Fury with a receding hairline running down the green attacking policemen and civilians with her fahren-knife. They convulsed and fell wherever she struck them. So far, twenty men, women and children lied dead on the grass with many running from the ugly Fury.

"It's Bernadeth!"

"Bernadeth? Is that the one with the knife that burned people from the inside?" Dick asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. If I fire from here, I risk hitting the people below. I will have to get closer."

"Let me out," Zatanna told him. "I can use my magic on her."

"I don't want you tangling with that beast by alone. She may move too fast for you to speak an incantation."

"Lower the jet and open the top so I can take her knife away."

"You got it." Dick turned the jet, circling the area, getting lower.

Bernadeth stop chasing the people she was hunting when she spotted the bat jet circling her. "Heh. Heh. Fresh meat." Bernadeth twisted the knife in her hand and waited for the jet to circle her again.

She saw the top open and a woman stick her head out. Bernadeth jumped. She gripped her fahren-knife ready to slice the woman's head off.

"Oh, crap!" Dick had to make a split second decision. If he did, Bernadeth would cut Zatanna with that knife. He turned the jet. Bernadeth didn't strike Zatanna but she was able to slice the jet at its belly.

Fire spread through the jet, melting the jet from its belly and spreading. Red lights flashed in the cockpit. "We're losing power. The knife is burning the jet from inside out."

"Including my seat." Zatanna unbuckled her seat belt as it was burning through the jet. At the last second before the seat fell from the jet, Zatanna reached forward and clung to Dick's seat as her legs freely dangled in the sky.

"Hang on!" Dick hit the eject button. The top of the jet opened, Dick and Zatanna were pushed out of Dick's seat. Dick held onto Zatanna as the bottom of the seat fell away and the back opened up as a parachute.

What was left of the batjet crashed and burned in a lush green area of the park. Bernadeth laughed and danced manically around the remains of the jet.

Dick winced. "Bruce isn't really gonna make me pay for that, right?"

"I hope not. With your cop salary, you will never be able to pay him back."

As they floated closer to the ground, Bernadeth stood under them waiting and licking her lips eagerly. "Bernadeth is waiting for us." Dick raised his shirt, showing Zatanna he was wearing a utility belt.

Zatanna gasped. "You stole Bruce's belt?"

"Not stole. Borrowed," he corrected his wife. "And I took it while Bruce was yelling at you for bringing me to the batcave. I thought I might need it." He opened a compartment, taking out a handful of silver balls. "I hope this works."

Dick dropped the balls over Bernadeth. Gas expel from them blinding the Fury and saving Dick and Zatanna from facing her when they landed. On the ground, Dick took off the parachute.

Zatanna watched Bernadeth cough and gagged as she stumbled out of the gas. She hoped it would knock her out but Apokoliptan bodies were strong. Bernadeth saw Zatanna. Cackling madly, she charged to her.

"ECI FO KCOLB!"

Ice froze Bernadeth from her feet, rising up her legs and body until it consumed her.

Zatanna's victory didn't last long. The fahren-knife burned through the ice. "She's gonna free herself in a minute."

"We still have a boom tube. Perhaps we can send her back."

"We have to defeat her first."

Dick looked around for a weapon. The gadgets in the utility belt weren't going to stop her. He saw a dead policeman twenty feet away. "He should have a weapon. I hate to leave you…"

"I know," Zatanna understood. "Go. Go!"

Dick ran down the grassy field and Zatanna turned in Bernadeth's direction as the last of her ice shell melted away.

The first person Bernadeth saw when freed was Zatanna. "Die in the name of Darkseid!"

"SNIAHC!"

Following Zatanna's command, metal chains grew from the ground to wrap her ankles and chest. To Zatanna's shock, Bernadeth's knife burned through the chains. She kept coming to Zatanna.

"DLEIF ECROF!" A blue ball of light surrounded Zatanna.

Bernadeth touched the field, screeching in pain when the field's discharge shocked her. She looked at her knife and then at Zatanna. She trusted her knife to do what her hand couldn't. Bernadeth sliced through the field. Her sharp blade pierced Zatanna's left arm.

Dick reached the cop when he heard Zatanna's scream. He picked up his twenty pound gun and ran to aide his wife.

Collapsing to her knees, Zatanna's field dissipated. She covered her wounded arm with her right hand. Hot searing pain burned her arm as if it was dipped in lava. She quickly spoke an incantation to stop the burning.

Bernadeth swung her knife to strike Zatanna down but the blow never happened. The fahren-knife fell to the ground and Bernadeth gripped her burning hand. Something hit her.

She turned to see Dick holding a smoking Lex Corp projectile gun at her. It had enough power to blow up a truck in one shot. Dick fired again, hitting Bernadeth's chest three times. The second hit penetrated Bernadeth's tough skin. The Fury clutched her burning, bleeding chest. She staggered to Dick, reaching for his gun.

Dick responded by shooting her again in her chest. Bernadeth was getting weaker but she wasn't going to stop. Dick kept firing until he ran out of ammo. When he was out, he used his gun as a weapon and smacked Bernadeth across her face with all his strength. Bernadeth fell to the ground lying very still.

Dick went to Zatanna's side. "Are you all right?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yeah. I'm healing." Dick embraced her and kissed her temple. "You were worried?"

Dick held Zatanna tighter. "You know it."

Engines screeched above them. Dick looked up to see Batman landing his batjet. "But not as worried as I am now."

Zatanna saw Bruce landing.

"You sure he's not gonna make me pay for that jet?"

* * *

"Run all you want! I will catch you!" Speed Queen taunted Flash as she chased him down a corridor.

She was fast, faster than Flash expected. She moved at a pace that rivaled his on her roller blades. If she wasn't a Fury, ugly and had a thirst to kill him, he would consider asking her out. Hell, even if it was just the first and third, he still would consider asking her out.

Flash lured Speed Queen into a training room. Getting in the room five seconds ahead of her, it was more than enough time for Flash to prepare for her. The door shut behind Speed Queen when she entered. Whirling around, she noticed she was in a silver cylinder styled room. She couldn't tell where the door was. Not only that, but the room was suddenly getting hot. As a Fury, Speed Queen could handle all types of heat. It was part of the torture treatment she received from Granny Goodness but this….

Sweat bead across her face, her clothes were getting too hot to wear and the air too thick to breathe. Speed Queen flung off her jacket. "You think this will stop me? I know this is an illusion. Apokolips know all about psychological tricks. You don't graduate Granny's School of Hard Knocks without it."

"It's no illusion!" Flash comfortably sat in an adjacent room watching Speed Queen. His feet were propped on a desk next to the million dollar console that controlled the room. "Like me. Everything is real." Flash turned a knob on the console, turning the heat up. "The room can go up to 10,000 degrees."

10,000 degrees? Speed Queen wasn't sure she couldn't handle heat that high. She scanned the silver walls of the room, looking for a weak point. Looking up, she saw an opening on the ceiling. She couldn't jump that high but with the unique shape of the room she could run up the walls.

Idea formed, she moved. Flash watched her speed up the walls like a skater on a ramp, climbing higher and higher. He turned the knob another notch.

Unaware of the trap she was falling in, Speed Queen noticed it was getting hotter and difficult to breathe. Sweat poured down her body. Her clothes were becoming a second skin. She couldn't go back down otherwise she would be trapped. If she could overcome the heat to reach the ceiling, she would be free.

She gritted her teeth trying to endure. Her blades, the power behind her speed, were melting. With her blades gone, only her shoes protected her from direct contact of the wall. Even so, it felt like her feet were dipped into lava. Despite that, Speed Queen kept going so she wouldn't get stuck on the wall like a trapped fly. She had to keep moving. It was so hot now that if she stayed in the same spot for more than a minute, her shoes would mold to the walls like her melting blades did. To her relief, she was near the opening on the ceiling. It was also in that same breathe, she realized it was an illusion.

"No! No!" Speed Queen beat against the ceiling never minding the incinerating heat coursing through the wall was passing though her gloved hands. Too busy trying to break the ceiling through, she realized too late her feet were stuck and she hung fifty feet above the floor.

"You cheater!" She screamed. "Fight me like a man instead of hiding!"

But Flash didn't hear her. He was gone, receiving a call from Selina that she needed help.

* * *

Selina and Helena worked as a team fighting off three parademons. It wasn't easy as Selina and Helena were human. They didn't have the strength to kill a parademon but they had enough fighting prowess and mental skills to subdue them.

Helena threw smoke balls on the floor to blind them and give her and Selina an advantage. Selina wrapped her whip around one parademons neck and jumped on its back. It tried to shake off Selina who rode it like a cowboy on a wild bull. The room was wide enough for the parademon to fly and bounce itself against walls in an attempt to shake Selina off.

Like Bruce and Helena, Selina had a gadget of supplies on her belt. She pulled out a handful of tranquilizer darts with one hand, pulled the caps off with her teeth and jammed the needle ends in the parademons back.

Each tranquilizer had enough strength to take out an elephant. Selina hoped it would be enough for one parademon. Just as the last dart drained itself, the parademon swoon like a stumbling drunk and spiraled to the floor.

"Whoa!" Selina cried out at the sudden drop. With the way the parademon recklessly flew, there was no way to tell how he was going to land. She uncoiled her whip around the parademons neck with plans to safely jump off the parademon to reach the floor safely. However, freeing the whip from the parademon, Selina was prematurely tossed off.

Selina hit the wall then the floor, not landing at all as smooth as she hoped to. She came down on her foot awkwardly, twisting it. The parademon hit the floor hard and unconscious.

Facing off with two parademons ready to advance on her, Helena pulled two pellets from her belt. She threw one at each parademon. One pellet broke on impact like an egg against the rim of a bowl. Brown liquid slid down its chest. The parademon only laughed as it advance on Helena, only to stop midway when he saw the brown liquid spreading across its body in a form of clay. The more the parademon struggled, the quicker it spread over its body until he was consume in a thick mold of clay.

The second parademon was hit with a fire pellet. Hitting his chest, the fire spread over its body incinerating it. Helena swiftly avoided the parademon's grasp as it tried to burn Helena with him. Missing Helena, the parademon kept moving about the room trying to put the fire out.

Helena reached Selina moments after she feel. She was grasping her ankle in pain.

Helena pulled Selina to her feet and put an around her shoulder to balance her. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

Selina looked back to see the clay molded parademon and the flailing in flames parademon. "What was that you threw on them?"

"Clay and fire pellets," Helena answered.

"Bruce didn't mention making pellets like that."

"He didn't. Hal gave them to me. He got it from one of his alien friends."

"Hal again." Despite her pain, Selina joked, "Just how good a friend is he to you?"

"Just a friend." Helena sighed. "Why is it so hard for a guy and girl to be just friends?"

"It's not hard but when it's Hal Jordan, it's impossible."

Helena changed the subject. "That was some amazing riding you did with the parademon. Have you ever been on ranch?"

Selina smirked. "I got a lot of experience in riding. Your brother… "

"Oh! Ew, no!" Helena groaned. "You're my sister-in-law and a dear friend but I don't want to hear that about my brother!"

A light hearted laughed between sister-in-laws was cut short when Helena, thanks to her skills as an escape artist and training for her heroic life, sense an approaching presence. She turned her head to see the flaming parademon making one dying, last ditch effort to attack them. Making a split second decision, Helena pushed Selina out of the way and was swallowed by the parademon, consuming in flames like him.

"NO!" Selina screamed. She had to move fast. She cracked her whip and locked it around the parademon's neck. Using all her strength, she pulled the parademon off Helena. The parademon lifelessly fell to the floor.

Selina limped to Helena. Her blood curdling screams as fire pierced her flesh shook Selina. "Helena!"

Helena was in too much pain to speak coherently. Selina tapped her ear piece. "Flash, Diana, anyone please respond! I need help! I'm on level two!"

Frantically, Selina looked around for something to cover Helena with but to no avail. She didn't see anything that would help. Helena's belt was burnt off. Her black tights clung to her legs like second skin. From her waist to her face, pieces of her uniform were burnt off revealing blistered and charred flesh on her stomach, breasts, arms and face as were chunks of her hair.

Flash blurred into the room, stopping immediately when he saw Selina on the floor with Helena. "Oh, god."

Selina had her fingers on Helena's wrist. Her screams died down to soft whimpers. "If we don't get her to a doctor soon…."

"I know. Hold on." Flash blurred out of the room. He returned with a white sterile sheet. He covered Helena from head to toe with it. "This will keep her sterile until we can transport her to Earth. We also have to make sure she doesn't go into shock on the way."

"If that Fury is still in the Control Room with Diana, how can we get to the teleport?"

"We can't. We'll have to take an escape pod. This level is clear so it won't be hard getting Helena on one and once we put the cloaking device on, the parademons on Earth won't spot us."

Carefully, Wally and Selina picked up Helena. They quickly rushed out of the room to the nearest pod.

Once safely inside, Wally activated the pod while Selina elevated Helena's feet to prevent shock and worked on covering her fingers with sterile. All the while, Selina wondered how she would break the news to Bruce of his sister's injuries.

* * *

Superman flew to Washington, D.C. knowing that is where he would have to stand. Seeing how his first battle took place here and this was the city besides Smallville he was most connected with, he knew whoever wanted to face him would be there.

As he flew to D.C., Clark communicated with Justice League members on Earth through his comlink, coordinating battles on Earth since no one could be reached on the Watchtower. "Plastic Man, you're closest. Green Arrow needs some backup in Keystone City."

"Green Arrow?" Plastic Man whined. "He's almost as stiff as Batman and won't want my help."

"He will this time. Just go! Steel, Fire and Ice are on their way to aid you. Hawkman, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle are ten minutes away."

"Why are you sending them to me?" Hawkman argued.

"You're not in any position to oppose the help," Clark spoke calmly but was annoyed of the complaints of his teammates. "Take it."

With everyone was paired up, Clark tried again to contact anyone on the Watchtower. "This is Superman. Anyone in the Watchtower, please respond." This was his fifth time contacting the Watchtower and no one was responding. Not even Diana. He thought she would contact him even if they were strained.

A feminine voice spoke in Clark's ear but it wasn't Diana. "Superman. It's Hawkgirl. I'm in the Watchtower."

"What's going on up there?"

"Furies and Parademons have invaded the Watchtower," Shayera explained. "We're trying to get rid of them and get to Earth. How is it down there?"

"We're covered but we can use some extra help. Where's Diana?"

"Last I heard from Vixen, she's facing off with Lashina."

Lashina. Diana told him about her. Diana was very capable and faced Furies in her world. _Diana can take care of herself. _"Have you gotten rid of any parademons?"

"Most of them. I was able to get a boom tube off one and send them back to Apokolips. What's left of them are on Levels four and five. I'm going up to help out."

"Be safe."

Washington, D.C. was under siege. Parademons swarmed the city. It was just as it was months ago during the first invasion only more parademons swarmed the sky. Parademons were over the Pentagon but the army was keeping them at bay. Superman saw them at Capitol Hill, over the National Mall, Washington Monument and Lincoln Memorial. His sharp eyes spotted them at the White House where he knew Dinah and Lex were.

Five parademons circled and attacked Clark. While he battled them, he contacted Dinah at the White House. "Dinah," he called through his comlink. "I'm on my way. Give me an update."

"The army is fighting parademons whirling around the White House. Lex and I are on the South Lawn." Clark heard a rumble in the background. "Someone else is coming through a boom tube. It's… oh no."

"What?"

Dinah whispered. "Orion."

And her link went dead.

Clark didn't waste any time. He quickly dealt with the parademons either with a punch, heat vision slicing off limbs or freezing them then broke speed barriers to the White House.

Half an hour earlier at the White House, Lex and Dinah were under a tree in the South Lawn of the White House having a picnic. Finding private time for the President and First Lady wasn't easy. Eyes were always on them. Right now, it was the Secret Servicemen. Not that they didn't minded the protection but there were times when a husband and wife want to be alone.

"I think you should've gone to the meeting."

"And I think I should spend time with my husband." Dinah pulled the skin off her fried chicken. "It wasn't a mandatory meeting."

Dinah toss the skin to their dog, Otis. The Doberman laid at Lex and Dinah's feet waiting for scraps to be tossed his way. "You know that's the good part," Lex told her.

"Then you eat it. I like meat." To make her point, she took a big bite into her chicken.

"Mmm," Lex purred as he nibbled Dinah's neck. "yes you do."

Dinah squirmed and giggled as her husband nip her neck. She lost quick interest in her chicken and dropped it on the grass where Otis quickly attacked it. Dinah felt Lex's hand move up her legs and dip in her skirt as it stroke her inner thigh as it moved to its objective. As much she desired her husband's touch, she knew there was a time and place for it and this wasn't it. "No, Lex." She pushed his hand down. "Too many eyes are watching us."

Lex pulled his hand back but not his lips. "What eyes?"

Dinah looked around. She didn't see any secret servicemen but she knew they were watching them. "Agents. The gardener. What if a reporter catches us?"

Dinah wasn't into it and that killed the mood for Lex. He kissed her left temple and pulled back. "So the world will know we are an affectionate couple and if a reporter did get onto the South Lawn with anyone seeing him, everyone on staff would be fired."

"You're right." Dinah leaned on him. "I don't want to think about reporters, Justice League or your work as President. I want to have one hour alone with my husband."

Lex put his arm around Dinah and drew her closer. "Forget one hour. How about one afternoon?"

A smile tugged her lips. "What do you have in mind?"

Lex started to answer when a loud rumble passed through the skies. Since it was unusually to hear such loud thunder on a clear day, Lex and Dinah came out from under the tree. When the sky opened up, they knew what was going on.

Lex and Dinah started running to the White House. "Otis, let's go!" Lex shouted at his dog. The loyal Doberman sprinted after his masters.

By the time they reached the White House, parademons were near the White House. Reaching a wall of the White House, Lex pressed against it. It opened and Lex pulled out LexCorp Hammer Launcher. Having seen the movie _Men in Black_, Lex was inspired by the scene where Agent Kay and Jay shot down a spaceship to create a gun like that.

Dinah saw Agents Hackman and Beatty coming out with their oversized guns. "I'll change and meet you out here." She kissed him. "Be careful."

It didn't take long for Dinah to change into Black Canary. Soon she was on the frontlines with Lex, several Secret Servicemen, and Army soldiers firing on the parademons.

Lex was an expert with his weapons. One shot from his Hammer Launcher fired five grenade like objects that exploded on contact with the parademons. Dinah was by Lex's side using her sonic cry to distract the parademons. As dangerous as it was having Lex fighting parademons, she knew Lex wouldn't leave. So, she stayed by his side.

It was in the middle of the battle, she got in contact with Superman. As she learned he was on his way, a portal opened on the South Lawn. To her shock, Orion stepped out.

He had a large gun over his shoulder and he was covered in blood. Whose blood she wondered. Otis, the Doberman, growled and ran to attack Orion. Orion acknowledge the dog by kicking him. Otis was flung to a tree. The dog bounced off the tree and fell to the ground. Orion addressed the rest of his audience by aiming his gun and firing it.

"Get back, Mr. President!" Secret Agents Hackman and Beatty push Lex behind them.

Dinah jumped in front of everyone and released her sonic scream to divert the blast. No one was killed but several people including Dinah were knocked off her feet just by the shockwaves.

"Dinah!" Like everyone else, Lex was knocked off his feet but he wasn't close enough to grab Dinah as she soared over him. He tried to reach her but his agents pushed Lex down on the grass and threw their bodies over him as a protective shield. Lex opened his eyes after the shockwaves subsided. Agents Hackman and Beatty laid unconscious as did the remaining agents and soldiers.

Lex got up and pushed his agents off him. His focus was on his wife. He last saw her soaring to the White House. All the windows were blown due to the shockwave of Orion's gun. He couldn't see where Dinah landed in the White House but whatever it was, it wasn't an easy landing for Dinah.

Angry, Lex picked up his gun and fired on Orion. He hit him directly on his chest. To Lex's shock, the grenades exploded but had no effect on Orion.

He laughed, "Is that the best you Earthlings can do? A pity my brother and the warrior Steppenwolf lost to you."

"Is that why you are here?" Lex asked. "To avenge them?"

"I am here to restore the name of Darkseid. One way I can do that is by killing you."

"Get in line." Lex cocked his gun. "Do you know how many people want me dead?"

Orion laid his gun on the ground. "Judging by your size, I don't need my weapon to take care of you."

"How about me?"

Orion turned to see Superman standing over him. His arms were crossed over his chest in a pose that cause his opponents to run. Orion wasn't intimidated. He watched Superman descend to the ground. His eyes raked over Superman's cartoonish clothes. A cape? Underwear on the outside? He saw visuals of him on Earth but to see Superman's uniform in person was downright hilarious.

"Superman. I finally meet Earth's newest hero."

"Leave this planet!" Clark threatened.

Superman stood a few feet from him. Orion blinked and Superman stood in the same spot but was holding his cannon gun. Orion looked down, stunned his gun was gone. Orion couldn't believe his fast eyes didn't catch that. Spiking his anger even more, Superman tore the gun in half and crushed the broken pieces with his hands.

"I'll leave…." Orion boiled. "…with your head in my hands!"

Orion made the first move. He threw a fist at Clark. Clark took the punch, testing

Orion's strength and deciding how much of his own strength he would have to use on Orion.

When he sparred with Diana, she pushed him far beyond what he thought were his limits. He knew how powerful he was and he couldn't unleash that strength here. Too many people would get in the way.

When Orion's fist collided with his face, Clark's fear became a reality. He would have to go that far. Clark slid across the South Lawn. The power of Orion's fist was felt over his entire body.

Clark sat up and rubbed his jaw. "That wasn't smart."

"Get up, Kryptonian! That wasn't half my strength."

Clark stood. "I'll fight you but not here. Let's go somewhere else where we can really go out."

Orion saw through that trick. "You want to move to a remote area so no one gets hurt." Orion saw a weakness in Superman. Like all so called heroes, they cared about the safety of others. What pleasure it will be to kill in front of Superman. A man. A woman. Or perhaps a baby. "I strive on hurting people!"

Orion first victim. The President of the United States. He started running to Lex. Clark advanced on him just as Orion knew he would. He threw a fist a Clark. Clark grabbed it and twisted his arm behind Orion. Orion turned quickly and thrust his back elbow in Clark's face.

The blow was so hard, Clark was forced to release him. As he did, he noticed drops of blood falling from his nose.

Orion moved fast, using Clark's momentarily distraction to lock an arm around his neck. Orion squeezed hard in an attempt to either break Clark's neck or cut off his oxygen. "Your desire to protect humans have left you vulnerable and weak and easy to attack."

He punched Clark's back with all his might. No bones were broken as of yet but Clark did cough up blood. "Kryptonians are no match for Apokoliptan blood. I can't believe Steppenwolf and Kalibak lost to the likes of you and you pathetic Earthlings."

"Like you, they underestimate us!" Clark grabbed Orion's arm around his throat. It was a vice grip. As Clark pulled, Orion fought hard to hold his grip but he was losing against the might of Superman.

One good punch deserved another. Clark broke Orion's grip around his neck and delivered an earth shattering punch to Orion. He wasn't near Clark and Orion but the force of the punch knocked Lex on his back and blew out the remaining windows of the White House. Shielding himself from falling glass, Lex watched, stunned at how far Orion was going in the air. Superman followed after him, as he wasn't done with Orion just yet.

The power of flight. It was the one ability he didn't have but so desired to have. It left him vulnerable for an attack. It left him unable to catch him. Instead he would fall to the ground on his own accord.

Or not.

Superman was coming to him. Instead of a punch to his face, Superman balled his fist and slammed his back. Orion descended from the sky fast. He was sent upwards again when Superman kicked his chest.

"Oof!" A man of steel kick cracked a rib. Superman threw another punch but Orion grabbed his hand. He caught the other one, too when Superman threw that. "Fighting me in the air instead of the ground." He pulled Superman to him to smash his forehead against Superman's. The blow hurt Orion but he was certain it hurt Superman, too. He tried to it again but Superman blocked it by kicking Orion's breadbasket.

Orion coughed up his own blood. Some of it even splattered on Superman's uniform.

"I know your games." He punched Orion once. "I was told how evil you monsters from Apokolips are. You can't be taken lightly." He punched him again. "I won't let the people of Earth be caught in our crossfire!" Another punch sent Orion further into the sky.

On Apokolips, Darkseid viewed several battles on Earth. Though he said nothing as he viewed the screens, his blood boiled at the embarrassing display his great warriors were showing. It was odd. If Darkseid didn't know better, he would say the Justice League were prepared for an attack by him and knew just how to take out their opponents. The Justice League were making quick work of his parademons. That didn't surprise Darkseid too much. Brute force they were, the parademons were also dimwitted. They can easily be replaced. Bernadeth and Speed Queen's defeat were pathetic. They lost to a human, a magician and a low rate metahuman. If they came back to Apokolips, Darkseid would have them skinned alive and fed them to his demon dogs.

Lashina put up a decent fight against Wonder Woman but still lost. It was even more embarrassing that even with the arrival of Kalibak, Wonder Woman was still winning. How was that possible? And how did Kalibak escape?

"Foolish Orion must've aided him. Kalibak doesn't have the mental capacity to escape on his own."

Viewing the battles with Darkseid was Granny Goodness. She wasn't at all pleased of her Furies performance either. "How pathetic. When they get back, I will make them pay for embarrassing Granny Goodness."

Darkseid activated a boom tube. It was time for him to step in.

Will he ever reached the ground again? Orion wondered. Orion wasn't aware of how long he was in the air. Seconds passed like minutes. Minutes passed like hours. Whenever he came close enough to the earth to touch it, Superman pulled him back to the skies. Superman used all his strengths on him. His left eye was wedge shut by Superman's heat vision. His right was closed shut due to the black eye. Six of his ribs were crushed on the arm and foot power of the Man of Steel. His left arm was broken in response to a cheap shot he gave to Superman. With the pounding he took from Superman, Orion feared he could kill him. Him? The son of Darkseid, a God himself who bestowed upon him great strength, speed and healing capabilities. Orion could've believed his fate. He killed High Father. He killed opponents on Apokolips and other worlds who challenged his strength. How could he lose in battle to a Kryptonian raised on Earth? A mere farmer? What angered Orion even more was Superman wasn't out to kill him? Only to beat him senseless.

Superman had him by the cuff of his uniform. They floated in the air under Superman's power. He had him in his grasp to finish him off. "Why taunt me?" Orion asked him. "Kill me and get it over with. I know you want to."

"I won't kill you." But the red glow of Superman's eyes led Orion to believe he would. "I'll let you return to Apokolips with the reminder of what our confrontation did to you. So, whenever you think of returning to Earth, you will remember our battle and what awaits you should you foolishly try to return for a rematch."

The familiar sound of the boom tube opened behind Clark. He turned to see Darkseid float out. Like Orion, he couldn't fly but his hover disc kept him in the air.

Orion couldn't see but he knew his father's presence. "Father," Orion croaked.

Clark looked from Orion to the tall, ominous figure before him. He showed no fear as he knowledge the Lord of Apokolips. "Darkseid."

Darkseid smiled in acknowledgement. His eyes burned with joy. "I should thank you, Superman. I was actually concerned Orion could overthrow me. As strong as he is, he will never reach my status." He fired his Omega beams on Orion. "You didn't heed my warning. Now you shall pay for your recklessness!"

Superman released Orion, watching Darkseid punish Orion with his deadly beams. Orion screamed in unrelenting pain. Blood poured from his ear, nose and mouth. Even wounds that were closing under his battle with Superman was opening again.

"That's enough!" Superman shouted. "He's already in enough pain!"

Darkseid ignored Superman's plea and increased his power. Having seen enough, Superman punched Darkseid. Darkseid stumbled. He caught himself from falling off his disc. Superman caught the falling Orion who was stunned at what Superman just did. Superman saved him? He struck his father. No one struck Darkseid and lived.

Darkseid was livid! This Kryptonian dare hit him? He wanted to fire Omega beams at full power on him. He wanted to rip him apart. He wanted to punch a hole in his chest and pull the Kryptonian's heart out.

But Darkseid didn't retaliate. It would be foolish to give into his anger. He didn't want a quick death. That would be too easy for Superman. No, he wanted him to suffer; wanted him in pain, wanted to see him plead for mercy.

"Rounds one and two goes to you, Kryptonian. Enjoy your victory. Round three will belong to me. I won't rush into it as Steppenwolf did. I won't be clouded by my anger as Orion. It could be six months from now or six years. Time is nothing to me. I am immortal. When I strike, you will know it."

The boom tube portal opened and Darkseid stepped inside. Superman considered throwing Orion in the portal after Darkseid but decided against it. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want to see Orion suffer anymore. He would be kept on Earth and imprisoned on Devil's Island with the other metahumans.

As Superman descended from the sky, he saw parademons return to Apokolips in their boom tubes. The battle was over. Earth won once again.

Superman returned to the South Lawn where Lex was being treated for minor cuts from the White House doctor. Military officials patrolled the grounds. When they saw Superman, they aimed their guns at Orion.

Clark dropped Orion on the ground. "Bind him in the strongest material you can find." Two soldiers ran off to do follow Superman's command while six others had their guns trained on Orion.

"It's over?" Lex as Clark approached him.

Seeing the parademons retreating, Clark agreed. "It's over. How's Dinah?"

Lex was grim. "She's in surgery. She cut her throat on a window when she was hurled into the White House. The blood was gushing out when they got to her. She'll make it," he spoke bravely. "She has to."

"She will," Clark vowed.

"Superman! Superman!" his ear piece buzzed. It was Shayera. She sounded frantic. "Hawkgirl. What's going on?"

"I thought she was leaving with us." She rambled. She didn't sound like the calm and cool woman he knew. "We were the last to leave the Watchtower before it fell from the atmosphere. Diana ordered us off the Watchtower. It couldn't maintain flight."

"Whoa. Wait." Clark's stomach twisted in knots. "Slow down. What happened, Hawkgirl? Where's Diana?"

"The Watchtower was too damaged to maintain orbit. Diana was supposed to steer it to the ocean. She said she was leaving with us!" Shayera cried. "She stayed on board. She…." Shayera broke off crying. "I'm sorry. I thought she was with us. There's smoke and fire and…."

Lex saw the color drain from Clark's face. He touched his shoulder. "Clark, what's wrong. What happened to Diana?"

Clark didn't answer. "Where are you?"

"Central Park."

Lex was knocked off his feet by the force of Clark shooting off in the sky like a rocket. What he could make out of Clark was a red streak tearing through the sky like a speeding bullet.

"I hope you make it in time, my friend."

* * *

Volts of electricity coarse through Diana. Diana gritted her teeth as she fought through the painful bolts of electricity tearing through her body. If she didn't do anything, she knew she would black out, and if she blacked out, she would be at the mercy of Lashina. Diana knew what Furies did to their captives. She would not be their next sport. With one hand pulling at the whip around her neck, the other shakily reached for her lasso. Two could play this game. She had the eyes of Athena. She was the best marksmen even under tremendous pressure. She could do this. She tossed her lasso, hoping it strike its mark. It did.

Her lasso wrapped around Lashina's neck.

Diana pulled hard.

Lashina gagged and dropped her whip. The electric cords fell from Diana's neck. Diana touched her neck, wincing at the welts but relieved she could breathe on her own accord. She struggled to pull herself up as Lashina was already approaching her ready to deliver cheap shots until Diana got her strength back.

Diana pulled her chest off the floor only to have her face hit the floor again when Lashina kicked it. Lashina raised her foot ready to slam it down on Diana again when Diana caught it and twisted it hard, breaking Lashina's ankle.

It was a quick and clean snap of the bones. Lashina howled. She tried to pull away but Diana wouldn't let go. Diana sat up and swung her Lashina over her head by her broken ankle like as if Lashina's body was a lasso. She released Lashina, tossing her into a wall. The collision caused the Watchtower to wobble. Lashina didn't have a moment to recover when she felt Diana grabbed her by the back of her uniform and threw her to the floor. Diana pounced. She put a knee to Lashina's back and an arm locked around her neck.

Lashina wrestled with Diana like wild animal afraid fighting being tied down. She broke through the hold Diana had around her neck only to be punched. This Wonder Woman was stronger than Lashina imagine and she wasn't leaving an opening. She cursed herself for taunting Wonder Woman and not killing her when she had the chance.

Despite being outmaneuvered, Lashina smiled, hoping to get into Diana's head. "Oh, you have such a dark side. You good guys never fight this rough. It feels good to be conquered. Are you as turned on as I am?"

Diana didn't listen, well aware of the mind trick Lashina was trying to play. Diana grabbed Lashina's whip and tied Lashina hands and legs with it.

"Is that turning you on, too?" Diana asked as Lashina screamed under the electric cords of her own whip. Lashina screamed and laughed at the same time, baffling Diana.

Another boom tube was opened in the room. Who else was coming now? Diana found out when she saw Kalibak step out. Diana didn't move quick enough to prepare herself from Kalibak's fist which sent her across the room, impacting the wall. The Watchtower wobbled and Diana was momentarily dazed.

Lashina laughed through her pain. "So, Orion got you out."

Kalibak spotted Lashina on the floor, trapped in her own weapon. "So, she got you, too. You're not as powerful as you boast." Kalibak grabbed Lashina by the cords of her whip and slammed her against the console. The electric cords of Lashina's whip overcharged the console, shutting out the power in the Watchtower and shocking Lashina even more. Lights flickered on and off, red warning lights flashed on the console before the backup generators came online.

Kalibak tossed Lashina's unconscious body on the floor. "Thank you. I'll be sure to repay you after I repay Wonder Woman."

Diana rammed Kalibak from his side. She didn't want to use such force but this was Kalibak she was dealing with. His body crashed through the steel wall of the Watchtower. The satellite lurch as it made an unexpected turn. Diana got her balance back quicker than Kalibak's. In her ear piece, Diana heard Shayera asking her what was going on, but Diana ignored her. All her concentration was on Kalibak.

Kalibak would be wild and ruthless, not caring they could knock the Watchtower out of orbit if they engaged in a lengthy battle. It was why she took out Lashina so quickly.

"I don't have time for this so let's end this."

"You won't win so easily this time!" Kalibak promised. He charged. Each heavy footstep from Kalibak's hulking body shook the Watchtower. He threw a punch. Diana ducked and kneed his stomach. He stumbled but Kalibak grabbed Diana and threw her back in the control room.

Not fully recovered from her shock treatment, Kalibak took advantage of Diana's slow movements and pounced on her. His heavy, slimy, reeking body nearly swallowed her. Diana bucked against him to throw him off.

"That's right, Amazon," Kalibak leaned close so his foul breath fanned her face. "Get use to riding me."

Feeling Kalibak's hand on her and inhaling the dung stench of his breath, cause Diana to summon strength deep within her. With a fierce Amazon cry, Diana pushed Kalibak off her back.

Diana jumped to her feet and kicked his throat. When she attempted another kick, Kalibak grabbed her, raised her off the floor and threw her body on the console. He grabbed her head and slammed it into the console, breaking dials and dismantling controls that were used to operate the Watchtower.

Alarms sounded again. The lights flickered out again. When the lights returned, the room was bathed in red. This wasn't good. Diana broke Kalibak's grip on her head. She grabbed his arm, twirled and twisted. Kalibak grunted. Diana quickly followed up with a kick to the back of both his knees. An elbow to his back, knocked him on his stomach. Diana scissored her legs around Kalibak's neck and squeezed. Kalibak flopped and struggled but Diana maintain her hold on him. A battle would take too long. She could only hope the power in her legs were strong enough to cut off his oxygen.

The Watchtower made another unexpected turn. Kalibak's lower body moved but his upper body didn't as it stuck in Diana's grip. Diana wasn't sure how long she held Kalibak between her legs but he did give up the fight. His arms dropped Kalibak kept fighting but his arms stopped wailing, his body stopped moving and his breathing slowed. Diana suspected it was a trick but after another ten minutes, she loosened her hold. Kalibak didn't move.

Diana breathed a sigh of relief. Lashina and Kalibak were unconscious but the price of it was costly. Reaching the console, she realized the Watchtower had no power as the backup generators failed during her battle with Kalibak or something else Diana wasn't sure but she could bet the parademons had some involvement with it. The Watchtower was no longer orbiting the Earth but instead was drifting towards it. The only way to pilot the satellite was doing it manually otherwise it would fall towards the Earth and burn in the atmosphere.

Still, Diana couldn't take that chance in hoping the Watchtower would burn up in the atmosphere. There were too many people on Earth. If it crashed in a populated city, the damage could be cataclysmic. Sliding in a pilot seat, Diana took control of the ship.

"This is Diana. If there is anyone on the Watchtower, please respond!"

"Diana, it's Shayera! What's going on! The whole Watchtower is shaking! We got fires breaking out and parademons to tangle with. Were we knocked out of orbit?"

Diana didn't answer her question. "Is anyone else on board the Watchtower?"

"Just seven of us. We're dealing with the last of the parademons. Some got in the engine room and did some damage. Whe—"

Diana didn't let her finish. "Leave the parademons and get off the Watchtower now! It's unsafe!"

"Unsafe? How badly damaged is the Watchtower?"

"The Watchtower has been knocked out of orbit. All power is gone. The teleporters are damaged. The backup generators have burned out. It's going to crash on the Earth! Evacuate the Watchtower! Get in the escape pods and pilot yourself back to Earth!"

"Okay. You're coming right?"

"Yes. I'm setting the Watchtower on a collision course to the Atlantic Ocean. It's the safest place I can find for it to land." She lied as she manually steered the satellite. With the speed it was falling, she couldn't turn the satellite towards the ocean without it imploding in flames and taking any Justice League heroes in their escape pods with it. "Just go! If you don't leave now, it'll be too late for you to leave safely and your pods will burn up in the atmosphere!"

"Right!"

Diana struggled to keep the Watchtower under control. She maintained flight of the huge satellite, not letting the Watchtower descend to Earth before everyone got away. From the window, she could see escape pods leaving the Watchtower. One by one she counted them until all until at last she was alone.

When enough time passed, Diana eased the Watchtower gently towards Earth. Her thoughts were on Clark as she made this fateful journey. How was he in battle? Was he hurt? Was he helping others?

As she entered Earth's atmosphere, the Watchtower began burning up on the outside and inside. Diana wiped her sweaty forehead as the intense heat even affected her. Fire broke out around her. A piece of the inflamed ceiling fell on the floor. Fire broke out on parts of the console. Smoke almost blinded her. Diana coughed and waved the smoke away from her face as she kept steering the Watchtower.

This was a suicide mission and Diana accepted her fate and her missed opportunity for which she could only blame herself. "I'm sorry, Clark. I'm so sorry for everything. In time, I hope you can forgive me." She wondered even if she lived would she have gotten that chance? She didn't think so. Clark held too much hate. She accepted that, too. For the first time in a long time, her mind was clear. "I know my duty. As Princess of Themyscira. As an Amazon. This isn't my world but this is my fate on this journey."

Through the window, she saw a city coming into view. New York City. She steered the satellite to Central Park. It was reckless but also the safest place she could think of to crash the satellite. She prayed the people below would move in time for she couldn't stop the satellite's course any further.

Before impact, Diana closed her eyes and whispered, "I am at peace."

The Watchtower crashed in the center of Central Park. The impact created a small quake and uprooted half a mile of dirt. The sound of the impact shattered windows of cars, homes and businesses several miles away. Nearby streets buckled and flames consumed the Watchtower and everything in a mile radius.

"Diana!" Clark could see the horrific dark plume of smoke a mile from the Central Park. He could hear the screams and cry for help from civilians. He spotted Hawkgirl, Vixen and many others offering their assistance with the fire and getting people to safety. Clark's only object was getting to Diana.

She couldn't be dead he told himself. She just couldn't be. Diana was stronger than this. Crashing the Watchtower from space wouldn't kill her. She wasn't on board, he told himself. Diana probably ejected at the last minute. That's what Clark kept telling himself.

That was until he arrived at the site. The ground was charged, pieces of the Watchtower scattered over the lush park. Clark flew into the open flames, tearing a hole in the burning Watchtower. He was met with smoke and flames. He easily pushed through it. His only thoughts were on Diana.

It took less than a second for Clark to reach the control room where he heard two faint heartbeats. He tore off the doors. The entire room was consumed in flames. He used his freeze breath to put out the fire. He saw Lashina and Kalibak on the ground covered in fallen debris from the Watchtower. One was dead. The other was barely alive. He didn't care about them. Only Diana.

He found her slumped over her charred chair. Most of her uniform was burnt off. Her body was marred with bruises, opened wounds and burned marks. Her heartbeat was faint. "Diana," he gently touched her face. "No," he choked a sob. "You can't die."

He removed his cape and wrapped Diana's body it. With Diana safely tuck in his arms, he flew her from the wreckage, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

J'onn and Donna sat in an interrogation room with J'onn and Kal-El on the Justice League's land base, Hall of Justice, as known as Watchtower II. Holding their weapons, J'onn and Kal-El listened as Donna and J'onn tell them of their Earth, their Diana, the fate of their Kal-El and the search for their Diana.

Kal-El was the first to speak once Donna finished telling her story. "It's an interesting tale. I'm inclined to not believe you but I think you are telling truth."

"It is the truth." Donna knew Kal-El was scanning her with his eyes, studying her heartbeats for any irregularity, any sign she was lying. "Why would we make up a story like that?"

"It's true they have no motive." J'onn looked down at a thin electronic pad in his hands. He read the report of the sensors that scanned Donna and his double as they told their story. "And our sensors say they are telling the truth."

"Good, but I want to be absolutely certain." Kal-El left the room.

On the other side of the interrogation room was his wife, Diana. She was called the moment Donna and J'onn were brought to Watchtower II. Diana stayed on the other side watching the interrogation, shocked at what she was hearing. There were so many questions Diana wanted to ask but knew she couldn't. It wasn't pertinent to the investigation.

Kal-El came out of the room. Diana tried to mask her distress over the situation but Kal-El saw through her. "What do you think?"

"She's telling the truth." Diana stared at Donna who wasn't aware of Diana on the other side. "I don't need to use my lasso on her or that J'onn."

"Don't need to or is it you don't want to confront her?"

Diana turned her head away from him. "You think you know me."

Kal-El touched Diana's chin, turning her back to him. "I do as you know me." He dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"It wouldn't be wise to do so. She will only see her sister. Not me. We wouldn't have anything to talk about except her sister and how she lost herself when she lost her husband."

Kal-El studied Diana. "That story really shook you, didn't it?"

"I feel sorry for that Diana. She lost her Kal." Diana hugged herself. "It got me thinking of what would happen if I lost you."

The answer was very easy for Kal-El. "Life will continue on for you. You have our children. You can't give up on them. You also have your people."

"I know but would I be dead inside like Donna's sister?" Diana wondered.

"No," Kal-El answered logically. "You know you wouldn't so why even ask that? You're much too strong to become so emotional. From what I gather, the other Diana was young and inexperienced in a lot of things. You may share the same name, body and abilities, but you are not her."

The pessimism on Diana's face melted away to a warm, happy smile. She embraced Kal-El. She loved this man so much. She was so happy to have him in her life. "You make me realize things about myself I didn't know."

Kal-El kissed the top of Diana's head. "I can say the same for you."

Diana laid her head against her husband's chest. "I do wonder though. Where is that Diana?"

"The real question to wonder is what Donna will do when she meets her sister again?"

Diana pulled back to view her husband. "Why do you say that?"

"Donna has been searching for Diana for months. I don't know what her sister has been doing but I do know that if she's not in danger or trapped as Donna seems to think she is, it won't be pretty when they reunite."


	11. Chapter 11

Only You

Part Eleven

Gotham General Hospital was like all the hospitals in Gotham, filled with the dead and wounded. They were in the emergency rooms, patient rooms, lobbies and halls. Doctors, nurses and interns dealt with the sick and injured with more coming in.

Bruce Wayne passed through the crowded halls unnoticed. Normally, a man of his wealth and power garnered attention but given the alien invasion and its damage on the city, Bruce Wayne was as noticeable as the teen he passed at the vending machine.

After the parademons retreated from Gotham, Bruce aided with the search and recovery of Gotham civilians when he learned of Helena's condition. He thoughts were on his wife and sister in the Watchtower but he thought there was less risk of injury there than on Earth. He expected an injury, maybe a broken bone, not learning his sister was attacked by an inflamed parademon with third degree burns all over her body.

Bruce entered Helena's room. It wasn't a private room. There were five other beds; each with a curtain around it. He read the names on each curtain until he saw Helena's. He gripped the curtain and mentally prepared himself for what he will see. Bruce pulled back the curtain. He knew Helena was in bad shape but he was still shocked by her condition.

A white sheet covered Helena to her hips. From his view, except for her face, neck and fingers, Helena's body was covered in white bandages. From his peripheral, he could see Selina but he didn't acknowledge her. His thoughts were on his wounded sister. He sat in a chair beside her bed. He gripped her fingers gently.

Helena was sleeping but Bruce hoped she would feel his hand over her fingers as he brought it to his lips. She hoped she could hear his voice, "Helena, why didn't you listen to me? I told you this lifestyle was too dangerous for you."

"Bruce," Selina touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry. She got hurt saving me."

Bruce reached back with one hand and touched Selina's. "It's not your fault. Helena was saving your life." He sighed, "They had to knock her out, didn't they? So she wouldn't feel the pain?"

"Just a light sedative to help her sleep. The painkillers are working."

"It's my fault." Bruce could hear Selina arguing with him but he dismissed her. "She's my little sister. I'm responsible for her. I told Helena to get out of this reckless life. I wanted her to have a normal life. One of the Wayne children should have that opportunity."

"You know Helena wouldn't listen. She's stubborn. She wanted this life. She loved it."

"And look where this has gotten her. Her body is covered in third degree burns. It will take her months to recover and what about the psychological wounds she will suffer because of this? She may never recover from that."

"Don't think like that. Helena is strong. She will rise above this."

Bruce wasn't sure. He only knew this was his fault. "If only I showed more interest in following our father's footsteps when he was training me, but I didn't. I wanted my own life, Selina. I didn't want to wear the costume. I didn't want to fight crime or live a double life like my Dad did; lie to my friends on what I was really doing at night; make excuses for bruises; have a wife waiting up for me at night, wondering if I'm hurt or dead like my Mom. I wanted to party with friends. I wanted to vacation all over the world. I wanted to enjoy the life of a rich, eligible bachelor without any problems. I wanted to make Wayne Enterprises an even more powerful company in the global world but because of my selfishness, my desire to follow in the family footsteps, Dad trained Helena, too."

"There is nothing selfish in wanting your own life," Selina told him. Bruce never unburden himself like this before to her. When they learned of each other's double lives, Bruce was always open to her. She never knew how much he resented crime fighting but wanted a normal life. "Don't blame yourself on this."

"I can't help it. This is my fault." Bruce made a vow. "I didn't take my job as Batman as serious as I should've but I will from now on."

Something was changing in Bruce. He was blaming himself for something that was not his fault. Selina could only hope he didn't let this guilt consume him and take him down a dark, solitary road.

* * *

_Why did he save me?_

It was a question Orion asked himself over and over. He, the Furies and Parademons invaded Earth, attacked and killed Earthlings and despite that, Superman saved him from the fury of his father. Orion knew Darkseid was going to kill him and yet Superman struck his father and saved him.

_Why? _

Orion sat in an empty room surrounded by American soldiers ready to shoot him if necessary with their large, building destroying cannon guns. He was incapacitated himself with cuffs that covered his hands to his elbows and if he tried to break free a discharge of energy would coarse through his body.

Superman's puzzling behavior only escaped his mind when the door opened. He looked at his guest and scowled. "Hal Jordan."

"Orion," he acknowledged the son of Darkseid with a smug smile that he wished he could slap it off Hal's charming face. "Looks like you bit off more than you can chew when you attacked Earth. Apparently, you didn't learn with Steppenwolf and Kalibak's failure. Compared to other planets, Earth may seem like an insignificant planet, but we aren't pushovers. You strike us. We strike back harder."

"I wouldn't gloat. My father swore to Superman he will lead the invasion next time and when he does, there will be nothing on this planet left."

"That won't happen. Not with the Justice League around. We're a new organization now. You can bet we are going to be a more powerful threat to Darkseid if he strikes again."

Hal Jordan was cocky now. Orion wished he could be around to see Jordan eat his words. Until then, he would have to stand being in his presence. "Are you planning to keep me here?"

"No. You're too dangerous. You're going to be sent to Oa." Once he said this, Killowag and Kyle stepped into the room.

Each man grabbed Orion by his arms and pulled him out of his chair. "One thing before I'm taken away."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Lashina? Will she be going with me to Oa?"

Hal had no joy or sadness in his voice as he told him, "She's dead."

"No!" Orion didn't believe it. His temper flared "You're lying! You're saying that so you won't tell me where you have her captured! I bet you want to take advantage of her. I know of your reputation."

"I'm not like you." Besides, as pretty as she was, Hal wouldn't take Lashina to bed with him anyway. No matter how willing she made herself to be. "She was on the Watchtower with Wonder Woman and Kalibak. Wonder Woman defeated her because she was found wrapped in her whip, which left her vulnerable. Between that, falling debris from the ship, the impact of the Watchtower crashing on Earth and the fire, she suffered numerous injuries. Maybe if she was gotten to sooner…." Hal shrugged. "Kalibak managed to live."

Kalibak? If he lived, Orion wondered why he didn't help Lashina. Instead of putting blame on Orion, "It's your fault she's dead!"

"Lashina was your woman. You weren't there for her. Why you sent Kalibak to fight with her instead of yourself…. well that's something you're gonna have to deal with."

"I'll kill you!" Orion vowed. "I promise you all!"

Hal shook his head. "I don't even get why Superman spared you. You're lucky he was there and I wasn't because I would've let Darkseid take you back to Apokolips. Rumor has it he kills anyone who fails him and you would've been one less evil scum to deal with. Blame us all you want for Lashina's death if that can satisfy your guilt and avoid you blaming Darkseid."

Orion struggled in his chains and Killowag punched Orion's face. "Ah, shuddup ya boozer. You gettin' what you had comin' to ya."

"He's right," Hal agreed. "You could've been a great force for good. You were raised by High Father and despite all the chances you were given, you turned to Darkseid. Look where that has gotten you. Your girlfriend is dead, your father wants you dead and you're going to spend the rest of your life imprisoned."

Orion smiled crookedly. "You think Oa can keep me captive?"

"For your sake, you better hope it can. If you escape, Darkseid will hunt you down and kill you. He may even try to kill you before you get to Oa. You see," Hal returned the shady smile, "you are a bigger threat than Kalibak."

"Because I'm smarter than him?"

"No. You betrayed and killed High Father. If you can do that to a man who raised you, you don't think Darkseid knows you will do the same to him? Darkseid is many things but he is no fool. I bet he's been waiting for the right time to get rid of you."

Orion let Hal have the last word as he was carted away. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was to kill Superman and kill Darkseid and take over Apokolips but instead, he lost to Superman, is a wanted man to Darkseid and he lost Lashina. Hal Jordan was right. Darkseid _expect_ betrayal from him. He was as good as dead when he lost to Superman.

Orion didn't want to die. He wanted to live, whether as an evil tyrant over Apokolips or even a prisoner on Oa. He wanted to live and the only way to do that is to kill Darkseid and that meant allying himself with someone willing to take a chance on him? Who would trust him not to betray?

There was only one person.

But it couldn't happen now, Orion said. He would need time. Time and patience. He waited almost twenty years to betray and kill High Father. He could wait a few more years before betraying Darkseid.

* * *

A sterile ceiling welcomed Diana's eyes when she awakened. The sounds of voices crying and talking welcomed her ears. A disinfectant smell teased her nostrils. Groggily, she turned her head to her left and saw nurses attending to a patient.

_I'm alive. _Diana took a moment to access the situation. She was in a hospital somewhere. She last remember being on the Watchtower, guiding it to Earth. She had no idea how she got here or who rescued her. She was also out for hours for it was daylight when she crashed on Earth. Now it was dark.

Diana sat up in her bed and pulled back the sheet, covering her. Bandages were on her arms from her wrists to her elbows and on her legs from her ankles to her knees. She unwrap them. Her skin had healed.

She needed to leave. She needed to know what was going on with the Justice League; with the people on this planet and where she can help out, and more importantly, she wanted to check on Clark. She last saw him in the Watchtower when they kissed. She had to know he was all right.

However, standing in her hospital gown with her uniform nowhere to be seen, Diana realized she wasn't going anywhere.

"Wonder Woman." Diana turned to see a nurse entering her room. "You're up." She noticed Diana's arms and legs. "Your wounds have healed."

"Yes. I thank you for your services but it is no longer needed."

"Are you sure? You looked pretty rough when you came in."

"How long was I here?" Diana asked.

"Six hours. From what Superman could see of you, you had a lot of internal injuries as well as physical."

"Cl… Superman brought me here?" Diana was overwhelmed. Clark came to her. He saved her. Hope rose in Diana. Perhaps they had a chance after all.

"Yes. He was very worried about you. In fact, he didn't want to leave your side but said he had to. Many people are hurt and missing around the world due to the attack. There are numerous structural damages. The Justice League defeated those aliens but the entire world is on a search and recovery watch. Superman said the people of Earth needs outweighs his own."

"He's right." Diana was proud of Clark and his maturity as a hero of the planet. He didn't let his personal issues get in the way of his duty.

The nurse went to the bed rail where the remote was attached and turned on the TV. "Superman's been everywhere." The nurse sighed. "He's wonderful."

Diana viewed earlier footage of Clark repairing the Golden Gate Bridge. In Texas, he carried two scared children out of the rubble of a collapsed apartment building. They were trapped for hours before Superman arrived to help. The children, six and eight, were cold, dirty, scared and clinging to Superman as he carried them out.

In France, it was reported Superman repaired the Eiffel Tower and helped the people who were trapped down. One pregnant woman was scared into labor and Superman delivered the child. When asked how he knew to deliver a baby, Superman joked, knowing his farm life would come in handy one day.

There was also something else Diana noticed of Clark. He had her lasso on his hip.

"My lasso!" She touched her hip now realizing it was gone.

"Yes, Superman thought best to keep it himself," the nurse explained. "He said it was too powerful to leave it unguarded. If you're really keen on leaving, I can stop by the store for you and get you some clothes. I was about to go on my lunch break."

"Thank you. I will pay you back."

The nurse couldn't dream of Wonder Woman doing that. "After what you and the Justice League did, I consider it an honor." The nurse left before Diana could say anymore.

Diana's eyes were glued to the television for the next hour, watching Clark's exploits in Germany, Italy, China, Russia and Japan, finding people under collapsed buildings, comforting children; consoling people who lost love ones. In Japan, a young child sobbed against Superman's chest over his father dying. Superman gently held the child, whispering comforting words.

"He's a gentle giant and I hurt him."

The nurse who Diana spoke with earlier returned with a bag of clothes for Diana. Also in her hand was a communicating device. "Superman told us to contact him if your conditioned worsened but since you are all right, perhaps you can talk to him yourself."

Diana took the device and placed it in her ear. "Thank you, but I will leave Superman to his work now and meet him later."

The nurse left Diana to change clothes. Diana dumped the contents of the bag on her bed. There were a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt and sneakers. As Diana changed into her clothes, she contacted Shayera. "Hawkgirl, it's Diana."

It took less than a minute for Shayera to respond. "Diana! I'm so glad you're alive! We were all worried about you."

"Thank you. I've just awakened. How is everyone?" Diana asked.

"You haven't contacted Superman?" Shayera asked puzzled she would be the first person Diana talked to.

Diana knew it would seem odd but she had an answer for that. "I saw him on the television. He's busy now. I didn't want to distract him."

Shayera bought it. "Well, everyone made it out alive but there are injuries. A group of us are meeting with President Luthor at the White House. It starts in fifteen minutes. Superman will be there. I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

She could only hope. "I'll be there."

* * *

Diana touched down in the Rose Garden of the White House twenty minutes after Hawkgirl's call. Like every home of elected and royal officials on Earth, the White House was on full alert. Soldiers stood guard and had their guns drawn on anyone descending from the sky. They relaxed when they saw it was Wonder Woman.

Lex's Chief of Staff saw Diana entering the White House and quickly ushered her to a conference room where the meeting was being held. The room fell silent at her presence. "Sorry, I'm late," Diana apologized. "I had a little trouble with the staff when I left."

Diana scanned the room, studying everyone's reaction. Flash waved at Diana. Hal gave a short nod to Diana. He looked distracted and not flirtatious as he always were with her. Batman and Catwoman were absent. Zatanna was there, sharing a similar expression as Hal. Hawkgirl and Vixen smiled at her. Mr. Terrific, Booster Gold and Hawkman was there as well. Lastly, her eyes fell on Clark. He stared at her but his eyes didn't give away what he was feeling or thinking.

"No need to apologize." Lex stood, giving up his seat next to Clark to Diana. "Hawkgirl, told us you had awakened." When Diana reached him, Lex pulled Diana into a hug. "I'm very glad you are alive."

It was very awkward being in Lex's embrace. There was a piece of her that wanted to push him away and slug him but Diana reminded herself, this was a different Lex and so she returned the hug.

After the hug, Lex encouraged Diana to take his seat. "I called this meeting to get a quick update on everyone and share information we might not have since we've been busy with the invasion. Thanks to Superman, Orion has been captured. Given what happened on Devil's Island, I didn't think it was safe to keep him here. Killowag and Kyle picked him and sent him to Oa. Lashina and Kalibak were found in the rubble of the Watchtower. Lashina was killed. She was found tied in her own weapon with many pieces of the debris of the Watchtower fell on her. One pierced her stomach. I don't know if that was before or after the crash but that along with it killed her. Unfortunately Kalibak survived. He is on his way back to Devil's Island."

"Wait," Flash interrupted. "We're _keeping_ him here? Orion came for Kalibak, right? What if Darkseid did? The last thing we need is a repeat performance by Big Daddy Darkseid."

"It's only temporary," Lex assured Flash. "Trust me. After today, I don't want him on Earth either. However, I don't want Orion and Kalibak in the same vicinity. After Oa sentence Orion to some prison off the planet, we'll send Kalibak."

Lex continued. "Thankfully, none of our heroes were killed but we have injuries on our side. Dinah was seriously injured during the attack. When she was thrown into the White House, her throat was cut on the glass. She lost a lot of blood but she made it through surgery. She's resting now."

Hal spoke up, "Batwoman was severely injured as well. She's in intensive care suffering from third degree burn due to an attack from a parademon."

Diana noted that explained Batman and Catwoman's absence and Zatanna and Hal's distracted expressions.

"Dove was hurt saving Hawk," Mr. Terrific reported

"So, was Blue Beetle," Hawkman informed.

Lex listened in as the Justice League members talked of their fallen comrade injuries and destruction to their cities. He made a note of the world leaders he will have to contact and the damages done to their countries. So much to do.

"I know everyone has families and friends to check on so I'll wrap this up. Plans are underway to build another Watchtower. The building of the land base will continue on as scheduled. Until then, we'll meet back at the White House for our meetings. If there isn't anything else, we'll call this meeting over. Godspeed everyone and on behalf of everyone on Earth, I thank you for your help."

Everyone besides Clark and Diana disperse from the room to their family and friends, waiting to hear from them after such a long, strenuous day. Diana stopped Lex from leaving. "Lex, will be it all right if I see Dinah?"

"Perhaps tomorrow. The doctors want to limit her visitors and I'm sure you and Clark have a lot to discuss."

Lex left the room, leaving her and Clark alone. She was giddy, hopeful and nervous all together. Alone at last. Diana started to turn to face Clark when she felt him embrace her from behind. Diana closed her eyes and sighed against him. She missed him holding her like this; his face buried in her hair; his arms wrapped around his waist.

Diana confessed, "I saw you on the television. I'm so proud of you."

Clark whispered. "I'm glad you are all right."

Diana leaned into him. "I'm glad I have you back. You forgive me."

Clark dropped his hold on Diana, leaving her suddenly feeling cold. "You're misinterpreting. I haven't forgiven you."

The confession was like a punch in her stomach. She turned around stunned. "But you saved me….you're glad I'm all right."

"You've done a lot for me, Diana. You helped me overcome my fear. You helped me prepare for my role as Superman. Of course I will save your life. Of course I'm glad you are all right, but it doesn't mean I have forgiven you for what you've done. It is over between us."

Diana saw her lasso at Clark's hip. He was telling the truth. Diana turned away from Clark. She didn't want him to see her tears. "So, you want it to go back to how it was before? You stay at the Kent Farm and I at the Fortress?"

"Yes."

Diana closed her eyes. Another blow. Diana struggled to keep her voice neutral. "So, have you been to the farm since everything happened? How are the animals?" _Have you contacted Lila?_

Clark wondered what Diana's angle was. "No. I was going to check on them after the meeting. I haven't been home since the attack but Kyle told me Smallville survived. There were some damages and causalities….."

"What about Lila and her child?"

"Last I heard from Kyle, after the parademons retreated, Lila got her son from the school."

The image of Lila in Clark's home, in his bed sickened Diana. "So, she's at your home, waiting for you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll find out soon, won't I?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Diana turned around, "I'm sure you'll-" Clark was gone and her lasso was on the table.

* * *

It was after midnight when Clark finally arrived in Smallville. The long, horrific day had finally come to an end. As he flew over the small town, he noticed most of the damage happened in the city's center. Several businesses and homes were affected. Repairs were still going into the night. Clark decided to help out tomorrow.

He flew over Lila's home, surprised to find her there. She was in bed, sleeping with her young son. She held him tightly. Given today's event, he couldn't blame her. She could've lost her son as many parents lost children and children lost parents today.

LexCorp security worked Clark noted when he saw his home still intact. Clark flew to his barn. It held up well, too. He went inside. Bales of hay were tossed about the barn, probably by the animals being spooked from the outside noise and battles. His horses, cows and chickens all were pleased to see him return.

"Sorry I was away, but I was busy. Bet you guys are hungry."

Clark went by each stall of his horses. One of modifications LexCorp made to the barn was automatic feeding tubes in each of the horses' stalls. Clark always fed his animals at a certain time and if he hasn't after ten minutes pass that time, a hearty potion of forages, grain and water dropped in the proper feeding containers. The same were for the chicken pens and the cowsheds.

Clark changed into his farmer clothes and cleaned the barn. He started with the stalls of the animals. Next he refilled the feeding tubes for the next day for he knew he will be gone all day again. He ended his chores retying the bales of hay and stacking them neatly against a wall. He took his time as he found the work relaxing and something to take his mind off this dreadful day.

Once he finished, Clark entered the bathroom LexCorp installed in the barn. He took a quick shower, dressed in blue jeans and a white button shirt. He tossed his uniform over his right arm and stepped out of the bathroom. Clark planned to get a quick nap in before going back out to see aid in Earth's recovery.

But his plans were halted when he saw Diana standing at the barn's entrance. She was standing by a pile of hay that he planned to use for food for his animals. If he didn't know any better, he would think Diana was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

He dismissed her. "I'm busy."

Diana blocked the exit. "We're not leaving until we get everything out. If you want to get pass me, then you will have to fight me."

Diana was serious and ready to fight him if she had to. Clark shook his head. "Fine, but nothing will change. Talk."

At least he was giving her a chance to explain herself. Diana was actually worried she would have to fight him. "You have every right to be angry with me. You were right about a lot of things. I did use you. I guess I didn't realize until it was too late. When I first laid eyes on you, I thought were Kal and even though you said you weren't, I refused to look to the truth that was you and accepted the lie that was me. I said I wasn't but I was trying to replace Kal with you. Before…when we were kissing and loving each other, I was thinking of you. When we joined, the feelings I felt brought me back to the last time I felt that way and it was with Kal. I was lost in the moment. It's not something I'm proud of but it is the truth."

Clark didn't speak. She was glad he didn't make a snide comment. It gave her the courage to continue. "It was after you left, I finally took a long hard look at myself and I didn't like what I saw. Kal wanted me to live. I wanted to die with him if I couldn't have him in my life and so in a way I did. In the years after his death, I was a zombie, surrounding myself around images of a man who no longer existed, closing myself off from living, from my family, my friends, my responsibilities.

"It was the morning after you were gone I realized what I was and I hated myself. I hated who I had become. I wasn't always like that. I was a brave, woman of love and hope. I was honest. I didn't use others."

Clark had his arms crossed over his chest not buying the change and trying hard not to believe it. It was his only defense against her. "So after that epiphany, you changed? Started acting nicer to others?"

"Not acting," Diana corrected Clark. "Being. For the first time in years, I am being myself. You once said you wanted to see the beautiful, kind loving woman; a woman free of hate and anger but full of love. I'm working to be that woman again."

Clark remembered saying that but he was still skeptical to believe her. "Even what you say is true, what do you expect me to do? Forgive you?"

"I hope so. We both made mistakes. I used you to keep the memory of Kal alive and you turned to Lila in your anger, using her to make me pay for saying Kal's name in the throes of our lovemaking."

Clark's eyes flashed with anger. "It wasn't lovemaking. It was sex. And how dare you say I used Lila?"

"I say that because it's the truth." Diana closed the space between them. "The way you were with me. The way you held me, touched me, it wasn't just physical." Taking a chance she touched his chest. Clark flicked her hand away and turned away from her but that didn't stop Diana from holding him from behind. A slender hand snaked from his waist to his chest. Her head rest on his shoulder while the other hand gently stroke through his short, black hair. "It wasn't just physical for me either."

Clark's uniform slipped from his hand onto the hay. His mind and body was solely on the feel of Diana's body against his, the feel of her hands on his body and in his hair; her wonderful scent teasing his nostrils. Clark closed his eyes trying to resist her. It was hard being strong with her so close.

But he had, too. He broke out of Diana's grasp again. He hoped she wouldn't touch him again. She didn't. He was glad she did or he wouldn't be able to resist her.

Diana continued, "As for Lila, I arrived at her home the night after you left me. She told me everything. I know you slept with her. I know you've been sleeping with her every time you see her."

Clark heard the conversation between Lila and Diana that morning. He knew Lila lied but he didn't want Diana to think that. He wanted to lead her on. "And how do you know that?"

"Lila told me. She gloated about it. It's what I deserve but it hurts, and if you wanted to hurt me by being with Lila, then congratulations, you have. I just hope after hurting each other, we can try to make things right with us."

"And why would you want that?" Clark sardonically asked.

The answer was very simple for Diana. "Because I love you and you love me."

She loved him? Clark had a hard time believing that. "That's a very bold statement to make."

"A bold but honest statement. I know you love me but I hurt you so much, you're trying to close feelings-"

"Stop it!" Clark snapped at her. "Just stop it! Don't analyze me." He paced furiously. She was so close to the truth. "Don't do this! Don't talk like that!"

Diana watched Clark paced, terribly confused. "Talk like what?"

"You're trying to say the right words to work your way into me again!" he accused her.

"I'm not saying the right words. I'm speaking honestly from my heart." Diana reached forward and touched his back. Clark stilled.

Clark hated the feelings swelling in him. Diana was working her way back to him. She was breaking the barriers he was putting up.

"I forgive you for Lila. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"And what?" he asked, turning to face Diana. "You want me to leave Lila for you?"

"I want you to end your affair with her and come back to me."

"Go back to you?" Not likely. "And know every time I'm with you, you are thinking of Kal?"

"No!" Was he so blinded by anger he refused to listen to her? "I saw where I was wrong. What Kal and I had is in the past. I love him and I always will. I won't lie about that. But I have accepted Kal is my past and I have to move on. I finally understand what he meant the day he died. He wanted me to live. Kal's death wasn't the end of my life. It was a challenge I had to face and overcome. I have. I don't want to live with his ghost anymore. I want you. Only you."

Clark felt another crack in his barrier. Diana, stood before him, looking so hopeful, so honest. Could he believe her? Could he take the chance again? She was so frustrating. Love her or hate her? Keep her or push her away? Clark didn't know what to do with Diana.

"You drive me crazy!" Clark snapped. "I don't know whether to run away from you forever or to make love to you again so you know it's me you are with and not Kal!"

Diana felt a quiver in her loins. The passion in Clark now. The anger. She wanted him to show her again. Release that passion on her. "Have you made up your mind which desire is stronger?"

How irritating she would ask him that. Clark noticed something else with Diana. There was a spike in her heart rate, the increasing rush of blood pumping through her. She was getting aroused! "You want to know that bad?"

"Yes."

The husky, whisper from her voice aroused him but he kept his voice cool. "Why?"

"We've not been apart for long but it feels like it. I need to know should I be hopeful that you forgive me and take me back or should I not live in hope and come to terms that you will never forgive me." She brought her hands to her chest. "My heart can't take this much longer."

"Your heart?" Clark shook his head at her. "There you go, thinking about yourself again. What about my heart and what you did to it?" To push it further, he said, "Lila actually thinks about me."

To his shock, Diana slapped him, hoping that would knock some sense into him. "Stop it! I was wrong! I admit that! You are wrong with how you are carrying yourself with Lila. Hanging on to your bitterness and anger at me will not do you any good! I let darkness consume me. I won't let it consume you and if I have to slap it out of you, I will!"

Diana raised her hand to strike Clark again but he caught it. Clark gripped Diana's wrist tightly. Diana tried to pull back and distance herself from him but Clark pulled Diana to him, colliding her body to his. Through her thin shirt, Clark could feel Diana's heaving breasts pressed against his muscled chest. If she wasn't so beautiful…. If her body didn't feel so good against his…. If the fire in her eyes weren't tempting….

Diana gazed at Clark. She wondered what was going on in his mind. Rage? Yes, she saw that but there was something else. Her mouth opened in a gasp as Clark roughly claimed her lips. His tongue plunged into her mouth. Her hands tangled his hair, keeping him captive while his hands move south to grip her hips.

Her pelvis jerked into his groin, hitting Diana exactly where she wanted Clark. Pleasure jolted through her. She moaned. She heard him groan. Oh, she wanted him so badly. Her desire for Kal and Clark were different. She wanted Clark more. He angled his head to take more of her willing mouth and feed her more of his delicious kisses that were setting her on fire.

"Are you sure?" she heard herself asking him as he took a break from her lips to devour her tasty neck. She didn't want this to be a mistake. She didn't want Clark to regret this.

Clark answered by backing Diana into the barn wall. The barn rocked at the motion. Her excitement spiked. One of her legs wrapped around his as he spread her. She gasped as he rubbed against her. His long, thick length hit her center, rubbing against the crotch of her pants, wetting her, exciting her. He took her arms and pinned them over her head. Clark stared at Diana mixed with frustration, confusion and lust. "Why can't I stop wanting you?"

Diana involuntarily bucked against him. "Because you don't want to."

While one hand kept her arms pinned, the other caressed her breasts through her shirt. "I should hate you."

"But you can't." Diana thrust her chest forward, sighing as his fingers played with one breast while his mouth play with the other through her shirt. Diana closed her eyes, whimpering under his touches.

"No, I can't," Clark admitted. He took his hand from Diana's breast and moved south. He tore off the button of her pants, pulled down the zipper and slipped a hand inside. Diana's cry of pleasure and feel of his now slippery fingers in her cause Clark's groin to jerk.

He went back to sampling Diana's neck while his fingers sampled Diana's nether regions. "I dream of you almost every night. The things you do to me…. the things you let me do."

Diana shivered. "What things?"

"Bad things." He moved his lips up her neck to her chin. "Amazing things."

He kissed her lips again. Savage. Hard. Diana's lush breasts brushed against Clark's hard pectorals and her hips bucked against his hand. Never had she had it like this. Here she was in a barn, pressed against a wall with her arms pinned by one of Clark's large, strong hands and the other dancing against her center. They were fully clothed and yet she had never been so close to the edge before. Not even with Kal. She felt Clark remove his hand from her hot, wet center to be replaced with his erection rubbing against her. Oh, Hera. She was going to lose it.

Clark could hear it. Diana's heart was beating faster, her blood was pounding through her. Her muscles, quivering, contracting closer and closer. She wanted it and so did he.

But not like this.

Clark pulled back enough to push Diana's jeans with her panties over her hips. Diana shifted and wiggled, getting the jeans and panties off her as fast as she could. Clark tugged her shirt over her head and snapped the flimsy bra off with his strong fingers. She stood before him naked.

An inaudible groan escaped his lips as he stared at Diana. He wasn't sure if he would ever get use to this beautiful site.

Clark reached behind to tug his shirt over his head. The buttons caught on his jaw. Clark was ready to rip the shirt on his strong jaw but Diana intervened. Diana bit off several buttons, spitting them out as she moved down the shirt until Clark was able to toss the shirt aside. He unsnapped his pants in record time. Kicking them off with his speed and strength, left the pants hanging over the barn rafters.

No matter how many times she saw it, Diana knew she would never tire of the sight of his chest. Small, puckered nipples, a stomach that was washboard perfection, ripped with rope of muscles that tapered to his waistline. She wanted to lick that line.

Dropping her eyes lower, she saw the bulge against his black boxers. She wanted to lick that, too. _If I am naked…._ Diana grabbed the band of his boxers and ripped them off, springing his erection free from its tight prison.

They were moving so fast. It was reckless and exciting. But would they regret it when it's over? She wouldn't. But would he?

"Are you sure?" Diana asked again seeing Clark reach for his uniform that he dropped earlier. He pulled his cape from his uniform and laid it over the hay. How thoughtful he was. "Do you know what-"

She got her answer as Clark kissed her again. He picked her up with one gentle arm around her waist and laid her on his cape.

"I know what I'm doing," he told her. His eyes bored into hers. "Do you know what you are doing? Do you know who are you with?"

Diana caressed his cheek. "I know I am with Clark." She spread her legs, welcoming him close. "I know I need him." She arched her back, meshing her core with his. Not in but so close. Her eyes closed in sweet surrender.

Clark closed his eyes, resisting the urge to surge forward and push in. Hearing Diana's whimper forced him to suck in his breath. "Sweet temptress. Oh, I like you now."

_Not like. Love but I know you will say it. _She arched and moaned again, taunting him. "You say that because I'm naked beneath you."

He licked the column of her throat. "You taste so good."

Diana's fingers coasted over Clark's chest. Oh, the strength, the muscles. She can touch him forever. Her fingers gripped his back, pinching his skin. Her head was spinning and her body was on fire. "You feel so good."

"So do you." His hot mouth descended on a plump breast and he sucked hard.

"Oh!" Diana's hips came off the cape at the sharp sensation and ground into his penis. Her mouth opened to speak, to say his name but she could only get out, "More."

And he gave it to her with her other breast, biting until she cried out. He licked the sting away and that nearly undid her. She loved this. She loved him and she wanted more. He made her feel alive. On fire. Any touch from him was like a jolt of electricity.

"Should I be gentle?" he asked her tenderly but his hands on her hips were like a vise grip.

He didn't want to be gentle and she didn't want him to be but he would for her. "No. Not gentle." She wanted to be taken hard. Ravished. Hard, forceful, animalistic, that's how she wanted it. She never had it that way. Not even with Kal but she wanted it with Clark.

Clark wondered briefly if Kal was gentle with her. He probably was. He saw Diana as a princess more than just a woman. A woman who wanted it and who could give it as hard as he. Diana was a woman. A complex, passionate woman. He didn't know about Diana but he was on fire, he wanted it fast and rough. He should slow down but he couldn't.

Everything about this moment was seductive. It started with the kiss in the Watchtower; the fear of losing Diana and never touching her this way again; the passionate, sexually frustrating argument. Tensions were rising between them that demanded a release. He felt violent and erotic. It would be wrong to give into his dark desires but he wanted to so bad.

"Diana…" he managed through clenched teeth.

"Clark…" she panted and ground against him, pushing him closer to the edge. "Please."

She didn't know what she was asking he thought. He couldn't give it to her rough. He was aware of how powerful he was. Diana bucked against him again. She was making this so difficult.

It took intense concentration to force his body to still and stare down at Diana. Her dark strands, spread across his cape and the bale of hay they were on. Her skin was flushed with pink desire. Her breasts overflowed in his hands. Her stomach soft and flat now he hoped could carry their child. Her mesmerizing, long, slender legs were open for him and him alone. She was a goddess of pleasure and if he didn't make her as wild as she was making him… he would lose her forever to a ghost.

He couldn't lose her. He needed her. He wanted her. He wanted her writhing. He wanted his name on his lips, in her mind. He wanted it branded onto every cell of her body. He didn't understand himself. He was like a possessive caveman making claim on his woman.

"How rough can you take it?" His voice was a growl.

His words excited her. "As rough as you can give it. Just… make me scream."

Clark couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed inside her. The ground rocked beneath them. The animals in the barn were startled by the tremor.

A name was screamed from Diana's lips.

It was music to his ears.

"Clark!"

Her nails dug into his back, clawing him; her eyes squeezed shut at the heady bliss. Clark's eyes were opened, taking in Diana's look of pleasure over her face. Oh, she never looked so beautiful and being with her was bliss. A beautiful hot, tight, soaking wet bliss.

He moved in and out of her, fast and going faster; hard and going harder. He couldn't hold back and knew Diana wouldn't want him, too. She was just as wild as he with her bucking. She wanted it as rough as he could give it!

She was getting close. He could tell but so was he so he increased his pace. Lex told him the barn was built to withstand a 9.0 earthquake. He surely hoped it did.

"Clark…" Diana gasped, her eyes opening to meet his lusty gaze. She lost it.

She came.

Clark nipped her neck and squeezed her bottom, spreading her wider. The convulsions of her orgasm intensified and she clenched around him.

She screamed his name long and loud and it was enough to send him over the edge. His muscles tightened and her name roared from his lips as he spilled into her.

"Clark," Diana gasped. Sweat was pouring from her skin, maybe his.

"Diana." Clark struggled to draw in a breath, struggled to get his heartbeat under control.

He laid on Diana, too tired to move. And she? She was pleased to have him in her arms.

Several minutes passed in silence. Diana laid beneath Clark. Fingers from one hand played with his hair while the other traced the scratches on his back. It won't be long before his skin healed so Diana savored the moment. She inhaled and smile. His hot, male scent drenched her. It probably fused itself with her skin.

"Clark," Diana murmured sweetly. "I can't move."

"I don't want to move," Clark mumbled.

"Neither do I."

Sighing, Clark rolled off Diana to his side. He stared dreamily at Diana. His body was sated and his mind was clear. He spoke the truth. "I never slept with Lila."

Diana turned her head to him, stunned. "What?"

"I never slept with Lila."

Diana blinked, "But the night after….."

"I slept on the couch and we've only talked every time I saw her. I wanted to sleep with her to make you pay for what you did."

"But you didn't. Why?"

He took Diana's hand and kissed it. "I think you know why."

Diana shivered at the feel of his lips on her finger. "Tell me."

He did. "I love you."

Diana's ocean blue eyes mist with tears. "I love you, too, Clark." Diana put a hand behind Clark's neck and pulled his lips to hers. "So, where do we go from here?" Diana was putting the ball in his court. Diana loved him but she was ready to let him go if she had to. If she couldn't have him, she will love him forever with no regrets.

"I was thinking you," Clark moved his lips to her chin, "and I go back into the house," he moved his lips to her neck, "where you sleep in my bed with me." He nipped the skin, causing Diana to shiver. "Tomorrow, I will make you breakfast and we'll go out in the world together and help in the recovery." His lips descended to her breasts again. "We'll take us one day at a time."

Diana arched against him. "Agreed on one condition." She sucked in a breath. His lips felt so good on her skin. "We make breakfast together. You don't have to cook for me. I can do that myself thanks to you."

"Okay, but I make the pancakes. Yours are too dry."

Diana playfully swung an arm at him. He caught it and kissed Diana once. Twice. She rolled on her back, pulling Clark on top of her. "Oooh!" She giggled. "Seems you're ready to go again."

"You make it so easy. You are a natural stimulant." Clark pressed against her opening. "You like?"

Diana flirted, "I'd like it if you give me more."

He gave her an inch. "Is that all you want?"

"Mmm, you know I want more." He moved another inch. Diana laughed. "You know I want more than that. More," she gasped feeling another inch slide into her. "More, more, more!" She closed her eyes, moaning as he moved another three more inches. Oh, it was delicious to feel him in her like this. "Oh, Clark, I know you have a few more inches in you." He didn't move as she thought he would. Diana opened her eyes. "Clark?" He wasn't looking at her but away at something. Diana followed his eyes and gasped.

Standing in the doorway of the barn were Donna and J'onn.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Only You

Part Twelve

Diana couldn't believe her eyes. Donna and J'onn. They found her. She didn't know she was being looked for but she was and caught in a most compromising position. _How did they find me? Did they build another Interdimensional Quantum Trigger?_

Diana felt Clark slip out of her as he sat up and protected her body with his, shielding her nude form from Donna and J'onn. The cape, which was bunched during their love making, kept his lower anatomy covered but the rest of his body was exposed. Diana pressed her body against Clark's back and supported her head on his shoulder as she peeked at her unexpected guests.

"Who are you?" Clark demanded an answered from Donna and J'onn. "What do you want?"

The anger at the intrusion was evident in Clark's voice but he wasn't the only one angry. Donna had a storm of anger in her eyes, too.

"Are you going to tell him, Diana, or should I?" Rage bubbled from Donna's voice and it was barely contained through her clenched teeth.

Clark turned his head to the side at Diana. "You know them?"

"Yes," her voice was barely above a whisper. "That's my sister, Donna, and that is J'onn."

Giving the woman named Donna a second look, Clark noticed the physical similarities between Donna and Diana. Seeing Donna standing with J'onn, whom he also heard of from Diana, meant one thing to Clark. They've come for Diana.

Donna turned away as she and J'onn left the barn. "We'll be waiting outside."

Clark stood once Donna and J'onn left while Diana put her arms around herself in a protective hug. Her head swirled with emotions. Donna. J'onn. She hadn't given them or her home world much thought since arriving here. Guilt over her own selfishness washed over Diana. When she faced Donna again, she knew a confrontation was waiting for her and Diana couldn't think of anything to defend herself.

_Gods, what have I done? I was so lost in my own grief, lost in starting a life with Clark, I forgot about my sister and everyone I knew. What kind of Amazon am I?_

She heard something above her. Looking upward, she spotted Clark retrieving his pants off the rafters. If she was in a happier mood, she would take noticed of Clark's beautiful, naked body flying over her. Instead of admiring Clark, she looked around for her clothes. She heard him land near as Diana retrieved her clothes.

They dressed in silence. She couldn't button her jeans since Clark tore the button off and he couldn't button his shirt since she ripped the buttons off with her teeth. Her eyes met his and they smiled but that smile never reached their eyes.

"Ready?" Clark asked her.

Diana nodded her head in quiet acknowledgement and took his extended hand.

Donna and J'onn were waiting outside the barn. While the Martian, sent a warm smile to Diana and Clark, Donna was seething. "We can go in my house to talk," Clark offered.

"Thanks but I rather talk to Diana alone."

"Donna, no matter where we are, Clark will hear us." Diana knew Clark respected privacy but she was very certain Clark would listen in on this conversation. "Let us go inside his home."

Donna dropped her crossed arms from her chest. "Fine."

_This is so awkward._ Clark knew he would be caught kissing Diana. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be caught making love to her. He chastised himself for not hearing Donna and J'onn's arrival but he was too enraptured with Diana to notice anything around him until it was too late.

Once inside his home, Clark led them to his living room. "Have a seat."

"I'll stand thanks," Donna said stiffly.

Clark noticed Diana decided to stand as well. Only J'onn took a seat. "Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"I'm fine," Donna was clipped again. She didn't want a drink. She wanted Diana and from the look on her face Clark would guess Diana's head on a platter.

"Water, please, Clark," Diana requested. "Thank you."

Clark disappeared into the kitchen. Donna hissed, "Enjoying yourself, _sister_?"

"Donna, I…." Donna wouldn't accept an apology. She was too angry to accept one. "How did you find me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Donna retorted. "To think I was actually worried about you. What an idiot I was."

"No, you weren't." How to amend this Diana wondered. "Given how I vanished, it's understandable why you were worried about me."

"And what a waste that was."

Clark returned carrying a tray with two glasses filled with iced water, a third with milk, a water pitcher and a plate filled with Oreo cookies. When Clark placed the tray on the table, he said to J'onn. "Diana said you like Oreo cookies. Feel free."

J'onn reached for the cookies as Donna mocked, "Diana told you about us?" She half rolled her eyes. "How surprising."

Diana asked again. "How did you find me, Donna? Did you build an Interdimensional Quantum Trigger?"

"We did and it was a cruder version than the one you have. J'onn and I were sent to several Earths, each unlike the last. We were traveling for weeks before we found an Earth where another Kal upgraded our transit device to pinpoint your signature. We risked our lives while you…" Donna snarled as she took a step toward Diana. "You've been here this entire time sleeping with a man who looks like your dead husband! I bet you were planning to leave us since Kal's death. That's why you were still tinkering with the damn transit device!"

J'onn intervened. "Perhaps, it will be best if Diana explains how she arrived on this world before we jump to conclusions."

"Jump to?" Donna whirled around to J'onn. "You and I both saw the same thing!"

"Donna," J'onn coolly pleaded with the Amazon.

Donna dug her nails into her hands and took in a deep breath. "Fine, Diana. Explain how you arrived here."

Even hearing the truth, Diana wasn't sure Donna would believe her. She was too clouded by anger and feelings of betrayal by her own sister. "I was in the Weapons Room trying to repair the Interdimensional Quantum Trigger that was damaged in our fight. I did the best I could even though I wasn't sure with what I was doing. When I put up the tools, the trigger started to pulse. I picked it up and it activated. Next thing I know I was here in Clark's arms."

Donna glanced at Clark who remained quiet during the sister's exchange. "And you two started a relationship?"

"We started off as friends." Clark didn't want Donna to think they immediately jumped in bed together. "And—"

Donna's derisive laugh cut Clark off. "I bet it wasn't long before she took you to bed."

"Donna…"

Donna ignored J'onn as she lashed out at her sister. "I can't believe you! J'onn and I spent months building a transit device to find you. We spent the same amount of time traveling to other Earths, fighting monsters on a freezing planet, getting bruises and broken bones! Surviving an Earth on the verge of Apocalypse! Battling a world of mutated humans! All the while, I thought you needed me! I thought you were trapped and couldn't get home and look at it you! You didn't need any help at all. Batman was right all along. You moved on to a Kal replacement and forgot about us! Your family! Your friends!"

"Donna…." Diana reached out to her sister. "I understand your anger but…."

"But nothing!" Donna was too angry to let Diana finish. "I can't believe you! Did you think about me at all while you were in this world? Or how about our mother?" Donna didn't wait for an answer. She knew it. "No! It was only about you! It's always about you! You never thought what you were doing to us with your isolation after Kal's death. Separating yourself from mother, me and the rest of our Amazon sisters." Donna couldn't hold her anger in anymore. She reached her boiling point. "You are a spoiled, selfish bitch!" Donna followed up the shocking words with a punch to Diana's face.

The blow from her sister's fist knocked Diana on the sofa. Clark immediately went to her side. He grasps Diana's arms gently while scathingly addressing Donna. "I know you are angry with your sister but your words and striking Diana was uncalled for!"

"That's the least of what should be done to her!" J'onn immediately jumped from his seat and grabbed hold of Donna before she could strike Diana again.

Diana touched her stinging face as she turned her head back to Donna. Diana gently pushed Clark away. "No, I'm all right."

Diana rose to her feet. _I deserved that. I probably deserve more. _"Donna, you have every right to be angry. I _was_ selfish. I thought only of myself and my grief. I didn't think of what my grief was doing to you, our mother, our sisters and our friends in the Justice League." But now she did. Through her sister's anger, she saw her own selfishness over the years. Saw how turning her back on everyone she once held dear to her heart was hurt by her. "I've dishonored the Amazons and the Justice League. I'm deeply sorry for that."

"The way I see it, you're sorry you were caught. If you were really sorry, you would've come home instead of gallivanting with another Kal."

"My name is Clark," Clark corrected Donna. "I don't go by the name Kal."

"Ha! Ha!" That was funny to Donna. "Well, it must've been hard to get Diana saying that. She always called her husband Kal."

J'onn noticed pain flickered over Clark's face for a brief moment. He read Clark's mind to see what troubled him. Unlike Donna, he knew things weren't always easy for Clark and Diana and Donna was close to striking a nerve.

"I didn't come home. I didn't even think of returning home. I haven't looked at that transit device in months because I didn't want to. I was enjoying my life here with Clark," Diana owned up to that. "But I think it was best I did leave and not return right away. I needed to get away from my world, from Kal's ghost. Being here, I've come to terms with a lot of things. I've rediscovered myself and my purpose in life. "

"And did this self-discovery cause you think of the family you left behind? Our mother has given up on you."

"Actually," J'onn interceded, "this is what Queen Hippolyta felt would happen."

Diana gazed at J'onn. "What do you mean? What did my mother say?"

"Her exact words were, 'Diana needs to be away from all she knows to find herself again. The strong, resilient Diana is still there. Diana will find that woman again on her journey. That Diana will return to us.' Even though she felt she lost you, your mother still believed in you."

Diana's eyes mist with tears. "She said that?"

"Yeah, she did." Donna wasn't entirely pleased J'onn mentioned that but saw that it could be used to her advantage. "So, are you going to prove mother right and return to us or are you going to prove her wrong and selfishly stay here?"

Leave? Diana's heart dropped at the question. Diana saw Clark's face no doubt mirrored her own shock. How could Diana think of leaving Clark when things were starting to go right with them?

"Why should Diana leave?" Clark spoke. "She's happy here. We're happy here."

"Diana doesn't belong here," Donna told Clark. "She is not from this world. She's belongs on the Earth where she came from with her mother and sisters, and I hate to tell you this, _Clark_, but Diana was crazily in love with Kal. You may care for her but she only sees her husband when she's with you. You're just a replacement. That's why she is happy. That's why she hasn't come home."

"Donna." Now Diana felt rage building in her to punch her sister! "I will let you insult me but Clark doesn't deserve it."

"I'm not insulting him. I'm telling the truth." Donna shrugged J'onn's arms off her and closed the space between her and her sister. They were both in throttling grasps with each other. "You mean to tell me you never thought of Kal while you were with Clark?"

Guilt overwhelmed Diana as she thought not only of her first night with Clark but the instances before that when she compared Clark to Kal. "I made the mistake of doing that but I've learned from it. I don't think of Kal anymore. I've accepted Kal is gone and I don't want to live with a ghost anymore. I think of Clark now. He and Kal lookalike but they are two different people."

"Even if you do realize that, you can't stay here. You're _not_ staying here." Donna grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her like a parent pulls a child out of a candy store. "You've had your fun. Now we're leaving."

"No!" Clark grabbed Diana's other arm. "She doesn't have to leave because you want her to."

J'onn mediated the tug-of-war fight over Diana by pulling both Clark and Donna's hands off her. "Stop it! It's clear you both want Diana but this isn't the way. She is a human being."

"He's the one holding Diana back," Donna accused Clark. "Diana has to leave. It's what she has to do. This isn't her world. Diana's already muck things up here with her presence. She's already altered your history by meeting you and anyone else she has encountered."

"If Diana altered history, I'm glad she did!" Clark stood up for Diana. "You're angry at your sister and you're too blind to see the good she has done on this Earth. If I had never met her, I would still be on this farm, hiding myself, not being the man I knew I could be. I wouldn't have gotten over my fear of hurting others. I wouldn't have become Superman. Thousands, perhaps millions would be dead by Darkseid's recent invasions. The Earth would've been enslaved."

That silenced Donna….for a moment. "You weren't Superman when Diana arrived on this Earth?"

"No." Clark thought if Donna knew the truth she would be sympathetic, perhaps even proud of her sister. "A tragedy in my past held me back from helping others and made me fear my own strength. Diana helped me overcome that fear."

"Or perhaps Diana's arrival got you to overcome your fears too early?" Donna put out a new theory. "Darkseid's invasions would've gone on as planned with Diana here or not. Seeing the destruction on this planet by Darkseid's forces, would've thrust you into action. Surely, you wouldn't have sat on your butt and do nothing while witnessing the death of so many people around you? If Diana had not interfered with history, you would've overcome that fear on your own because your desire to help others outweighs any fear. The death of innocents would've forced you out of your fear. You would've became Superman on your own and not rely on anyone but you to do so."

Now Clark was silenced. He never thought of it like that. Was Donna right? Would he have overcome the death of his parents without Diana? Would he have kept to himself with the Earth falling apart by Darkseid's invasion? There were crimes on Earth but nothing like the magnitude of Darkseid's attack the first and second time. Clark didn't think he could sit and do nothing with such destruction happening around him.

"You know I'm right," Donna read the expression on Clark's face. "Your face says it all."

"The future isn't so easy to predict. Anything could've happened. In any case, I don't want Diana to leave."

"It's not about what Diana or what you want, but what is right. History has been altered enough. We don't need it to be altered anymore. Diana's place is at home."

"And what is home to Diana now, Donna?" J'onn asked. "Her or our world?"

Donna felt a stab of betrayal from J'onn. "Don't tell me you're turning on me, too?"

"No, but matters are complicated here. We shouldn't force Diana to return. She needs to come home on her own accord."

"I am not leaving without my sister!"

"Then you are staying here?" Clark wasn't entirely sure he liked that.

"If Diana can, then so can I?" Donna challenged.

"As you've said, Donna, staying here could risk altering history. We almost jeopardized things on that other Earth when I encountered my double. I'm sure it was deliberate we weren't allowed to see Diana of that world or the rest of the Justice League members."

J'onn's words were enough to soften Donna's stance. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We know which Earth to find Diana now. Let's stay the night and leave in the morning. It'll be Diana's choice to leave with us or not."

* * *

Clark closed the door to his bedroom. A whirlwind of emotions swung over him. If it wasn't enough he had to deal with Earth's invasion of Darkseid's forces again, this had to happen, too. He was angry, confused and at a loss of what to do. After he made up with Diana, Clark thought things were finally on track but now her past derailed everything and he risk losing her again.

Diana sat on the edge of his bed with her head hung low. If his emotions were all over the place, Diana had to be completely distraught. Clark wanted to hold Diana and will the pain in Diana's heart and mind away with his strength but he knew he couldn't do that. He was powerful but not that powerful.

"You should get some sleep, Diana. It's a lot to take in now. Wait until the morning before you make a decision."

Silence again from Diana. Clark drew the curtains closed and shuck off his shirt. "Are you going to get ready for bed?"

Again nothing from Diana. Worried, Clark knelt before Diana. He tilted her chin so her sad eyes met his. "Diana. Please. Talk to me."

A tear fell from her left eye, then the right and then from both eyes at the same time. "Clark, I'm a horrible sister, a horrible daughter and a disgraceful Amazon princess."

"No," Clark tried to dissuade her. "You had a down period. We all had moments when we lose ourselves."

"Donna was right about everything. I was so lost in my grief I didn't care about her, our mother, our sisters. I didn't care about anyone but me. Oh!" Diana ran a hand over her face. "And I'm doing it again. I'm not asking how you are feeling about this. Do you have anything to say to about Donna's words?"

"You mean if your arrival led to me getting over my fear prematurely?" Clark's answer was a shrug on his shoulders. "We'll never know but I know I couldn't sit and do nothing if Darkseid invaded and you weren't here. My fighting skills wouldn't have been up to par but I would've tried. I also know if you hadn't arrived there would've been more casualties than survivors. You prepared us. You told us more about Darkseid, the Furies, his sons and parademons than any of us knew. Because of your information we had enough time to build the weapons needed to take down the parademons. If you changed history here, it was a good thing."

Diana caressed Clark's face with the back of her hand. "Thank you, Clark, but I have to wonder if my mother was right."

Clark kissed the back of Diana's hand. "Right about what?"

"She said I needed to get away to return to the woman I was. Perhaps that was my purpose here. To help you achieve your destiny and find the woman I was again and go home."

A shiver of fear passed over Clark. "Are you saying you're leaving with your sister and J'onn tomorrow?"

"I think it's only right."

"No!" Clark sat beside her on the bed and took hold of Diana's arms. "What about what is right for you? For us? We just got back together Diana, I don't want to lose you again."

Diana hated hurting Clark again. It was like stabbing her heart. "I don't want to lose you either but I have to do what is right for others. I have to make up for my behavior towards my sisters, my mother and my friends."

"What if I come with you?" Clark offered.

Diana's heart broke for Clark. Oh, she wanted him with her but she knew he couldn't follow her. "You can't. This is your world. This world needs Superman. Your world isn't like mine. My world. My universe is peaceful now. Darkseid is dead. Lex Luthor is gone. There have been incidents that forced me out of my own retirement. Perhaps it could've been handled without me but who knows. However, you don't have that privilege, Clark. You can't leave. You need to be here. Your place is here and mine…" she held back her tears, "it's back home."

Clark hugged Diana tightly against him. Diana clung to him never wanting to let go. This time Diana couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Perhaps, this was the greatest lesson for both of us to learn on this journey. To lose a loved one and not let that grief overcome us again. I won't go back to that woman again. Will you go back to that man you were?"

"Never." Clark's eyes started to moisten. "I'll never go back."

"Then…" Diana forced herself to smile despite her breaking heart. "A lesson was learned. The final challenge was overcome."

"It's not a challenge I wanted to overcome or a challenged I expected to face."

"Neither did I."

"So, this is it?"

"Yes." Diana pulled back to gaze into Clark's eyes. Her finger brushed away a tear that rolled down his cheek. "I have to go home but we can create memories until I leave." Diana's hand traced the muscles over his chest, leaving a path of heat that was pooling south. Her voice, no longer choked with tears, but a sultry, seductive tone. "We have the night."

Clark wanted, no needed it just as badly as she. Diana moved in to kiss Clark but he stopped her. "Not here," he gathered Diana in his arms. Shifting his hold on her with one arm, he pushed back the curtains, opened his window with the other and flew out like a bird out of cage. "The Fortress. It's faster if I fly."

"Don't hold back with me," Diana begged him.

"Trust me. I won't."

* * *

"Where are they? Did they run off?" Donna ran through Clark's home in a panic the next morning when she realized Clark and Diana were gone.

J'onn sat at the kitchen table, eating Oreo cookies and drinking a glass of milk. "They left last night to spend some time alone together."

If Donna wasn't worried of what would happen, she would take the bag of cookies and shove them down the garbage disposal. "Why didn't you tell me? They could've run off."

"To where?" J'onn asked. "We would've found them. Don't worry. Diana is leaving with us today."

"She is?" Relief washed over Donna. "She's coming with us?"

"Yes. Diana wants private time with Clark before leaving. Give Diana that."

Martians were good at keeping their emotions under control but Donna detected a tinge of annoyance in J'onn's voice. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are angry with me."

"Disappointed would be the correct word. I understand being angry with your sister and wanting her to return home but couldn't you have used less aggressive means to achieve that?"

Taking a chance, Donna snatched an Oreo cookie from the bag. "Can you blame me for being angry, J'onn? I've been worried about Diana for months, thinking she was in trouble, in danger, that she needed my help and she completely forgot about us! She went on to a new life with this Clark. It's completely selfish!"

J'onn saw the cookie Donna held crush in her angry hand. A wasted cookie. He could've eaten that. "Selfish it was but aren't we allowed to be selfish at least once in a while? It was an accident Diana left but it was what she needed to do. Diana needed to be here. On our world, Diana lost her purpose. She found it again here."

"So, she found it again. That means she can join the Justice League again. She can be ambassador again."

She could but is that what Diana wanted J'onn wondered.

* * *

Diana opened her eyes to find herself in a strong, loving embrace. She sighed, content and snuggled closer. There wasn't an inch of her body that wasn't being touched by Clark. She felt his legs stroke hers, his fingers trace an imaginary line from her smooth neck down her arm to play with her fingers. She felt his chest against her back, feel his breath fan her. "I feel asleep."

"You were tired."

Diana rolled over to face him. "You wore me out." She lightly punched his arm. "You solar powered Kryptonian."

"You nearly wore me out." He kissed her shoulder. "You insatiable Amazon. Never knew there were so many sexual tricks either. Kal must've taught you a lot."

"He did but I have a few tricks on my own. You…" Her playful banter died for a moment. "You don't mind if we mention Kal from time to time?"

"No. He's a part of you. He will always be a part of you and I'm at peace with that. I know you will always love Kal and you have come to terms with your feelings for him and me. I know you love me, Clark, as well."

"Always," Diana promised. "My love for you and Kal are strong but very different."

Diana's moment of peace flitted away as her mind settled on what this day meant. "We don't have much time, do we?"

Clark's voice rumbled a solemn, "No."

Diana drew nonsensical circles on Clark's chest. "Donna and J'onn are probably up now. Hmph. Donna might be looking for us."

"I don't want a repeat of last night. Once was embarrassing enough."

"Yes." Diana sighed. "What will you tell Lex and the others?"

"What's to say but the truth? You went home."

"Tell them I didn't mean to leave like this when the Earth is rebuilding. Tell them I wanted to stay and help but I had to go home."

"I promise."

"Be careful of Darkseid," Diana pleaded. "There is nothing he won't do and be careful of Orion, too."

He didn't want to discuss this now. "Diana, I don't want to think about that. I want to spend these last few moments focusing on us."

"I know but I have to say this." It was hard to tell Clark this but she had to get the words out. "Move on. Have a life with someone. I wanted that to be me but that is not to be."

"Diana, I can't think of any other woman than you now."

"You say that now, but there will come a time where you will want to move on. Just be happy. Promise me that."

"Diana…"

"Promise me," Diana insisted. "You will live and move on in life. You are meant for great things and shouldn't hold yourself back."

Clark stared at Diana, wondering why she was talking like this. He wondered. Did Kal say something similar to her before he died? Was Diana making sure history not repeat itself with him?

Taking her hand and bringing it to her lips, "I promised, Diana, but you have to make the same promise."

Diana took his hand and brought it to her lips. "I promise." Though Diana knew there will not be another man in her life, just her mission as ambassador and warrior for peace: Wonder Woman.

They sealed their promise with one final kiss.

* * *

Clark and Diana returned to Clark's home an hour later. They took their time flying back, memorizing their last flight together. They found Donna and J'onn waiting for them in the backyard. Donna was probably scanning the skies for them since dawn. Diana was grateful Donna didn't hunt them down and allowed for her to spend one last night with Clark. However, judging from stoic J'onn who held the transit device, Diana was certain he had a hand in that.

As soon as Diana and Clark touched down, Donna said, "It's time to go."

"I know." Diana turned to Clark. She got her crying out the night before and she didn't want his last memory of her to be her crying face. She embraced Clark one more time. "I will miss you so much, Clark."

"I will always love you, Diana."

It was hard. It was painful but Clark released Diana. He imagined sawing his leg off wouldn't be as excruciating. Diana kept her eyes on Clark as she stepped backwards to Donna and J'onn, never wanting to lose sight of him. She only turned away for a brief moment as J'onn activated the transit device in his hand. A portal opened behind Donna, J'onn and Diana. Donna stepped in first, then J'onn. Diana stepped backwards into the portal with her eyes on Clark. She mouthed, "I love you," as the portal closed around her.

To Be Concluded

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. One more chapter to go. Well, hopefully I can tie it all up in one chapter. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Only You

Part Thirteen

Dinah's body ached, especially around her throat. It felt like someone took a saw to it. Given what happened to her throat, Dinah was amazed to feel anything. She touched her throat, wondering, hoping she could still speak, could still use her siren cry. She briefly remembered waking up after surgery with the doctors. She was told she wouldn't be allowed to speak until her vocal cords healed. Until then, Dinah had a small electronic pad by her bed where she can type and the pad spoke her words.

By her bedside slept Lex. His tall, muscled body struggled to find comfort in the two chairs he slept in. One held up his upper body and the other his legs. He doted over her last night until she pushed him away and made him rest.

It was past eight now. He slept nine hours now. Normally Lex was up at six to go to the gym. Dinah would let him keep sleeping but she knew her husband had to get up.

Dinah gently shove Lex awake with a hand. He opened his eyes jolted from his sleep. "Dinah." He rubbed his face. "Is anything wrong? Do you need anything?"

Dinah typed on her pad and hit the speaker button. "It's almost 8:30am."

"It is?" Lex sat up, pausing to yawn. He didn't think he slept in this late. "I guess I was more exhausted than I thought. Why didn't Gushen come in to wake me?"

Dinah typed on her pad again. "You told your Chief of Staff to not disturb you until you leave the room."

"Oh." Lex vaguely recalled saying that to his Chief of Staff before he left last night. He pushed his long legs to the floor and slid himself from his chair to Dinah's bed. "I have to get going but I have to say this." Dinah noticed his voice wavered. His voice last quivered when he proposed to her. "I was never so scared in my life until I saw you on the floor, bleeding from your throat. I thought I was going to lose you."

Lex's shaky voice nearly moved Dinah to tears. She quickly typed, "It's okay, Lex. I'm going to be fine."

"I know and all this time I worried I may die first. I never thought I would lose you and your job is riskier than mine. I've been so selfish, not giving you what you want, what you deserve."

Dinah was puzzled. What was he saying?

Lex took Dinah's hands away from her pad and gently gripped them in his own. "I kept putting off children and you hated that I did." Dinah's eyes watered. She knew what Lex was suggesting. "As soon as you are well, I want us to try having children."

Dinah didn't need her pad to speak. She threw her arms around Lex to hug and kiss him.

The door unexpectedly opened. Lex and Dinah turned from their celebration to see Chief of Staff Gushen at the door. "Mr. President, I know you wished to not be disturbed but Superman is here."

"Send him in." Lex cheerfully said. He could share the news with his friend as well give Dinah a personal check up with his superior eyes. Superman stepped in the room as the Chief of Staff closed the door behind him. "Clark…" Lex saw his friend wasn't happy. He thought after last night things would be back on track with him and Diana, but Lex got the feeling it didn't go that way. "What happened?"

"Diana went home."

Dinah shook her head in confusion.

"Wha…." Lex didn't understand. Diana wanted to work things out with him. She told him so. Why would she go back to her world? "She left?"

Pain etched across Clark's face as he explained. "Her sister and another hero from her world took her back. Diana is gone and she is not coming back."

Clark wanted nothing more than to stay home and mourn Diana leaving him but he couldn't. The world was recovering from Darkseid's attack. He needed to help in the repairs, in the search for more people who may be missing or trap somewhere. His presence was needed to give people hope, to motivate them to move on from their loss and fear.

_I've been selfish for too long. I won't let my feelings, my personal turmoil hold me back from doing what is right. I will never again think of myself when others are suffering. _

* * *

"Home at last."

Donna was pleased to be back but Diana's feelings were mixed. She felt indifferent being back on her home world she was away from for months. She was also surprised to be in the Watchtower and not the Fortress. She thought she would return to the same spot she was in when she left.

In the room with Diana, Donna and J'onn were Mr. Terrific and Batman. The two were in discussion of another matter when they arrived. Both men stood silent for a moment, shocked at their arrival, shocked at Diana's return no doubt.

"Diana, you're back." Michael crossed the room and hugged Diana. "What happened? Where did you go?"

Donna intervened saving Diana from explaining herself. "Michael, it's been a long trip. We'll debrief you later. Right now, we have to see our mother."

Michael stepped away from Diana. "We can catch up later."

"I'll debrief them," J'onn volunteered to stay back while Diana and Donna go home.

"Fine with me." Donna grabbed Diana's arm. "Come on. Mother has been waiting a long time for you."

Bruce blocked the exit. He had to ask. He had to know. "Was I right?" he asked the question to Donna.

Should've known he would want to know. "Yes, Bruce. You were right." She pushed him aside and pulled Diana out of the room.

"Whoo!" Michael shivered. "Donna looks pissed. Why? I thought she would be happy to have Diana back."

"If circumstances were different, she would be happy," J'onn stated and proceeded to tell Michael and Bruce about his trip.

* * *

Once they departed the Watchtower, the sisters flew in the direction of Themyscira. Diana was hesitant to go home. She wanted to make a stop first. "Donna, I want to go to the Fortress."

"If you think I'm gonna let you lock yourself in the Fortress again…" Donna warned.

"No. I want to see Kalex. It's been months and I…I missed my friend."

Donna felt as if Diana slapped her. "You missed him?" _He's a robot! I'm your sister and you didn't miss me._ "Why? Because he looks like Kal?"

Diana expected Donna to say that. "He was a dear friend to me."

"He's a robot!"

"It doesn't matter!" Diana raised her voice. "He was kind to me. He was there for me."

_By your own doing since you shut everyone else out. _"He was a replacement Kal until you went to that other world. After that, you didn't give Kalex much thought."

She deserved that for Diana knew that was true. "You can come with me," Diana offered. "After I see Mother, I may not be allowed to leave Themyscira." If Donna was furious with her, Diana couldn't imagine her mother's wrath once she knew everything. "I want to see Kalex and say goodbye to him."

Donna thought Diana was being overdramatic but as long as she came with her…. "Fine."

The Fortress of Solitude

Diana's eyes mist when she saw the home her beloved Kal built. So long. It's been so long. Even though she didn't think about it, she did miss this place. As if knowing its Mistress has returned, the shield around the Fortress of Solitude fell.

Diana didn't miss Donna's snarky retort, "Did you forget telling Kalex to do that?"

Diana's cheeks heated as shame flood her. No, she didn't forget. "I'm sorry, Donna. I was a different person. It must've been difficult trying to access this place once the shield was up."

Donna's response was silence as she flew ahead of Diana to the Fortress.

_How long do you plan to stay mad at me, sister? Will you let your anger control you as I let my grief control me? _

Upon entering the Fortress, Diana was greeted by Kalex. The robot had no commands to express happiness but Diana knew he was glad to see her. She embraced her friendly robot.

"I've missed you, my friend."

Kalex stood with his arms to his side while Diana embraced him, unsure how to respond. He witness his master Kal-El embraced his wife Princess Diana this way. He never thought he would receive such a response. "Princess, where did you go?"

"Another world, my friend." She broke the hug. "I'm sorry for any mistreatment I gave you in my grief. You didn't deserve it."

Kalex was puzzled. "I received no mistreatment from you, Princess Diana. You gave orders and I followed them. It is in the commands of my Master Kal-El."

"Thank you, my friend. Disregard my previous order and let down the force field whenever my sister or our friends from the Justice League arrive."

"Yes, Princess Diana. You never ate your lunch. I had to get rid of it but I can prepare another lunch for you."

Kalex was too sweet for his own good. "No, thank you. I hate to leave you so soon but I must see my mother."

"Shall I prepare dinner for you, Princess?" Kalex offered, expecting her later.

"No, Kalex. Keep about your duties."

Diana left Kalex's side and rejoined Donna to leave.

"When shall I expect your return?" Kalex called out to her.

Diana turned to Kalex, wondering. Was it possible Kalex had emotions, too? Perhaps he did miss her. She wondered if Kalex was lonely in this Fortress. He was built by Kal to serve him and take care of the Fortress and her, but without them, Kalex had no one. "I don't know, Kalex, but I will try to make it back here as soon as I can."

* * *

Hippolyta rushed to her throne room from her office. The skirt of her gown was raised slightly to quicken her pace. Even as she made her way to the throne room, she still couldn't believe the words from Phillipus.

Diana has returned.

What to say to her daughter? What to do? Hug? Keep her distance? Hippolyta last saw her daughter over a year ago at the Feast of Five. The momentous day of creation did nothing to lift her daughter's spirits. She still grieved heavily for Kal-El. Hippolyta never thought confronting her daughter that day would be the last she saw of her.

_Hippolyta found Diana sitting alone on dais at Athena's temple. Celebrations of the Feast of Five were going far into the night but Diana's participation ended hours ago. She left the party to take solace in Athena's Temple. Hippolyta stared at her daughter gazing at the bright, full moon in the night sky. The tears on her face weren't discreet. _

"_I wish I could see you more often, my daughter."_

_Hippolyta sat beside Diana and studied her. Diana was beautiful as always but there was no mistaken the heartbreak in her eyes._

_Why couldn't you have resisted him? You would not be in this pain if you did._

"_I'm glad you've returned to attend the Feast of Five, Diana."_

"_It's my duty."_

"_Duty?" A sharp eyebrow rose from the queen. "Now see it as a duty to attend the Feast of Five instead a celebration you happily wanted to be a part of since your first memory?" Disappointed, Hippolyta couldn't hold back her criticism. "I must admit surprise you remember the Feast of Five. You've abandoned everything since Kal-El died."_

_Hippolyta expected an immediate response but didn't get one. Two minutes passed before Diana quietly spoke, "I need some time alone to deal with my lost."_

"_You've been alone almost two years, Diana. How much more time do you need?"_

"_Please, Mother," Diana pleaded. "I've not been through anything like this before."_

"_I've failed you as a parent and as your Queen."_

_Diana didn't expect that admission from her mother. "Why do you say that?"_

"_If I taught you better, you wouldn't be mourning so long over a man."_

_Fire flashed in Diana's eyes. The tone her mother used to describe her late husband was insulting. "That man," she gritted her teeth, "was my husband." _

_Finally showing some spark. It's better than this pitiful display I've seen of you as of late, daughter. _

"_Be that as it may but you are my daughter, you are princess of the Amazons. It shouldn't take you this long to get over his death."_

"_How long did it take you to get over the pain Heracles did to you, Mother?" Diana fired back. "Don't answer. I know. Centuries, Mother. Centuries you and the Amazons let the pain of what men did affect you from revealing yourself to the outside world. At least give me a little more time to get over the death of a man who actually cared for me."_

Diana flew away after that and it was the last time Hippolyta saw her daughter.

Until now.

Hippolyta pushed the gold, marbled doors open. Time moved slowly as Diana turned to the opening doors and froze at her mother's arrival. Hippolyta no doubt mirrored her daughter's expression as the doors fell shut behind her. She vaguely recalled Donna in the room but Hippolyta only focused on Diana.

"Diana."

Diana held her breath. "Mother."

Mother and daughter didn't move as they stared at one another; both were hesitant in stepping forward, afraid of what the other would say, afraid of rejection. Neither was sure who took the first step but soon they were walking to each other and embracing in the middle of the room.

Hippolyta gripped her daughter tightly, not wanting to let go. She held back her tears while Diana freely shed them.

"Welcome home, Diana."

Home. In a sense, she was home. This world was her home. She grew up on this island and yet, she felt being with Clark was home.

Hippolyta parted from Diana to study her. She touched her hair, her face, her arms, making sure her daughter was really standing before her. She looked different. Her eyes no longer look of death and sorrow but of life, renewal. _Did that other world do what Themyscira could not, Diana?_ "It's so good to have you back. Where have you been? You look different. As if life has returned to you."

Diana was pleased the first words from her mother weren't a cutting remark. "It's what you told J'onn and Donna. I had to find myself again."

Hippolyta embraced Diana again. "And so you have." She finally took notice of Donna, not looking pleased at the reunion. "Donna," Hippolyta parted from Diana again, "What's the matter? You appear angry. Aren't you happy Diana is back with us?"

"No, she's not," Diana interceded. "It's my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"While Donna was on different Earths looking for me, I forgot about everyone and started a new life with a man name Clark."

"Clark?" Hippolyta faltered. The mention of Clark's name was symbolic to that of a knell. "But wasn't that….

"Yes, Mother." Hippolyta's ashen face took Diana by surprise. "He looks like Kal but he is not him." Diana braced herself for her mother's reaction. "And I fell in love with him."

Hippolyta's heart dropped. "You fell in love with him and you left him?"

"Yes." As painful as it was, she admitted it. "I had to leave. I had to return to my world. Leaving Clark, his world, was one of the biggest challenges I've faced and I succeeded."

The worry Hippolyta felt building in her, wilted away. This news pleased Hippolyta. "And so you have. You have grown up, my daughter. You are a true Amazon."

"Thank you, Mother, and now that I am back, I think it's time I return to the world as Wonder Woman again."

"So soon?" Hippolyta had trouble accepting that announcement. "But you've just returned to us."

"I know and it's time I resume my duties again. I've learned so much about myself in my time away and I should share that knowledge with the rest of the world."

* * *

Three Years Later

The people of Earth were pleased to see Wonder Woman return. Males and some females were even more pleased to see Wonder Woman returning to her patriotic swimsuit uniform. Her appearances weren't on the battlefield as many expected but behind the scenes. Wonder Woman became teacher to the newest and current members in the Justice League. She sharpened the fighting skills of the younger members and taught how to work through violent situations with words and not fists. She shared her diplomacy skills with nations and worlds without mistakenly inciting a war. As ambassador, she dove into humanitarian work: rebuilding cities and homes wiped out in natural disasters, teaching the Amazon peaceful ways and sisterhood to women in rural, uneducated countries.

While the work was rewarding and fulfilling to her soul, a part of Diana still wondered and thought of Clark. How was he handling the world on his shoulders? Was he going on space missions? Was Earth attacked again? Did he have someone else? When she lingered on Clark too much, Diana pushed the thoughts aside and continued with her work. Thinking of Clark wouldn't change anything. They couldn't see each other again.

Diana touched down at the Embassy. She spent the day helping a Chilean village that was nearly wiped out by mudslides. She didn't stop by the Watchtower to shower. She decided to do that at the Embassy since she had to get ready for a dinner her sister Mara was hosting that evening.

Greta, her advisor, greeted Diana when she arrived. "Cutting it close, Princess," Julia teased. "Mara's dinner doesn't start until an hour from now."

Diana stepped into her bedroom. "I'll be fashionably late."

Greta chuckled, "It's good to see you have your sense of humor back." She studied the blue even gown that hung on a mannequin. Diana would look beautiful in it as she always did in anything she wore but she didn't have anyone to show their appreciation of her in her gown.

"Diana, have you thought of attending these social functions with a date?"

Diana stood at her bathroom door. She wondered when Greta would ask that question. Diana noticed the looks in Greta's eyes and many guests whenever she attended a social function.

She gave the answer she always gave. "I don't need the company of a man when I go out, Greta, and I'm not solo. I have my sisters."

"I know but you were once married to a man. You don't miss that company? Superman has been gone for five years."

No one other than Hippolyta, Donna, the Amazons and a few select members of the Justice League knew of Clark and Diana intended to keep it that way. Diana was happy with her work and didn't need a man to keep her company. Besides, she had two great loves in her life with Kal and Clark. Many women had one great love. Some had none. The fact she had two was enough for Diana.

"No, Greta. I'm happy with my life now."

Greta accepted that answer even if she didn't entirely believe it. "Oh, your mother contacted the Embassy while you were out. She wants to see you after the dinner."

Diana and her mother were on better terms now but Diana couldn't help but wonder why her mother urgently requested to see her when she saw her yesterday. Something was up.

"You wish to see me, Mother."

Hippolyta took note of her daughter in her evening gown as she left the library. "Yes, but I didn't expect you to come after your dinner."

"I was told it was urgent."

And it was but Hippolyta thought she had another day before speaking with Diana. "I was going to retire for the night. We'll talk in my room."

Diana followed her mother to her bedroom. Going to her bedroom instead of talking in the hall indicate to Diana her mother wanted to keep the conversation private. Diana wondered if her mother wanted to speak of her relationship with Donna.

In their own way, the sisters made up but they weren't as close as they used to be. Diana wondered if her mother wanted to intervene in that.

However, as mother and daughter sat on the divan, Diana learned that was not the case.

"I've come to a decision, Diana. It was something I thought long and hard on. I even discussed this with Donna and she wasn't pleased with my decision."

"Decision on what?"

"Diana, you have to go back."

Diana knew what her mother was saying. There was only one place Diana would go back to. "Back to Clark's world?"

"Yes. When you were gone, I told Donna you need to be away from us to find yourself again and you will return to us. I was wrong again."

"But you weren't wrong, Mother. I did find myself again and came back."

Hippolyta shook her head. "Yes, because of that world, because of Clark. I think you need to see him again."

"I don't understand why you are saying this."

"I can't deny the fact you've changed for the better because of Clark and I also can't deny how wrong you two were pulled away from each other." The Queen of Themyscira sighed. "Perhaps, I am trying to make up for my own behavior towards Kal-El." When Diana returned, Hippolyta confessed her thoughts on Diana's marriage to Kal. She expected her daughter to hate her and yet she didn't. Diana forgave her but Hippolyta couldn't shake the guilt. "Your relationship should have ended on your own terms. It didn't. You need to see Clark one more time. See if anything is still there. If not, then come home. If there is something, then you should pursue it."

"Mother, I….." Diana was at a loss for words. Could she really see Clark again? She squelched her excitement. "No, I can't. As much as I want to see Clark again, I can't. I have responsibilities here."

"Responsibilities you can easily handover to someone else. You're already doing so. You're teaching the newest heroes. You're sharing humanitarian work with other Amazons who are ambassadors. You haven't been active in years. Not in the way you were before Kal-El's death." Hippolyta slid closer to her daughter to put a sympathetic arm around her daughter. "You still have unresolved feelings for Clark." It was a statement. Not a question. "You want to see him again."

"Yes, I do," Diana freely admit, "But it's been three years. Clark's moved on."

"You don't know that for sure. I know you don't want to open these emotions for Clark again but you have to just this once." Diana found this difficult but so did Hippolyta for it meant she risk losing her daughter. "If there's a chance, go for it. If not, then you have your closure. I rather you know than have you wondering forever."

"And if there is a chance for Clark and I…" Diana knew this wasn't a decision to make lightly. "What about you?"

The answer was simple for Hippolyta. "Then it will take me longer to see you."

Diana embraced her mother, grateful for her blessing. "Mother. Thank you."

* * *

"So, you are going back?"

It was the following morning when Donna confronted her sister. Donna knew of the conversation Hippolyta had with Diana beforehand and she wasn't pleased.

Diana turned from her packing to see Donna standing in the doorway. She turned back and resumed packing her small traveling bag. She wasn't bringing much; just enough for two days. "Yes. My intent is to visit Clark and see how he is doing."

"Mother told me what she is doing for you."

Diana placed a shirt in her bag, waiting for Donna's sharp tongue. "Are you going to give me a lecture on what I'm about to do, Donna?"

"No."

Diana was glad for that. Things have been strained between the sisters. They talked mostly about their work, hardly about anything personal. Diana extended the olive branch but Donna would resist. This time, Donna wouldn't.

Diana turned to Donna again. "It's time we resolve this. It's gone on too long. Can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"You did the one thing I never thought you would do, Diana. You disappointed me. I was disappointed you crippled yourself after Kal's death. You shut everyone out. Including me." That bothered Donna more than anything. How could Diana shut _her_ out? "We've always been close. Nothing got between us but Kal did."

"You mean his death."

Donna shook her head. "Not just his death. Him. For as long as I can remember it's always been us together. Then you left for Patriarch's world." She paced as she gathered her thoughts. "I didn't see you as much because mother thought I was too young to leave. I was only fourteen when you left. Mother said, 'I have one daughter out there. I didn't need another.' You always came home often but when you started a relationship with Kal, everything changed. You were spending more time with him and less time here on Themyscira.

"I know how this sounds, Diana. I wasn't jealous." She wanted to make that clear. "I was happy for you but I still missed my sister. When I was allowed to come to Patriarch's world, I thought I would see you more but I didn't. Any free time you had, you spent with Kal and it got worse when you married him. I hardly saw you and when he died, you shut us all out, including me." Donna stopped pacing. She stood her ground in front of Diana. "How could you do that?"

For a moment, Diana didn't answer. She soaked in what Donna told her. Donna was right in everything. They were very close sisters. They were always together growing up. She shared her intimate thoughts of Patriarch's world, shared her crush of Kal only with Donna, but when she started her relationship with Kal, going home, spending time with her sister wasn't as important. "I was blind. Selfish."

"You turned into a person I didn't recognize or admire. I thought you'd change with Kal's death but when I found you in Clark's arms, I saw that you hadn't and I couldn't take it anymore."

Diana wanted nothing more at that moment than to embrace Donna and apologize over and over for her behavior but she wasn't sure of her sister's reception. So, she kept her arms to herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know how many ways I can say it for you to believe me but I truly am. Is there any way for us to get past this? Hasn't these three years prove I've changed?"

"It has," Donna admitted. Seeing her sister as mentor to the newest Justice League members, comforting women who lost their husbands and family members through war and sickness, her humble behavior to her and the Amazons were among many cases in Diana's favor that proved she grew up. "But I think mother is wrong. You don't have to go back to that world."

"The chances of Clark and I having a relationship now is next to impossible. It's been three years. I'm sure Clark has moved on. I'm going back for closure, Donna."

"Some relationships don't end in closure. You deal with how it ends and move on. You don't have to see Clark again."

There was something in Donna's voice. Desperation perhaps? Pleading? It made Diana suspicious. "You're afraid of me going back. Why?"

Silenced passed between the sisters. Diana stared at Donna, waiting for an answer. Donna's face was masked of any emotion but Diana was a sharper poker player and whenever the two had staring contests as children, Diana always won. Donna wasn't going to beat her at this.

"Hmph," Donna cracked a smile. "You _have_ returned. I wonder if you were this sharp five years ago."

"My heart was broken but my instincts have always been sharp."

"I suppose it was." With Diana seeing through her, Donna thought it was time to fess up her fears. "What if Clark is waiting for you?"

"Is that what you're afraid of? That I will go back and forget you all again?"

Donna's voices wavered, "And never return."

There was a chink in Donna's tough armor. Diana understood now and her heart went out to her sister. She approached her sister and placed a gentle hand on Donna's shoulder. "Oh, Donna, that's not possible. Even by some slim chance, Clark and I reunite, I won't be gone forever. The transit device allows me to return whenever I like. Thanks to the Kal you and J'onn met, more transit devices can be built. I can come back anytime and you can see me anytime."

"But it won't be the same."

Diana braced her sister. It was the first time in years the sisters have done so. To her relief, Diana felt Donna relax and embraced the hug. "Some things change but you are getting ahead of yourself. I'm only going to visit. I'll be gone a day or two tops. No matter what happens, this Diana before you is here to stay."

"I hope so because I love my sister and I never want to lose her again."

Diana stroke Donna's hair in sister affection. "I love you, too, Donna."

* * *

_I'm back._

Diana stood in the middle of a corn field. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and the transit device in her hand. She realized she was back in the same spot when she arrived three years ago.

She saw the familiar Kent home in the distance. The barn was a few yards away from the home.

_Is he home?_

It was possible. Clark rose at dawn to get started on his farm work and the sun _was_ peeking over the horizon. Diana's heart pounded in anticipation. Was Clark home? Was someone living with him? A girlfriend? A wife? A child?

_If it is, so be it. I only want Clark to be happy._

Diana chose not to fly. She didn't want to rush. She wanted to savor every moment here and so took her time walking through the field.

Something triggered his alarm.

Even in his fields where the food grew, alarms were hidden, triggering the presence of any unrecognizable individuals. The hidden sensors scanned the intruder and sent the image to a computer on a wall in his home and barn. Clark was in the latter. Nowadays he couldn't take a chance and ignore the alarm, thinking it was a stray animal or nosy paparazzi.

Clark opted not to look at the image on the wall but through the steel doors of his barn to see who his unwelcomed intruder was. The pail in his hand slipped from his fingers. The chicken feed spilled on the ground. The chickens at his feet scrambled to the feed while Clark walked out of the barn as if in a trance.

It couldn't be. He had to be mistaken.

Clark went to the edges of his cornfield. He saw through the thick ears of corn, his heart bumping wildly when he saw her.

Diana was walking through his field, wearing a white Grecian gown, looking like an angel in the morning light.

He blinked, then rubbed his eyes. He still didn't believe what he was seeing. "Diana."

Diana's gaze met his as she stepped out of the field. She smiled as she stopped only at arm's length from him. "Hello, Clark."

Clark extended a hand to touch her face but stopped himself, afraid Diana would disappear and fade into the wind. Diana grasped his hand in hers and he knew in that moment it wasn't a mirage but really Diana.

As if reading his mind, she said, "I'm real, Clark."

Clark looked at their joined hands astonished and then at her face. "Diana. How?"

"My mother has allowed me to return…..for a visit." She added the last not wanting to get her hopes up.

"How long?"

He sounded hopeful but Diana couldn't think that meant anything positive for them. He could be happy to see a friend again. "I told her I would return in a two days." Unable to help herself, Diana threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "It's so good to see you."

Diana felt Clark slowly enclosed his arms around her. "I feel the same way."

"There's so much to say…" they both said together.

They laughed.

"You first," Clark insisted.

"I'm on your world. You first."

"Okay. It's my world and I am the host and I insist tell you me what you've been up to then I'll share my life here."

Diana knew Clark's game. He wanted to know what she has been doing before he shared what he has been doing. "You win."

Clark took Diana's bag. He noticed the transit device in her hand. "You… did you know you forgot the transit device you brought here?"

Clark turned away going to his home. Diana followed him. "Yes. I didn't realize it until after I was back. What did you do with it?"

"Hal and I tinkered with it to see if we can get it working properly. We did."

Diana grasped his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. She stared at him. "It's working?"

"Yeah," he said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Hal found extra parts for it off world. We have it configured to access the other Earths." Diana's eyes widened slightly. "No, we didn't travel to your Earth. We haven't been to many Earths honestly. Just three to test the device. We agreed it should be used when necessary."

Clark went to his door and held it open for her. "It'll be safer to talk inside. I still get visits from nosy tourists and paparazzi. I have an image distorter around my home but the cameras are getting more advanced that I am only one step ahead of them for so long. I'm studying the crystals for some Kryptonian technology to permanently deal with the problem."

If she had more time, Diana could help Clark. She knew a lot about Kryptonian technology thanks to Kal.

In his home, Diana was subtle as she looked for feminine touches in the living room, pictures on the fireplace mantle, the walls, and the coffee table. Nothing stood out except for a yellow blanket she spotted on the couch. Children toys, a stuffed bear and children books cluttered the couch. On an end table besides the couch was a framed photo of Clark holding a little girl in his arms. Who was she?

"Sorry for the mess," Clark apologized as he placed Diana's bag on the sofa. He sat next to it and patted an empty spot for Diana. "So, tell me what you have been doing?"

Diana preferred to talk about the child in the picture but put her wants on hold. She told Clark of her three years on her world; her job as Ambassador, being mentor to Justice League members and reconnecting with the people she cut off in her grief.

"I can vouch for your job as mentor, Diana. You were a great one for me." He paused as if choosing his words carefully. "I think it's great you have returned to the world. I'm sure Kal would've wanted that. I'm sure the people like that to. You must be very happy with the work you are doing." He teased her. "Did you bring your uniform?" he peeked in her bag. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Diana shoved him, laughing. "No. You've seen me naked. Why would you want to see me in my original uniform?"

"It sounds like a sexy uniform. Swimsuit and boots."

"Enough about me." Diana wanted to divert the conversation from her uniform. She wanted to know about Clark and the girl in the picture. "Tell me what's going with you and the Justice League?"

"Uncle Clark, I'm hungry."

Clark turned his head while Diana's eyes gazed behind him to the girl in the photo. She was sitting on top of the stairs with her chubby hands on the bars of the stairs.

Clark left his seat and went to the bottom of the stairs. He rest a hand on the banister and kindly looked up at the little girl smiling down at him. "Good morning. What is the proper greeting you give when you wake up?"

The little girl smiled shyly. "Good morning, Uncle Clark."

Clark returned the smile. "You're up early. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Can you make me breaffast?"

"Breakfast. Yes, I will, but I want you to meet a friend of mine first. Come on down."

The little girl stood. She placed her hands on the staircase and took her time coming down the stairs. Diana studied Clark. His eyes were soft and very loving as he stared at the little girl. Diana wondered if she was his child. If she was, who was the mother?

When the little girl reached the bottom of the stairs, Clark took the little girl's hand and walked her to the sofa where Diana waited. The girl looked cute in her sleeping gown. She pushed back a lock of sleep tousled shoulder length brown hair that fell over her face. Her hazel eyes bore into Diana's as she stared at the Amazon curiously while clinging to Clark.

"This is the biggest change in my life, Diana," he said so proudly. "Meet Alexis. She is two years old, Lex and Dinah's daughter and my goddaughter. Alexis, say hello to my friend, Diana."

"Hi," Alexis shyly smiled at Diana.

"Oh, Clark. That's wonderful." Clark was a godfather. That was amazing. What was even more amazing, Lex had a child with Dinah!

Clark ruffled Alexis' hair. "I love spending time with her. We had the whole day together yesterday, but I have to take her back to her parents later this morning."

"Breaffast?" Alexis requested.

"Yes, I will make you breakfast." Together, they walked to the kitchen. He stopped to turn back to Diana. "Do you want anything?"

Diana got up and followed them. "I ate before I got here."

Diana sat at the kitchen table while Clark stood close to Alexis as she climbed into her chair. When she was safely in her chair, he went about the pantry and refrigerator gathering food for breakfast.

"Will you blur?" Alexis asked Clark.

"You want me to blur breakfast?" Clark laughed, knowing she loves that.

Alexis threw her hands up. "I love the blur!"

"You know what you have to do before I blur."

Alexis recited her alphabets from A to Z. It was something she was taught by her Daddy and her Uncle Clark. She always said it in the morning before breakfast.

"Perfect." And as promised, Clark blurred around the kitchen. Alexis giggled in delight at Clark's fast movements. Diana noticed Clark wasn't moving at top speed but slowing down enough for her and Alexis to see what he was doing.

It took him ten minutes in what it would take a human over an hour to prepare. On the table were two juice cups. One with freshly squeezed orange juice and the other with milk, a bowl of handmade oatmeal with smashed bananas and nuts and an apple cinnamon muffin cut into four smaller pieces.

"Thank you," Alexis smiled at Clark.

Clark kissed Alexis on top her head. "You're welcome. Enjoy breakfast while my friend and I talk."

Alexis nodded as she put a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth. Diana rose from the table and joined Clark at the sink. "She's a very mature child. Very well mannered. How old is she?"

"Two and with her parents, it's expected. Lex was a bright child and Alexis inherited that. Lex started on Alexis education after she turned one. Dinah prefers not to push her learning skills but Alexis is adapting very easily."

"And you?" Diana teased with an elbow to his ribs. "You're not educating her?"

Clark smiled bashfully. "I may have had _some_ influence. It's fun teaching her. Having Alexis around is like having my own child."

Diana knew what Clark was thinking. She thought the same thing. Could they have children of their own? She and Kal never got a chance to find out. Was there a chance for her and Clark.

Noticing she was dwelling on the topic too long, Diana cleared her throat. "How are Lex and Dinah balancing parenthood?"

"Pretty good. Lex won reelection. It was a landslide again. Dinah has taken a backseat from her heroics until Alexis is older but she still sits in on the meetings."

"How about Bruce, Selina and Helena?" Before she left, she found out about Helena's injuries and wondered how she was faring.

Thinking of what the three went through these years was sobering. He kept his voice low so Alexis didn't hear them. "Helena's wounds have healed and with the plastic surgery she's had, you wouldn't think she every suffered third degree burns but she's not in top physical form as before. She's still part of the Justice League but stays at the base, coordinating the jobs. I know she wants to be back in the field but she's not physically there yet. Bruce rather Helena quit heroics altogether but he knows Helena won't quit."

"I hope Bruce isn't blaming himself for what happened to his sister."

Clark stared surprised Diana would say that. "He is. How did you know?" Then he knew the answer. "Bruce in your world?" Diana nodded. "Bruce has become darker. He fights crime more seriously. Sometimes I think he goes too far when he interrogates criminals from skyscrapers. At one point, he and Selina separated because he was more focused on criminals than his marriage but they reconciled."

It saddened Diana to see Bruce turning more into the Bruce from her world. _Some things don't change._

"Hal?"

Clark grinned as he thought of his friend. "He's still Hal and he's a lot of fun. We go on space missions together. I've seen a lot of places thanks to him."

Diana noted Clark, Hal and Lex were good friends while Clark and Bruce were more of an acquaintance than best friends as Kal and Bruce were. Having Hal as close friend instead of Bruce was an interesting dynamic. Diana couldn't help but wonder how much of an influence Hal had on Clark.

"Dick, Zatanna's husband is a part time member of the Justice League," Clark added. "After tangling with parademons, he was inspired to fight alongside his wife. His hero name is Nightwing."

"Any other changes?"

Diana expected Clark to talk about himself now but he did not.

"Well, not long after you left, Lex ordered Kalibak off Earth to Oa. He didn't want to take another chance bringing Darkseid's forces back. On route, Kalibak was taken and captured by Darkseid's forces."

Diana wasn't surprised. "So, Darkseid took Kalibak back and abandoned Orion."

Clark nodded. "I guess he was running out of forces or maybe he thought Kalibak would be easier to control than Orion. He didn't take it well."

"Orion?" Diana guessed.

Clark confirmed with another nod. "Orion knew his days were numbered and Darkseid would be gunning for him so he turned to me for help."

Diana's mouth fell open. "He…what?"

"Orion wanted to cut a deal with the Justice League. He will help us defeat Darkseid and in return we leave him alone."

"But Orion attacked this planet. He murdered John, the guards on Devil's Island, broke out his brother who is as dangerous as he and is responsible for so much death, pain and suffering on Earth and other worlds."

Clark knew that and it bothered him as much as Lex on their decision in dealing with Orion. "It wasn't an easy choice but Lex agreed."

Diana recalled the anger on Hal's face whenever he mentioned Orion. "I can't imagine Hal being too happy about that."

"He wasn't but Orion's the lesser of two evils. Darkseid was a bigger threat and when he struck last year, Orion held up his part of the deal. Darkseid was ruthless. He released a virus that sickened half the world before Orion, Mr. Perfect and I could create a cure. Three-fourth of the Legate was put out of commission by the virus. I wasn't affected because I am Kryptonian. Darkseid's next wave came from his parademons, his soldiers and himself. We fought back and won but we lost one-fourth of the world's population because of him."

"Did Kalibak return to the fight?"

"Yes. He was killed by Orion."

"Was Darkseid killed by Orion, too?"

Clark shook his head. "No. Orion and I put Darkseid in the Source Wall. Hopefully, he will remain there."

"And what is Orion doing now?"

"Orion rules Apokolips. So far he is a man of his word and he hasn't invaded Earth or other worlds. I hope he is changing for the better but I'm no fool. I am keeping an eye on him."

A sense of pride rose in Diana. Clark matured so much, even greater than she imagined in their time apart. The pull to him was magnetic. She wanted to tell him how she felt, what her mother told her but she held back. She didn't know about his personal life. If he met someone else. If….

"Uncle Clark, I'm finish."

Alexis startled Diana. While Diana shook her head, clearing her thoughts, Clark was at Alexis side. "You ate all your food. Good." He took her dishes and carried them to the sink. "I'll take you upstairs for your bath and back home to your parents."

"But I want to stay," Alexis whined.

Clark chuckled. "I know I'm fun to be around but your parents miss you."

"I'll clean up," Diana volunteered. "Take care of Alexis."

Clark appreciated that. "Thank you." Clark went back to Alexis and plucked her from her seat. "Come on. Let's get you clean up."

It didn't take long for Clark to give Alexis her bath, dress her and pack her things. When they returned downstairs, Diana cleaned up the kitchen and tidy up the living room where Alexis' books and toys were.

Clark came downstairs with Alexis in his arms. She was dressed neatly in jeans, shirt and a light jacket with a hood to keep her warm during the flight. Diana noticed Clark had changed as well. He was dressed in his working uniform with Alexi's night bag slung over a shoulder.

Diana saw the love and closeness in Clark and Alexis. She held him tightly with her arms around his neck and her head resting against him. Clark held her as if she was his most precious cargo. To share a child with him would be the most wonderful thing. "Looks like you're ready to go. I didn't interrupt your time with her with my sudden arrival, did I?"

"Oh, no," Clark assured her. "Alexis was only staying for a day. I'll drop her back home and be back as soon as I can."

"I can come with you," Diana offered. "We can talk on the way back."

Clark stopped at the door. "No. You're only here for a short time and if anyone catch a glimpse of you…"'

"I understand." Diana couldn't help feeling a little disappointment. "I'll wait for your return."

"Say goodbye to Diana, Alexis."

Alexis waved, "Bye, Di…ana." She pronounced the name carefully. Saying her alphabets were easy. Putting them together as words and saying it was a little tougher for the two-year-old.

"Bye, Alexis." Diana stood by the door, watching Clark take flight with Alexis gently cradled in his arms. She eagerly waited for his return.

* * *

"There's my little girl!" Lex greeted his daughter with open arms as Clark handed her daughter to father.

With Dinah busy hosting a White House luncheon, Lex was the one to greet Clark and Alexis in the Rose Garden. Lex kissed his daughter's cheek in greeting. "I've missed you. Did you have fun with your Uncle Clark?"

Alexis eyes sparkled. "We played games. I rode a horse. I fed the animals in the barn. Uncle Clark read me stories. I met Uncle Clark's friend. She's pretty."

"She?" Lex was amused. He looked to Clark to explain. "I didn't know you had a lady over. Helladia?"

Clark shook his head. "No, it wasn't Helladia. Diana. Diana's back."

The smile faded from Lex's face. "Diana?" He knew the pain his friend felt when Diana left. The hurt. He couldn't imagine what was going through his mind now. "When did she come back?"

"She was walking in the corn fields this morning." Lex could see Diana's arrival rattled Clark. "I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it."

"Is she back for good?"

Clark shook his head. "Only for two days. She's waiting for me."

As serious as the situation was, Lex found humor in his friend's dilemma. "You're afraid to go back?"

"No!" Clark answered quickly. "I'm not sure what to do. I know she's anxious to know what I've been doing."

"Then tell her. Diana's only back for two days, Clark. Enjoy the time you have and guard your heart. No sense getting close to Diana only to have your heart ripped out again."

"That's the problem," Clark muttered under his breath.

Lex studied his friend for a moment. He then signaled one of his Secret Service agents to him. He handed Alexis and her overnight bag to him. "Ben, take Alexis in the house. I need to talk to my friend. Alexis," he tapped his daughter's nose. "Be good until I get back."

"Okay, Daddy."

Lex kissed Alexis forehead and she was off with Agent Ben to the White House. Lex turned back to his friend. "Okay. What's going on?"

With the two alone, Clark held released the feelings he was holding in since he saw Diana. "I'm still attracted to her, Lex."

Lex saw nothing wrong in that. "Well, that's to be expected, Clark. Diana is a very beautiful woman. You were in love with her."

"I know," he closed his eyes remembering Diana's face, the touch of her hand on his. "When I saw her, when she touched me, the feelings came back. It's maddening. I wanted nothing more than to make love to her again. If Alexis wasn't there, it might've happened." He sighed heavily, frustrated with himself. "I thought I was over her. I dated other women on Earth and beyond. When I met Helladia, I fell in love again. I was so happy. For a while, I was worried I couldn't get pass Diana and when Helladia came along, I did."

"And now?"

Clark shoulders slumped, "It's like Diana never left. It's like the other women didn't matter. It's as if it was only Diana."

"Diana made a big impact on your life, Clark. Bigger than any woman you've encountered. You can't forget that. You can't ignore that. You can only embrace it."

"You're right. That's all I can do." He chuckled. "I guess I needed to hear that."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Let the chips fall where they may."

And with that, Clark departed the White House and flew home to Diana.

* * *

Clark was gone longer than Diana expected. She killed time in Clark's barn feeding the animals in an attempt to keep busy. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back. I know I shocked him but he seemed distant with me. I thought he would be happy to see me."

Diana rubbed the mane of a horse with one hand while feeding him three big carrots from a bucket of carrots and chopped lettuce. Diana chuckled at how quickly the horse was eating. "Oh, you're very hungry, aren't you?" She picked up two more carrots. "You rather eat than listen to my thoughts." She got her answer when the horse ate the other carrots. "If I were you, I would think the same thing."

A gust of wind breezed into the room, ruffling Diana's hair and the skirt of her dress. She turned away from the horse and saw Clark entering the barn. "I thought I'd find you here. Sorry I was gone longer than expected. I take extra care when flying with Alexis and Lex and I were talking…"

"I understand. No need to explain."

Silence again. Neither was sure who should speak first.

Clark did. "So, you wanted to know what I've been doing."

Diana smiled shyly as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes."

Clark picked up the bucket and fed the remaining vegetables to his horse. "I'm still a farmer here. Living more comfortably than usual."

"More comfortably?"

"I've gotten more business. The White House buys my crops. So do some members of Congress. Even celebrities." Clark took the empty bucket and placed it on a hook on the wall. He went over to the sink and cleaned his hands. "I still serve local restaurants and grocery stores in Smallville but it's fun to broaden my services. As crazy as this sounds, I'm getting so busy as Superman, I almost don't have time for my farm work. I may have to build a robot." He turned off the sink and dried his hands with a hand towel. "Crazy, right?"

"Not really. Kal has Kalex to keep watch of the Fortress."

"Really? You have to tell me more about that. Anyway, I have been elected leader of the Justice League. I'm kind of uncomfortable with the role as leader but it's a job I have to do. I've travelled to other worlds, too." Clark scratched the back of his head curious of Diana's reaction. "I met the Maxima of this universe." Clark wished he could take a picture of Diana's face. It was priceless. "Initially, she was sweet."

Diana was dumbfounded. "Maxima sweet? Clark, those two words don't go together."

"Well, it did for her. After our third date, she became forceful and grew angry when I resisted her sexual advances."

"I've no qualms of you dating, Clark, but Maxima?"

Clark shrugged. "She wasn't the only one. I've dated women on Earth: models, actresses, ambassadors. Dinah even set me on a blind date with Lois Lane. None of them panned out but we all ended on good terms. Hal introduced me to a few alien women. We got along well."

"You slept with them," she said bluntly. Clark squirmed. "It's been three years, Clark. We agreed to move on."

Clark nodded but still felt uncomfortable talking about it and he had to. "I know, but there's only been one other woman. Helladia. She's a physician on the world Trinidia. Hal was called in from Oa to assist in a cataclysmic disaster. I volunteered my services and we met. She's very beautiful, smart, and very sweet with a fiery temper."

"And?"

"We dated for a year and we both wanted to make our relationship permanent." Clark wistfully thought of Helladia. If only…. "Helladia couldn't leave her world and I couldn't leave mine so we ended it."

Diana laid a hand on his back. "I'm sorry." Though she wanted Clark, she didn't want him to suffer heartbreak.

"It was a good lesson for me." He gazed at Diana. "I won't be crippled by relationships that end."

And Diana was grateful for that. She didn't want Clark to fall in the pit she did when she lost Kal. "So, there's no one now? What about Lila? She was very persistent with you."

"Lila finally gave up on me thankfully. She remarried a year ago and moved from Smallville. I'm glad for her but there isn't anyone else. You?"

Diana shook her head. "No. I am content being with myself now."

"As long as you are happy," Clark told her. "Um, I told Lex you are here. Do you want to meet the others?"

"No. I'm here to spend time with you." Diana hoped she was making herself clear as she gazed at Clark. "I only came back to see you. Not them."

Clark swallowed. It was going to be a long two days.

Throughout the day, Clark and Diana swapped stories of their lives over the past three years. Clark kept his physical distance from Diana, knowing what a touch from her would do to him. It was an inner battle he fought but found himself losing as the day went on.

It felt as if Diana never left. The chemistry between them only grew stronger in their time apart. Clark wondered if it had to do with them being more confident in each other. Diana was back to the woman she was before she lost Kal, which Clark found even more desirable and Clark gained more confidence in himself and his abilities over the three years.

Enjoy the time together but guard your heart Lex told him. Clark couldn't do both. It was impossible. He would lose his heart to Diana again. When evening came, they flew to the Fortress for dinner and tour of the new additions to his home. However, Clark knew the moment he and Diana arrived at the Fortress, there was no turning back. Clark fought his desires, but when he took Diana to her room at the end of the night, the last of his resolve disappeared. He wanted Diana.

Diana entered her room unaware of Clark's inner turmoil. "Wow. You kept it the… Ah. You added a window."

Clark grinned. "Not just any window." While Diana marveled at the view of a clear night in the Arctic, he marveled her. "I've made some modifications. You can see the outside but anyone flying over will see Arctic ice."

"I see you took a second look at those crystals," she quipped. "It's so pretty tonight."

He stood behind her, not touching but desperately wanting to. "It is my heritage." The fragrance of her hair, her voluptuous figure seduced him to touch her. "You… you're still look very beautiful, Diana."

Diana's breath locked in her lungs when Clark touched her. He had one arm wrapped around her waist while his hand ran lazy lines up and down her waist. She could feel heat radiate his body and wrap itself around her like a blanket.

Her hand touched his arm as her eyes closed. Her body molded against his. His touch said it all to her. He wanted her and she wanted him.

"You want the same thing I want," he whispered huskily against her.

Diana savored his meticulous touch. "Yes."

Diana felt the hand on her waist cup a breast. In response, she placed her own hand on his. Clark massaged the tender flesh while his lips skated over her neck. A delicious sensation rushed over her.

"We shouldn't," Clark said though that didn't stop him from touching her. A thumb stroked her nipple and Diana thrust her chest forward in response. "But I don't want to stop."

Diana spun around; her sea blue eyes darkened with desire. "Then don't."

He couldn't. He wouldn't. He was gentle as he ran his mouth over hers. He meant to tease her as he took his time kissing her but felt he was only teasing himself.

Diana's soft moan killed whatever control he had left in him. He claimed her mouth forcefully, parting her lips and slipping his tongue inside. Her body sagged against his and Clark molded her to his chest as he pushed her against the window. His body was hot and hungry for her.

So was Diana's for Clark. She returned his kisses, matching his ardor. Diana knew she missed Clark and didn't push her hopes up, but this…this ravenous response to him, the craving for his touch, his body was something she didn't anticipate.

Clark picked up Diana and carried her to bed, a place he wanted to keep her until she left. Once at the bed, he dropped her feet to the floor. He undressed Diana at his leisure. He broke the kiss at her lips to kiss and licked expanse of soft skin he exposed. His hands caressed her silky skin, relearning the curves and contours of Diana's enchanting body. He inhaled the clean, exotic scent of her and groaned as he felt his sex tightening.

Desire burned through him like lava. Not even Helladia made him feel this way. His hunger for Diana overwhelmed him, making his hands shake as he pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside. When her nude body was bared to him, Clark sat on the bed and let his gaze rake over her.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Should I have?" Diana teased as she put one knee between his legs, leaned forward and ripped his shirt open.

Clark chastised her, "I'm gonna run out of shirts with you."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"No."

It was a struggle to rein in his lust. He wanted to take his time but his body wanted to toss Diana on the bed and drive himself in her fast and hard. He maintained his control by leisurely moving his hands down her sides, enjoying the feel of her body. Diana's eyes were closed with her lips parted as Clark cupped her breasts and skimmed her nipples with his thumbs.

Diana sucked in a breath and braced her hands on his shoulders to stay upright. A soft moan escaped her sensuous lips as her head fell back. Clark bit back his own moan as Diana's nipples hardened before his eyes. Unable to wait, he covered one with his lips, swirling his tongue over the sensitive flesh and suckling it deep in her mouth.

Diana gave a breathy cry and dropped against him. Clark steadied her, not willing to release her. He moved to the other nipple and glanced upward at Diana's now opened eyes, watching him while her nails dug into his shoulders.

She couldn't breathe as Clark's mouth feasted on her breasts and his hands stroke her back and bottom. His touch made her crave more. When he gently bit down on her nipple, her sex throbbed in response. She moved her hands into his thick, black hair, holding him close so he didn't stop his wondrous torture. Her back arched and she ground her hips into his rock solid chest.

Suddenly, Diana was off her feet again as Clark wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her and place her on the bed. As she lay on the bed, she hungrily watched him stand to undress. He kicked off his shoes first and when he pulled off the tattered remains of his shirt and slipped off his pants, Diana rose up on her elbows. His body rippled with muscles and Diana licked her lips. She couldn't wait to run her hands over his broad shoulders, solid arms and chest. More importantly she thought as her eyes drifted south, she couldn't wait to have him inside her.

Clark placed his hands on the bed near her feet and crawled over her until he was even with her face. He settled his weight on top of her and took her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. His hands were everywhere, touching every inch of her skin. Diana let her own hands roamed over his wide back and shoulders.

The feel of Clark's sex against her stomach spiked her desire. She wanted him inside her to sate her ravenous hunger for him but she knew from Clark's leisure kisses, he had other plans.

His mouth moved to her throat, her breasts again, making a sensuous trail down her body. She grind her hips against him as her need grew. He kissed down her stomach then a little lower to nip the skin over her hip bone. When his hand covered her sex, she grind against his palm and hissed, "Stop teasing me."

Clark wickedly grinned back, "Can't help it. Torturing you is fun."

Diana sucked in a breath. "Torturing me is sadistic. Oh!" Diana cried out. Her hands dug into the sheets as Clark slipped a finger inside her, stroking her with rapid expertise, pushing her to her peak and slipping out before she could achieve it.

She wanted to hit him but the passionate gaze in his eyes stilled her. Clark was through playing. He rose over her again and rubbed his hard sex against her sensitive sex. Her back arched as ripples of pleasure washed over her. His tip found her entrance. Diana lifted her legs and he slipped inside. Clark moved her legs to wrap around his waist. As he thrust faster and deeper in her, Diana dug her fingers into his back and arms. With each thrust, Diana felt the bed groan.

"I'm glad….. oooh… we're in the Fortress," Diana panted. "Smallville….. couldn't handle these quakes."

Clark quipped, "I'm just…. glad we're not… in the barn."

Diana laughed recalling how that turned out. Her laughing was short lived as Clark grasped her hips and plunged deeper in her, convulsing her body as her climax washed over her. He gave his final thrust and threw his head back as he spilled himself inside her.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders when he fell atop her. His breathing ragged as hers. For several moments, they stayed as they were. Diana's body was sated as her eyes drift closed. Sleep would be so good now.

Except…

Clark rose on his hands and stared down at her. His brows furrowed as he regarded her, as if he wanted to speak. He rolled on his back with a heavy sigh.

"We shouldn't have done that."

But it felt so good to do so. In fact, Clark felt stirrings in him that wanted to do it again.

Diana's eyes popped up. She turned her head to his. "What?"

"You are leaving again."

A smile curved her lips as she rolled to her side. Her fingers playfully danced across his muscled chest. "Not really."

Clark turned his head to her. "What do you mean?"

She kissed his shoulder and snuggled against him. "My mother has allowed me to stay however long I like."

He rolled on his side. "But you said you were here for two days?"

"Mother said our relationship should've ended on our terms and not the way it did. She sent me back for closure and if there is something between us, Mother has allowed me to pursue it." Diana slipped a leg between Clark's. "I think there is still something."

Clark tried to focus on Diana's words and not what her body was doing to him. "She did? But your world?"

"As my mother said, I can return whenever I like. We can build an even bigger device for transport."

"Transport?"

Diana giggled. Clark's confusion was adorable. "I thought if I were moving here, I would bring my things with me. My weapons, some of Kal's weapons," Diana rattled off. "Not all. Some should stay at his Fortress unless we need it. I can bring materials that can help in your studying Kryptonian science. Kalex would be a great help to you. He can help watch your Fortress or your farm while another robot is caretaker to Kal's Fortress. We can be together if you feel the same as I."

"If I feel the same?" Clark cupped the back of Diana's neck and pulled her lips to his for a searing kiss. "It's as you told me. It's you I want. Only you."

* * *

_One Year Later_

It wasn't odd to see people visiting Superman's mausoleum. It was the most popular attraction in Metropolis. Since his death, over two billion visitors came by the mausoleum to pay their respects to Superman after he so valiantly saved their lives in his final battle against Doomsday.

However, it was odd for Clark to visit the tomb of a man who looked like him. Who _was_ him. Despite his nerves, Clark felt it was only right to pay respects to the man who was so dearly loved by Diana.

Upon Clark and Diana's decision to give their relationship another try, Clark and Diana dated, traveling incognito to each other's worlds. Clark secretly revealed Diana to Justice League members who knew her before she left and her announcement she would be returning. It would be a delicate process as Diana had to gradually fade from her world again.

During their courtship, Clark met Hippolyta and Donna on Themyscira. Only they were allowed to meet Clark and no one else for it would've created a panic on the planet and give the false sense that Superman has returned. Though they knew they were meeting Clark, Hippolyta and Donna were initially shocked by his presence. Seeing Clark was like seeing a ghost but once conversations began they realized Clark looked like Kal but he was not him.

Hippolyta was more receptive to Clark than she was to Kal as she saw him as her chance to redeem herself for her earlier misgivings of Diana and Kal. Donna was Clark's biggest challenge. He understood Donna's closeness to Diana. He welcomed Donna to his world even becoming friends with her and going out of his way to make sure Donna wouldn't be left out. Diana made sure she always had time for her. Donna soften towards Clark and gave her approval of him even if it meant losing her sister again.

With Clark on good terms with Hippolyta and Donna, there was one more thing to do.

Visit Kal.

Clark arrived at the mausoleum after hours, concealed in dark clothes, a hat and glasses. He used a special key Diana had to access the mausoleum after hours when she wanted to be alone with Kal. Kryptonian, Themysciran and Martian science concealed Kal's tomb. It was a safety precaution for the Justice League knew criminals and enemies would do anything to get Superman's body to study, abuse for their pleasure or worse clone.

Clark walked to the room's center where a life size model of the El crest stood. Clark placed the key, a hand held size of the El crest, in the center. The emblem illuminated and the floor beneath Clark opened, lowering him several feet below the surface. When it reached the bottom, the underground shaft opened and Clark stepped into Kal's tomb.

Directly ahead, the El family crest colored in black decorated the wall of the softly lit room. Clark knew Kal was entombed in the wall behind the crest. He stepped forward noticing holograms of Kal on the other three corners of the room replaying heroics through different points in Kal's life.

Clark stood before the crypt and discarded the hat and glasses. "This is strange," Clark confessed. "Being in a tomb where someone who is literally me rests, but I had to come here. I had to pay my respects."

Clark sighed wishing he wrote what he wanted to say instead of winging it. "When I learned of you, I was jealous of you. At some foolish point, I probably hated you. I was competing with a ghost for the woman I love and I was losing." Clark shook his head at his heady emotions. "I was stupid for I was competing with myself. You and I are alike in many ways but we are very different, too.

"I've spent time in your Fortress and before I did I was angry you disowned your Earth heritage. You preferred to be called Kal and not Clark. You sold the Kent Farm and built a home in the Arctic. After learning more about you, I understand you didn't disown your heritage. If you did, you would've left Earth and never came back. You embraced Earth and your Kryptonian heritage. You used your abilities to become protector of Earth while _I _was the one to disown my heritage. I let my fear hold me back from helping the people of Earth. I abandoned my Kryptonian heritage after Ma and Pa were killed . You…." he praised, "I bet you feared nothing. You lived life to the fullest. You were confident. You never had any doubts on what you were doing. It was probably that confidence, the pride you had in yourself that helped you win Diana's heart."

Probably? Who was he kidding? Clark knew it did.

"I have to admit, Kal. I really envy you. You had no fear, even in death. You only wanted to protect the ones you love: the people of Earth. Diana. Diana will never forget you. She can't forget you. She _shouldn't _forget you. You've been a part of her since the day I met her. I fell in love with her while she was still in love with you. A lesser man would be bitter and jealous. I'm proud to say I am no longer that man. I welcome the memories of you in my life.

"Rest in peace, Kal. Diana will be taken care of. I will accompany Diana on the long journey you foresaw in her. She will be protected, happy. She will live."

Diana stood outside the mausoleum waiting. Thirty minutes passed since Clark stepped inside and Diana wondered what he could be saying to Kal. They traveled between this world and his over the past two years but this was Clark's first time here. Whenever Clark traveled to this world, he would stay at the Fortress or Themyscira. He didn't risk traveling to more public places except now. Diana was surprised when Clark confessed he wanted to come to Kal's tomb but deeply touched as well.

Finally, Diana thought as the doors opened and Clark stepped outside. He looked like a man who removed a heavy burden off his shoulders. Smiling, he placed the key back in Diana's hands. "Here you go."

Diana kissed his cheek.

Clark touched his cheek. "Not that I am complaining but why?"

"Whatever you said to Kal, thank you."

Clark gave Diana a proper kiss on her lips. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes." Diana put her hands on her slightly swollen stomach. "We both are."

The End

* * *

AN: Well, that's it. Sorry it took longer than I wanted. I hope enjoyed you it. Thanks for the reviews everyone. It was greatly appreciated. I'm taking a break before I get to the next story. Hopefully the updates will be quicker and it's not a serious story like Only You. Some of you already know what it is so stay tune for The Bounty Hunter. I know some are ready for it already. :looks at Hellacre and Unoaranya:

Tony-El: Eh, you might not be too pleased with the ending then since Clark and Diana did get back together. I did toy with the idea of Kal's body being stolen and a clone of him returning but I thought that would create too much drama.

Hellacre: There's a first time for everything. Hopefully you forgave Donna in this chapter and yes The Bounty Hunter is next. I know you are anxious to see Kal in that one. LOL!

Kal and Diana: Lol! Like I told Tony, I did think about bringing a clone back but changed my mind. Clark would still be lonely since Diana never existed in that world.

Unoaranya: Thanks. Yeah those two alternate characters finally found their way to each other and thanks for the compliment I know you are ready for The Bounty Hunter. I can't wait to post that, too.

Battousai: I don't think anything can top Brave New World. That is my favorite story but I think writing Kal in The Bounty Hunter will be just as much fun.

Joe: Thanks. Donna was angry at her sister. Clark was the innocent one here.

Wonderbee: Yeah I had to add humor to such a serious chapter. Can never go wrong with J'onn and his Oreo cookies. Hope you like the ending.


End file.
